¿Diferentes?
by minafan
Summary: Mi vida estaba perfectamente delineada y mi futuro trazado. Cada persona que había en ella, tenía una razón para estar allí. Hasta que como un tornado entró en mi vida un grupo diferente. Se hicieron un lugar a codazos, a pesar de ser completamente diferentes. Pero ¿éramos en realidad tan diferentes?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi vida estaba perfectamente delineada y mi futuro trazado. Cada persona que había en ella, tenía una razón para estar allí. Hasta que como un tornado entró en mi vida un grupo diferente. Se hicieron un lugar a codazos, a pesar de ser completam**__**¿ DIFERENTES ?**__** entre diferentes. Pero ¿éramos en realidad tan diferentes?**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_"Las prisas nunca son buenas_" fue lo primero que pensé cuando el café se derramó sobre mi inmaculada camisa blanca y mi traje negro, después de que un tornado en forma de chica me llevara por delante.

En realidad, eso fue lo primero que pensé después de la sarta de improperios que evité soltar mordiendo mi lengua.

Ese era mi primer día de trabajo y había llegado con suficiente tiempo como para comprar un café en el Starbucks y caminar hasta el edificio de Italia.

Faltaba una media hora para la hora de entrada, pero no creía que fuera tiempo suficiente para volver a mi departamento en el campus, cambiarme de ropa y volver.

El vaso de papel estaba a mis pies, mientras yo, con los brazos abiertos sólo podía observar el estropicio en que se había convertido mi mejor traje chaqueta.

_- ¡Oh, por Dios! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo – _se disculpaba frente a mí la causante del desastre – _Lo siento, iba distraída, lo siento._

_- Está bien, no pasa nada_ – me obligué a decir sin mirar a la chica, mientras intentaba imaginar una solución.

Estaba saliendo del local cuando, una chica que caminaba con demasiada prisa me llevó por delante con el consabido resultado.

_- Oh, Dios, te juro que no te vi, estaba completamente absorta._

_- Está bien, no te preocupes._

_- Oh, no, ¿cómo no voy a preocuparme? Vestida así, me imagino que irías a trabajar o algo así_ – aventuró la joven

_- En realidad sí, es mi primer día de trabajo._

Si bien era cierto que al ser la hija de Plutarch Everdeen, sabía que en Italia no me harían problemas por llegar tarde, hacerlo el primer día me parecía un despropósito.

Coronalius Snow, el presidente de Italia era un amigo íntimo de mi padre, y cuando éste le dijo que yo buscaba trabajo Snow insistió en que hiciera una entrevista con ellos.

Desde antes incluso de sentarme frente a la directora de recursos humanos sabía que habría allí un puesto para mí. Pero tampoco había imaginado que me pusieran como asistente del director financiero.

Es cierto que estaba estudiando finanzas, pero nunca había trabajado y tenía cero experiencia, más allá de unas pocas prácticas en la universidad. Ni siquiera había acabado aún la carrera para lo que me faltaban dos semestres, pero Corpnalius aseguró que era la candidata idónea, aunque yo sabía que lo hacía para conseguir la colaboración de Plutarch en Filadelfia.

Mi padre, Plutarch Everdeen, era dueño de la principal compañía inversora de Filadelfia. Italia, que estaba radicada en Nueva York, quería instalarse allí. Contar con la ayuda de Everdeen Enterprises, era su mejor movimiento. Y si eso lo podía obtener, poniendo en el despacho financiero a la hija de Everdeen, entonces eso haría.

Y realmente, yo no me iba a quejar.

_- Oh, por dios_ – repitió la chica acongojada – _Déjame que te ayude._

_- No creo que puedas._

_- Oh, sí, seguro que sí, vivo en el edificio aquí arriba, seguro que te puedo prestar algo_ – ofreció

Levanté la mirada y la observé.

Era una chica pequeña, sospeché que no alcanzaba a medir un metro sesenta. Delgada como un duendecillo de facciones finas y con el pelo corto de un color negro intenso.

Observé su cuerpo menudo y su estilo hippie, con un vestido que cubría sus pies y tenía un estampado floral y dudé de su afirmación.

La chica, adivinando mis pensamientos, sonrió.

_- Oh, no, no yo. Pero Glimmer, mi compañera de piso, es más o menos como tú, seguro que algo de ella te irá bien._

_- No hace falta, de verdad –_ aseguré mientras la joven tiraba de mí.

_- Oh, no, claro que sí._

Sin darme cuenta cómo me vi arrastrada hasta el edificio contiguo al Starbucks.

_- Hey, Glimmer_ – gritó la chica cuando entramos en el departamento.

Era un piso claramente femenino. El salón pintado en tonos blancos y beige, estaba amueblado con dos sofás tapizados en rosa pálido y con cojines de flores y lunares por todas partes. Luminoso y femenino, aunque sus muebles no combinaban unos con otros.

_- ¿De qué te has olvidado ahora, Annie? –_ preguntó con voz cansina la chica que salía de la cocina con una taza de café en la mano.

Glimmer era una chica preciosa. Su piel extremadamente pálida y perfecta, tersa, suave e impecable.

Una larga melena rubia y ondulada absolutamente brillante, intensa y clara, enmarcaba su rostro donde resaltaban unos ojos azul rojizo profundos. Cejas claras y perfectamente delineadas, pestañas muy largas, espesas y oscuras, uñas largas, perfectas y facciones completamente finas, definidas y delicadas.

Sólo un par de centímetros más alta que yo, pero con un cuerpo inhumanamente perfecto, proporcionado y escultural. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un modelo de belleza y perfección.

_- Ah, hola –_ dijo mirándome sorprendida

_- Hola _– saludé con timidez

_- Oh, Glimmer, mira lo que he hecho_ – dijo la chica a quien Glimmer había llamado Annie señalando mi ropa manchada de café.

Glimmer estiró su mano hacia mí con una sonrisa.

_- Hola, soy Glimmer. Veo que te has topado con Annie y has sido la que ha salido peor parada_ – sonrió

Estiré mi mano hacia ella correspondiéndole a la sonrisa.

_- Hola, soy Katniss Everdeen y creo que has acertado en todo._

_- Oh, Glimmer, hoy es el primer día de trabajo de Katniss y mira lo que he hecho. Pensé que seguramente tú tendrías algo que podrías prestarle._

_- Sí, creo que sí_

_- En realidad no hace falta –_ mentí incómoda.

_- Oh, no te preocupes_ – dijo Glimmer restándole importancia _– Tú y yo debemos tener la misma talla, y tengo algunos trajes formales de cuando trabajaba en el despacho de abogados_ – dijo entrando en una puerta que deduje sería su habitación.

Salió enseñándome dos trajes, uno gris marengo de pantalón y chaqueta y otro azul marino de falda y chaqueta.

_- Muchísimas gracias_ – acepté respirando al fin mientras Annie me enseñaba el baño.

Entré allí y salí vestida con el traje gris.

_- Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Glimmer. Me has salvado la vida _– sonreí _– Te lo devolveré en cuanto salga del trabajo._

_- Oh, no te preocupes. No lo necesito._

Annie me quitó de las manos mi ropa manchada.

_- Yo llevaré tu ropa al tinte y para cuando salgas ya estará lista._

_- Oh, de verdad que no hace falta _– discutí

_- Oh, no, déjame hacerlo _– insistió – _¿Tienes tiempo para un café? – _me preguntó haciéndome temblar _– No te dejé tomarte el tuyo._

_- Oh, no, no te preocupes._

_- No creo que vuelva a tirártelo encima _– rió Glimmer haciéndome reír también.

_- No, supongo que no _– reconocí _– pero de verdad que no tengo tiempo. No quisiera llegar tarde._

_- Oh, sí, desde luego _– aceptó Annie – _Nos veremos a la tarde._

_- Nos veremos a la tarde_ – concedí antes de dejar el departamento

Salí de ese edificio preguntándome qué coño había sucedido ahí. Mi vida era lo suficientemente ordenada y pulcra como para incorporar cambios extraños.

Tenía mis amigos, mis estudios, ahora mi nuevo trabajo, y honestamente, me gustaba que todo cuadrara y estuviera claro.

No soy una mujer que disfrute con los cambios o los desafíos, sino todo lo contrario.

Estudio finanzas y lo decidí cuando entré al instituto si no antes. Siempre he sabido que cuando acabe volveré a Filadelfia para trabajar con mi padre, donde me espera el mejor puesto de directora financiera al que cualquiera pueda aspirar.

He tenido los mismos amigos toda la vida, Clove y su novio Cato, Rue y su novio Flavius, y desde luego Gale Hawthorne, mi novio de toda la vida hasta hace un año.

Clove, Rue y yo nos hicimos amigas gracias a la amistad de nuestros padres. Íbamos juntas al colegio y a las clases de equitación. Fuimos juntas al instituto y sólo nos separamos para acudir a la universidad. Pero en un año, yo volvería a casa definitivamente y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Gale y yo también retomaríamos nuestra relación cuando yo volviera. Siempre lo habíamos sabido. Aunque un año antes habíamos decidido tomarnos un tiempo ya que la distancia nos estaba haciendo difícil mantener la relación.

Ambos sabíamos que todo volvería a su sitio cuando nos reencontráramos. Al fin y al cabo, Gale era el abogado de Everdeen Enterprises. No había forma de mantenernos alejados. No por nada, nos seguíamos viendo cada vez que yo volvía a la ciudad. Y con _"ver"_ quiero decir _"estar juntos"_, en todos los sentidos imaginables.

Vivía en un departamento de tres habitaciones en el campus de la universidad.

Aunque había asegurado que no hacía falta, Plutarch lo había comprado para mí, argumentando que cuando yo marchase estaría allí para cuando mi hermana Jane entrase en la universidad.

Prim y Gloss eran mis hermanos menores. Eran gemelos y estaban cursando el último año de instituto, pero sólo Prim tenía verdaderas intenciones de ir a la universidad. Gloss, la oveja negra de la familia, sólo había accedido, y sólo por Mags, a terminar el instituto y luego _"ya veremos"_.

Yo en cambio era el ojito derecho de Plutarch.

Me había visto obligada a aceptar el departamento pero había insistido en buscar con quien compartirlo. Así que compartía piso con Bonnie, una simpática estudiante de medicina de Texas. Bonnie era tímida y callada, y ella y yo no compartíamos mucho. No podía decirse que fuéramos grandes amigas ni mucho menos, sino simples compañeras de piso. Pero sin dudas era una compañera más que agradable.

Pero yo realmente lo prefería así.

Mis amigos estaban en Filadelfia y no tenía ganas de nuevas amistades.

Sin duda estas nuevas "conocidas", Annie y Glimmer no tenían cabida en mi ordenada agenda. No buscaba nuevas amistades.

Decidí cumplir mi jornada laboral, volver al piso de Annie, devolver la ropa de Glimmer, coger la mía y despedirme cortésmente, esperando no volver a chocar contra el tornado que era Annie.

Eso es. Todo de vuelta en su sitio.

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, que espero les encante**_


	2. Chapter 2

_****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

El primer día fue realmente agotador.

Aro en persona se encargó de enseñarme la empresa y las miradas especulativas de los empleados no se hicieron rogar. Todos se preguntaban quién era la chica nueva de la oficina, a quien el mismo dueño se ocupaba en atender.

Sabía que todos consideraban que era una más de las tantas "_enchufadas_" que estaban en un sitio que no se sabrían ganar, pero que por alguna razón contaban con el favor del jefe.

Era cierto. Yo era justamente eso, una chica que contaba con el favor del jefe, pero sólo porque el jefe esperaba contar con mi favor frente a mi padre. No me importaba en absoluto lo que la gente pensara. Estaba allí por ser Katniss Everdeen, la hija de Plutarch Everdeen de Filadelfia, pero me ganaría mi puesto, me ganaría la aprobación de todos y cada uno de los empleados, porque sabía lo que hacía, sabía de qué iban las finanzas y me dejaría la piel para hacer un buen trabajo.

Me pasé el día intentando asimilar todo lo que me venían explicando de la empresa a la vez que esquivaba hábilmente las preguntas capciosas.

Para cuando la jornada acabó, a las cinco, yo estaba deseando llegar a mi departamento, darme un baño de espuma con una copa de vino y ver la reposición de Six Feet Under, en la pantalla plana de mi habitación.

Pero antes, recordé, tenía que pasar por el departamento de Annie y Glimmer.

Annie resultó tener a esa hora de la tarde la misma energía que a las 7:30 de la mañana.

Me obligó a entrar, sentarme en su mullido sofá rosa y servirme un café en una taza de color verde limón con estruendosas margaritas rosa chicle.

_- Y ¿qué tal tu primer día de trabajo?_ – preguntó con entusiasmo sentándose a mi lado

Subió sus pies desnudos al sofá para esconderlos bajo la enorme falda de gasa amarilla.

_- Oh, muy bien_ – contesté un poco apabullada

_- ¿Qué haces allí?_

_- Trabajo en el departamento financiero de Italia. Soy asistente del director financiero._

_- ¿De verdad?_ – preguntó con los ojos desorbitados –_ Qué muermazo, ¿no? Debe ser aburridísimo. ¿No pudiste conseguir nada más divertido?_

_- En realidad estoy acabando la carrera de finanzas en la universidad_ – aclaré haciéndola sentir claramente incómoda

_- Oh, lo siento_ – se disculpó apenada – _No quería ofenderte. Es que, ya sabes, yo no entiendo nada de esas cosas. De hecho, aquí es Rose quien se encarga de retirar el dinero de mi cuenta cuando tenemos facturas que pagar o se vence el alquiler._

_- No te preocupes, no me ofendes –_ dije restándole importancia a la vez que me preguntaba en qué momento se decidiría a darme mi ropa para que pudiera devolver la de su amiga e irme.

_- Rose llegará en cualquier momento_ – dijo cambiando de tema –_ ¿Dónde te gustaría ir a comer?_

_- ¿Disculpa?_ – pregunté claramente confundida

_- Sí, ¿dónde te gustaría cenar? Por nosotras es igual, sólo tenemos que estar en el Capitolio a las nueve._

_- Lo siento, Annie, pero no me estoy enterando de nada de lo que dices –_ comenté con sinceridad

Annie me observó con cara de sorpresa antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

_- Lo he vuelto a hacer ¿verdad? Rose siempre me lo dice_ – confesó

_- Lo siento, pero sigo sin entender..._

_- Oh, sí, lo siento. Distrito 12 toca hoy a las nueve en el Capitolio_

_- ¿Distrito 12? ¿Capitolio?_ – dije con una mueca de desconcierto

_- Oh, sí. Marvel, el novio de Rose, y Finnick, mi novio, que es a su vez el hermano de Glimmer, tienen una banda de rock, Distrito 12, y hoy dan un pequeño concierto en Capitolio, un bar de mala muerte de Harlem._

_- Entiendo_ – afirmé aunque sin entender nada en realidad

_- Pensamos que podríamos cenar fuera antes de ir allí._

_- Ah, entiendo_ – aseguré por fin – _pero lo siento, yo no tengo intención de salir hoy._

_- Oh, no, claro que sí. Tienes que venir con nosotras, nos lo pasaremos genial, ya verás._

_- No, Annie, de verdad, gracias pero prefiero irme a casa. Ha sido un día agotador._

_- No, qué va, será genial_ – discutió ignorando mis argumentos.

Me disponía a rebatir cuando la puerta se abrió y Glimmer entró al departamento.

_- Glim, Katniss dice que no quiere venir con nosotras hoy_ – explicó Annie

_- Eh, ¿cómo no? ¿por qué? ¿tienes planes?_

_- Preferiría irme a casa._ – aseguré _– Ha sido un día largo y estoy cansada._

_- Por eso mismo –_ contrarrestó Glimmer – _Nada mejor que relajarte con rock'n'roll_

_- ¿Relajarme con rock'n'roll? –_ comenté escéptica

_- Hazme caso –_ dijo entrando en su habitación – _Estaré lista en un momento._

Por segunda vez en el día, y por obra de la misma persona, me encontré siendo arrastrada hacia un lugar en el que no había planeado estar.

Cenamos en un Subway y Annie, sin casi permitirnos intercalar palabras a Glimmer o a mí misma, me contó con detalles sus vidas.

Annie Cresta, había nacido en Biloxi, Mississippi, y había venido a Nueva York a estudiar diseño de modas, mientras trabajaba como dependienta en una tienda de compra y venta de ropa de segunda mano.

Hacía tres años que estaba en la ciudad, y allí había conocido a Glimmer, cuando ésta buscaba compañera de piso.

Glimmer, por su parte, venía de Forks, un pequeño pueblecito del estado de Washington.

Ella y su hermano gemelo, Finnick Odair, vivían en Nueva York desde hacía ya ocho años, cuando al dejar el instituto decidieron estudiar en Nueva York.

Rose había comenzado la carrera de leyes pero la había dejado un año después para dedicarse a trabajar como agente de bienes raíces. Finnick había estudiado arquitectura y trabajaba en un pequeño estudio de arquitectos con su amigo y cuñado, Marvel Atera, también natural de Forks.

Finnick y Marvel tocaban en la banda de rock'n'roll, Distrito 12, junto con su amigo Peeta Mellark, el tercer integrante de la banda.

Peeta, también era de Forks, y los tres compartían departamento.

Eso era todo lo que sabía de ellos cuando llegamos al Capitolio.

Capitolio era, sin lugar a dudas, lo que Annie había dicho: un bar de mala muerte.

Estaba en Harlem, en la Avenida Lenox y la 125, y parecía bastante antiguo.

El ambiente cargado de humo, las luces bajas y mucha gente, tanto ubicada en las mesas como de pie junto a la barra.

Las chicas consiguieron un reservado junto al pequeño escenario, que, según me dijera Annie, habían reservado sus parejas.

Una espectacular camarera, se acercó a nosotras para tomarnos el pedido.

Su cabello rubio con algunos mechones rosados caía en bucles enmarcando su rostro y sus preciosos ojos azules. Un cuerpo de infarto, alta y escultural, cubierta apenas por un minúsculo corpiño negro que levantaba sus pechos, y una también diminuta minifalda del mismo color, se contoneaba entre las mesas, levantando las miradas lascivas de todos los hombres allí reunidos.

Yo estaba, claramente fuera de lugar, vestida con mi traje negro de chaqueta y pantalón de Dolce&Gabbana. Contrastaba con el estilo hippie de Annie con una larga falda de flores y varios collares de cuentas, y con el más rockero de Glimmer, que llevaba unos pantalones de piel negra y un bustier con tachas e imperdibles.

_- Buenas noches, chicas_ – saludó la camarera con simpatía

_- Hola, Delly_ – le saludó Glimmer, no tan simpática – _Una bud para mí..._ – dijo antes de mirarnos a Annie y a mí interrogante

_- Para mí una corona_ – pidió Annie

Delly me miró inquisidora.

_- ¿Una Perrier?_ – pedí levemente intimidada

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Perrier, agua_ – repetí incómoda

_- Sí, sé lo que es. Tenemos Evian, si quieres algo importado._

_- Está bien_ – acepté más incómoda aún cuando la chica se retiró.

_- ¿No bebes alcohol?_ – me preguntó Annie con sorpresa

_- Hoy prefiero no hacerlo_ – confesé

No acostumbraba beber con desconocidos, ya que nunca sabías con quién te podrías encontrar, y sin dudas este bar no me generaba mucha confianza.

La camarera nos sirvió nuestras bebidas deshaciéndose en atenciones hacia nosotras.

_- No la soporto –_ comentó Glimmer dándole un trago a su botella cuando la chica se alejó

Annie sonrió antes de pasar a explicarme la situación.

_- Delly está coladita por Peeta –_ explicó

_- ¿Peeta? –_ pregunté sin reconocer el nombre

_- Sí, el cantante y guitarrista de Distrito 12_

_- Ah._

_- Espera que nosotras breguemos por ella, ya sabes, que utilicemos nuestra amistad con él para conseguirle una cita._

_-Ah. ¿Y él no está interesado? Ella es guapísima._

_- Tuvieron una historia_ – explicó Glimmer –_ Pero Peeta sostiene que la tía es muy... cómo te diría... insoportable_ – dijo burlona – _No es que a Peeta le falten mujeres... además de que Peeta no tiene novias..._

_- Sí, pero parece ser que ella no logra darse por enterada de por qué no la llama._

_- Entiendo_ – dije sirviendo mi agua en el vaso que Delly había dejado para mí.

En ese momento, las luces ya tenues del bar, se redujeron al mínimo, y todos los presentes giraron sus cabezas hacia el escenario.

Desde bambalinas subieron los tres chicos.

Marvel, el baterista, era un chico alto y grande. Llevaba el cabello oscuro y sus ojos, a pesar de que con la oscuridad, era imposible adivinar su color, se veían risueños y divertidos.

Finnick, el bajista, era guapísimo, lo que no era de extrañar después de conocer a Glimmer, su hermana gemela. Alto, con el cabello color cobrizo y la tez pálida.

Pero fue Peeta, el último en aparecer, quien me dejó sin habla. Pude entender entonces el interés de Delly.

Peeta era insoportablemente hermoso.

Sus rasgos perfectos, pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados.

Su piel blanca.

Su cabello, despeinado y de color rubio, y sus ojos, que se intuían claros, azules o grises tal vez, eran hipnóticos e irresistibles.

Tenía un cuerpo esbelto, fuerte y musculoso, pero no tan musculoso como Marvel y Finnick ni tan delgado.

Vestía unos vaqueros desgastados que caían sobre sus caderas de la forma más sexy imaginable. Una camiseta negra de los Sex Pistols y una chaqueta negra de piel.

De la comisura de sus labios colgaba un cigarrillo cuyo humo le obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos mientras arreglaba el pie del micro que había en el medio del escenario.

Mi corazón se aceleró al verle, y mis bragas se humedecieron en cuanto su voz aterciopelada saludó y agradeció al público.

Sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y lo trabó hábilmente entre la parte más alta de las cuerdas de su guitarra. Afinó y comenzó a cantar antes de hacer sonar los primeros acordes.

¡Dios!

Ese chico era la reencarnación de Kurt Cobain.

Jim Morrison con un toque de Jon Bon Jovi. Y su voz áspera rasgaba el ambiente hasta erizar al más frío.

Intenté mantener oculto el temblor de mis manos, y agradecí la oscuridad del bar, que ocultaba el sonrojo de mis mejillas y lo agitado de mi respiración.

Gracias a todo lo sagrado, Annie y Glimmer, sólo tenían ojos para sus respectivos novios, por lo que no notaron mi reacción.

_"En quince minutos, me marcho"_ pensé con seguridad, _"en cuanto los chicos se reúnan con ellas ya no estaré"_ me convencí, segura de que no sería capaz de hilar tres comentarios coherentes, si me viese frente a Peeta.

Habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos, y yo no los había notado.

Para entonces, se despidieron y a mí me fue imposible escaparme del asedio de Annie, y su ansiedad por presentarme a su novio.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí capi nuevo de mi nuevo fic.**_

_**Espero que todos se enganchen y les guste, ya que apareció Peeta y resultó ser "insoportablemente hermoso".**_

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- Hola, soy Peeta_ – me saludó estirando también su mano

_- Encantada, soy Kat-niss, Katniss_ – mi voz salió con un graznido y no pude dejar de sonrojarme

_- Encantado, Kat-niss Katniss_ – respondió sugerente antes de coger una silla de la mesa contigua y girarla para dejarla a mi lado y sentarse allí – _¿Eres nueva por aquí?_


	3. Chapter 3

_****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO**__**3**_

Antes de que pudiera huir, Marvel y Finnick estaban en nuestra mesa besando y abrazando a sus novias.

_- Finn –_ dijo Annie entusiasta en cuanto se separaron – _Quiero presentarte a Katniss. Katniss, él es Finnick._

_- Encantado de conocerte al fin –_ dijo Finnick estirando su mano para estrechar la mía

_¿Al fin?_

_- Igualmente_

_- Así que tú eres la nueva víctima de Annie_ – dijo Marvel acercándose a mí y ganándose un divertido cachete de Annie – _Marvel –_ se presentó estrechando mi mano

_- Hola. Katniss_ – saludé con una sonrisa

Los chicos se sentaron junto a nosotras y Annie se lanzó a explicarles todo sobre nuestro encontronazo de la mañana a la puerta del Starbucks.

Estaba sumida en la conversación, al punto de no notar la ausencia del tercer integrante de la banda, hasta escuchar una voz seductora detrás de nosotros.

_- Buenas noches, preciosas_

Annie, Glimmer y yo nos giramos a la vez, para ver a Peeta que se había acercado con tres botellines de Guinness.

Las chicas se levantaron para abrazarle, en cuanto él les entregó sus bebidas a sus amigos. Las saludó besando sus mejillas antes de voltearse hacia mí.

_- Hola, soy Peeta_ – me saludó estirando también su mano

_- Encantada, soy Kat-niss, Katniss_ – mi voz salió con un graznido y no pude dejar de sonrojarme

_- Encantado, Kat-niss Katniss_ – respondió sugerente antes de coger una silla de la mesa contigua y girarla para dejarla a mi lado y sentarse allí – _¿Eres nueva por aquí?_

_- Katniss. Es Katniss –_ corregí sintiéndome una idiota

_- Katniss._– repitió_– Así que, ¿eres nueva por aquí?_

_- Digamos que sí –_ respondí dirigiendo mi mirada a mi vaso de agua que hice girar entre mis dedos

Peeta vio mi vaso a punto de vaciarse e hizo un gesto hacia la camarera, que le observó atenta y sonriente.

_- Otro de lo que está tomando la señorita –_ dijo señalando mi vaso

Delly se acercó con su andar felino y dejó una nueva botella de Evian sobre la mesa.

_- Gracias_ – dije en un susurro

_- ¿Puedo servirte algo más, Peeta?_

_- Estamos bien, Delly, gracias –_ dijo sonriendo pero sin mirarla

La chica se marchó refunfuñando y los chicos se carcajearon.

_- ¿Puedo servirte algo más, Peeta?_– repitió Glimmer con voz chillona – _Dios, Peeta, no puedo entender que te tiraras a esa tía_

_- Todos cometemos algún desliz_– comentó burlón a la vez que me miraba como disculpándose

_- Venga ya, Glimmer, convengamos en que Delly está como un tren_ – le replicó su novio – _Y al principio parecía interesante_

_- Sí, ya. Los tíos ven un par de tetas y ya no ven nada más_ – replicó a su vez la rubia

Los cinco se enfrascaron en una disertación sobre quienes se fijaban más en el físico a la hora de tener una relación informal, si hombres o mujeres, y dos horas después la discusión continuaba sin que se pusieran de acuerdo.

_- Yo debería irme_ – dije dando mi último trago a mi agua y levantándome de mi asiento

_- Sí, nosotros también_ – dijeron al unísono las chicas

_- ¿Hacia dónde vas? –_ me preguntó Finnick con amabilidad en cuanto todos estuvimos de pie en la acera

_- Vivo en Morningside Heights_ – expliqué mirando hacia la calle en busca de un taxi

_- Te llevamos_ – dijo Marvel con seguridad

_- Oh, no, no hace falta_ – aseguré a mi vez –_No te molestes, cogeré un taxi_

_- Muñeca, –_ me corrigió el moreno – _difícilmente encontrarás un taxi a estas horas_

_- Yo te llevo –_ interrumpió Peeta

_- No hace falta, de verdad_ – aseguré

_- Déjame hacerlo, me queda de paso_ – me explicó y me vi obligada a aceptar aunque noté las miradas divertidas del resto del grupo.

Todos me despidieron con abrazos afectuosos y Annie aseguró que me llamaría, aunque no recordaba haberle dado mi número.

El coche de Peeta era un BMW convertible, que fácilmente habría conocido una o tal vez dos generaciones antes que la mía.

Se acercó a la puerta del acompañante y la abrió para mí, sorprendiéndome por su gesto caballeroso.

_- Así que vives en Morningside Heights_ – dijo en cuanto puso el coche en marcha

_- Sí, estudio en Columbia_

_- Ajá. Estudias en Columbia. ¿Puedo saber qué estudias?_

_- Finanzas_

_- Ah, muy bien. Yo hice dos años de medicina allí._

_- ¿En serio?_ – pregunté sonando más extrañada de lo que hubiera pretendido

Peeta se rió divertido.

_- Ja ja, ¿a que es increíble?_

_- Oh, no, lo siento. Es sólo que no pareces estudiante de Medicina._

_- Sin dudas no lo soy. Mi padre es médico, y quería hacer algo para que se sintiera orgulloso de mí, pero no lo logré_ – sonrió desviando la vista de la calzada para mirarme

_- ¿Y ahora a qué te dedicas, además de tener una banda de rock?_

_- Trabajo en Midnight Sun –_ dijo nombrando la famosa cadena de tiendas de discos

_- Ah –_ exclamé señalándole el camino hacia mi departamento

_- Y tú, Katniss, ¿cómo es que estudias finanzas?_

_- Supongo que quería hacer algo para que mi papá se sintiera orgulloso de mí_ – respondí sarcástica

_- ¿Tú padre es financiero?_

_- No, es el dueño de Everdeen Enterprises_ – dije sintiéndome un poco esnob _– Espero trabajar allí en cuanto acabe la universidad._

_- Ah, eres de Filadelfia_

_- Sí._

Peeta se detuvo frente a mi edificio siguiendo mi indicación. Paró el motor y se giró hacia mí.

_- Diría que das el pego, con ese pulcro traje de diseñador y tus pendientes de diamantes_ – sonrió tocando el lóbulo de mi oreja – _pero no te veo yo madera de financiera –_ dijo y me sentí ofendida al instante

_- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- No sé, me parece que deberías seguir mi ejemplo y no hacer lo que crees que hará orgulloso a tu padre. No siempre funciona._

_- O sea que tu padre está más orgulloso de ti ahora que cuando estudiabas medicina_ – aventuré con sarcasmo

Me sonrió con ironía.

_- Mi padre está feliz de que yo esté haciendo lo que me hace feliz_ – dijo haciéndome sentir incómoda _– Yo sólo creo que tú deberías buscar algo que te haga feliz_

_- ¿Y por qué crees que no estoy feliz en el lugar donde estoy?_

Su mirada condescendiente me irritó.

_- ¿Lo estás?_

_- Tú no me conoces_ – espeté –_¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?_ – estiré mi mano hacia el tirador de la puerta para abrirla

_- Hey, Katniss_ – me detuvo poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo –_Lo siento, tienes razón, apenas si te conozco, no soy quién para opinar._

_- Decir que apenas me conoces es mucho más de lo que me conoces en realidad._

_- Lo sé, lo siento, empecemos de nuevo, ¿quieres?_ – me ofreció y le observé dudosa

_- Está bien_ – acepté al fin – _pero tengo que irme, Peeta_ – expliqué tironeando nuevamente de la puerta que se negó a abrirse

_- Déjame a mí_ – dijo Peeta aprestándose a bajar del coche _– Esa puerta no abre desde dentro_ – se disculpó con una sonrisa

Peeta abrió mi puerta y me acompañó hasta el portal de mi edificio.

_- Gracias por traerme_ – dije volteándome hacia él después de abrir la puerta

_- Ha sido un placer_– dijo en un susurro con la vista fija en mis labios desde su altura intimidante

_- Buenas noches_– murmuré nerviosa

La mano de Peeta subió hasta mis labios para acariciarlos con su pulgar, acelerando mi respiración.

_- Tienes unos labios exquisitos_– dijo seductor

_- Gracias_ – murmuré sonrojándome

_- Y me encanta cuando te sonrojas. Eres deliciosa, Katniss._

_- Gracias_– repetí

_- Voy a besarte_ – me comunicó con solemnidad

_- No lo hagas_– pedí aunque sin convicción

_- Voy a besarte y va a encantarte. Querrás que no me detenga_

_- Eres un poco arrogante_ – comenté apoyándome contra su pecho cuando con un brazo me atrajo hacia él

_- Va a encantarte tanto como a mí_ – aseguró y finalmente acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó.

Decir que iba a encantarme era un eufemismo.

Sus labios apenas tocaron los míos antes de que su lengua los recorriera con sensualidad excitante. De mi boca se escapó un gemido y Peeta aprovechó la ocasión para introducir su lengua en mi interior.

Me besó con una suavidad tal que me estaba volviendo loca. Excitada me recosté contra él para sentir su erección golpeando en mi estómago.

Con una de sus manos en mi mentón y la otra en la parte más baja de mi espalda, me excitó profundizando su beso. Cuando creí que me dejaría desnudar en el portal si él lo intentaba, se separó de mí jadeante.

_- Eres preciosa_– aseguró sin abrir los ojos apoyando su frente en la mía – _Será mejor que me vaya si quiero continuar siendo un caballero._

_- ¿Quieres entrar?_ – ofrecí sabiendo que era una enorme equivocación

_- Quiero_ – aseveró – _Pero será mejor que no lo haga._ – se separó de mí dejándome tambaleante – _Te veré mañana, nena_– prometió dando un suave toque a mi nariz

_- Peeta_ – le detuve cuando ya se había alejado de mí rumbo a su coche. Él se volteó a verme interrogante –_Dijiste que te quedaba de paso traerme, ¿dónde vives?_ – pregunté curiosa

Sonrió con una sonrisa torcida sexy y arrogante.

_- En Harlem, Lenox y la 125_

_- ¿Lenox y la 125?_ – le pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo – _Pero eso es…_

_- Hasta mañana, nena_ – me cortó petulante soplándome un beso.

Peeta vivía junto al Capitols bar.


	4. Chapter 4

_****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO**__**4**_

Mi segundo día de trabajo fue casi tan agotador como el primero. Seguía siendo la destinataria de todas las miradas especulativas y recelosas.

Cuando me cansé de intentar que me vieran con otros ojos, ya faltaban sólo dos horas para salir.

Gianna, la recepcionista me pasó una llamada.

_- Katniss, tengo a una tal Annie Cresta en la línea dos_

_- ¿Annie Cresta?_– indagué sorprendida

_- Sí_– me respondió claramente molesta

_- Oh, sí, comunícame. Gracias, Gianna._

Tras un breve silencio la voz de Annie me saludó entusiasta.

_- Hola, Katniss. ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Hola, Annie_ – saludé extrañada –_¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

_- Oh, lo siento, espero no haberte incomodado. Dijiste que trabajabas en Italia ¿recuerdas? ¿Estás muy ocupada?_

_- Un poco, sí_

_- Oh, lo siento. No te robaré mucho tiempo. Este viernes hay una fiesta en el edificio de los chicos. ¿Qué te parece si cenamos en nuestro departamento temprano y luego vamos desde allí?_

Annie me enloquecía. Era algo así como una apisonadora. Y bastante irrespetuosa también, tuve que reconocer.

_- Entiendo que me estás preguntando si quiero ir_ – dije con sarcasmo y rió divertida

_- Oh, sí, desde luego. Es que di por hecho que vendrías, ya sabes, como tú y Peeta…_

_- Yo y Peeta ¿qué?_ – gruñí furiosa de imaginar a Peeta vanagloriándose por haberme besado – _¿Qué ha dicho Peeta?_

_- Oh, no, no ha dicho nada, al menos no a nosotras, pero como ayer insistió en llevarte a tu departamento siendo que ellos viven en el edificio contiguo al Capitols…_

_- Yo no sabía que él viviese allí. No hubiese aceptado que me acercara si no hubiese creído que realmente le quedaba de paso_

_- ¿A que es mono?_ – sonrió cariñosa – _Bueno, ¿qué? ¿te gusta Peeta?_

_- Por favor, Annie, no le conozco_ – argüí

_- Venga ya, si yo no estuviera con Finn, seguro que lo intentaría con Peeta. Es guapísimo, además de inteligente y divertido._

_- No lo conozco como para emitir una opinión._

_- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entiendo, eres reservada_ – dijo con un mohín – _Bueno, entonces, ¿nos vemos este viernes?_

_- No lo sé, Annie, no lo creo_

_- ¿Por qué no? ¿Vas a negar que ayer te divirtieras con nosotros?_

_- No, claro que no, pero…_

_- Entonces está hecho. Te llamo luego para coordinarnos._

_- Annie…_

_- Tal vez deberías darme tu número de móvil para no tener que interrumpirte en el trabajo_– propuso y me vi obligada a darle mi número para evitar más miradas molestas de mis compañeros de trabajo.

Cuando al fin llegué a mi departamento, después de haber tenido que quedarme en el trabajo dos horas más de lo previsto, me sentí tan invadida como lo había hecho con la llamada de Annie.

Al abrir la puerta escuché desde el salón la suave risa de Bonnie. Bonnie siempre era amable y agradable pero increíblemente tímida. Su risa franca me sorprendió.

Después de dejar mi bolso en el perchero que había junto a la puerta y bajar de mis tacones, me dirigí al salón.

_- Hola, Katniss_ – me saludó mi compañera de piso sonriente

_- Hola_ – balbuceé al ver al chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules que ocupaba el sofá frente a Bonnie –_¿Peeta?_

_- Hola, nena –_ dijo con su voz ronca levantándose y acercándose a mí para besarme sorprendiéndome – _Te estaba esperando –_ explicó cuando se separó de mí

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – pregunté molesta alejándome de él

_- Vine a buscarte para cenar, pensé que llegabas más temprano_

_- Me he retrasado_

_- Ya veo_ – concedió – _Pero no hay problema, sólo he estado abusando de la hospitalidad de Bonnie_ – dijo con familiaridad y mi amiga se ruborizó sonriendo como una tonta

_- Oh, no –_ le contradijo – _En absoluto, ha sido un placer._

_- Bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres salir a cenar o prefieres que pidamos algo?_

Le miré tan seria como pude antes de hablar.

_- Yo_ – recalqué –_tomaré un baño antes de irme a la cama_

_- Mmm –_ sonrió petulante – _Es un buen plan para compartir_ – ronroneó enredando su dedo en un mechón suelto de mi cabello.

Bonnie se rió ante su presunción.

_- No es un plan para compartir. Tú debes irte._

_- No dejaré que te vayas a la cama sin cenar. Si prefieres que cenemos aquí podemos pedir algo, pero hay una pizzería bastante decente a dos calles de aquí…_

_- No voy a salir, Peeta._

_- ¿Segura?_– dijo acercándose a mí para rodear mi cintura con sus brazos y atraerme hacia él. _– Como prefieras –_ murmuró contra mi oído y lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja

Bonnie, sentada en un sillón frente a nosotros, observaba la escena con interés y me incomodó.

_- Basta, Peeta_ – dije empujándolo aunque no era fácil resistirse al chico más guapo que había conocido

_- Venga, di que sí, vamos a cenar…_

_- Oh, por Dios, está bien_ – gruñí alejándome de él – _Iré a cambiarme_

Peeta me tomó de la mano al salir del departamento y en silencio caminamos hasta la pizzería.

Nunca había estado allí aunque realmente quedaba muy cerca de mi departamento. Era un sitio de lo más acogedor aunque se veía barato.

Nos sentamos en un reservado y nos dedicamos a mirar la carta.

_- ¿Qué quieres beber?_ – preguntó cuando la camarera se acercó a nosotros

_- Una Perrier_

_- Una Heineken para mí_ – pidió él _– ¿No bebes alcohol?_ – me preguntó en cuanto estuvimos a solas nuevamente

_- No mucho_ – dije sin mirarle – _Quiero una pizza margherita._

_- Yo pediré una prosciutto_ – dijo anotando nuestros pedidos en la pequeña pizarra que la chica le había dejado _– Tienes cara de cansada_ – murmuró pasando la yema de sus dedos bajo mis ojos en un gesto íntimo

_- Estoy cansada_ – acepté recostándome contra mi asiento mientras me alejaba de su contacto

_- Lo siento. ¿Hubieras preferido quedarte en casa?_

_- Sí_

_- Lo siento –_ se disculpó _– ¿Me perdonas? –_ rogó con un mohín que me hizo gracia

_- Está bien, no hay problema. Aunque no me gustan mucho este tipo de sorpresas._

_- Ayer te dije que nos veríamos hoy_ – argumentó a su favor

_- No pensé que lo dijeras en serio_

_- Oh, nena, yo todo lo digo en serio._

No pude más que ruborizarme nuevamente como una niña tonta y tímida.

_- Annie me llamó hoy_ – le informé en cuanto nuestras pizzas estuvieron frente a nosotros.

_- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué quería?_

_- Invitarme_ – dije aunque luego me corregí _– o debería decir, informarme, sobre una fiesta este viernes_

_- Ah, sí. Los chicos que viven en el departamento junto al nuestro han organizado una fiesta. Suelen estar bastante bien. ¿Has quedado con Annie o prefieres que vayamos juntos? Puedo venir a recogerte._

_- No dije que fuera a ir._

Peeta levantó la vista de su pizza para mirarme curioso.

_- ¿No quieres ir?_

_- No lo sé, Peeta –_ gemí – _Annie, tú… me avasalláis_

_- Hey, nena, no ¿por qué lo dices?_

_- Porque es lo que hacéis. Acabo de conoceros y queréis decidir mi vida_

_- Hey, bebé, no_ – dijo estirando su mano para enredarla con la mía – _Lo siento, nena. No era mi intención dar por hecho que vendrías, pero como dijiste que habías hablado con Annie, creí que era lo que querías decir. No tienes que venir si no quieres pero me gustaría que sepas que yo quisiera que estuvieras allí._

_- ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, Peeta._

_- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?_

_- Por qué quieres que vaya. No me conoces, no nos conocemos. Ni siquiera tenemos nada en común._

_- Hey... –_rebatió – ¿_Por qué dices que no tenemos nada en común?_

_- Porque así es_

_- ¿De verdad crees que así es? Me gustas, mucho ¿no te gusto yo?_

_- No he dicho eso –_ respondí evitando su mirada inquisidora

_- Ayer me pareció que teníamos conexión, y cuando nos besamos... –_ gimió _– cuando te besé mi mundo se dio vuelta, sabes que te hubiese llevado a la cama, y ambos sabemos que tú no te hubieras resistido._

_- Eres un poco arrogante ¿no crees?_

_- ¿Dije alguna mentira? –_ preguntó levantando una ceja

_- Da igual_ – le evité

_- Da igual, pero ¿es mentira que tú también hubieses deseado continuar?_

_- No, pero…_

_- Entonces, nena… ¿quieres venir a la fiesta el viernes?_

_- De acuerdo –_ acepté al fin. No sabía por qué, pero no podía resistirme. Me atraía como la telaraña a las moscas – _Pero iré con Annie y Glimmer. No tiene sentido que vengas a buscarme ya que no te queda de paso –_ recalqué haciéndolo reír

_- Ok. Nos veremos allí, entonces._

Comimos en silencio durante un rato hasta que me vi obligada a hacerle la pregunta que llevaba horas carcomiéndome.

_- ¿Por qué yo, Peeta?_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Glimmer dice que no te faltan mujeres…_

_- Glimmer es una bocazas…_

_- Pero, ¿es verdad que no te faltan mujeres? Yo vi la demostración de Delly de ayer a la noche._

_- Delly es agua pasada. Y diría que no me faltarían mujeres si alguna me interesase, pero resulta ser que me interesas tú._

_- ¿Por qué yo?_

_- Porque eres preciosa –_ dijo clavando sus penetrantes ojos verdes en los míos y no pude evitar ruborizarme

_- ¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Annie y a Glimmer? –_pregunté cambiando de tema

_- A Annie la conocí en cuanto se fue a vivir con Rose, hace, no sé, un par de años, tres, cuatro quizás, y a Rose la conozco de toda la vida. La conocí cuando teníamos diez, y yo me mudé con mis padres a Forks._

_- ¿Dónde vivías antes?_

_- Nací en Chicago. Mis padres me adoptaron cuando cumplí diez._

_- ¿Eres hijo adoptivo? –_ pregunté sorprendida

_- Sí. Effie, mi madre, era hermana de mi madre biológica._

_- ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?_

_- Murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo cumplí nueve. El primer año, lo pasé de un sitio a otro hasta que los Mellark finalmente obtuvieron mi custodia y me adoptaron._

_- Oh ¿y por qué tardaron tanto?_

_- Mi tío, el hermano de mi padre, a quien no conocía, quería que viviera con él._

_- ¿Y por qué quería que vivieras con él si no le conocías?_

La mirada de Peeta se oscureció y sus palabras fueron demasiado vagas.

_- Cosas de adultos_ – dijo sonriendo –_Pero cuéntame de ti._

_- ¿Qué quieres saber?_

_- ¿Cómo es que no tienes novio?_

_- ¿Quién ha dicho que no lo tengo? –_ inquirí divertida al ver su rostro confuso

_- ¿Lo tienes?_

_- No –_ concedí y sonrió – _Tuve un novio durante toda mi vida, Jacob, pero hace un año decidimos tomarnos un tiempo, ya sabes. Él vive en Filadelfia y la distancia era difícil de sobrellevar._

_- Entiendo. Y ¿qué hace él?_

_- Es abogado. Trabaja para Everdeen Enterprises. Es el director del departamento jurídico._

_- Vaya. Tu padre debía estar encantado con esa relación –_ aventuró más acertado de lo que hubiese querido

_- Lo estaba. Aún espera que lo solucionemos._

_- ¿Y tú?_

_- ¿Yo qué?_

_- ¿Esperas solucionarlo?_

_- No lo sé. Tal vez._ – dije aunque no era toda la verdad, ya que en ese momento no lo tenía tan claro.

Dando el tema por terminado, Peeta me acompañó hasta mi departamento.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me giró hacia él y me rodeó con sus brazos para empujarme contra el vano de la puerta.

Me besó hambriento mientras sus manos recorrían mis costados desde mis caderas hasta mis hombros, rozando sugerentemente mis pechos.

_- ¿Quieres entrar?_ – le invité jadeante en cuanto nos separamos

_- Mejor será que me vaya. Te llamaré._

_- Buenas noches, Peeta._

_- Buenas noches, nena y que tengas dulces sueños –_ dijo antes de alejarse y bajar las escaleras.

* * *

_**Hola! Capítulo nuevo. Espero que les gustara.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer!**_

_**Yo no sé ustedes pero yo a este Peeta me lo llevo para casa.**_

_**Les dejo un mini adelanto, y a cambio espero un mini review:**_

Nos adentramos en el departamento y pude ver a Peeta de pie junto a una mesa llena de vasos y bebidas.

Reía divertido con una chica preciosa, de cuerpo menudo, cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos violetas.

Era preciosa, tenía curvas en los lugares exactos y sabía enseñarlas de forma sexy sin ser degradante.

Ella le miraba embelesada y cada poco se acercaba a él y acariciaba suavemente su brazo.

Él estaba guapísimo, con su barba incipiente, unos vaqueros gastados y algo rotos que colgaban de sus caderas enmarcando su trasero, y una camiseta negra con el logo de The Ramones. Sostenía un cigarrillo en la misma mano de la que colgaba un botellín de Heineken.

Exudaba masculinidad y me sentí excitada y celosa por partes iguales.


	5. Chapter 5

_****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Peeta trabajó hasta muy tarde los días siguientes por lo que me fue sencillo evitar verle, aunque no pude evitar sus llamadas.

Algo similar sucedió con Annie aunque no pude encontrar una excusa válida para ella para faltar a la fiesta del viernes. Ni tan solo pude convencerla cuando le dije que el sábado a la mañana viajaría a Filadelfia, ya que mi madre había insistido.

Así que el viernes, al terminar mi horario en Italia, Annie Cresta me esperaba en la puerta de salida.

_- Hola –_ gritó dando un saltito entusiasmado _–_ _Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir con nosotras_ _–_ dijo besando mi mejilla

_- Hola, Annie –_ respondí poco entusiasta siendo literalmente arrastrada hasta el departamento de las chicas

_- ¿Has traído algo de ropa más informal?_ _–_ me preguntó viendo mi traje de Gucci de falda y chaqueta

_- En realidad quisiera ir a mi casa a cambiarme._

_- Oh, no, no te preocupes. Encontraremos algo de Glimmer para ti._

_- Annie, puedo usar mi propia ropa._

_- Lo sé, lo sé –_ dijo con un gesto de la mano _–_ _Pero no tiene sentido que vayas hasta Morningside para luego volver aquí._

Annie me metió en su departamento y de allí, directo a la habitación de Glimmer.

Para cuando Glimmer llegó, cuarta parte de su armario estaba sobre la cama.

Annie y Glimmer casi me obligaron a ponerme unos shorts de piel negros, con una camiseta blanca que anudaron a mi cintura.

Mis Manolos eran perfectos para el atuendo sexy que ellas quisieron lograr, aunque yo hubiera preferido calzarme mis Converse. Pero no podía negar que me veía sexy con mi cabello suelto cayendo hasta la mitad de mi espalda.

Cenamos pasta que Glimmer preparó y a las diez entrábamos en el edificio donde vivían sus novios.

Annie vestía unos pantalones ceñidos con un top negro sin mangas y escote halter. Varios collares de cuentas daban el toque de color.

Glimmer, con un ceñido vestido rojo que resaltaba sus curvas, parecía salida de Vogue.

Había muchísima gente en el pasillo del edificio. La puerta del departamento vecino al de Marvel, Finnick y Peeta estaba abierta y la gente circulaba por allí con vasos y cigarrillos.

_- Hola, cariño_ _–_ dijo Finnick acercándose a nosotras y abrazando a Annie

Marvel que venía detrás de él atacó la boca de su novia antes de saludarnos a Annie y a mí.

Salidos de no sé dónde, aparecieron en nuestras manos, unos vasos de plástico rojos llenos de cerveza.

Nos adentramos en el departamento y pude ver a Peeta de pie junto a una mesa llena de vasos y bebidas.

Reía divertido con una chica preciosa, de cuerpo menudo, cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos violetas.

Era preciosa, tenía curvas en los lugares exactos y sabía enseñarlas de forma sexy sin ser degradante.

Ella le miraba embelesada y cada poco se acercaba a él y acariciaba suavemente su brazo.

Él estaba guapísimo, con su barba incipiente, unos vaqueros gastados y algo rotos que colgaban de sus caderas enmarcando su trasero, y una camiseta negra con el logo de The Ramones. Sostenía un cigarrillo en la misma mano de la que colgaba un botellín de Heineken.

Exudaba masculinidad y me sentí excitada y celosa por partes iguales.

La conversación a mi alrededor se centraba en la fiesta y en personas que yo no conocía.

En un determinado momento, Peeta giró su rostro riendo con la pelirroja y nos vio. Intenté alejar la mirada sintiéndome abochornada por haber sido sorprendida observándolo.

Se volteó hacia ella, le dijo algo y la dejó sola para acercarse a nosotros.

Yo intenté no mirarle y centrarme en lo que Marvel decía, cuando sentí una mano rodear mi cintura y su voz ronca en mi oído.

_- Al fin llegas, nena –_ murmuró _– Estás preciosa – _dijo mientras deslizaba sus labios por mi cuello dejando delicados besos en él.

Me volteó hacia él y juntó su boca a la mía haciéndome tambalear y derramar algo del contenido de mi vaso.

_- Hey, tío –_ dijo Marvel interrumpiéndonos _– Acabarás poniendo caliente a toda la concurrencia._

Peeta se separó de mí con una sonrisa y me apretó contra él.

_- Vamos a la terraza, al menos corre un poco de aire –_ dijo y tiró de mi mano con él

La terraza del edificio estaba bastante concurrida también. Farolillos chinos de papel iluminaban tenuemente la noche, y por aquí y por allá había parejas o pequeños grupos, charlando, bebiendo y riendo.

Peeta me presentó a muchas personas, amigos, vecinos y simples conocidos.

Conocí mucha gente, y ni una sola que tuviera algo que ver conmigo. Sentía como si hubiese caído en la madriguera de Alicia, ya que las personas que conocía vivían en un mundo completamente diferente al mío.

No obstante, me lo pasé bien. Me dejé llevar y acabé bebiendo más de la cuenta.

Cuando Michael Lee, un chico que Peeta me acababa de presentar, me retó a un duelo sobre ganadores del Oscar de los últimos tiempos, me vi tentada a aceptar.

Yo era buena en eso, y conocía quién era el galardonado de cada una de las películas que se me ocurrían pero él era mejor.

El chico era un as, y nadie me lo avisó, y para cuando bebí mi séptimo tequila, ya no tenía nada que hacer.

De ahí en más, todo lo sucedido parecía que lo estuviera viendo a través de un cristal empañado.

Cuando dieron las cuatro, Peeta sostenía mi cabello mientras yo vomitaba sentada en el suelo de su baño volcada sobre el retrete.

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras?_ _–_ preguntó Peeta en un susurro

- _¿Fatal? –_ dije a modo de pregunta y él intentó esconder una carcajada _–_ _Nunca había bebido tanto –_ confesé

_- Te creo –_ aseguró _–_ _¿Puedes levantarte?_

_- No estoy segura._

_- De acuerdo. Yo te levantaré, ¿crees que te hará volver a vomitar?_

_- No lo sé –_ reconocí

Peeta me levantó en sus brazos con suavidad y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar contra su pecho. Aparentemente ésta era una de las borracheras melancólicas.

_- Lo siento, Peeta. Esto es vergonzoso. Lo siento. –_ bien podía haber sido una borrachera risueña, al menos no parecería tan patética.

_- Tranquila, cariño, no pasa nada._

Me llevó hasta su habitación y me tumbó en la cama.

_- No te muevas, te traeré algo para beber._

_- No, por favor, no quiero beber más –_ gemí

_- Claro que no, cielo. Será algo para que te sientas mejor._

_- Oh, vale, entonces._

Creo que me dormí cuando se marchó, pero recuerdo haber medio despertado en cuanto me obligó a tomar un líquido burbujeante y un enorme vaso de agua.

El sol daba tibio sobre mis párpados pesados. Tenía la boca como si hubiera estado comiendo cartón.

Abrí los ojos deslumbrada por el sol que se colaba por la ventana y no fui capaz de identificar dónde diablos estaba.

Fue entonces cuando escuche un muy suave ronquido a mi espalda y temblé imaginando lo que me podía encontrar.

Antes de comprobar quién era mi acompañante, me miré y me tranquilizó ver que aún llevaba mis bragas y mis shorts, los de Glimmer, en realidad.

Me voltee y vi que Peeta dormía a mi lado y recordé todo; la borrachera vergonzosa de la noche anterior en el departamento de los vecinos de Peeta, recordé cómo me había acompañado cuando me había colado en su baño para vomitar, le recordé sacándome de allí y acostándome en su cama.

Agradecí que hubiera tenido la delicadeza de acostarse vestido, pero una pequeña decepción me hizo hacer un mohín.

Suspiré lentamente y estiré la mano para coger el reloj que había sobre la mesita de noche.

11:00 AM

Tampoco era tan tarde, me consolé.

Pero poco me duró el consuelo ya que al instante recordé. Era sábado, yo tenía que viajar a Filadelfia, y le había prometido a Renée llegar para la hora de la comida.

Dudaba poder cumplir mi promesa pero aún así me levanté de un salto, haciendo que la habitación me diera vueltas.

_- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios!_

Me calcé mis zapatos mientras buscaba mi bolso.

_- Buenos días _– murmuró Peeta

_- ¿Dónde está mi bolso? _– pregunté ansiosa

-_ En esa butaca, bajo mi ropa_ – señaló la butaca negra que había junto a la puerta

_- Oh, Dios_ – gemí levantando su ropa en busca de mi bolso

_- ¿Dónde vas, nena? ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Me tengo que ir. Tengo que coger el tren a Filadelfia._

_- ¿Te vas a Filadelfia?_ – preguntó incorporándose en la cama apoyándose sobre su codo.

_- Sí_

_- ¿Cuándo vuelves?_

_- Mañana a la noche –_ gemí mientras intentaba atar mi cabello en una coleta.

_- ¿Mañana a la noche?_

_- Sí_ – respondí cogiendo mi bolso y saliendo de la habitación.

Estaba ya en la puerta de calle a punto de salir cuando Peeta, que había salido tras de mí, me detuvo.

_- Espera_ – dijo – _No te vayas así. ¿No puedes al menos tomar un café? Lo prepararé en un momento._

_- Tengo que irme, Peeta _– dije exasperada

_- De acuerdo, sólo déjame darte un beso de despedida_ – dijo pegando sus labios a los míos.

Me separé con rapidez y salí.

_- Llámame cuando estés de regreso_ – gritó Peeta mientras yo corría escaleras abajo.

Para cuando por fin estuve sentada en el tren, una hora más tarde, estaba tan agotada que solamente me dormí sin tener oportunidad de darle vueltas a todas estas nuevas personas que habían aparecido en mi vida.

* * *

_**Hola! Capítulo nuevo. Espero conocer sus opiniones.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer!**_

_**Les dejo un adelantito:**_

_- Vamos, cariño, te recojo a las siete. Después podemos pasarnos por The Wolf. ¿Qué me dices?_

The Wolf era la discoteca de Darius, el primo de Gale, una de las más exclusivas de la ciudad, y donde podías encontrarte con todo el que era alguien en Filadelfia.

_- No sé, Gale, estoy un poco cansada._

_- Venga, Kat, hace años que no nos vemos. Los chicos estarán allí. Te recojo a las siete._ – sentenció y acepté

Eso era lo que necesitaba, reconocí. Una salida con mis amigos y Gale. Sin dudas pondría en perspectiva a las nuevas incorporaciones de mi agenda. No necesitaba demasiado para reconocer que esa gente no encajaba conmigo.


	6. Chapter 6

_****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

Había llegado no tan temprano como debería, pero Cressida aún me esperaba para comer.

Cressida, Gloss y yo comimos juntos. Prim, como era habitual estaba en el club con sus amigas y Plutarch tenía una comida de negocios, así que no se nos unió.

Me sentía agotada después de la agitada noche anterior, así que mayormente estuve por la casa descansando y dando vueltas.

Tanto así que para cuando Gale me llamó, me encontraba tumbada dormitando junto a la piscina, mientras Gloss se hacía unos largos.

_- Hola, preciosa –_ dijo con voz seductora _– ¿Cómo estás? Plutarch me dijo que venías este fin de semana._

_- Lo decidí el miércoles, Cressida insistió._

_- Me alegra que lo hiciera. ¿Qué dices? ¿Cenamos juntos?_

_- No sé... _– dudé

_- Vamos, cariño, te recojo a las siete. Después podemos pasarnos por The Wolf. ¿Qué me dices?_

The Wolf era la discoteca de Darius, el primo de Gale, una de las más exclusivas de la ciudad, y donde podías encontrarte con todo el que era alguien en Filadelfia.

_- No sé, Gale, estoy un poco cansada._

_- Venga, Kat, hace años que no nos vemos. Los chicos estarán allí. Te recojo a las siete._ – sentenció y acepté

Eso era lo que necesitaba, reconocí. Una salida con mis amigos y Gale. Sin dudas pondría en perspectiva a las nuevas incorporaciones de mi agenda. No necesitaba demasiado para reconocer que esa gente no encajaba conmigo.

_- ¿Vas a salir con Gale? _– preguntó mi hermano desde el borde de la piscina.

Gloss detestaba a Gale. Sostenía que era un presuntuoso y un esnob. Yo a veces también lo creía. Prim, por su parte, le amaba, a veces incluso más de lo que yo le había amado nunca.

Era todo lo que ella soñaba en un hombre, guapo, rico, exitoso. Su apellido tenía una historia familiar que se remontaba a la época de los primeros colonos; su madre sostenía que descendían de algún noble inglés.

Para mi hermana, que solía ser bastante esnob, eso era el summum del glamour.

_- Sí_

_- ¿Cómo puedes salir con ese tío?_

_- ¿Otra vez, Gloss? –_ dije acercándome a la piscina

_- Es que no entiendo que te guste un tipo tan remilgado, obtuso, esnob..._

_- Ya, ya, ya_ – le corté sonriente mientras le empujaba hacia abajo para hundirlo en el agua.

Tiró de mi mano y me hizo caer a la piscina. Reímos jugando divertidos, y entre zambullidas nos encontró Prim cuando llegó.

Nos dedicó su mirada más despectiva obligándonos a reír burlones.

A las cinco me alejé de la piscina.

Me duché y me depilé a conciencia, aunque realmente no me hacía falta, ya que sólo había pasado una semana desde que me había hecho la cera completa.

Llevaba más de un mes sin tener sexo. La última vez lo había hecho con Gale en mi última visita, y había sido un polvo rápido en su BMW en la puerta de mi casa.

El BMW de Gale, pensé y no pude más que reír. El M3 azul de Peeta de antes de los noventa, contrastaba con el Serie 7 negro de este año, que conducía Gale.

Recuerdo que entonces quiso que lo bautizáramos, follando en el asiento delantero, ya que se lo había entregado el concesionario, tan sólo dos días antes.

Esa fue la última vez, y la verdad es que ahora mismo necesitaba echarme un polvo.

Pensando en eso, elegí un conjunto de encaje verde, con un tanga diminuto y un sujetador sin tirantes.

Me calcé un vestido de lycra verde, que se ajustaba a mis curvas.

Era un modelo palabra de honor, y tan corto que a duras penas cubría mis glúteos, cuando estaba de pie, ya que al sentarme, mis nalgas tocaban el asiento sin barreras.

Mis peep-toe Louboutin verdes, con un tacón de doce centímetros, hacían ver mis piernas larguísimas y perfectas.

Maquillaje tenue, el cabello semi-recogido y pendientes largos completaban el look, que sabía enloquecería a Gale.

Me sentía tan diferente a la Katniss que el día anterior había ido a una fiesta en un departamento atestado de gente, que bebía de vasos de plástico y fumaba cigarrillos, hierba y quién sabe qué más.

Ésta era otra, otra completamente diferente pero mucho más parecida a la Katniss que había sido durante veintitrés años.

Había algo que no iba bien, pero me negué a analizarlo.

Tal como esperaba que fuera su reacción, la mandíbula de Gale cayó al verme haciéndome sonreír vanidosa.

Estaba guapísimo como siempre, vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca que llevaba sin corbata, con el botón superior desabrochado.

Gale es un hombre apuesto, alto y fuerte, con una hermosa piel oliva, sonrisa impecable y músculos de miedo.

Su cabello brillante y negro perfectamente cortado y peinado y sus ojos grises que brillaron pícaros al ver mi atuendo.

_- Kat, estás preciosa_ – dijo atrayéndome por la cintura

Besó mi mejilla y bajó su mano para darle un apretón a mis glúteos. La punta de sus dedos tocó directamente la piel de mis nalgas donde éstas se unen con los muslos y sonrió malicioso.

_- Entra –_ dije haciéndome a un lado _– Mamá quiere saludarte._

Mis padres estaban en el salón en cuanto entramos. Gale caminó directamente hasta mi madre para besar su mejilla.

_- Hola, Cressida. Estás guapísima –_ dijo lisonjero y ella le dio una suave palmada en el hombro.

_- Eres un adulador –_ respondió sonriendo coqueta.

Gale sin dudas sabía cómo ganarse el favor de las mujeres de mi familia.

_- Buenas noches, Plutarch _– saludó a mi padre extendiendo el brazo para estrechar su mano _– ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo fue la comida?_

_- Oh, muy bien _– reconoció mi padre _– ¿Tenéis tiempo para una copa? De paso te explicaré la reunión._

_- Oh, no_ – le cortó mi madre _– Nada de charlas de trabajo. Plutarch, déjales en paz. Los chicos querrán estar solos –_ dijo guiñándole un ojo a Gale

_- En realidad tengo una reserva en The Lodge_ – explicó Gale nombrando el restaurante más exclusivo de la ciudad, para el que había que reservar con varios meses de anticipación.

_- ¿Cómo la conseguiste con tan poco tiempo?_

_- Ya sabes, Cressida._ – dijo petulante – _Contactos._

Todos rieron su broma y nos despedimos.

Por alguna razón que no podía entender, Gale me estaba pareciendo un estúpido engreído y petulante.

Cenamos ostras y langosta, y no pude evitar sonreír. Sin dudas los planes de Gale eran parecidos a los míos.

Hablamos de Italia, de Everdeen, de su trabajo, de mis semestres pendientes en la universidad, y por momentos todo parecía igual que había sido siempre.

Al salir del restaurante, fuimos a The Wolf, donde nos reuniríamos con Clove, Cato, Rue y Flavius.

Después de conseguir una botella de Dom Perignon y dos copas, Gale tiró de mi mano para que entráramos a uno de los reservados VIP a los que sólo tenía acceso la familia.

Era una habitación que quedaba por encima de la pista de baile. Sus enormes ventanales al frente daban a la pista, pero sus cristales espejados impedían ser visto desde allí.

Era una cálida habitación con enormes sofás que más parecían camas. La música se escuchaba más suavemente y la luz era tenue.

Había algunas velas aromáticas aquí y allá.

Cuando Gale y yo éramos novios, éste era uno de mis sitios favoritos. Era íntimo y romántico.

Había vuelto muchas veces desde que lo habíamos dejado hacía ya un año, pero siempre con más gente, nunca él y yo solos.

En ese último año nos habíamos visto cada vez que yo visitaba a mi familia, y aunque habíamos mantenido relaciones sexuales, todas habían sido más del tipo aquí te pillo y aquí te mato. Pero para mí estaba muy clara la intención de Gale al traerme a este lugar.

Nos dejamos caer en uno de los sofás frente a la vidriera. Gale descorchó el champagne y lo sirvió en las copas.

-_ Por nosotros, por los viejos tiempos y porque sólo te quedan dos semestres_ – dijo después de entregarme mi copa

_- Por mis últimos dos semestres –_ brindé a mi vez aunque no muy segura de lo que quería decir

Del bolsillo de su americana sacó un pequeño paquetito plateado.

Me sonrió antes de abrirlo y volcar delicadamente su contenido sobre la mesa que había frente a nosotros.

Sacó su billetera y de ella su American Express Platino y procedió a formar dos gruesas líneas de polvo blanco.

Tomó un billete de cien dólares y lo enrolló para aspirar la primera línea. Se volteó hacia mí para entregarme el billete.

_- Paso_ – dije con desinterés recostada en el sofá y me miró sorprendido

_- ¿No quieres?_

_- No, gracias._

_- Pruébala. Se la compré a Call –_ me dijo –_ Es de excelente calidad –_ me explicó sin que me interesara realmente

_- No, gracias_ – repetí

_- Como quieras –_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros y aspirando la segunda línea.

Gale se recostó en el sofá y tiró de mí para recostarme contra él.

Estuvimos un rato bebiendo y escuchando la música que se filtraba desde la sala de baile, mientras la mano de Gale acariciaba sugerentemente mis hombros y mi cuello.

Cuando llevábamos la botella por la mitad, Gale se incorporó, me quitó la copa de la mano y dejó ambas copas sobre la mesa.

_- Bailemos –_ susurró tirando de mí para ponerme de pie.

Me tomó en sus brazos y bailamos.

Sus brazos me rodeaban apretándome contra él cada vez más. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente pegados y podía sentir la dureza de su erección golpeando contra mi estómago.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, hasta alcanzar mis glúteos y apretarlos contra él.

Sus labios recorrían mi cuello y me empujó hasta dejarme recostada contra el cristal.

Sus manos levantaron la corta falda de mi vestido y se colaron bajo mis bragas.

Casi con violencia comenzó a acariciar mis pliegues y mi clítoris antes de colar dos dedos en mi interior.

Con su mano libre bajó sus pantalones dejando saltar su erección.

No pude evitar sentirme incómoda y con las manos en su pecho le empujé alejándole.

_- Detente, Gale._

Me observó estupefacto.

_- ¿Qué sucede, Katniss?_

_- No quiero hacerlo –_ dije porque por alguna razón que no logré entender, en ese momento todo mi deseo se había ido al garete.

_- ¿Por qué no? –_ su pregunta me molestó

_- ¿Por qué sí?_

Parecía que estuviera frente a un extraterrestre ya que me miraba como si no me reconociera.

_- ¿Por qué sí? – _repitió –_ ¿Qué sé yo? Porque siempre lo hacemos_

_- Digamos que eso era pura casualidad._

_- ¿Pura casualidad? ¿De qué estás hablando, Katniss?_ – dijo separándose de mí y volviendo a guardar su erección bajo sus pantalones –_ Siempre lo hacemos._

_- Pues parece que hemos dejado de hacerlo –_ espeté alejándome de la vidriera mientras acomodaba mi ropa

_- No lo entiendo_

_- No sé qué es lo que no entiendes, Gale. Ya hace un año que tú y yo hemos dejado de ser pareja, y el hecho de que hasta ahora siguiéramos acostándonos cuando yo venía a la ciudad, no quiere decir que ha de ser así por siempre._

_- No entiendo_ – repitió extrañado – _¿Por qué? ¿Estás con el período?_

Su presunción me irritó. Fui hasta el sofá donde había dejado mi bolso y lo agarré.

_- No estoy con el período, y tampoco lo tendré en breve así que puedes evitar preguntarme si tengo el síndrome premenstrual. Simplemente no tengo ganas de follar contigo._

Gale se envaró con mis palabras mirándome con ojos desorbitados.

_- ¿Follar conmigo? ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan basta, Katniss?_

_- Lo siento, Gale. ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer conmigo ahora mismo? Pensé que tu polla en mis bragas o tus dedos en mi coño significaban que querías follar. –_ dije tan duramente como pude

_- Por Dios_ – exclamó mirándome asqueado –_ No sé con quiénes te estás viendo en Nueva York pero agradezco que sólo te falten dos semestres para volver a casa._

_- ¡Vete al diablo!_ – dije dirigiéndome a la salida –_ Me voy, Gale. Búscate otro coño para esta noche_ – espeté dando un portazo antes de abandonar la discoteca.

* * *

_**Hola! Seguro tenéis mucho que decir de Gale!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer!**_

_**Les dejo un adelanto del próximo:**_

_- Papá, ¿tú estás orgulloso de mí?_ – pregunté a bocajarro

_- Oh, cariño, desde luego que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- ¿Sentirías lo mismo si dejara la universidad?_

Sus ojos se estrecharon recelosos.

_- Claro que sí, cielo, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿piensas dejar la universidad?_

_- No, no, en absoluto. Es sólo que hace unos días alguien me dijo que tú serías feliz por mí, aunque yo no hiciera lo que tú esperas. Él dijo que tú estarías feliz sabiendo que yo estoy haciendo algo que me hace feliz._

_- "Alguien" –_ recalcó sonriendo –_ tiene razón, pero también, como tu padre, sé qué es lo que te hace feliz. Sé que eres feliz estudiando finanzas y preparándote para trabajar conmigo cuando vuelvas. ¿Me equivoco?_ – preguntó


	7. Chapter 7

_****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO**__**7**_

Entré tan silenciosa como pude pero Plutarch me interceptó antes de que pudiera llegar al primer descansillo de la escalera.

_- Katniss –_ me llamó extrañado _– Has vuelto temprano. ¿Ha ido todo bien?_

_- Sí, papá, sólo estaba cansada –_ expliqué girándome hacia él

_- Ven aquí, cariño, tómate una copa con tu padre y charlemos un rato –_ dijo estirando su mano hacia mí.

Bajé con una sonrisa y tomé su mano para dirigirme con él hacia el salón. Me dejé caer en el sofá y subí los pies después de quitarme los zapatos.

_- Estás preciosa –_dijo mi padre sentándose a mi lado después de entregarme una copa con Bayleys, mi licor favorito_– Gale es un hombre afortunado. –_ comentó y no pude reprimir un mohín _– ¿Va todo bien con Gale? –_ indagó

_- Sabes que Gale y yo ya no estamos juntos_ – expliqué

_- Lo sé –_ reconoció _– Y también sé que no entiendo por qué_ – le miré esperando que continuara – _Vamos, cielo, sé que, supuestamente no estáis juntos desde hace casi un año._

_- Más de un año_ – le corregí

_- Vale, más de un año. Pero en todo este último año os habéis estado viendo cada vez que has venido a la ciudad, y, aunque no debería confesarlo, os he visto besaros más de una vez._

Bajé la mirada sonrojándome.

_- Katniss, cariño, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Sois jóvenes, tenéis derecho a divertiros y pasároslo bien._

_- Es verdad que hemos seguido viéndonos..._

_- Entonces, no entiendo por qué no llamáis a las cosas por su nombre_

_- ¿Cuál sería su nombre según tú?_

_- Os gustáis, os queréis y simplemente os estáis tomando las cosas con calma mientras tú estás fuera. Es normal. Lo entiendo, cielo._

_- ¿Tú esperas que Gale y yo volvamos cuando yo acabe la universidad? –_ afirmé más que preguntar

_- Me gustaría, sí. Tú lo sabes. Adoro a ese chico. Es el hijo que no he tenido._

_- Tienes un hijo –_ le recordé

_- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Adoro a tu hermano, pero Gloss busca desesperadamente desafiarme. Nunca acepta nada de lo que yo digo o pienso._

_- No lo hace por desafiarte, simplemente ve las cosas de una forma diferente._

_- Lo sé. A veces me preguntó qué hemos hecho diferente con vosotros tres, para que seáis tan distintos. Confió en que se deba a que Prim y Gloss aún son jóvenes, pero tú eras mucho más madura a su edad. –_hice un mohín y el sonrió –_Como decía –_continuó _– Gale es un hijo para mí_

_- Eso lo convierte en mi hermano_ – dije burlona y rió conmigo

-_¿Qué pasa, Katniss? ¿Gale ha hecho algo que te disgustara?_

_- No, en absoluto. Él ha estado igual que siempre..._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Creo que yo soy quien ha cambiado_

_- ¿Por qué, cielo?_

_- No lo sé, simplemente me sentí diferente._

_- Oh, cariño, no te preocupes por eso. Son etapas, pero no quiere decir que la base cambie. Estoy seguro de que lo solucionaréis._

Me quedé en silencio pensando en las palabras de mi padre e intentando reconocer si realmente quería que lo solucionáramos o no.

_- Papá, ¿tú estás orgulloso de mí?_ – pregunté a bocajarro

_- Oh, cariño, desde luego que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- ¿Sentirías lo mismo si dejara la universidad?_

Sus ojos se estrecharon recelosos.

_- Claro que sí, cielo, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿piensas dejar la universidad?_

_- No, no, en absoluto. Es sólo que hace unos días alguien me dijo que tú serías feliz por mí, aunque yo no hiciera lo que tú esperas. Él dijo que tú estarías feliz sabiendo que yo estoy haciendo algo que me hace feliz._

_- "Alguien" –_ recalcó sonriendo –_tiene razón, pero también, como tu padre, sé qué es lo que te hace feliz. Sé que eres feliz estudiando finanzas y preparándote para trabajar conmigo cuando vuelvas. ¿Me equivoco?_ – preguntó

_- No_ – reconocí bebiendo mi último trago de licor

_- Y, ¿"alguien" es la razón de que volvieras tan pronto?_ – indagó socarrón

_- No, en absoluto –_ dije no muy segura de estar siendo honesta

_- De acuerdo pero sabes que puedes contármelo si quieres_

_- Lo sé –_ reconocí _– Gracias, papá. Te amo._

_- Y yo a ti, cielo_ – aseguró antes de que me despidiera para subir a mi habitación.

_- ¿Qué te pasó ayer?_ – preguntó Rue sentada a mi lado mientras esperábamos que el camarero nos trajera nuestra orden.

Mi tren salía a la noche así que había quedado con Rue y Clove para comer juntas en el club.

Rue, Clove y yo siempre habíamos sido grandes amigas. Nos habíamos conocido a los cuatro años cuando nuestros padres nos inscribieron en las clases de equitación del club de polo del que eran socios.

Rue, tiene el cabello marrón oscuro, salvaje y enrulado y unos ojos marrones bastante perspicaces. Clove, preciosa con su cabello negro lacio y sus ojos grises, siempre fue la más llamativa.

Juntas fuimos a clases de equitación y juntas cursamos tanto la primaria como la secundaria.

Mike Newton, el chico más popular de la secundaria comenzó a salir con Rue cuando teníamos dieciséis. Rue nunca ha estado con nadie más que él.

Por su parte, Clove salía con Cato desde que había cumplido quince, el mismo momento en que yo había comenzado mi noviazgo con Paul.

Aunque mi relación con Paul sólo duró un año, Clove aún estaba con Cato.

_- ¿Anoche?_

_- Sí, cuando llegamos a The Wolf, Gale dijo que te habías marchado y que estabas como una cabra. Él, por cierto, estaba de un humor de perros. ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Nada. Discutimos porque no quise acostarme con él._

Rue me observó interrogante.

_- ¿Estás con el período?_ – indagó Clove desinteresada irritándome.

_- ¿Por qué todos pensáis que si una mujer no quiere follar es porque está con el período?_

_- Vale, vale, lo siento –_ se disculpó –_Es sólo que tú y Gale siempre lo hacéis._

_- Eso era antes._

_- ¿Antes de qué?_ – preguntó Rue

_- Antes de ayer._

_- ¿Qué pasó para que las cosas cambiaran?_

_- Nada –_ dije dando un bocado a mi salmón.

Clove me miró con una sonrisa especulativa.

_- Ya lo sé. Te estás tirando a alguien en Nueva York._ – aventuró y me sonrojé

_- Claro que no, ¿por qué piensas eso?_

_- Porque la única vez que no quisiste hacerlo con Gale fue cuando habías conocido aquel médico italiano... ¿Cómo se llamaba? –_ dijo mirando a Rue

_- Flavius Di Lombardo –_ respondí recordando al chico con el que había salido durante un par de meses hacía ya más de medio año.

Flavius era un médico que había conocido en el hospital de Nueva York, la vez que me había torcido mi muñeca al tropezar en el campus.

Flavius era un hombre exquisito en todo el sentido de la palabra. Alto, delgado, con la tez pálida pero olivácea, el pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros. Un chico muy cortés, incluso formal, muy elegante y encantador, con una dicción que derretía, con su suave acento italiano.

Me había invitado un café después de haber vendado mi muñeca, y en la misma cafetería me había envuelto de tal forma que habíamos acabado en su departamento desnudos el resto de la tarde y noche.

Habíamos estado juntos sólo un par de meses pero nos habíamos separado amablemente y aún hablábamos de vez en cuando, aunque ahora mismo hacía bastante que no tenía noticias suyas.

Él había sido el único hombre con el que había estado después de Gale y había sido la única razón por la que alguna vez le había dicho no a Gale.

_- Ese, Flavius Di Lombardo. ¿Es eso? ¿Conociste a alguien?_

Mis amigas me miraban interrogantes y excitadas. Supongo que después de seis años de que sólo lo hiciéramos con los mismos hombres, el sexo con alguien diferente era algo así como una aventura, una incursión en el Amazonas.

_- Conocí a alguien pero no ha pasado nada._

_- Define nada –_ espetó Rue

-_Nada, lo contrario de Todo._

_- ¿Lo contrario de Todo, o lo contrario de Algo?_

_- Lo contrario de Todo._

_- Jijiji –_ rió Clove –_O sea que sí pasó "Algo"_

_- Sólo nos hemos besado._

_- ¡Wow! Cuenta, cuenta, ¿quién es? ¿cómo se llama? ¿qué estudia? ¿qué hace? Etc., etc._

_- Se llama Peeta, le conocí de casualidad en un bar, y no estudia_

_- ¿Pues a qué se dedica? –_ preguntaron ansiosas

-_Trabaja en Midnight Sun._

_- ¿Midnight Sun? __¿La cadena de disquerías?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Y qué hace allí? ¿Finanzas como tú?_

_- No_ – respondí ruborizándome y bajando la mirada a mi plato –_Es dependiente._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con dependiente?_

_- Trabaja allí, vende discos, atiende al público, esas cosas..._

_- ¿Eso hace?_ – inquirió Rue

_- Sí._

_- Ya sé_ – aventuró Clove _– Se está tomando un año sabático._

_- No. Vive de eso._

_- ¿Vive de eso?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Es posible vivir de eso? –_ preguntó tan esnob como siempre

_- Parece que sí –_respondí despectiva

_- No entiendo, Katniss_ – confesó Rue – _¿No estás con Gale porque tienes un rollo con un tío sin futuro?_

_- ¿Quién ha dicho que no tiene futuro?_

_- Oh, sí. Claro que tiene futuro. Algún día tal vez lo pasen de los vinilos a los CD, y vaya_ – se burló – _será genial cuando lo asciendan a los DVD._

_- Eres una idiota. No sabes nada de su futuro. También toca en una banda de rock'n'roll, y son muy buenos._

_- Oh, por dios, una banda de rock'n'roll –_ dijo Clove despectiva

- _Sí, una banda de rock._

_- Oh, por favor, Katniss. Una banda de rock, a menos que sea Peeta Mellark, no llegará muy lejos._

_- ¿Quién coño es Peeta Mellark? –_ preguntó Rue ignorante como siempre

_- El de "The Mellark" –_expliqué recordando al dueto del que mi padre había sido fanático hacía veinte años

The Mellark, formado por Peter Mellark y su mujer Lizbeth Mellark, tocaban blues y eran excelentes, pero habían muerto hacía más de quince años en un accidente de tráfico.

_- ¿Pero esos no se murieron?_

_- Sí –_ reconocí_– hace como veinte años._

_- Entonces tu Peeta no es ese, así que difícilmente tenga futuro como músico._

_- ¡Dios! –_ me quejé_– No sé de qué estamos hablando. Sólo he dicho que conocí a un tío al que besé, nada más, no ha habido nada absolutamente._

_- Ha habido lo suficiente para que rechazaras a Gale por ese tío._

_- Oh, por favor, yo no he dicho que rechazara a Gale por Peeta, eso lo habéis dicho vosotras._

_- ¿Y por qué no te quisiste acostar con él?_

_- Oh, por favor. ¿Tan grave es que no tuviera ganas de sexo?_

_- Pues deberías saber –_ me dijo Rue_– que Magde Undersee estaba allí, y desde que Darius la dejó por Venia, ha estado buscando a Gale. No me sorprendería que, cuando Gale y Magde desaparecieron juntos, lo hubieran hecho._

_- ¿Gale se acuesta con Magde? –_ pregunté realmente sorprendida _–_ _Eso es bastante enfermizo, es la ex de su primo. Estuvo con Sam durante años. Incluso iban a casarse._

_- Lo importante es que tú estás empujando a tu novio a irse con otras mujeres_ _–_ me refutó Clove

_- Yo no estoy empujando a nadie a hacer nada_ _–_ discutí _– y Gale ya no es mi novio._

_- Oh, por favor, Katniss, todos sabemos que volveréis en cuanto tú vuelvas a la ciudad_ _–_ replicó mi amiga obligándome a reflexionar _– Deberías hablar con él._

_- Estoy de acuerdo con Clove_ _–_ apostilló Rue

_- Ok, lo haré –_ acepté pensando que tal vez mis amigas tenían razón.

Al fin y al cabo Rue y Clove eran mis amigas de toda la vida, las personas que más me conocían y más sabían lo que me haría bien.

Y evidentemente, todo el mundo pensaba que Gale era lo que me hacía bien.

* * *

_**Hola! Seguro tenéis mucho que decir, así que espero los comentarios**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer!**_

_**Les dejo un adelanto del próximo:**_

_- Entiendo_ – aceptó y volvimos a quedar en silencio. Silencio que él mismo volvió a romper. _– Perdona, Katniss, pero ¿te he molestado de alguna forma?_ – preguntó tímidamente.

Me volteé para verle y su vista estaba clavada en mí.

_- No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- No soy tonto, nena –_ sonrió –_y tampoco me gusta estar donde molesto. No has contestado ni una sola de mis llamadas, y, tal vez te esté incomodando ahora, pero quería que fuéramos claros y nos dijéramos las cosas claramente. Quería escuchar las palabras antes de retirarme._

_- ¿Antes de retirarte?_


	8. Chapter 8

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO **__**8**_

Después de comer con mis mejores amigas, al volver a casa, Gale estaba en el salón con mi madre y mi hermana que le observaba embelesada.

Jane había conocido a Gale cuando él y yo comenzamos nuestro noviazgo. Yo entonces tenía dieciséis, Gale veintitrés y Prim sólo once.

Su enamoramiento por él en ese entonces resultaba gracioso, pero ahora que ella tenía dieciocho y él treinta, el hecho de que lo mirara como embobada, resultaba a veces incómodo.

_- Katniss, cielo –_ me llamó Cressida _– Gale ha venido a verte._

_- Hola, Kat –_ me saludó él mirándome con una sonrisa que decía demasiado

_- Hola, Gale –_ le saludé confundida

Mi madre se disculpó y nos dejó solos y se llevó con ella a Prim, aunque a regañadientes.

_- ¿Cómo estás? –_preguntó con interés_– Dice tu madre que saliste a comer con las chicas._

_- Sí. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos_ – expliqué

_- Lo sé –_ reconoció _– Kat, creo que tenemos que hablar, ¿no te parece?_

_- Supongo que sí_ – acepté

_- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu habitación?_

_- De acuerdo –_acepté y me levanté para dirigirme a las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta.

Me bajé de mis tacones en cuanto entré en la habitación. Gale, con la confianza ganada durante años se dejó caer sobre mi cama. Yo me senté a los pies de la misma.

Durante años nos habíamos dado el lote en esa misma cama, pero sólo dos veces habíamos hecho el amor allí, con mis padres en la casa.

Mi habitación tenía una decoración romántica y femenina.

La cama, de hierro forjado pintado de blanco, tenía un cálido edredón en tonos pastel.

La alfombra de color rosa, las cortinas a juego con el edredón y muchos cojines y muñecos de peluche por todas partes.

En mi cartelera de corcho cientos de fotos de mis amigos. Fotos mías con Gale, con Rue y Clove de la época del instituto, con nuestros uniformes de porristas, fotos de nuestras vacaciones y de nuestras salidas de grupo.

Al observarlas no pude dejar de preguntarme si ésa era la verdadera Katniss, la misma que se sentaba junto a Gale, o si lo era aquella que el viernes anterior había ido a aquella extraña fiesta con Peeta.

Gale me observaba aprensivo.

_- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Kat? –_ asentí_– ¿Se ha acabado? ¿Nosotros hemos acabado?_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Lo sabes, cariño. Es verdad que tú y yo nos hemos dado un tiempo porque la distancia se hacía difícil de llevar, pero yo creía y estoy seguro que tú lo pensabas también, que todo volvería a la normalidad en cuanto tú regresaras a casa. ¿Ha cambiado algo?_

_- No lo creo. ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- No lo sé, digamos que me sorprendió lo que sucedió ayer –_ explicó tirando de mí hasta dejarme tumbada a su lado

_- ¿Te sorprendió que no quisiera hacer el amor?_

_- Un poco, sí. No sé, cariño, cuando te vine a recoger ayer, te habías vestido así, tan sexy –_ explicó con voz ronca a la vez que se colocaba de lado para desabotonar mi blusa_– Ese vestido, tus braguitas de encaje, tus tacones que sabes que me vuelven loco…_ – desabrochó el cierre delantero de mi sujetador liberando mis pechos para acariciar mis pezones con la palma abierta de su mano –_Creí que tú también querías hacerlo_

Bajó su boca hasta mi pecho introduciendo el pezón erecto en ella y succionando y mordisqueándolo. Lentamente me fui dejando llevar y mis bragas comenzaron a humedecerse.

_- No lo sé, Gale_ _–_ murmuré _– Yo también tenía ganas cuando salimos pero luego… no sé…_

_- ¿Fue por la coca?_ _–_ preguntó separando mis piernas y colocándose de rodillas entre ellas para desabotonar mis pantalones de lino y quitármelos junto con mis braguitas _–_ _¿Te molestó que esnifara allí?_

_- No, no sé_ _–_ respondí _– No lo creo._

_- Siempre lo he hecho y nunca te ha molestado, tú también la has probado alguna vez_ _–_ se excusó a la vez que descendía sobre mi vulva desnuda y la lamía apretándola entre sus labios.

_- Lo sé_ _–_ gemí alzando un poco mis caderas

_- Sabes tan deliciosa como siempre_ _–_ susurró

Llevó sus manos a mis glúteos y los separó acariciando mi raja. Si había algo que Gale hacía bien era dar sexo oral, no tenía idea de cómo, dónde o con quién lo había aprendido, pero si eran necesarias cientos de prostitutas para aprender a hacerlo, estaban bien empleadas.

Y el hecho de que su técnica mejorara cada vez, me hacía pensar que aún seguía practicando por ahí, aunque si lo volcaba en mí, no se lo echaría en cara.

Sus dedos acariciaban mi raja desde la vagina hasta el ano, mientras su boca degustaba mi clítoris.

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ – dije cuando su boca abandonó mi botoncito y recorrió todo el camino que antes habían trazado sus dedos

_- Mmm –_ concedió sin abandonar su tarea

_- Ayer, después de que me marchara…_

_- Mmm_

_- ¿Te acostaste con Magde? –_ pregunté de una vez

Al instante, Gale detuvo su accionar. Se alejó de mí hincándose sobre sus rodillas.

_- ¿Disculpa? –_ preguntó con dureza

_- ¿Lo hiciste?_

_- ¿Me estás preguntando si me acosté con Magde Undersee? ¿La ex novia de mi primo?_ – dijo rudamente

_- Sí_

_- ¿Qué clase de enfermo crees que soy? –_ espetó bajándose de la cama

_- Espera, Gale –_ pedí

_- No me vengas con "espera, Gale", ¿cómo mierda se te ocurre preguntar algo así?_

_- Lo siento –_ me disculpé sentándome en la cama –_Es que hoy Rue y Clove comentaron que Magde te perseguía demasiado últimamente._

_- Tú y tus amiguitas estáis enfermas_ – dijo displicente acomodando la erección que abultaba sus pantalones _– Espero que no se les ocurra comentar eso con Darius o con Venia._

_- Desde luego que no, pero dime, ¿es mentira que Magde te vaya detrás?_

_- Oh, por dios, Katniss. Magde y yo somos amigos._

_- Pero estuviste con ella ayer_ – aventuré

_- La vi, sí, pero no me la follé._

_- De acuerdo, disculpa._

_- No es tan simple. No puedes soltar una mierda de esas y simplemente decir "disculpa"._

_- Vale, lo siento, Gale. ¿Me disculpas? ¿Podemos seguir donde estábamos? –_ pedí con una sonrisita

_- Qué va, mujer, tú sí sabes cómo enfriar a un tío_ – dijo molesto _– Me voy. Ya nos veremos la próxima vez que vengas a casa._

_- No, Gale, espera –_ intenté detenerle de rodillas sobre la cama.

_- Que tengas buen viaje, Katniss –_ dijo saliendo por la puerta sin voltearse a mirarme siquiera.

Me dejé caer en la cama completamente frustrada, tanto sexualmente como por la reacción desmedida de Gale, que no había hecho más que convencerme de que había allí más de lo que él decía.

Me masturbé sobre mi cama antes de decidirme a hacer la maleta.

.

.

Llegué a Nueva York después de la medianoche. Había cogido el último tren ya que había tenido una tarde movida.

Esa semana estaba hecha un lío.

Ignoré las llamadas de Peeta así como las de Annie. No contesté al móvil y evité que me pasaran sus llamadas en Italia.

A todo esto, se sumaba el mensaje que Clove me había enviado el martes. En él me explicaba que Rory Undersee le había contado a Cato que su hermana tenía un lío puramente sexual con Gale.

Yo realmente no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer, ya que aún no había logrado decidir si me importaba o no, si me molestaba o no, o al menos si me dolía o no, que Gale se estuviera tirando a otra tía, aunque esa tía fuese Magde, la preciosa, exuberante y espectacular Magde Underseen.

Para cuando el sábado llegó, yo agradecía tener un trabajo de estadística bastante complicado. Si la estadística no me hacía pensar en otra cosa, no sabía qué podía lograrlo.

Ya eran más de las diez. Bonnie se había ido a pasar el fin de semana a casa de su novio, Mesalla Cheney, en Connecticut.

Yo estaba en el sofá del salón con mi ordenador portátil en las piernas. En la pantalla plana, en el canal de la MTV, Britney Spears cantaba su último éxito.

Daba un bocado a mi trozo de pizza, mientras calculaba la varianza muestral de mi población, cuando el timbre me interrumpió.

Dejé el portátil sobre la mesita del café y engullí mi trozo de pizza. Lamiendo mis dedos de la salsa de tomate abrí la puerta para encontrarme frente a mí, al chico más guapo que había conocido y que había estado evitando los últimos seis días.

_- Peeta –_ saludé con voz átona

_- Veo que sigues viva_ – saludó con aprensión

_- Ya ves_ – contesté incómoda sintiéndome desnuda, vestida únicamente con una enorme camiseta de los Philadelphia Eagles, el equipo favorito de mi padre.

_- ¿Molesto? ¿Puedo pasar?_ – preguntó y busqué rápidamente una razón para impedírselo, aunque no la encontré.

_- Sí, pasa._ – dije al fin haciéndome a un lado – _Estaba estudiando –_ agregué para dejar implícito que no podía quedarse mucho rato.

_- No te robaré mucho tiempo_ – me respondió haciéndome sentir culpable

_- No, no es eso_ – quise retractarme mientras le hacía ademán para que se sentara en el sofá en el que yo estaba aunque en esquinas opuestas _– ¿Quieres beber algo?_

_- Lo que tú bebas._

Fui a la cocina en busca de una copa para servirle vino mientras intentaba calmarme.

Peeta miraba la pantalla del ordenador cuando volví. Serví su copa de vino y se la entregué.

_- ¿Qué es eso?_ – preguntó dando un trago a su bebida

_- Un trabajo de estadística._

_- Buff_ – gimió _– Nunca pude entender nada. Media, Varianza, Desviación. Ni tan siquiera cuando intentaron explicarme qué tan poco probable era que me tocara la lotería._

_- Esa es simple_ – respondí burlona _– Seguramente no te toque._

_- No me hizo falta saber estadística para eso, lo comprobé después de años comprando y sin ganar nada –_ sonrió haciéndome sonreír.

_- ¿Pizza? –_ ofrecí acercándole la caja.

_- No voy a robarte tu cena._

_- Venga. Seguro que no la acabaré._ – ofrecí y se sirvió una porción y yo otra.

Comimos en silencio viendo al guapísimo Anthony Kiedis, de los Red Hot, cuando no estaba tan guapísimo, y saltaba en el escenario sin otra ropa que un calcetín colgando de sus partes pudendas.

_- Siempre me ha gustado ese vídeo_ – comentó Peeta intentando aligerar el ambiente

_- Y a mí_ – reconocí volviendo a imponer el silencio

_- ¿Qué tal tu semana?_ – me preguntó después de un rato

_- Bien. He tenido mucho trabajo y he estado estudiando bastante._

_- Entiendo. ¿Esta semana comienza tu semestre?_

_- Sí._

_- Entiendo_ – aceptó y volvimos a quedar en silencio. Silencio que él mismo volvió a romper. _– Perdona, Katniss, pero ¿te he molestado de alguna forma?_ – preguntó tímidamente.

Me volteé para verle y su vista estaba clavada en mí.

_- No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- No soy tonto, nena –_ sonrió –_y tampoco me gusta estar donde molesto. No has contestado ni una sola de mis llamadas, y, tal vez te esté incomodando ahora, pero quería que fuéramos claros y nos dijéramos las cosas claramente. Quería escuchar las palabras antes de retirarme._

_- ¿Antes de retirarte?_

_- Me gustas, Katniss. Me gustas mucho y creo haber sido muy claro a ese respecto. Pero si realmente no tienes ningún interés, no quiero molestarte, ni hacerte perder el tiempo. Ni perder el mío tampoco._

Exhalé sonoramente dejando caer mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

_- Lo siento, Peeta. No quería ser grosera, es sólo que... no sé... te lo dije, tú y Annie sois demasiado... no sé cómo decirlo..._

_- ¿Pesados?_

_- No, no pesados_ – sonreí _– Es que, me siento un poco avasallada, invadida, no sé..._

_- Lo siento. Intentaré no volver a hacerlo. Mi excusa es que me gustas mucho_ – confesó _– Mucho, de verdad, y pensé que si te daba la oportunidad de decirme que no, lo harías sin tomarte tiempo para conocerme._

_- Dios, Peeta, es que no lo entiendo..._

_- ¿Qué cosa? –_ indagó en un susurro acercándose a mí y enredando en su dedo un mechón castaño que había escapado de mi recogido.

_- No entiendo por qué yo._

_- ¿Por qué tú?_

_- Sí. Tú y yo somos completamente diferentes._

_- ¿En qué sentido?_ – dijo pasando sus dedos por mi cuello en dirección al escote de mi camiseta

_- En todo sentido_ – respondí con exasperación

_- Sin dudas yo prefiero a los Giants_ – sonrió refiriéndose a los rivales históricos de los Eagles

_- Hablo en serio, Peeta –_ gemí arqueando mi cuello cuando sus labios bajaron allí para seguir el recorrido de sus dedos

_- Y yo_

_- Somos diferentes –_ repetí como un mantra

_- Tú me gustas, Katniss ¿yo no te gusto a ti?_ – susurró contra mi piel

_- Me gustas. Lo sabes_ – reconocí

Peeta tiró de mí para sentarme a horcajadas en su regazo.

_- ¿Entonces, nena?_

_- No lo sé –_ reconocí confundida cuando sus manos subieron por mis costados rozando apenas mis pechos mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello.

Ese chico me volvía loca. Cuando no estaba con él, me daba cuenta que éramos completamente diferentes y que no teníamos nada en común, pero cuando le veía no había forma humanamente posible, de que no quisiera desnudarle y que me desnudara, y todo lo que venía después, desde luego.

Enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos, arqueando mi espalda, frustrada por el recorrido de las manos de Peeta, las cuales rozaban mis pechos pero sin tocarlos realmente.

_- Katniss, cariño, yo quiero estar contigo porque estoy seguro de que si me das la oportunidad, no vas a arrepentirte._

_- No sé si eres arrogante o sólo confiado._

_- Esperanzado, diría yo_ – dijo dejando sus manos en mi cintura y separándose de mí para mirarme a la cara _– ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos damos una oportunidad?_

_- Si digo que sí ¿vas a tocar finalmente mis pechos?_ – pregunté traviesa y él se carcajeó

_- Voy a hacer mucho más que eso_ – prometió

_- Entonces tienes tu oportunidad_ – concedí y finalmente su boca atacó la mía

* * *

_**Hola! Seguro tendréis algo que comentar, así que aquí espero.**_

_**¿No les encanta Peeta? A mí sí.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer!**_

_**Les dejo un mini adelanto del próximo capi, que como me gustó tanto no sabía qué parte adelantar:**_

Estiró sus pulgares rozando apenas mis pezones que se irguieron ansiosos.

_- Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo –_ murmuré y Peeta se separó de mí para mirarme preocupado

_- ¿Por qué? –_ preguntó con ansiedad


	9. Chapter 9

**____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**_¿ DIFERENTES ?_**

**_CAPITULO 9_**

Me besaba cuando llevó sus manos a los pasadores que sostenían mi cabello y los quitó deshaciendo mi peinado.

Sin dejar de besarme, las manos de Peeta remontaron mi cuerpo para detener sus pulgares exactamente bajo mis pechos.

Sentirle allí, tan cerca de esa parte de mi cuerpo que no muchos habían tocado hasta entonces sin tocarme realmente, era más excitante que si finalmente lo estuviera haciendo.

Estiró sus pulgares rozando apenas mis pezones que se irguieron ansiosos.

_- Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo –_ murmuré y Peeta se separó de mí para mirarme preocupado

_- ¿Por qué? –_ preguntó con ansiedad

_- Porque estás volviéndome loca y necesito mucho más_ – me quejé y se rió burlón

_- Oh, cariño, quiebra una lanza por mí. Te aseguró que tendrás lo que necesitas y mucho más._

_- Eso espero._

_- Confía en mí –_ dijo levantándose del sofá conmigo enredada en su cintura _– Imagino que tendrás una cama muy cómoda en tu habitación._

_- Adelante –_ dije señalando la puerta de mi habitación.

_- Bonita habitación_ – dijo Peeta acostándome sobre la cama

La habitación no era tan naif como su homónima de Filadelfia, pero era bastante femenina.

La cama, una enorme cama king size cubierta por un edredón azul y cojines con delicadas flores en blanco y azul, estaba pintada de blanco, al igual que el tocador con un espejo redondo y un par de joyeros de plata.

La moqueta mullida era de color blanco y contrastaba con las cortinas azules.

A la izquierda, una puerta que daba al vestidor y más allá al baño.

Plutarch había pagado una fortuna para que yo viviera en ese departamento durante todos mis años de universidad, y sin dudas el departamento valía cada centavo.

Era tan completamente diferente del departamento de Peeta, con sus muebles de segunda mano y sus ventanas desnudas.

Peeta bajó la intensidad de la luz dejando un ambiente acogedor y romántico.

Se quitó su camiseta y sus Converse antes de tumbarse junto a mí.

Su pecho desnudo me quitó la respiración, Dios mío, este hombre tendría que ser modelo de esculturas griegas.

Su foto debería aparecer en el diccionario junto a la definición de "Hombre", y también en la de "guapo", "semental" y se me ocurrían muchas más.

Y me estaba arruinando para siempre. Después de ver a este hombre difícilmente encontraría algo comparable. Nada sería lo mismo, ningún hombre llegaría a un listón tan alto.

Sus pectorales y sus abdominales perfectamente marcados pero sin parecer físico culturista. Sobre su pectoral izquierdo, en el punto exacto de su corazón tenía tatuada tres letras, "MSN" en una perfecta caligrafía, y era una marca sexy y personal.

_- ¿Qué significa? –_ susurré pasando mis dedos sobre ella

_- Mis padres_ – dijo como toda respuesta mientras bajaba sus labios a mi cuello para besar y mordisquear y ya no pude pensar en preguntar más.

Besaba entre mi cuello y mi nuca, subiendo lentamente por el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Acariciaba mis labios con sus besos y con sus labios mi cuello, mis oídos, iba dejando pequeños mordiscos húmedos, cuando enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y tironeó de él con suavidad.

Me sentía ansiosa y excitada, pero no por ello Peeta profundizaba sus caricias.

Bajó su mano por mi torso para acariciar con suaves círculos mi abdomen justo por encima del elástico de mis braguitas.

Dándome cientos de pequeños besos en la comisura de los labios, coló apenas sus dedos bajo mi ropa interior acariciando con la yema de sus dedos mi monte de Venus completamente libre de vello, mi respiración ansiosa se aceleró y Peeta retiró su mano.

_- Va a gustarme profundizar por allí_ _–_ aseguró con voz ronca

Enredó sus dedos con los míos y tiró de mis manos para ponerlas junto a mi cabeza sobre las almohadas. Sus labios recorrieron mis brazos besándolos eróticamente. Besó la palma de mi mano, siguió por mis dedos dando suaves mordisquitos hasta mi muñeca, para continuar por la cara interna de mi brazo hasta la axila.

Fue el beso más erótico que he recibido en mi vida y eso se sentía en el volcán que empezaba a erupcionar en mi vientre.

Bajó sus labios por mi cuello hasta el valle de mis pechos, aunque la tela de mi camiseta se interponía entre nosotros.

Por Dios, si no me desnudaba pronto iba a arder en una combustión espontánea.

Besó mis pechos a través de la tela y mis pezones chocaron furiosos contra ella.

Bajé mis manos al dobladillo de mi camiseta e intenté tirar de ella hacia arriba.

_- Por favor –_ supliqué _– Necesito sentir tu piel contra la mía_

Sonrió petulante y accedió quitándome la camiseta.

Su respiración cambió de ritmo cuando vio la pequeña lluvia de estrellitas que adornaba mi ingle perdiéndose bajo mis bragas, hasta mi monte de Venus.

_- Oh, por favor, nena_ – gimió – _Muero por saber dónde acaban..._

_- Puedes descubrirlo cuando quieras –_ ofrecí deseosa y necesitada

_- Creo que aún puedo esperar un poco_ – dijo presuntuoso

Peeta dibujó mi piel y mi vientre tan sólo con la punta de sus dedos, rozando mi piel y presionando por momentos mi cadera, mis nalgas y mis pechos.

Su lengua recorría mi piel, sus labios me mordían generando caminos electrificados en ella.

Con su lengua trazó líneas hasta mi cintura y más abajo hasta mis muslos y su cara interna.

Se colocó de rodillas entre mis piernas separadas para besar allí hasta rozar apenas mi vagina caliente y húmeda.

Sus dedos acariciaban con apenas un roce, desde la rodilla hasta mi monte de Venus. Se recostó nuevamente junto a mí y comenzó a acariciar mis pechos con la palma de su mano, dando pequeños pero firmes chupetones de tanto en tanto. Los amasaba con suavidad, los metía en su boca. Finalmente tomó un pezón entre sus dedos moviéndolos. El pezón se irguió entre ellos y mi respiración se aceleró.

Mi espalda se arqueaba alzando mis caderas, mientras mis dedos apretaban el edredón bajo mi cuerpo.

_- Por favor, Peeta..._ – rogué con desespero

Sus dedos finalmente tocaron mis bragas y las deslizó por mis piernas quitándomelas.

Bajó con sus labios por mi torso, deteniéndose en mi vientre, besándolo, lamiéndolo, a la vez que lo recorría con sus dedos.

Alcanzó el pequeño brillante de mi ombligo y lo movió con su lengua en un toque sexy. Continuó descendiendo hasta mi monte de Venus.

Besó y acarició cada una de las diez estrellitas que bajaban por mis ingles hasta allí, pero yo aún necesitaba mucho más.

Estaba segura de que sería capaz de correrme sin que siquiera hubiera tocado mi vagina o mi clítoris.

_- Peeta..._ – gemí con ansiedad

Finalmente alcanzó mi vulva para lamer delicadamente los labios mayores, separó mis muslos tanto que estuve a punto de acabar allí.

Con exasperante lentitud sus pulgares separaron los pliegues, y el frío aire que golpeó mi vagina me hizo estremecer.

Dobló un poco mis rodillas y con la punta de su lengua tocó apenas mis labios vaginales. Dejó pequeños besos antes de rozar suavemente mi clítoris, y pasar la lengua a su alrededor.

Su lengua comenzó a trazar diferentes caminos dentro de mi sexo, por todo el interior de mi vulva en movimientos circulares.

Podía escuchar claramente el suave sonido que producía su boca empapada de mis jugos.

Ahí estaba la entrada de mi vagina deseando ser penetrada, y así lo hizo la lengua de Peeta, entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo. Cuando creí que explotaría los dedos de Peeta me penetraron con suavidad, mientras su pulgar y su lengua se turnaban para tocar y lamer mi clítoris henchido.

Comenzó un vaivén muy suave que fue acelerando mi respiración. Ésta marcó finalmente la intensidad de su penetración, hasta que todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

Apoyé los talones sobre la cama impulsando mis caderas hacia arriba, sin dejar de jadear excitada.

_- Por favor, Peeta, voy a correrme..._ – gemí

Peeta continuó su asedió hasta que finalmente el río de lava de mi orgasmo explotó en aquel punto remoto en que se había convertido mi sexo.

Grité cuando me sentí estallar antes de dejarme caer completamente agotada sobre la cama.

Peeta sacó sus dedos de mi interior y se tumbó a mi lado, apoyado sobre su codo. Me sentía completamente derretida, no era capaz siquiera de abrir los ojos, hasta que sentí sus dedos trazando suaves círculos sobre el valle de mis senos.

Le miré. Su rostro, con una sonrisa satisfecha, era la máxima expresión de la belleza masculina.

_- Gracias..._ – susurré y emitió una pequeña risita

_- Ha sido un placer_

_- Para mí sí lo ha sido_

_- Y para mí –_ susurró acercándose para dejar un suave beso en mis labios

_- Debo compensarte –_ reconocí _– aunque ahora mismo me siento débil_

_- No hay nada que debas compensarme_ – retrucó deslizando sus dedos sobre mi pecho acariciando con delicadeza el rosado pezón _– Me has dado tanto placer como yo a ti._

_- Lo dudo mucho –_ discutí

_- No lo dudes. Me encanta verte disfrutar. Eres maravillosamente expresiva y receptiva._

_- Tú eres el que lo ha hecho todo. Eres buenísimo en esto._ – sonreí _– No me atrevo a preguntar dónde has aprendido._

_- ¿Es importante? –_ dijo recostándose sobre mí y acercando su boca a la mía

_- En absoluto –_ concedí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y asaltando su boca en un beso febril.

Recostado entre mis piernas, sentía su erección a través de sus vaqueros, golpeando en mi abdomen.

_- ¿Quieres hacerme el amor?_

_- Sólo si tú tienes ganas._

_- Quiero tenerte dentro de mí_ _–_ aseguré y me besó antes de alejarse de mí para deshacerse de su ropa.

_- ¿Estás segura? –_ preguntó mientras enfundaba su pene en un preservativo.

Asentí sin poder dejar de mirar su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Este hombre debería aparecer en los manuales de biología para explicar la anatomía masculina, y todas las mujeres, y muchos hombres, serían expertos biólogos.

_- ¿Qué?_ – preguntó con una sonrisa ante mi intenso escrutinio.

_- Eres precioso_ – aseguré y verlo sonrojarse agregó un punto más a su belleza.

_- Los hombres no somos preciosos_ – discutió con indignación fingida.

_- Pues, tío, tú lo eres_ – discutí y ambos nos reímos.

Se recostó sobre mí pasando sus brazos bajo los míos, y dejando suaves besos en mi rostro.

_- ¿Estás segura?_ – repitió

_- Completamente_ – dije mientras enredaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura

Verlo así junto a mí ya había vuelto a excitarme y su pene se deslizó dentro de mí con facilidad.

_- Dios, nena, eres tan prieta, tan húmeda, tan caliente... –_ gimió cuando estuvo completamente anclado a mí

_- Me llenas..._

_- Tú me completas –_ dijo con dulzura besándome, antes de comenzar un suave vaivén.

Me embistió lentamente incrementando mi placer antes de lanzarse a por el suyo. No recordaba haber tenido un amante tan generoso, aunque tampoco tenía mucho con lo que comparar, pero estaba segura que, ni Gale, ni Ethan, ni Flavius, habían estado tan preocupados por mi placer.

Salvo Flaviusl, que tenía la excusa de haber sido mi novio cuando ambos teníamos quince, y no teníamos ni idea sobre de qué iba el sexo, tanto Gale como Ethan me habían proporcionado incontables orgasmos, pero muchos de ellos, si no la mayoría, venían después de que ellos mismos se corrieran en mi interior.

Peeta por el contrario se contenía buscando excitarme y ponerme a mil, hasta que mi clímax me atacó desprevenida y mis músculos vaginales ciñeron su miembro en mi interior. Entonces y sólo entonces se dejó ir, gruñendo al correrse dentro de mí.

* * *

**_Espero sus comentarios_**

**_Les dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:_**

Suspiré buscando la forma de explicarme.

_- Nunca he querido hacer amigos aquí –_ dije con la mirada fija en mi plato

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Tengo mis amigos de toda la vida en Filadelfia. Siempre he tenido claro que volvería allí al acabar la universidad, no creí que tuviese sentido hacer amistades que tarde o temprano dejaría de ver._

_- Entiendo_ – dijo pero estaba segura de que mentía _– ¿Pero nunca pensaste que tal vez te estuvieses perdiendo algo?_

_- Es difícil de entender, lo sé. Pero siempre he sido una persona muy... no sé... No me gustan los cambios, me gusta que todo esté organizado, tener todo controlado._

_- ¿Incluso tus amistades?_


	10. Chapter 10

_********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_- Te enfriarás_ – susurró Peeta al volver del lavabo, donde había ido para deshacerse del condón.

_- Contigo aquí, déjame dudarlo –_ dije haciéndole reír

_- Venga, métete bajo las mantas –_ dijo ayudándome a retirar el edredón bajo mi cuerpo para cubrirme con él

_- ¿Vas a acostarte conmigo? –_ pregunté ansiosa

_- Si tú quieres..._

Me hice a un lado en la cama moviendo el edredón para que se acostara junto a mí. Me tumbé sobre su pecho y él nos cubrió con las mantas.

_- ¿Te quedarás a pasar la noche?_

_- ¿Quieres que me quede? –_ preguntó con temor

_- Sí_

_- Entonces aquí estaré – _prometió acunándome contra él –_ Ahora duerme –_ susurró_ – Estás cansada._

_- Tu delito –_ aseguré y rió divertido

La luz de la mañana se colaba entre las cortinas cuando me desperté aún enredada con el cuerpo de Peeta.

Dios, despertar junto a tamaño espécimen masculino, realmente podía levantar la autoestima de cualquier chica. Y la chica en cuestión era yo.

Era guapísimo, perfecto. Su cabello rubio, despeinado, su incipiente sombra de barba que le daba un aire sexy y masculino.

Su cuerpo delgado y fibroso, sus músculos recubiertos por su piel clara y lisa.

Mirarlo era desearlo, y desearlo era, al menos parecía que lo era para mí ahora mismo, desearlo era tenerlo.

Recostada sobre su pecho, aspiré su delicioso olor, mejor que cualquier colonia de Hugo Boss. Olía a una mezcla de after shave, sexo, y un leve sudor masculino.

Intenté separarme pero tiró de mí apretándome en su abrazo mientras gruñía suavemente.

_- No te vayas_ – murmuró aún sin abrir los ojos.

_- Seguro te apetecerá un café._

_- Más me apeteces tú –_ confesó empujándome para tumbarme en la cama y acostarse sobre mí

Sus labios acariciaron mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas que me estremecieron riendo.

_- Mmm, buenos días –_ dijo llevando su boca a la mía y besándome con ternura que rápidamente se convirtió en lujuria

Sentirlo sobre mí me excitó y me moví para dejarlo acostado entre mis piernas.

Sentir la punta de su erección golpeando los labios externos de mi vulva me hizo humedecer aún más y empujé contra él.

_- Nena –_ gimió _– estás mojada..._

_- Házmelo, Peeta_ – rogué empujando más profundo

Su pene me empaló resbalando con facilidad en mi vagina.

Estaba demasiado caliente y sabía que me correría rápidamente.

_- Házmelo rápido, Peeta._

Peeta gimió quejoso.

_- No puedo hacértelo rápido, nena._

_- ¿Por qué?_ – gimoteé _– Lo necesito._

_- Si te lo hago rápido voy a correrme y no tengo preservativos._

_- Mmm –_ sollocé y Peeta comenzó a embestirme tal como se lo había demandado poniendo nuevamente mi placer por delante del suyo.

Sus envites me enloquecían pero aún me faltaba algo.

Peeta se puso de rodillas entre mis piernas y las alzó pegando mis rodillas contra mi pecho, mientras no dejaba de embestirme.

Necesitaba más y llevé mi mano a mi clítoris.

_- No lo hagas_ – me detuvo

_- Lo necesito_ – lloriqueé

_- No lo necesitas –_ dijo y después de un par de envites cambió el ángulo de su penetración y me hizo estallar.

Dio de lleno en mi punto G, ese, hasta ahora, gran desconocido y exploté ciñéndolo con las paredes de mi vagina.

Peeta me embistió una y otra vez antes de salirse de mi interior gruñendo y descargar su simiente sobre mi vientre.

Su tibia secreción golpeó mi vientre y mis pechos mientras su mano exprimía su pene que no dejaba de gotear.

Exhaló finalmente dejando caer la cabeza contra su pecho.

_- Lo siento –_ se disculpó

_- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?_

_- Haberme derramado sobre ti, lo siento, no pude aguantarme._

Reí y levantó su mirada hacia mí para verme llevar mi mano al espeso líquido que mojaba mi vientre y esparcirlo sobre mi piel.

_- Si eso es lo que debo pagar por haber descubierto lo que me acabas de develar, puedes hacerlo mil veces más –_ reconocí y pude ver en su rostro su ya conocida sonrisa arrogante.

_- ¿Lo que te he develado?_ – inquirió petulante.

_- Eres un engreído_ – me quejé dándole un suave cachete en el pecho y volteándome para alejarme de él.

_- Hey, cielo..._ – dijo tirando de mí para acostarme sobre él.

_- Vete al diablo –_ espeté completamente avergonzada y sonrojada.

_- Hey, nena, no seas tontita_ – pidió obligándome a girarme hacia él – _Ven aquí_

_- Eres un engreído_

_- Lo siento, cielo. Es sólo que me sorprendió._

_- Lamento no tener tanta experiencia como tú_

_- Hey, nena, lo siento. De verdad. Pero no puedo evitar alegrarme al saber que es conmigo con quien has descubierto tu punto G._

_- Sabía que estaba por allí, pero era más como una leyenda urbana –_ expliqué y se carcajeó divertido.

_- Eres deliciosa_ _–_ dijo con reverencia _–_ _Durmamos un rato_ _–_ pidió mientras me abrazaba por la espalda para dejarme recostada en su pecho.

Sus manos sobre mi vientre tocaron mi cuerpo pegajoso y me separó un momento.

_- ¿Quieres limpiarte?_

_- No me molesta si no te molesta a ti_

_- No me molesta –_ aseguró

_- Es bueno para la piel._

_- Mmm, cuando quieras –_ rió con voz somnolienta

Cuando volví a despertar eran las diez. Peeta dormía a mi lado con su brazo sobre mi cintura.

Moría de hambre, así que intentando no despertarle me levanté y me fui a la ducha.

Me calcé unas braguitas limpias y mi camiseta de los Eagles y me fui a la cocina, donde me dispuse a preparar un suculento desayuno. Pude escuchar el ruido de la ducha, y quince minutos después Peeta se acercaba a mí abrazándome por detrás y posando sus manos en mi abdomen.

_- Eso huele muy bien, nena_ – susurró en mi oído _– No te hacía cocinando_

_- ¿Por qué no? –_ pregunté levemente ofendida

_- No sé. Te hacía más de comida preparada o de una cocinera contratada._

_- Ya, veo la imagen que tienes de mí._

_- Lo siento –_ dijo sonriente separándose de mí y acercándose a la cafetera para servir dos tazas de café que dejó sobre el desayunador de la cocina.

- _Hay zumo en el refrigerador y allí están los platos_ – dije señalando la alacena sobre la encimera _– He de confesar que mi padre contrató una cocinera que venía una vez a la semana, pero me sentí demasiado niña rica, y en mi segundo año de universidad le pedí que rescindiera el contrato._

Peeta sonrió antes de sacar dos platos, dos vasos, el zumo y dejar todo sobre la mesa.

_- Bonnie debía estar encantada y decepcionada luego_ – aventuró

_- Tal vez, nunca lo confesó._ – dije sirviendo una ración de huevos revueltos y bacon en cada plato

_- Parece una buena chica._

_- Lo es, aunque honestamente no la conozco tanto como imaginas –_ confesé en cuanto nos sentamos a comer

_- ¿Por qué no? –_ preguntó intrigado metiéndose su primer bocado en la boca _– Hace años que vivís juntas, ¿o no?_

_- Cuatro años –_ reconocí

_- ¿Cuatro años? ¿Y no es una de tus mejores amigas? Después de cuatro años de convivencia imagino que sabréis todo la una de la otra._

Me sonrojé sin saber cómo contestar.

_- ¿Qué? ¿No te cae bien? –_ continuó extrañado

_- Sí. Mucho._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Es difícil de explicar..._

_- Creo que puedo seguirte –_ replicó sonriente e intrigado

Suspiré buscando la forma de explicarme.

_- Nunca he querido hacer amigos aquí –_ dije con la mirada fija en mi plato

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Tengo mis amigos de toda la vida en Filadelfia. Siempre he tenido claro que volvería allí al acabar la universidad, no creí que tuviese sentido hacer amistades que tarde o temprano dejaría de ver._

_- Entiendo_ – dijo pero estaba segura de que mentía _– ¿Pero nunca pensaste que tal vez te estuvieses perdiendo algo?_

_- Es difícil de entender, lo sé. Pero siempre he sido una persona muy... no sé... No me gustan los cambios, me gusta que todo esté organizado, tener todo controlado._

_- ¿Incluso tus amistades?_

_- Desde que cumplí quince he tenido mi vida perfectamente planeada_ – expliqué viendo a Peeta escucharme con atención _– Entonces decidí que estudiaría finanzas en Columbia, ya que es donde estudió mi padre. Siempre he sabido que al acabar volveré a Filadelfia y me haré cargo del departamento financiero de Swan Enterprises. He tenido los mismos amigos desde siempre. A mis mejores amigas las conocí cuando tenía cuatro años. Íbamos juntas a las clases de equitación. Fuimos juntas al colegio y al instituto. Sus novios lo han sido desde siempre._

_- Incluso tu novio el abogado..._ – comentó con incomodidad

_- Sí. Siempre supe que volvería con él cuando volviese a casa._

_- Sólo tengo dos semestres para intentar hacerte cambiar de opinión_ – murmuró

Quise ignorar su comentario, pero invariablemente caló en mí.

_- Nunca nadie cuestionó mis decisiones. Siempre, todo el mundo que me rodeaba pensaba que lo que yo tenía planeado era lo correcto. La única persona que alguna vez me ha cuestionado es mi hermano Gloss, pero, aunque yo le adore, siempre ha sido la oveja negra, así que su opinión nunca ha sido tenida en cuenta por el resto de mi familia. De hecho mi hermana Prim piensa que Gloss fue cambiado en el hospital y no es un Everdeen en realidad._

_- Entiendo. Es por eso que has estado evitándonos, a Annie, a mí..._

_- Sí. Me es muy difícil tratar con Annie –_ confesé

_- Y conmigo –_ conjeturó

_- Se está volviendo más sencillo contigo_ – sonreí seductora _– Pero Annie es demasiado avasallante. Toma decisiones por mí y eso me exaspera._

_- Lo imagino. Tú ya tienes todas tus decisiones tomadas_ – replicó sarcástico pero no me molestó

_- En realidad, sí. Sé que es difícil de entender y sé que probablemente esté equivocada, pero me llevará un tiempo cambiarlo._

_- No tienes que cambiar, Katniss. No tienes que cambiar por mí, y no tienes que cambiar por Annie._

_- Lo sé._

_- Sólo tienes que cambiar por ti, si en algún momento crees que tu opción tal vez ya no es la más correcta._

_- Lo sé. Lo sé pero va a costarme un poco._

_- Ven aquí, nena_ – dijo tirando de mi mano y obligándome a levantar para sentarme sobre su regazo.

Peeta bajó sus labios a mi cuello y coló su mano bajo la camiseta, recorrió mi costado hasta alcanzar mi pecho y estrujarlo con suavidad entre sus dedos.

_- ¿Por qué te gustan los Eagles? –_ murmuró en mi oído

_- Porque son los mejores_ – dije arqueándome para que su mano presionara más fuerte mi pecho.

_- Sabes que no lo son. Los Giants lo son._ – discutió pasando su lengua a lo largo de mi cuello

_- Algún día tendrás una seria discusión con mi padre por esa afirmación._

_- ¿Tu padre es fanático de los Eagles?_

_- Sí. Podrás decir lo que quieras sobre sus hijos o su mujer, pero nunca digas que los Eagles o The Mellark no son los mejores en lo suyo porque podrías aparecer misteriosamente muerto. Son sus ídolos. –_ expliqué sonriendo pero me sorprendió notar la rigidez de Peeta

_- ¿"The Mellark"?_ – preguntó curioso

_- Sí, eran un dúo de blues de los ochenta, mi padre era y es su fan número uno_ – expliqué pero Peeta se mantuvo en silencio – _¿Qué pasa?_ – pregunté separándome de él para verle

_- Nada –_ sonrió

_- ¿No tienes ganas de seguir con tus caricias?_ – murmuré contra sus labios rodeando su cuello con mis brazos

_- Acabo de recordar que no tengo protección –_ dijo haciendo un mohín y frustrada me recosté contra él

_- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que no traías más que uno? –_ indagué

_- Aunque pienses lo contrario, no vine buscando seducirte_

_- Pero al menos tenías uno –_ argumenté

_- Un chico tiene derecho a soñar_ – dijo burlón levantándome para llevarme a la habitación donde nos masturbamos y nos dimos sexo oral durante el resto de la tarde

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer!**_

_**Les dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Bonnie asintió y supe lo que estaba pensando. Peeta y yo no teníamos nada en común.

_- Sé lo que estás pensando –_ dije con una sonrisa

_- ¿Yo? ¿Qué cosa? –_ preguntó apenada

_- Peeta es completamente diferente a los chicos con los que suelo relacionarme._

_- Es un poco diferente a tus amigos, sí_ – sonrió

_- Lo sé. Es completamente diferente. Lo sé y no puedo entender qué vio en mí._


	11. Chapter 11

_****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 11**_

Peeta y yo habíamos pasado nuestra segunda noche juntos.

En realidad era la tercera noche si contaba aquel viernes que me desmayé borracha sobre su cama, pero prefería olvidar esa ocasión.

Él había hecho tortitas y ahora compartíamos nuestro segundo desayuno juntos.

_- ¿A qué hora tienes que entrar a trabajar?_ – preguntó dando un trago a su café

_- A las nueve._

_- Te dejaré allí antes de ir a casa._

_- ¿Tú no tienes que trabajar?_

_- Sí, pero puedo entrar más tarde. Me gustaría pasar por casa para cambiarme mi ropa. La llevo desde el sábado._

_- Buff –_ dije fingiendo desagrado

_- ¡Hey! Me he duchado y no me he puesto la ropa interior usada_ – me informó petulante bajando la voz.

_- ¿No? ¿Y qué llevas?_

_- Nada –_ dijo sugerente alzando una ceja.

Bonnie, a quien no habíamos visto la noche anterior porque había llegado pasada la medianoche, eligió ese momento para entrar.

_- Buenos días_ – saludó somnolienta restregándose los ojos y sin percatarse de la presencia de Peeta

No pude evitar sentir algo de celos o preocupación en realidad, al verla vestida con braguitas y una camiseta que llegaba sólo a su cintura.

_- Buenos días_ – saludamos ambos y la voz masculina la sobresaltó

Se volteó sorprendida y completamente colorada, con una mano sobre el pecho. Nos miró con pavor antes de susurrar un pequeño _"Disculpen"_ y salir corriendo de la cocina.

_- No sé cómo puede moverse tan rápido sin haberse tomado un café_ – dijo Peeta con una seriedad que me hizo reír

_- Que mi chico vea a mi compañera de piso semidesnuda, no es lo que más feliz me hace –_ confesé

_- ¿Yo soy tu chico?_ – dijo con voz ronca mientras se inclinaba hacia mí para besar mis labios

_- Supongo. ¿Es eso lo que eres?_ – pregunté con miedo recordando las palabras de Glimmer: _"Peeta no tiene novias"_

_- Seré lo que tú me permitas ser, Katniss._ – dijo acariciando mi mentón con su pulgar.

Bonnie volvió a la cocina, vistiendo un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta holgada, con su rostro a punto de explotar y sin atreverse a mirarnos.

_- Lo siento –_ se disculpó acercándose a la cafetera_ – No sabía que había visitas._

_- No, Bonie_ – le contradijo Peeta –_ Es tu casa. Yo debería disculparme por estar aquí invadiendo vuestra casa._

_- Oh, claro que no_ – discutió ella volteándose a verle _– Tú eres el invitado de Katniss._

_- Técnicamente no soy su invitado. Me auto-invité –_ confesó haciéndome reír

_- Bueno, entiendes lo que quería decir... –_ balbuceó ella

_- No _– les corté – _Peeta, eres un invitado y eres bienvenido, ya lo sabes. Bon, debí decirte que Peeta estaba aquí, lo siento, no me di cuenta. Lamento que te incomodáramos._

_- Oh, no, no hay problema –_ dijo y procedió a servirse un café

_- ¿Tortitas? –_ ofreció Peeta señalando el plato que había sobre la mesa.

Bonnie se debatía dudosa sobre si debía aceptar o marcharse y dejarnos solos.

Peeta cogió una tortita y la puso sobre un plato limpio obligándola a aceptar.

_- Gracias –_ aceptó al fin y se sentó frente a nosotros.

_- ¿Y qué tal el fin de semana? –_ le preguntó Peeta amablemente.

Bonnie levantó la vista nerviosa y sonrió ante la sonrisa franca de ese chico tan abierto y agradable.

_- Oh, bien, gracias ¿Qué tal el vuestro?_

_- Mmm, divertido –_ dijo Peeta lanzándome una mirada cómplice que me hizo sonrojar – _En realidad Katniss insistía en calcular medias, varianzas y todas esas funciones estadísticas tan aburridas, pero pude distraerla –_ explicó avergonzándome al guiñar un ojo a Bonnie –_ Me dijo Katniss que estabas en Connecticut._

_- Sí, la familia de mi novio, Flavius, vive allí._

_- ¿Él vive aquí?_

_- Sí, estudiamos juntos._

_- Tendrás que presentármelo algún día –_ dijo Peeta –_ ¿Tienes planes para hoy? –_ preguntó confundiéndonos a ambas.

_- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?_

_- Sí –_ respondió con naturalidad – _Unos amigos dan un pequeño concierto hoy, tal vez tú y Flavius podríais venir._

Se volteó hacia mí al sentir mi mirada interrogante clavada en su rostro.

_- No te lo había dicho, ¿verdad? –_ me preguntó con una sonrisita culpable.

_- No, no lo creo._

_- Ya sabes, hoy es lunes, hay concierto en Capitolio_ – asentí comprendiendo – _¿Querrás que vayamos? –_ pidió rodeándome con sus brazos y atrayéndome hacia él ante la mirada curiosa de Bonnie.

_- No lo sé_ – le contesté dándome importancia

_- Venga, nena, di que sí. Puedo intentar convencerte_ – amenazó haciéndome unas pocas cosquillas, algo que aquella noche había descubierto que era mi talón de Aquiles.

_- Ya te confirmaré_ – le respondí intrigante _– Acabaré de arreglarme o se me hará tarde_ – dije levantándome de mi asiento

Peeta tiró de mi mano para darme un suave beso antes de dejarme marchar.

Ese chico me estaba volviendo loca y me encantaba y estaba segura de que Bonnie debería estar más que sorprendida ya que no era habitual que yo trajera nadie a casa. Y menos aún alguien como Peeta.

Aún era temprano cuando llegué al departamento esa tarde. Tenía tiempo para descansar un rato antes de ducharme y que Peeta pasara a recogerme.

Estaba leyendo mis correos electrónicos en el desayunador de la cocina, cuando Bonnie llegó a casa.

_- Hola_ – saludó amable como siempre.

_- Hola, Bon. Pensé que llegarías más tarde._

_- Mi profesor de Medicina Legal no ha venido hoy. Pero tú saliste temprano hoy._

_- Sí. Este miércoles comienza mi semestre y mi horario de trabajo será más corto para poder atender mis clases_ – expliqué

Bonnie se acercó a la nevera para servirse un vaso de zumo de manzanas y se sentó frente a mí.

_- Entonces –_ dijo tímida _– ¿Vas a salir hoy?_

Levanté la vista de la pantalla del ordenador y sonreí.

_- Sí. Peeta me recogerá para ir al concierto. Quería que cenáramos juntos antes pero ha tenido que quedarse en el trabajo._

_- Entiendo._

_- ¿Vendréis tú y Flavius al concierto?_

_- Oh, no, no podemos. Flavius vendrá para terminar un trabajo para la universidad. Pero tal vez podamos ir con vosotros la próxima vez._

_- Sí_ – acepté _– Estaría bien_

Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que Bonnie se atrevió a hablar.

_- Sabes, me cayó muy bien Peeta –_ dijo levemente avergonzada – _¿Puedo preguntarte cómo le conociste?_

No pude evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

_- Fue muy extraño, la verdad. Hace un par de semanas me topé con una chica en la puerta del Starbucks y manché mi ropa de trabajo con café. La chica me ofreció ropa para cambiarme y esa tarde ella y su compañera de piso, me invitaron a ir a un concierto de la banda de su novio que es también la banda con la que toca Peeta. Fui al concierto y allí le conocí._

Bonnie asintió y supe lo que estaba pensando. Peeta y yo no teníamos nada en común.

_- Sé lo que estás pensando –_ dije con una sonrisa

_- ¿Yo? ¿Qué cosa? –_ preguntó apenada

_- Peeta es completamente diferente a los chicos con los que suelo relacionarme._

_- Es un poco diferente a tus amigos, sí_ – sonrió

_- Lo sé. Es completamente diferente. Lo sé y no puedo entender qué vio en mí._

_- Oh, Katniss, es evidente que le gustas mucho y sin dudas eso vio en ti. Una chica guapa, inteligente..._

_- Gracias, Bon, pero estoy segura de que si me hubieras visto ese día en ese bar, sabrías lo que quiero decir. Yo destacaba como una mosca en la leche, y no para bien, me temo. Todos rockeros o hippies, en un bar de mala muerte, lleno de borrachos y yo allí, vestidita con un traje sastre que costaba lo que más de uno de ellos ganaría en un mes o dos._

_- Entiendo a qué te refieres._

_- Pero Peeta tiene algo..._ – confesé con la mirada perdida y sonrisita tonta –..._no sé qué es, pero tiene algo que me atrae como la miel a las moscas._

_- Te entiendo. Además de lo evidente, que es guapísimo_ – dijo con una sonrisa _– es tan simpático, abierto, extrovertido._

_- Y sexy –_ dije con voz ronca _– ¡Dios, Bon! Tendrías que verlo con un cigarrillo en la boca, y tocando la guitarra._

_- Te creo_ – aceptó

_- Me gusta, pero no sé cuánto puede durar esto._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Ya sabes, cuando acabe mis últimos dos semestres volveré a Filadelfia._

_- Sí, pero aún te quedan dos semestres. Pueden pasar muchas cosas en todo ese tiempo._

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- Desde luego que sí_ – aseguró antes de que el timbre nos interrumpiera con la llegada de Flavius.

Encontrar en mi armario algo acorde para ir al Capitolio, fue más difícil de lo que imaginé. Sin dudas tendría que darme una vuelta por el centro comercial si pretendía seguir frecuentando los lugares que Peeta frecuentaba, ya que mis ropas de diseñador de señorita fina no me servirían.

Para cuando Peeta llegó al fin, me había decidido por unos tejanos negros muy ceñidos y una camiseta blanca que intenté customizar recortándole el cuello de forma que la abertura cayera dejando mi hombro al descubierto. Un sujetador negro daba el toque duro que quería darle. Mi cazadora negra fue un buen complemento.

_- Estás muy sexy –_ susurró sobre mis labios cuando llegó.

Me besó con fiereza antes de tirar de mí para marcharnos.

El Capitolio estaba a reventar a esa hora, y Peeta sólo pudo guiarme hasta la barra.

Se apoyó en ella y me ubiqué junto a él. Con su codo sobre la barra y su otra mano en mi cintura se volteó hacia mí.

_- ¿Qué quieres beber? ¿Agua? ¿Una copa de vino?_

_- Una Bud Light_

Me sonrió con su sonrisa sexy antes de girarse hacia la camarera.

Delly, la preciosa camarera que quería tener algo con el chico que estaba conmigo, se acercó a nosotros, con una sonrisa lasciva para Peeta y una mirada asesina para mí.

_- Hola, Peeta ¿qué te sirvo?_ – preguntó con voz ronca

_- Una Bud Light y una Heineken –_ le pidió sin siquiera mirarla y la chica se alejó refunfuñando

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con ella?_ – indagué sintiéndome intimidada ante la escultural rubia

_- ¿Con quién?_ – preguntó claramente confundido por mi pregunta

_- Con Delly._

_- ¿Con Delly? –_ repitió sorprendido _– Nada. Sólo salimos tres o cuatro veces. Cuatro._

_- ¿Y qué sucedió?_

_- Que el espacio entre sus sienes está completamente vacío._

_- Dios, eres cruel_ – reí _– ¿Qué dirás de mí en cuanto dejemos de vernos?_

_- ¿Quién dijo que tú y yo dejaremos de vernos? –_ preguntó volviéndose hacia mí

Delly volvió en ese momento y dejó las botellas frente a nosotros.

_- ¿Quieres un vaso? –_ me preguntó mirándome con desprecio

_- No, gracias_ – le respondí acobardada

Peeta le extendió un billete y la chica se marchó.

_- Hoy será difícil conseguir una mesa –_ dijo Peeta mirando la multitud

_- ¿Son buenos? –_ pregunté realmente sorprendida de que el bar estuviese tan lleno

_- Son muy buenos_

_- ¿Qué tipo de música tocan?_

_- Blues_

_- ¿Blues?_

_- Sí, ¿te gusta el blues?_

_- Sí, bastante_ – confesé _– Ya te dije que mi padre me ha hecho escuchar blues durante toda mi vida._

_- Sí, lo recuerdo_ – dijo con un tono que sonó melancólico aunque no pude entender por qué – _Era fan de The Masen._

_- Sí, lo es. Deberías escucharles, eran muy buenos._

_- Les he escuchado alguna que otra vez_ – reconoció con una sonrisa torcida antes de dar un trago a su botellín.

Marvel se hizo notar en ese momento golpeando la espalda de Peeta.

_- Hey, colega_ – le saludó – _Cómo está esto hoy. Hola, Katniss_ – me saludó con una sonrisa _– ¿Hace mucho que habéis llegado?_

_- No, no mucho._

_- Hola, chicos_ – nos saludó Glimmer cuando llegó hasta nosotros.

Detrás de ella estaba Annie y Finnick a su lado.

Nos saludamos y pude notar la mirada algo molesta que Annie me dirigió.

_- Hola, Annie_ – le sonreí cuando quedó de pie junto a mí.

_- Hola –_ me respondió cortante haciéndome sentir culpable

Había estado evitando a esa chica durante toda la semana y tenía que disculparme.

_- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?_ – le pedí acercándome a ella para que me escuchara por sobre el ruido del lugar

Asintió mirándome muy seria y caminó rumbo a la puerta. Me disculpé con Peeta que me observó curioso, pero asintió al verme ir tras Annie.

Ya en la calle se recostó contra un coche allí aparcado y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, completamente a la defensiva.

_- Lo siento, Annie –_ dije sinceramente y me observó sin contestar _– Lo siento, de verdad. Sé que no tengo excusa por no haber contestado a tus llamadas, pero he estado muy confundida._

Mi confesión la desestabilizó.

_- ¿Confundida?_

_- Sí. Sé que suena raro, pero es la verdad. Yo suelo ser muy organizada y metódica y tú eres todo lo contrario, y me sentía avasallada, agobiada._

_- ¿Te agobio? –_ preguntó con un sonido lastimero

_- Un poco _– reconocí – _Tus llamadas siempre eran comunicándome cosas que yo debía hacer, como ir a un concierto, ir a una fiesta, etc. Nunca me consultabas sino que simplemente lo decidías por mí y eso me perturbaba._

_- Entiendo. Lo lamento, Katniss, no sabía que te hacía sentir así._

_- No, está bien, esa es tu forma de ser, pero a mí me cuesta un poco adecuarme._

_- Lo siento. Pensé que en realidad no querías que fuésemos amigas._

_- Debo reconocer que también había algo de eso_ – confesé incómoda _– Siempre he tenido los mismos amigos y la verdad es que me cuesta hacer amistades nuevas._

_- ¿No querías nuevos amigos?_

_- Creía que no._

_- ¿Y ahora qué ha cambiado?_

Me recosté en el coche junto a ella y suspiré intentando encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta.

_- No lo sé –_ confesé por fin _– Creo que tal vez me estuviera perdiendo algo._

Annie sonrió.

_- ¿Tiene Peeta algo que ver con eso? –_ preguntó suspicaz.

_- Tal vez –_ sonreí ruborizándome

_- Es genial, Katniss –_ dijo rodeándome con sus brazos risueña _– Seremos las mejores amigas, ya lo verás –_ prometió _– Y tú y Peeta... es genial..._

_- ¿De verdad crees que Peeta y yo...? ya sabes... Glimmer dijo que Peeta no tenía novias..._

_- Parece que ahora sí –_ sentenció mirándome cómplice y volviendo a ser la Annie que yo recordaba

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer!**_

_**Les dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- No puedes cambiar quien soy, Katniss. Así como yo no intento cambiar quien eres._

_- No quiero cambiar quien eres._

_- Pero tal vez preferirías que me moviera por círculos más selectos, que tal vez tuviese un trabajo más importante o un puesto más acorde a la directora financiera de Everdeen Enterprises. ¿Cambiaría tu decisión si te dijera que en realidad soy rico? Si digamos_ – especuló – _te dijera que no soy un simple empleado de Midnight Sun, sino que soy el dueño, ¿eso haría más fácil mantener una relación conmigo?_

_- Eres quien eres, Peeta. Y me gusta quien eres. Es sólo que sé a lo que tendré que enfrentarme, y a lo que tú tendrás que enfrentarte si tú y yo seguimos juntos. Mi hermana es una esnob, bastante más de lo que yo pueda parecerte. Ella no entiende que yo no salga con mi ex, pero si supiera que le he dejado para estar con alguien que no tiene un título universitario, me hará la vida imposible, a mí y a ti también._


	12. Chapter 12

_****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 12**_

En la habitación de Peeta, descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo, después de que me hiciera el amor al volver del concierto.

_- ¿Todo bien con Annie? –_ preguntó en un susurro mientras acariciaba mi espalda con la punta de los dedos.

_- Sí –_ murmuré erizando su piel con el cálido aliento.

_- Parecía molesta cuando llegaron al bar._

_- Supongo que lo estaba. No fuiste a la única persona a la que estuve evitando la pasada semana._

_- No tienes que hacerte amiga de mis amigos por mí._

_- No lo hago por ti._ – aseguré – _Quiero darme la oportunidad de conocer a Annie._

_- ¿Segura?_

_- Completamente. –_ aseveré aunque una parte de mí, quería poder encajar con Peeta y él lo supo aunque no lo dijera con palabras.

_- Ya te dije que no tienes que cambiar por mí._

_- Lo sé._ – suspiré _– Es sólo que..._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Quiero encajar contigo. Somos muy diferentes..._

_- Dios, nena, tienes que explicarme de una vez a qué te refieres con eso..._

_- Ya sabes –_ dije completamente sonrojada y sintiéndome una esnob.

_- No lo sé. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que eres rica?_

_- No soy rica –_ repliqué _– Mi padre lo es._

_- Y que tu padre sea rico es lo que nos hace tan diferentes_ – aventuró

_- Evidentemente eso nos ha hecho tener vidas muy diferentes._

_- ¿En qué sentido?_

_- Ya sabes... –_ respondí cada vez más incómoda

_- No, no lo sé. Explícamelo._

_- No me pidas que lo explique_ – gemí escondiéndome en su pecho.

_- ¿Por qué no? Explícamelo._

_- Ya sabes, tú y yo hemos frecuentado ambientes muy distintos._

_- Quieres decir que tú nunca habrías ido a un bar de mala muerte como el Capitols._

_- Sí. Por ejemplo._

_- Dame otro ejemplo._

_- Qué sé yo, Peeta. Yo vivo en un departamento en una zona bastante exclusiva de Manhattan y no he tenido que preocuparme nunca por pagar alquiler o cuentas de ningún tipo._

_- Entiendo._

_- Mis amigos son todos como yo. Nunca nos hemos visto en la necesidad de trabajar. De hecho yo no había trabajado nunca hasta ahora. Tengo veintitrés y Italia es mi primer trabajo y ni siquiera he tenido que hacer una entrevista realmente. Me contrataron por ser la hija de Plutarch Everdeen ._

_- Pero ahora estás trabajando._

_- Sí, pero sólo por la experiencia, no porque lo necesite económicamente._

_- Entiendo. Por eso crees que eres diferente a mí._

Completamente avergonzada me apreté contra él hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

_- Tal vez yo podría demostrarte, que somos muy parecidos._

_- No lo somos_ – le contradije

_- ¿Porque piensas que yo no soy rico y no acostumbro ir a restaurantes que tengan estrellas Michelin ni a discotecas exclusivas piensas que somos diferentes?_

Simplemente no pude contestar. Todo sonaba tan esnob y arrogante que hasta yo misma estaba asqueada.

Peeta tiró de mí para acostarme sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

_- Si me das la oportunidad, te demostraré que tú y yo, somos más que muy parecidos en lo que realmente importa –_ susurró mirándome fijamente

_- Dios, Peeta, todo esto suena tan altivo de mi parte... pero es que no he dejado de pensar en lo que dirían mis amigos y mi familia, si te conocieran._

_- Entiendo. ¿No me aceptarían en su círculo?_

_- No, sí, qué sé yo_ – gemí _– Sé que mis mejores amigas pensarían que eres un perdedor_ – confesé vergonzosa

_- Y eso te afecta..._

_- Sí. No. Supongo. Son mis mejores amigas._

_- Y si te enamoraras de mí, ¿tus amigas no aceptarían a alguien diferente a ellas aunque tú estuvieses enamorada?_

_- Sí, claro que sí –_ retruqué aunque no sinceramente convencida de estar siendo honesta

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- No sé. Temo que alguien te hiciera sentir incómodo._

_- ¿Por no estar a su nivel, económicamente hablando?_

_- Oh, por Dios_ – sollocé – _Todo esto suena tan desagradable..._

_- ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Katniss? –_ preguntó levantando mi rostro para que le mirara – _¿Quieres darnos la oportunidad de ver si podemos enamorarnos y ser felices a pesar de que no todo tu entorno acepte nuestra relación, o prefieres que lo dejemos para evitar esa situación?_

Le observé aprensiva y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_- Quisiera no tener que verme en esa situación._

_- No puedes cambiar quien soy, Katniss. Así como yo no intento cambiar quien eres._

_- No quiero cambiar quien eres._

_- Pero tal vez preferirías que me moviera por círculos más selectos, que tal vez tuviese un trabajo más importante o un puesto más acorde a la directora financiera de Everdeen Enterprises. ¿Cambiaría tu decisión si te dijera que en realidad soy rico? Si digamos_ – especuló – _te dijera que no soy un simple empleado de Midnight Sun, sino que soy el dueño, ¿eso haría más fácil mantener una relación conmigo?_

_- Eres quien eres, Peeta. Y me gusta quien eres. Es sólo que sé a lo que tendré que enfrentarme, y a lo que tú tendrás que enfrentarte si tú y yo seguimos juntos. Mi hermana es una esnob, bastante más de lo que yo pueda parecerte. Ella no entiende que yo no salga con mi ex, pero si supiera que le he dejado para estar con alguien que no tiene un título universitario, me hará la vida imposible, a mí y a ti también._

_- No te preocupes por mí. No necesito la aprobación de nadie a ese respecto. Me alcanza con que tú apruebes quien soy._

_- Yo apruebo quien eres, ya te lo he dicho. Me gustas por quién eres y por cómo eres._

_- Entonces te demostraré cuáles son las cosas que realmente importan _– aseguró antes de volcar sus labios sobre los míos.

Y sin dudas me demostró un punto bastante importante en el que él y yo encajábamos a la perfección.

Remoloneaba en sus brazos completamente satisfecha con un Peeta pensativo que acariciaba mi espalda y mis brazos, cuando interrumpió mis pensamientos.

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Katniss?_ – dijo con una solemnidad que me asustó

Apoyé mi mentón en su pecho para observar su rostro.

_- Lo que quieras_

Me miró pensativo antes de hablar y su corto silencio me preocupó un poco más.

_- El fin de semana que estuviste en Filadelfia... –_ comenzó pero se cortó dubitativo

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Viste a tu ex novio?_ – preguntó al fin y me sentí culpable y sucia en cierta forma.

No pude contestar de inmediato y supongo que eso le respondió.

_- Puedes decírmelo_ – susurró

_- Le vi_ – reconocí al fin

_- ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?_ – indagó temeroso

_- Salimos a cenar y a bailar._

_- ¿Sales con él siempre que vas a casa?_

_- A menudo, sí._

_- Entiendo_ – asintió levantando la vista para clavarla en el techo

_- No tuve sexo con él_ – confesé con la imperiosa necesidad de explicarle a Peeta lo que sentía.

_- No tienes que contármelo._

_- Quiero contártelo_ – expliqué apoyándome en un codo para alzarme y dejar mi rostro frente al suyo – _Quiero contártelo._

Peeta clavó su mirada en mi rostro con una sonrisa leve.

_- Desde que lo dejamos hace poco más de un año, nos hemos seguido viendo cada vez que yo volvía a casa. Y siempre hemos estado juntos –_ dije ruborizándome _– ya sabes, nos hemos acostado juntos._

_- Entiendo._

_- Pero esta vez no lo hicimos y no porque él no lo intentara o porque yo en un principio no lo hubiera considerado. Pero cuando estaba con él, no sé, sentí que no era correcto. No quise hacerlo. Él se molestó y al día siguiente volvimos a discutir._

_- ¿Quieres estar con él?_ – preguntó en murmullos

_- Ahora no –_ aseguré con total sinceridad _– Te dije que quería que tuviéramos una oportunidad para ver si algo entre nosotros podría funcionar. Y es lo que quiero hacer._

_- Pero tus planes siempre han sido volver a Filadelfia y retomar tu relación con ese hombre._

_- Lo sé. Y sería tonto decirte que he decidido no volver a Filadelfia. Aún quiero hacerlo. Aún quiero volver a casa. Pero ya no estoy tan segura de querer retomar mi relación con Gale. Supongo que si de aquí a que acabe la universidad, tú y yo estamos juntos, entonces imagino que deberemos decidir lo que hacer. Aquí o en Filadelfia._

_- Ese me parece un buen plan –_ sonrió

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer!**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- Crees que deberían pagarle horas extras –_ comentó Glimmer con un tono triste que me extrañó

_- ¿Tú no? Creo que los empleados siempre deberían cobrarlas. Al fin y al cabo viven de un sueldo._

_- Supongo que tienes razón –_ reconoció pero la mirada que se dirigieron ella y Annie me llamó la atención.

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ – pregunté curiosa _– ¿Hay algo que yo no sé?_

_- Eh, no, claro que no_ – negó Glim –_ Es sólo que, ya sabes, Peeta está cómodo con ese trabajo._


	13. Chapter 13

_****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 13**_

La semana siguiente fue una locura.

Con el comienzo del semestre en la universidad, ya casi no tenía tiempo para nada.

Trabajaba por las mañanas en Italia y por las tardes acudía a mis clases. Después volvía al departamento donde generalmente me sentaba a estudiar.

Fue imposible ver a Peeta o a alguien más hasta el sábado siguiente.

Peeta trabajaba por la mañana, así que había aceptado la invitación a comer de Annie y Glimmer.

_- ¿Y cómo va todo con Peeta? –_ preguntó Annie mientras ponía la mesa para comer

Glimmer revolvía la salsa mientras yo preparaba la ensalada. Pude ver la sonrisa de Glimmer ante la indiscreta pregunta de su amiga.

_- Bien. En realidad no nos hemos visto desde el lunes._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Yo he estado muy complicada esta semana, entre el trabajo y el comienzo de clases._

_- Pero lo verás hoy, ¿no?_

_- Supongo que sí, pero él mismo también ha tenido que trabajar hoy._

_- Sí_ – reconoció Annie –_ creo que tenían que hacer inventarios o algo así._

_- Trabaja demasiado_ – me quejé

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- Sí, creo que le están explotando._

Las chicas me observaron con rostros incrédulos.

_- ¿Crees que le explotan?_ – indagó Glimmer

_- Sí. No quiero meterme en eso, ya que él y yo apenas estamos comenzando, pero no creo que un chico en su puesto tenga que tener esos horarios que no son horarios. No tiene horarios. Cuando quieren que se quede hasta más tarde lo hace sin rechistar. Y, no he preguntado, pero estoy segura de que no le pagan horas extras ni nada parecido._

_- Crees que deberían pagarle horas extras –_ comentó Glimmer con un tono triste que me extrañó

_- ¿Tú no? Creo que los empleados siempre deberían cobrarlas. Al fin y al cabo viven de un sueldo._

_- Supongo que tienes razón –_ reconoció pero la mirada que se dirigieron ella y Annie me llamó la atención.

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ – pregunté curiosa _– ¿Hay algo que yo no sé?_

_- Eh, no, claro que no_ – negó Glim –_ Es sólo que, ya sabes, Peeta está cómodo con ese trabajo._

_- Sí, lo sé, al fin y al cabo tiene que ver con la música y eso es lo que a él le gusta, pero de todos modos creo que debería exigir algo más justo._

_- Sí, imagino que sí._

La conversación sobre Peeta no continuó pero no pude evitar sentir que había algo que no me estaban diciendo.

Desde luego, todas mis dudas o temores se olvidaron cuando Peeta llegó esa tarde junto con Marvel y Finnick.

_- Katniss, nena_ – ronroneó dejándose caer a mi lado en el sofá _– Te eché de menos –_ susurró contra mis labios antes de arrasarlos en un beso incendiario que llevaba cinco días necesitando.

_- Y yo a ti_ – reconocí cuando se separó de mí sólo un momento.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me sentó sobre su regazo.

_- Tengo que estar a solas contigo_ – aseveró besando mi cuello.

_- Cuando quieras_ – accedí con rapidez aunque no pudimos escaparnos tan fácilmente.

Los chicos habían traído películas y juegos de mesa, y estuvimos hasta muy tarde comiendo pizzas y jugando pictionary.

Ya había pasado la medianoche hacía un par de horas. Y en el televisor estaban emitiendo Trainspotting.

Glimmer y Marvel se besaban y se acariciaban descaradamente en un sofá, mientras Annie sentada en el regazo de Finnick le besaba el cuello con delicadeza.

Peeta y yo estábamos recostados en el otro sofá, mientras en la pantalla Diane montaba a Renton completamente desnudos, antes de que éste supiera que sólo tenía quince años.

En ese momento, como si hubiera recibido una descarga, Peeta se levantó de un salto.

Le observé curiosa cuando tiró de mi mano.

_- Nos vamos_ – dijo en un impulso acercándose al perchero para coger mi chaqueta y mi bolso y me obligó a seguirle aunque nadie se percató de que salíamos del departamento.

Cuando llegamos a su coche me recostó contra la puerta del pasajero y se lanzó a besarme con ansiedad.

Reí ante su entusiasmo amoldando mi cuerpo al de él y sentí claramente contra mi vientre la dureza de su erección.

_- Dios, nena, demasiada tensión sexual allí dentro_ – gruñó cuando nos separamos

_- Estabas ansioso por salir de allí._

_- En realidad estoy ansioso por estar sólo contigo y hacerte el amor, pero no quiero hacerlo delante de nadie._

_- A ellos no parecía importarles –_ comenté un poco sorprendida

_- No. Esos cuatro a veces no tienen filtro, pero a mí no me va mucho ese exhibicionismo._

_- ¿Ese? ¿O sea que hay algún tipo de exhibicionismo que sí te va? –_ indagué arqueando una ceja

Peeta se carcajeó antes de susurrar con voz ronca.

_- Ya llegará el momento de que conozcas mi nivel de perversión._

Sin decir más abrió la puerta del coche y me hizo subir.

Me levantó en brazos nada más cruzar la puerta de su departamento y no se detuvo hasta dejarme caer sobre su cama, para lanzarse sobre mí riendo.

_- Joder, nena, si no te hago el amor pronto voy a estallar_ – jadeó besándome con avidez

_- Házmelo _– pedí llevando mis manos a su camiseta y tirando de ella para desnudarle

Nos desnudamos mutuamente con rapidez y con la misma ansiedad se acostó entre mis piernas.

Susurrando mi nombre con dulzura llevó su mano a mi entrepierna para notar la humedad que la empapaba.

_- Estás preparada – _murmuró besando mi cuello, mi clavícula y mi pecho

_- Llevo seis días preparada – _gemí arqueándome hacia él _– Por favor, Peeta, te necesito dentro de mí._

_- Cuando quieras –_ aceptó estirando la mano hacia su mesita de noche para coger un condón que se puso con premura

Me penetró muy lentamente y jadeó cuando se encontró perfectamente empalado en mi interior.

_- Dios –_ gimió con un estremecimiento – _Voy a correrme muy pronto –_ anunció con desazón

_- Hazlo_ – pedí removiendo mis caderas contra sus ingles

Comenzó un vaivén exquisito que nos llevó al clímax con rapidez.

Se dejó caer sobre mí respirando entrecortadamente antes de salir de mi interior acostándose a mi lado.

_- Wow_ – exclamé agotada

_- Sí, wow –_ rió antes de levantarse para ir al baño

Me colé bajo las mantas con la mirada puesta en la puerta del baño, esperándole para deleitarme con la visión del hombre más hermoso que había visto jamás.

Caminó hacia mí con su andar desenfadado. Su pene aún erecto me obligaba a desviar la atención de su rostro, pero su sonrisa burlona me impedía mirarle con el descaro que sentía.

Se metió en la cama junto a mí recostándose en el cabecero y tiró de mí para recostarme sobre su pecho.

Estiró su mano hasta la mesita de noche y cogió su cajetilla de Lucky Strike y su Zippo.

_- ¿Te importa?_ – preguntó enseñándome la caja

Negué y le vi coger un cigarrillo con los labios y encenderlo en un gesto automático.

_- ¿Creía que fumabas Marlboro?_

_- Varío_ – explicó después de soltar una bocanada de humo

Me enseñó el cigarrillo ofreciéndomelo y le di una calada desde sus propios dedos.

_- Hacía años que no fumaba –_ comenté pensando en los pocos cigarrillos que había fumado cuando tenía dieciséis y había sido el único acto de rebeldía de toda mi adolescencia

_- Hace años que pienso que debería dejarlo, pero no soy capaz._

_- Supongo que tu padre siendo médico debe pedírtelo a menudo._

_- Un poco, sí_ – sonrió – _Pero creo que sería más efectivo si no le hubiera encontrado varias veces en el garaje fumando a escondidas de mi madre._

_- Sí, supongo que sería más efectivo_ – concedí riendo

_- ¿Qué tal ha ido tu comienzo de clases?_

_- Bien, un poco agotador._ – confesé _– Aún tengo que acostumbrarme a trabajar y estudiar._

_- Sí, supongo que es un poco difícil al principio._

_- Ya lo creo. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo es que tienes que trabajar tanto?_

_- Estos días son un poco complicados. Hoy hemos tenido que hacer inventarios, ya sabes._

_- No entiendo que tengas que trabajar tanto. Al fin y al cabo no eres más que un dependiente. No deberías permitir que te exigieran tanto._

Peeta me observó pensativo antes de estrecharme contra él.

_- Supongo que no –_ concedió dando una calada a su cigarrillo

_- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Te pagan al menos las horas extras?_

_- ¿Te las pagan a ti? _– sonrió

_- Es diferente._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No quiero ofenderte_ – me disculpé _– Pero no puedes comparar._

_- Explícate_ – exigió

_- Mi puesto implica más responsabilidad. Tú eres un dependiente más de los tantos que hay. Incluso creo que podrías conseguir otro puesto más importante._

_- No tengo intención de trabajar en otro sitio. Me gusta estar allí._

_- Lo sé_ – acepté _– Sólo digo que eres un tío inteligente, podrías optar a otro tipo de trabajo._

_- ¿Te molesta que sea sólo un dependiente?_

_- No, claro que no._

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Sí, ¿por qué lo piensas?_

_- No sé, imagino que para tu familia y tus amigos sería más sencillo aceptar que salieras con alguien con otro tipo de trabajo con más... clase._

_- No me importa lo que piensen mi familia o mis amigos –_ aseguré pero sabía que si Peeta tuviese un trabajo diferente me ahorraría muchas discusiones o confrontaciones con mis amigos y quizás también con mi padre

_- ¿De verdad? Sospecho que tu padre, que espera que salgas con su director jurídico, pueda creer que has salido perdiendo en el cambio._

_- Mi padre quiere que salga con quien me haga feliz._

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Creo que piensas que mi padre es más esnob de lo que es en realidad._

_- No le conozco así que no puedo opinar, pero creo que tú te preocupas mucho por ese tipo de cosas._

_- O sea que crees que yo soy la esnob._

_- No creo que sea esnobismo, pero te cuesta distinguir lo realmente importante._

_- ¿Y qué es, según tú, eso realmente importante que no sé distinguir?_

Dio una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de estirarse para apagarlo en el cenicero que había en la mesita a su lado.

Se volteó hacia mí y me empujó para dejarme recostada sobre la cama y cernirse sobre mí.

_- ¿Qué haces? –_ indagué risueña

_- Enseñarte qué es lo realmente importante –_ replicó burlón y se dedicó a hacerme el amor con una lentitud que no se había tomado una hora antes.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer!**_

_**Adelanto del próximo cap:**_

_- ¿Qué son estos programas?_ – dijo enseñándome los papeles que tenía entre las manos

_- Son los programas de unas asignaturas nuevas – _expliqué

_- ¿Arte y pintura?_ – preguntó escéptico

_- Sí. En realidad necesito créditos extra, y debo elegir entre una de estas materias, _– expliqué enseñándole los títulos de los papeles _– Arte y pintura, Derecho civil internacional y Estadística descriptiva._

_- ¿Tienes que elegir una de éstas?_

_- Sí. Había algunas más pero ni me las planteé. Algo sobre Biología no sé qué y Psicología no sé cuánto_

_- ¿Y cuál vas a elegir?_

_**Hola empezare a adaptar otra historia que en lo personal me ayudo a crecer como persona, a dejar ir y a aceptar, porque en la vida alguna vez todos jugamos el papel de villano, de victima, de payaso... etc... y ¿en tu caso quien es el protagonista de tu historia? de la mia hoy sin duda puedo decir yo...**_

_**chicas y chicos que me leen, ¿alguna vez se han enamorado de un amigo o amiga? y si ha sido asi no todos hemos sido correspóndidos, pero que llega a pasar cuando esa persona es nuetro mejor amigo (a) por ello los invito a leer y a comentar en esta nueva adaptacion que realizare... y espero que les guste y sobretodo me apoyen**_

_**les dejo el resumen**_

* * *

_**Te amo...**_

_**Mi corazon se rompio en pedazos cuando dijo: Yo No..**__**.**_

_**pero aun asi decidi luchar por un amor que ya tenia dueña. Y me perdi en el camino mientras intentaba que Peeta viera cuanto lo amaba / La amistad en su expresion mas real: El amor...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 14**_

Las siguientes tres semanas tuvieron la misma tónica, con la excepción de que Peeta trabajaba bastante menos y pasamos casi cada noche juntos, en mi departamento o en el suyo.

Los fines de semana nos instalábamos en mi departamento, si Bonnie no estaba, o en el suyo.

Salíamos con sus amigos y un sábado Bonnie y Leevy aceptaron la invitación y nos acompañaron a Capitols a un mini concierto que dio Distric 12, y cómo no, quedaron encantados.

Desde entonces el grupo de seis se convirtió casi en uno de ocho. Y por primera vez en mi vida, yo creía que podía encajar con alguien más además de mis amigos de Filadelfia.

Ese domingo Bonnie no estaba en casa cuando Peeta volvió con comida china para cenar, después de haber tenido que ir a su departamento a buscar ropa para el día siguiente.

_- Hola, nena_ – susurró con voz ronca cuando abrí.

Aún después de más de un mes, sentía cómo me mojaba cada vez que me llamaba nena, y a sabiendas, el muy cabrón lo hacía a menudo.

_- Hola, nene –_ respondí burlona haciéndole reír.

_- Comida china_ – dijo enseñándome las cajas antes de ir juntos a la cocina para servir los platos.

_- ¿Vino?_ – ofrecí abriendo la nevera.

_- ¿Tienes cerveza?_

Saqué dos botellines de cerveza y cogí dos posavasos. Desde que estaba con Peeta mi gusto por la cerveza había aumentado.

_- Está por comenzar –_ dije yendo hasta el salón donde en HBO estaban por emitir el capítulo de Los Soprano.

Nos sentamos en el sofá con nuestras respectivas cajas de comida y la devoramos ensimismados en el capítulo durante la hora siguiente.

_- Ja, me encanta Tony –_ reí cuando aparecieron los créditos.

_- Lo que es mío no puedes regalármelo_ – citó Peeta a Tony Soprano tirando de mí para dejarme recostada en su torso.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él acariciando su pecho y sintiendo en mis manos la dureza de sus pectorales.

_- ¿Y eso qué significa?_

_- ¿Tú qué crees? –_ sonrió poniendo sus manos sobre mis pechos e imitando mis movimientos mientras sonreía divertido.

_- ¿Ves por aquí algo que sea tuyo?_

_- Tal vez no lo vea pero lo estoy sintiendo_ – replicó sugerente alzando levemente sus caderas para restregar su sexo contra el mío.

_- Puedes tomarlo cuando quieras_ – ofrecí volcándome en sus labios para besarle frenética.

Las manos de Peeta se colaron bajo mi camiseta para alcanzar mis pechos, pero mi teléfono nos interrumpió cuando finalmente sus dedos habían llegado al borde de mi sujetador.

Gimió en mi boca y su gemido se confundió con el mío.

Tras cuatro timbrazos la llamada fue desviada al buzón de voz, pero poco después el teléfono volvió a sonar y tuve que contestar.

Prim.

Qué agradable sorpresa, pensé irónica.

Me bajé del regazo de Peeta y contesté al móvil. Fue excitante ver a mi chico apretando levemente su erección a través de la tela de sus vaqueros, mientras la amoldaba incómodo.

_- Prim_ – saludé a mi hermana

_- ¿Por qué no contestabas? –_ preguntó con su habitual amabilidad.

Peeta se estiró para coger sus cigarrillos de la mesa y encendió dos en un solo gesto.

Me entregó uno antes de recostarse en el sofá, con un brazo sobre el respaldo. Lo confieso, había caído en su vicio.

Enredaba sus dedos en un mechón de mi cabello mientras me observaba fumando despreocupado.

Di una calada a mi cigarrillo antes de contestar a la impertinente de mi hermana menor.

_- Estaba ocupada._

_- ¿Haciendo qué?_ – preguntó irritándome y decidí hacerla callar.

_- Follando_ – contesté con desinterés y vi la sonrisa divertida de Peeta.

_- ¿Qué? –_ gritó ultrajada _– Dios, qué basta te has vuelto._

_- ¿Para qué me llamas, Prim?_

_- El jueves comienza la semana de la moda_ – me anunció

_- ¿Ah, sí?_

_- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Vives en Nueva York y no sabes que empieza la semana de la moda?_

_- No, no lo sabía. ¿Y qué hay con eso?_

_- El primer desfile al que quiero asistir es a primera hora de la tarde así que cogeré el primer tren por la mañana_ – me informó haciéndome estremecer.

Una semana con mi hermana en casa sería una pesadilla.

_- ¿Vas a venir esta semana?_

_- Sí, y me quedaré toda la semana así que tal vez puedas buscar algún plan interesante para el fin de semana._

_- ¿Pretendes que te saque a pasear el fin de semana?_

_- Dicho así parece que te molestara._

_- ¿Qué pasa con el instituto?_

_- Pareces mi madre._

_- ¿Vas a saltarte las clases una semana?_

_- Sí, mamá me dijo que sí._

_- ¿Qué dijo papá?_

_- Él no se mete en esas cosas –_ dijo y supe que mi padre no estaba de acuerdo.

_- Ya. Lo imagino – _aseguré dando una calada a mi cigarrillo.

_- Bueno, cuando tenga el horario del tren te llamaré para que vayas a recogerme._

_- ¡Que vaya a recogerte!_ – exclamé _– Tu sueñas, cariño. Coge un taxi. Yo tengo que trabajar y tengo clases, no tengo tiempo de ir a recogerte._

_- Oh, por Dios, ¿qué clase de hermana eres?_

_- De las que trabajan y tienen obligaciones._

_- Oh, por Dios –_ dijo despectiva – _Eres un muermazo. De acuerdo, no me recojas, ya me las arreglaré. Estaré allí el jueves. – _espetó antes de cortar la llamada

Solté el teléfono sobre el sofá y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el respaldo mientras acababa mi cigarrillo.

_- ¿Malas noticias, nena?_

_- Las peores. Mi hermana Prim vendrá el jueves y se quedará una semana aquí._

_- Tu hermana –_ dijo en reconocimiento _– Con la que no te llevas muy bien._

_- Exacto. Dios, será un coñazo –_ me quejé volteando la cara para mirarle

_- Será sólo una semana._

_- Cuando la conozcas una semana te parecerá un siglo._

_- ¿Vas a presentármela? _– preguntó con sorpresa

_- Sí, ¿no quieres conocerla?_

_- Yo sí,_ – aseguró _– pero no pensé que quisieras que ella me conociera a mí._

_- ¿Por qué no? Es verdad que es guapísima, pero confío en que no te guste más que yo._

Rió acercándose a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos.

_- Nena, no creo que exista alguien en el mundo que pueda gustarme más que tú – _aseveró

_- Eso espero._

_- Pero una vez me dijiste que si tu hermana supiera que sales con alguien como yo, te haría la vida imposible._

_- En la escala de las personas cuya opinión me importa, mi hermana está por debajo del chico que toca el acordeón en la estación de la 125 street._

_- Hey, ese tío es bueno. Su opinión debería importarte_ – replicó burlón

_- Y lo hace, ya te dije, me importa más su opinión que la de mi hermana._

No pudo evitar reír y tiró de mí para volver a sentarme en su regazo.

Hicimos el amor en el sofá y nos olvidamos de mi hermana y su inminente visita.

Cuando salí del baño después de prepararme para dormir, Peeta estaba ya en mi cama hojeando los papeles que había encontrado sobre mi mesita de noche.

Me miró arqueando una ceja divertido. Llevaba solamente la camiseta de los Eagles que algunas veces utilizaba para dormir y unas braguitas, pero cada vez que me acostaba con esa camiseta él se encargaba de quitármela diciendo que no dormiría abrazado a los rivales de sus adorados Giants.

Ni bien me colé bajo las mantas tiró de mi camiseta y riendo me la quité dejándola caer al suelo.

_- ¿Qué son estos programas?_ – dijo enseñándome los papeles que tenía entre las manos

_- Son los programas de unas asignaturas nuevas – _expliqué

_- ¿Arte y pintura?_ – preguntó escéptico

_- Sí. En realidad necesito créditos extra, y debo elegir entre una de estas materias, _– expliqué enseñándole los títulos de los papeles _– Arte y pintura, Derecho civil internacional y Estadística descriptiva._

_- ¿Tienes que elegir una de éstas?_

_- Sí. Había algunas más pero ni me las planteé. Algo sobre Biología no sé qué y Psicología no sé cuánto_

_- ¿Y cuál vas a elegir?_

_- No tengo idea. Supongo que Derecho o Estadística podrían servirme más, pero estoy tan estresada con las actuales que creí que podía elegir Arte para desconectar un poco. No sé, cuando era niña me gustaba dibujar._

_- Historia del arte, Fundamentos de pintura, Procesos de la pintura_ – leyó algunos de los puntos del programa _– Producción artística, Arte procesual, Introducción al color, suena interesante._

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- Completamente. ¿Cuál es tu duda?_

_- ¿Y si soy un desastre? –_ confesé mi temor recostándome en su pecho

Dejó los papeles sobre la mesita y me rodeó con sus brazos.

_- ¿Y si eres Monet?_

_- No sé por qué pero siempre me imagino que mis obras serán más del tipo de Munch._

_- Hey, a mí me gusta Munch, El grito es muy buena._

_- Sí –_ acepté – _Pero la mayoría me resultan angustiosas._

_- ¿Y crees que tus pinturas angustien?_ – rió

_- Tal vez lo hagan._

_- Bueno, peor sería si no transmitiesen ninguna emoción._

_- Ya_ – concedí

_- ¿Cuál es tu miedo, nena? Son sólo créditos, cariño. Si no te gusta simplemente puedes obtener tus créditos y el próximo semestre cambias de opción._

_- Creo que temo más que me guste demasiado._

_- ¿Temes elegir una asignatura que te guste?_ – preguntó incrédulo

_- Un poco._

_- Explícame eso._

_- ¿Y si me gusta más que las finanzas?_ – gemí

_- Entiendo_ – dijo comprensivo

Estuvimos en silencio durante lo que me pareció demasiado tiempo.

_- Peor sería que te gustara más y nunca lo supieras_ – sentenció antes de estirar su mano para apagar la luz.

* * *

_**Antes que nada perdón por no haber podido publicar en la semana pero me estoy ubicando con el internet porque estoy trabajando en un pueblito sin internet y cada viernes o sábado bajo a ciudad y tengo red.**_

_**Bienvenidos/as a los/las nuevos/as lectores/as.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer!**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_- Y, hermanita, ¿no vas a presentarme? –_ dijo con la vista fija en mi novio

Sentí ganas de abofetearla por la mirada lasciva con la que desnudaba a mi chico, pero también sentí placer al pensar que ese chico por el que mi hermana babeaba estaba conmigo.

Otra vez.

_- Desde luego_ – dije acercándome a Peeta que nos miraba sosteniendo aún las cajas de pizza _– Peeta, ella es mi hermanita Primrose Everdeen –_ expliqué resaltando el diminutivo para que se diera cuenta de que aún era una cría – _Prim, él es Peeta Mellark._

_- Encantada, Peeta Mellark-_ dijo estirando su mano y poniendo su mejor mirada seductora.

Gilipollas.

_- Un placer conocerte_ – respondió él estrechando su mano.

_- Y dime, Peeta Mellark, ¿qué relación tienes con mi hermana?_

_- Es mi novio –_ dije antes de que Peeta se viera obligado a contestar.


	15. Chapter 15

_****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 15**_

Peeta me recogió en la universidad el miércoles por la tarde.

Había comprado pizzas para compartir con Bonnie, así que nos fuimos al departamento antes de que se enfriaran.

_- Entonces ¿cuándo comienzan tus clases de arte? –_ preguntó cuando detuvo el coche frente a mi edificio.

_- El lunes_ – dije esperando que bajara del coche para abrir mi puerta –_ Tienes que arreglar esta puerta, Peeta_ – me quejé al bajar.

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No puedes verte obligado a bajar cada vez que alguien quiere salir de tu coche._

_- Así me aseguro de que me dejarás ser un caballero y no bajarás antes de que pueda abrirte._

_- Ya, ¿eso vale también para Finnick y Marvel?_

Suspiró risueño antes de inclinarse hacia mí mientras caminábamos hasta el edificio.

_- De acuerdo, ya que hace más de un mes que estamos juntos, llegó la hora de hacerte una confesión._

Le observé curiosa y aprensiva a la vez.

_- ¿Vas a decirme que no está rota y en realidad sí se puede abrir desde dentro?_

_- Claro que no, está realmente rota._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Cuando Finnick o Marvel viajan conmigo no bajo a abrirles la puerta –_ le miré esperando que continuara – _Bajan el cristal, sacan el brazo fuera del coche y abren desde fuera –_ me explicó y me reí por haber sido tan tonta como para no haberlo pensado nunca.

_- Dios, qué tonta soy._

_- Prométeme que me permitirás seguir siendo yo quien abra._

_- Desde luego_ – aseguré metiendo la llave en la cerradura de mi puerta.

Entramos riendo al departamento.

_- Hola, Bonnie – _saludamos al unísono

_- Trajimos pizzas – _le informó Peeta – _Tropical para ti._

_- Gracias – _dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa forzada y el rostro levemente consternado.

_- Hola, hermanita _– la voz de Prim desde la puerta de la habitación extra que funcionaba como habitación de invitados, explicó su actitud.

Peeta y yo nos volvimos hacia ella sorprendidos.

_- Prim ¿qué haces tú aquí?_ – dije antes de darme cuenta de que las palabras abandonaban mi boca

_- Siempre tan simpática_ – rió sarcástica caminando hacia mí para darme dos besos

_- ¿Creí que habías dicho que llegarías el jueves?_

_- Es verdad –_ reconoció sin dejar de mirar a Peeta _– Pero lo pensé mejor, ya que mañana a la noche quiero ir a la fiesta de la Fashion's Night Out y creo que sería mejor que pudiera dormir más por la mañana._

_- Entiendo_ – acepté intentando calmar mi malestar

_- Y, hermanita, ¿no vas a presentarme? –_ dijo con la vista fija en mi novio

Sentí ganas de abofetearla por la mirada lasciva con la que desnudaba a mi chico, pero también sentí placer al pensar que ese chico por el que mi hermana babeaba estaba conmigo.

Otra vez.

_- Desde luego_ – dije acercándome a Peeta que nos miraba sosteniendo aún las cajas de pizza _– Peeta, ella es mi hermanita Prim Everdeen –_ expliqué resaltando el diminutivo para que se diera cuenta de que aún era una cría – _Prim, él es Peeta Mellark._

_- Encantada, Peeta Mellark_ – dijo estirando su mano y poniendo su mejor mirada seductora.

Gilipollas.

_- Un placer conocerte_ – respondió él estrechando su mano.

_- Y dime, Peeta Mellark, ¿qué relación tienes con mi hermana?_

_- Es mi novio –_ dije antes de que Peeta se viera obligado a contestar.

La mirada de Prim sería imposible de olvidar, y ver como se desencajaba su mandíbula, fue algo digno de mención.

_- ¿Novio? Oh la là, no sabía que tuvieses novio_ – comentó volteándose a verme aunque sólo por un instante.

_- Ya ves. Muchas cosas que tú no sabes de mí._

_- Ya lo creo. Ahora entiendo por qué llevas un mes sin ir a casa._

_- Ya ves –_ repetí

Bonnie, que a lo largo de los años, había aprendido a reconocer las pullas que mi hermanita me soltaba todo el tiempo, fue eficaz cortando el tema.

_- Así que habéis traído pizzas._

_- Sí_ – sonrió Peeta volteándose hacia ella y entregándole las cajas.

_- ¿Qué tal si las comemos antes de que se enfríen?_

_- Desde luego –_ acepté siguiendo a Bonnie a la cocina.

Peeta fue detrás de mí y Prim le siguió.

Bonnie, Peeta y yo, organizamos la mesa con soltura mientras Prim se sentaba a la mesa.

Peeta cortaba las pizzas, Bonnie puso los platos y yo busqué las bebidas en la nevera.

_- ¿Qué bebes, Prim?_

_- ¿Tendrás algún buen vino?_ – dijo haciéndome reír.

_- Ja_ – respondí burlona _– La última vez que te vi tenías dieciocho, ¿cuándo cumpliste veintiuno?_

_- Oh, por Dios, Katniss. ¿Vas a decirme que no puedo beber alcohol?_

_- Exacto ¿qué quieres? ¿agua, refresco?_

_- Buff_ – rezongó _– Agua._

_- ¿Peeta, Bonnie?_ – pregunté sacando el agua del frigorífico.

_- Cerveza_ – contestó Peeta

_- Y yo –_ aceptó Bonnie

_- O sea que todos beberán cerveza y yo debo tomar agua –_ refunfuñó mi hermana

_- Prim_ – dije dejando las bebidas sobre la mesa – _Si quieres que te traten como a un adulto, deja de hacer berrinches como una cría._

Nos sentamos a la mesa, Peeta a mi lado frente a Prim y Bonnie junto a ella y frente a mí.

Prim no sacó los ojos de encima de mi novio durante toda la cena, y que todos lo hubiéramos notado fue realmente incómodo.

Peeta y Bonnie llevaron la conversación intentando distender el ambiente.

_- Entonces, Katniss ¿cuándo comienzas tus clases de Arte? –_ preguntó Bonnie repitiendo la pregunta que Peeta me había hecho en el coche.

_- ¿Arte?_ – preguntó Prim despectiva.

Peeta tiró de mí recostándome contra él y puso un brazo sobre mis hombros.

_- El lunes_ – le respondí a mi compañera ignorando a mi hermana

_- ¿Vas a clases de Arte?_ – indagó mi rubia pesadilla

_- Sí. Son para obtener créditos extra._

_- ¿Y no podías escoger algo más útil?_ – comentó y sentí la mano de Peeta dando un apretón a mi hombro

_- Escogí Arte para desconectar un poco_ – expliqué con un bufido

_- Oh, por Dios. –_ dijo desdeñosa

_- Yo creo que es una buena opción_ – comentó Bonnie transigente

_- También yo_ – aseguró Peeta sonriéndome con dulzura

_- Oh, por favor. ¿Para qué sirve el arte? ¿Quién vive de ello?_

_- Mucha gente_ – respondí molesta

_- Sí, claro_ – sonrió condescendiente

_- Los diseñadores que se presentan en la Fashion Week son artistas_ – comentó Peeta

_- Oh, por favor, Peeta, no puedes apoyarla en eso._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Por favor, Prim. Voy a clases de Arte para obtener créditos extra, no sé por qué es tan importante._

_- Creo que podrías elegir algo más útil para obtener créditos extra._

_- ¿Qué coño sabrás tú? No eres más que una cría que está en el instituto_ – espeté molesta

_- Voy a la terraza a fumarme un cigarrillo –_ dijo Peeta cortando la incipiente discusión _– ¿Me acompañas?_

_- Puedes fumar aquí_ – ofrecí

_- Prefiero hacerlo afuera_ – insistió levantándose de su asiento.

_- De acuerdo_ – acepté mientras nos levantábamos recogiendo los platos.

Bonnie se puso de pie y colaboró pero desde luego no lo hizo mi hermanita.

Estúpida niñata consentida y malcriada.

_- Sólo busca provocarte_ – dijo Peeta recostándose en la balaustrada y haciéndome parar entre sus piernas.

Me recosté en su pecho y saqué la cajetilla del bolsillo de su camisa.

_- Lo sé_ – reconocí sacando un cigarrillo que encendí con el que él sostenía en su mano – _Pero no puedo evitar entrar._

_- Es una cría. No entres en su juego._

_- No la soporto._

_- Ya lo veo. ¿Siempre os habéis llevado así?_

_- Sí_ – reconocí _– Gloss y yo siempre hemos mantenido una relación genial, y creo que a Prim le molesta eso más que cualquier otra cosa. No sé. Su psicólogo decía que su problema era que sentía que no tenía un lugar especial en la familia._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Gloss es el chico de la familia y eso lo convertía en especial. Yo era la mayor y eso me convertía a mí en especial. Y ella no había nada que la hiciera especial para mis padres._

_- Eso es una tontería, todos los hijos son igual de especiales para los padres._

_- Lo sé, pero Prim siempre ha esgrimido ese argumento, "Katniss es la favorita y Gloss el favorito" _– dije imitando su tono de voz – _Ya sabes, genera culpa en mis padres y así es que hace lo que quiere. Siempre nos recuerda a mí y a Gloss todos nuestros errores, incluso se los recuerda a mis padres. Cada cosa que hago mal, ella se lo dirá a mis padres buscando ensuciarme frente a ellos. Y ellos en cambio le permiten lo que sea._

_- Entiendo._

_- ¿Crees que yo habría podido dejar el instituto una semana para ir a la semana de la moda? Nunca. Ni se me hubiera ocurrido planteárselo a mis padres. Se habrían reído de mí. Prim vino el año pasado tres días, pero este año, ya ves, la semana entera. Y ¿para qué? Para codearse con las it-girls._

_- Será una semana larga _– gimió Peeta

_- Lo sé. Y si no te quita los ojos de encima se los arrancaré –_ gruñí haciéndolo reír

_- Ven aquí, nena _– me giró dejándome de frente a él.

Entrelazó sus manos en mi cintura y me besó con ardor. Sus manos bajaron deteniéndose en mis glúteos y empujándome hacia él para restregar su erección contra mi sexo.

_- Vámonos a la cama_ – pedí separándome un momento

_- Creo que hoy debería dormir en mi departamento._

_- ¿Por qué?_ – indagué apenada separándome para verle

_- Ya sabes, tu hermana..._

_- ¿Qué hay con mi hermana? ¿Crees que piensa que soy virgen?_

_- No, supongo que no –_ rió – _pero es su primera noche aquí._

_- ¿Y qué? No pienso dormir con ella._

_- Lo sé, nena._

_- ¿Vas a decirme que no dormiré contigo en toda la semana?_

_- Claro que sí. No soportaría tanto. Pero hoy prefiero volver a casa._

_- No es justo_ – gemí haciendo un mohín

_- Ven aquí_ – dijo con voz ronca tirando de mí nuevamente para besarme de forma incendiaria. – _Me vuelves loco, Katniss –_ gruñó mordisqueando mi cuello

_- Y tú a mí, Peeta. No sabes cuánto._

* * *

_**Mis disculpas por los retrasos pero como ya comentara, Al fin tengo red pero solo por hoy y mañana ya que regreso a donde estoy trabajando y me quedo sin red de nuevo chicas actualizare el dia viernes o sábado durante este mes y si puedo lo hare antes un beso y abrazo...**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

_**Prim resultó ser un dolor en el trasero... y más que lo será todavía.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_- Peeta_ – saludé sorprendida

_- Hola... nena..._ – respondió deslizando su mirada por todo mi cuerpo _– Hey, qué guapa estás..._ – murmuró sugerente

_- Gracias –_ acepté sonrojándome por su escrutinio a la vez que me hacía a un lado para dejarle entrar –_ ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba._

_- Ya._ – reconoció _– Es evidente que no me esperabas. ¿Vas a salir? –_ dijo rodeando mi cintura con un brazo para atraerme hacia él.


	16. Chapter 16

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**CAPITULO 16**_

_- ¡Iuju! Hola ¿No hay nadie en casa? –_ la voz estridente de Prim me exasperó

Ese día había sido un desastre desde que había sonado el despertador por la mañana.

Había pasado una mala noche y me había dormido. Por ello me había visto obligada a correr para llegar a tiempo a Italia.

El director financiero estaba de baja y ese día teníamos que entregar unos presupuestos que tuve que terminar yo sola.

Mi pen drive, donde tenía el trabajo de Finanzas que había preparado para la universidad se había desconfigurado o no sé qué carajo le había sucedido, pero había perdido mi trabajo y no lo había podido entregar.

Lo único favorable era que mi profesor me había permitido que lo entregara el lunes siguiente.

Había enganchado el tacón de mi precioso Manolo en un bache en la acera y se había roto.

Cuando finalmente había llegado a casa, con la intención de relajarme, había llenado la bañera y me había sumergido en ella para que sólo cinco minutos después Prim entrara con sus gritos en el departamento.

En el equipo de música sonaba Vangelis, y el baño estaba sumido en el olor a vainilla que desprendían las pequeñas velas, pero nada era capaz de contrarrestar el mal ambiente que generaba mi hermana pequeña.

-_ Ah, estás aquí –_ dijo asomándose a la puerta del baño _– ¿Qué haces? – _preguntó entrando en el baño y sentándose en el váter

_- ¿Tú qué crees?_

_- Por Dios, Katniss, siempre con ese humor. Envejecerás prematuramente_

_- Seguramente sí –_ reconocí aún sin abrir los ojos

_- Cualquiera diría que no estás bien atendida –_ dijo burlona

_- Vete al diablo_

_- ¿Ese hombretón que tienes por novio no te sabe relajar?_

_- ¿Qué coño quieres, Prim?_

_- ¿A qué hora crees que estaría bien que saliéramos?_

_- ¿Salir? _– reí – _Yo no voy a salir más que de la bañera a la cama._

_- Oh, por Dios. Es la Fashion's Night Out._

_- Por mí como si es la Fashion's Night In. He tenido un día demasiado largo._

_- Oh, venga ya, Katniss _– se quejó –_ No he venido a Nueva York para acostarme a las nueve._

_- Pues ese no es mi problema, Prim, yo no te pedí que vinieras._

_- ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan desagradable? Hay una fiesta a la que quiero ir y he conseguido invitaciones._

_- ¿Cómo las has conseguido?_

_- Por Everdeen._

_- ¿Por Everdeen?_

_- Sí, ya sabes, con el nombre de la empresa consigues lo que quieras._

_- Por Dios. Pues lo lamento Prim pero yo no voy a ir contigo._

_- Oh, Katniss, no puedes hacerme esto... –_ se quejó con un tonito infantil

_- Si no te importa me gustaría continuar con mi relajante baño_

_- Buff –_ rezongó y salió del baño

Cuando finalmente me estaba relajando nuevamente, Prim volvió a entrar con su teléfono en la mano.

_- Mamá quiere hablar contigo_ – me informó petulante entregándome el teléfono

La observé suspicaz antes de coger el aparato.

_- Mamá –_ saludé

_- Hola, Katniss, cariño_

_- Hola, mamá, ¿cómo estás?_

_- Oh, muy bien, cielo, ¿tú cómo estás?_

_- Bien. Hoy he tenido un día un poco largo pero bien._

_- Katniss, ¿cuándo vendrás a vernos? Hace ya más de un mes. ¿Es posible que siempre tenga que estarte llamando para recordarte que visites a tu familia?_

_- Lo siento, mamá, he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y la universidad._

_- Sí, claro, claro. Bueno, el próximo jueves es tu cumpleaños así que te espero el fin de semana, organizaré una cena, ¿entendido?_

_- Entendido, capitán –_ reí burlona

_- Katniss, cielo, ahora quería pedirte un favor._

_- Dime, mamá_

_- Tu hermana dice que va a ir a una fiesta hoy y que tú no la acompañarás..._

_- Oh, no, mamá_ – me quejé – _Esta vez no, no voy a acompañarla..._

_- Por favor, cariño_ – rogó mi madre y supe que no podría negarme –_ Sólo por esta vez. Es tan joven, no me gusta que vaya sola a esos sitios..._

_- Por Dios, mamá, tiene dieciocho..._

_- Por eso, cielo, es una niña..._

_- No es una niña_ – discutí enérgica

_- Por favor, mi amor_ – rogó y aunque a regañadientes, cedí

Prim sonrió presuntuosa cuando le devolví el teléfono.

_- Ya puedes ir borrando esa estúpida sonrisita de tu cara_ – amenacé _– Eres una niñata infantil. Tienes que recurrir a "mami" para obtener algo. Patética _– espeté

Prim me miraba risueña y sentí ganas de saltar de la bañera y arrancarle todos y cada uno de sus estúpidos ricitos rubios.

_- Saldremos en dos horas_ – informé molesta – _Y volveremos temprano, así que no escucharé discusiones. Cuando decida que nos vamos, nos vamos._

_- Como tu digas, mami_ – dijo burlona saliendo del baño y dejándome furiosa en mi bañera.

Veinte minutos después salí de la bañera. Después de ponerme crema hidratante por todo el cuerpo, me dediqué a mi arreglo para la dichosa fiesta.

Sequé mi cabello dejándolo suelto y alborotado, me di un maquillaje muy intenso, con los ojos esfumados en un profundo gris casi negro.

Ya en mi habitación elegí un precioso minivestido de Louis Vuitton que no había estrenado. Estampado leopardo en verde y negro y unos zapatos nude con puntera metalizada. Un look espectacular que me había costado más de lo que cobraba en Italia en un mes, aunque en su momento apenas había prestado atención a la etiqueta del precio.

Hoy sin dudas, lo veía diferente, ya que cuando me vestía para salir con Peeta y mis nuevos amigos, mi ropa podría perfectamente ser comprada en grandes almacenes. Y lo mejor, era que a nadie le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que llevara puesto.

Sin lugar a dudas, el mundo de Peeta y el mío, eran completamente diferentes. Esperaba al menos que pudieran ser compatibles.

Estaba buscando mi clutch cuando el timbre del departamento sonó.

Peeta estaba en la puerta.

_- Peeta_ – saludé sorprendida

_- Hola... nena..._ – respondió deslizando su mirada por todo mi cuerpo _– Hey, qué guapa estás..._ – murmuró sugerente

_- Gracias –_ acepté sonrojándome por su escrutinio a la vez que me hacía a un lado para dejarle entrar –_ ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba._

_- Ya._ – reconoció _– Es evidente que no me esperabas. ¿Vas a salir? –_ dijo rodeando mi cintura con un brazo para atraerme hacia él.

_- No me lo recuerdes_ – gemí recostándome contra él.

Rió ante mi comentario desolado. Tomó mi mano y la levantó sobre mí para hacerme girar frente a él.

_- Estás preciosa, nena. Aunque ese vestido es un poco corto de más, o de menos si lo prefieres._

_- ¿Te gusta?_ – pregunté vanidosa

_- Mucho. Recuérdame que algún día te invite a algún sitio acorde a ese vestido para que te lo puedas poner para mí._

Caminamos hasta dejarnos caer en el sofá del salón.

_- ¿Tienes un ratito al menos?_

_- Sí. Conociendo a Prim tiene para largo._

_- ¿Vas a salir con tu hermana?_

_- No me lo recuerdes._ – gimoteé –_ Hoy he tenido un día horrible y mi único plan era darme un baño y meterme en la cama temprano, pero me llamó mi madre para pedirme que acompañara a Prim a una fiesta._

_- ¿Te llamó tu madre?_ – preguntó sorprendido

_- Sí. Le dije a Prim que no iría y se quejó con mi madre._

_- Muy adulto –_ rió burlón y tiró de mí para sentarme en su regazo

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?_ – pregunté mientras él bajaba sus labios hacia mi cuello

_- Lo decidí ahora. Tuve que quedarme en la tienda hasta después de cerrar y pensé que podía venir a verte y tal vez me invitaras a dormir_ – susurró deslizando su lengua por mi cuello mientras colaba su mano entre mis piernas bajo la cortísima falda de mi vestido

_- Nada me gustaría más _– reconocí separando las piernas para facilitarle el acceso

_- ¿Por qué fue horrible tu día?_ – preguntó deslizando un dedo por el borde lateral de mis bragas

_- Rompí el tacón de mis Manolo Blahnik favoritos –_ gemí sin poder recordar todo lo que había sucedido ese día

_- Mmm, qué tragedia –_ murmuró burlón cuando su dedo se coló bajo mis bragas y comenzó a acariciar los labios de mi sexo

_- Me dormí y tuve que ir a trabajar sin mi dosis de café..._

_- Esa sí es una tragedia_ – aseguró cuando su pulgar acarició mi clítoris mientras colaba dos dedos dentro mío

_- Mi jefe está de baja..._

_- Entiendo..._

_- Perdí el pen drive donde tenía un trabajo que tenía que entregar hoy..._

_- Un día horrible sin dudas..._ – aceptó bombeando en mi interior con lentitud

_- ¿Quieres que vayamos un momento a mi habitación? –_ ofrecí pensando que Prim podría aparecerse en cualquier momento y no había forma humana de que yo pudiera pedirle a Peeta que se detuviera

_- Creo que sería lo más atinado –_ aceptó y nos levantamos de inmediato para ir a mi habitación

Sólo cerramos la puerta y Peeta se volteó hacia mí para besarme con desespero mientras me empujaba contra la pared.

Ansiosa bajé mis manos a sus pantalones y los desabroché para empujarlos por sus piernas junto a sus bóxer y dejarlos a la mitad de sus fuertes muslos.

Jadeando excitados y sin hablar, Peeta levantó mi corta falda y bajó mis bragas por mis piernas, besando mi empapado pubis antes de ponerse de pie y empujar su erección contra mí.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos alzándome para enredar mis piernas en su cintura.

Se enterró en mí en un solo movimiento arrancándome un gemido que intenté ocultar mordiendo su hombro.

Pasó sus brazos bajo la parte trasera de mis rodillas para apoyarse en la pared y embestirme con celeridad.

_- Peeta..._ – gemí – _Voy a correrme... quiero que te corras conmigo..._ – rogué mientras movía mis caderas de forma circular contra él

_- Espera, nena –_ pidió _– Katniss, cielo, no tengo puesta una goma..._

_- Oh, Peeta, no puedo parar ahora..._

_- Nena... tengo que ponerme un condón..._

_- No me dejes ahora..._ – sollocé y como siempre fiel a mis deseos y necesidades continuó embistiéndome apretando los dientes en un intento de reprimir su clímax

Sus embestidas y sus movimientos en redondo sobre mí me llevaron directamente al orgasmo y me ceñí sobre su pene empujándolo hacia mí con mis tacones sobre sus nalgas.

Gemí apretando la boca para acallar mi grito y me derrumbé en un clímax avasallante.

Con rapidez Peeta se salió de mi interior y me dejó sobre mis pies, llevó su mano a su erección palpitante para menearla y alcanzar su desahogo también.

Antes de que su orgasmo llegara me dejé caer de rodillas frente a él y sin previo aviso le introduje en mi boca.

_- Por dios, nena_ – jadeó enredando sus dedos en mis cabellos y empujó mi cabeza hacia él.

Relajé mi garganta para acogerlo profundamente y comenzó a follar mi boca con necesidad.

Bastaron unos pocos envites para que sus chorros calientes golpearan mi garganta, dejándome saborear la mezcla de su sabor con el mío propio.

Apoyó la frente en la pared mientras aflojaba su agarre sobre mi pelo, a la vez que yo lamía toda su rígida longitud.

Cuando su respiración se fue calmando, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a mí.

Sin hablar me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó con dureza que lentamente se transformó en ternura.

Cuando se separó de mí, me observó acariciando mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos.

Estuvimos allí lo que pareció una eternidad simplemente mirándonos con dulzura.

_- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti –_ confesó en voz tan baja que parecía sólo un susurro

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_- Gracias por traernos, Flavius_ – espetó bajando del coche nada más aparcar, y volvió a golpear la puerta con violencia.

Con un bufido recosté la cabeza en el asiento.

_- Lo siento, Flavius, hay veces que se comporta como una cría consentida._

_- No te preocupes, cara_ – sonrió indulgente

Bajamos del coche y me acompañó hasta el portal.

_- Bien –_ dije volteándome hacia él _– Ha sido bueno verte de nuevo._

_- Ha sido maravilloso verte de nuevo_ – corrigió haciéndome sonreír _– Podríamos salir algún día de estos_ – dijo llevando su mano a mi cara para posarla en mi mandíbula.

_- Flavius..._ – intenté detenerle pero bajó sus labios a los míos para besarlos _– Flavius... –_ repetí separándome de él con mis manos en su pecho.

_- Te he echado de menos, cara –_ murmuró antes de volver a acercarse.

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 17**_

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero se sintieron cálidas.

No supe qué contestar y él lo vio en mi rostro.

Sonrió deslizando sus dedos por mi mejilla y bajando por mi cuello.

_- No tienes que decir nada –_ aseguró y me sentí culpable

_- No sé qué decir_ – confesé

_- No tienes que decir nada_ – repitió

_- Tú me gustas, Peeta. Me gustas mucho_

Sus dedos hicieron una pinza y se cerraron sobre mis labios.

_- No tienes que decir nada_ – repitió con una sonrisa

Tiró de mí para sentarme sobre sus muslos y me rodeó con sus brazos. Me dejé abrazar descansándome en su pecho.

_- He salido con más chicas de las que puedo contar –_ confesó haciéndome estremecer – _pero sólo una vez estuve enamorado._

Su confesión me sorprendió y me separé para mirarle a la cara, pero su mirada estaba clavada en la pared que tenía frente a él.

_- Cuando lo dejamos me sentí un idiota por haber sentido tanto por alguien que no se lo merecía y me convencí de que no volvería a enamorarme_ – continuó _– Y no lo hice. Los últimos cinco años he conocido muchísimas mujeres y ni una sola a la que quisiera ver más de cuatro o cinco veces. Y ahora te conocí a ti, y me tienes loco. Al principio creí que sólo quería demostrarte que todo eso que tú creías que nos hacía diferentes, no era lo realmente importante. Estaba seguro de que lograría que te enamoraras de mí, sin importar si era un profesional o un simple vago, si tenía dinero o no tenía un centavo. Y creo que he estado cayendo en mi propia trampa._

_- ¿Tú propia trampa?_

_- Sí_ – sonrió mirándome al fin y dejando un pequeño besito en mi nariz – _Creía que haría que te enamoraras de mí y soy yo quien se está enamorando de ti._

_- Oh, Peeta –_ gemí _– No sé qué decir. Siento por ti algo que no había sentido nunca, pero..._

_- Pero no crees que sea amor_ – aventuró

_- No lo sé. Creo que no me atrevo a pensar que pudiera serlo._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque no me imagino cómo podríamos compartir una vida tú y yo juntos. Y me da miedo pensar en que pueda enamorarme de alguien con quien no tenga una oportunidad._

_- Siempre tienes una oportunidad, Katniss_

_- Tal vez –_ murmuré apretándome contra él

_- De acuerdo_ – dijo terminando con nuestra conversación _– Ésta no es una charla para tener ahora con prisas, y seguro que en cuestión de nada tendrás que irte._

_- Tienes razón_

_- Ya lo hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?_

_- De acuerdo –_ acepté

_- Creo que debería irme_ – dijo separándose un poco de mí para levantarnos

Arregló su ropa así como yo la mía después de volver a calzarme mis braguitas.

Cuando nos vimos de nuevo decentemente vestidos le acompañé a la puerta.

_- ¿Cuándo podremos vernos?_ – preguntó cuando ya estaba por salir

_- Podemos quedar mañana si quieres. Rose me dijo para cenar juntas así que, no sé..._

_- Me parece genial. Hablaré con los chicos_ – dijo inclinándose a besarme _– ¿Quieres que os lleve a ti y a tu hermana? –_ preguntó volviéndose hacia mí cuando ya salía

_- No hace falta, pediré un taxi._

_- ¿Segura?_

_- Segura_ – sonreí finalmente

_- Bueno, diviértete, pero no mucho._

_- Lo haré._

_- Hasta mañana, nena._

Prim salía de su habitación en cuanto volví a entrar en el departamento.

_- ¿Estás lista? –_ pregunté cortante y su sonrisita estúpida me puso de los nervios.

_- Yo, sí, ¿y tú? –_ dijo petulante

_- Sí, llamaré un taxi._

_- Podrías estar más relajada..._

_- ¿Disculpa? –_ dije volteándome a verla

_- No sé, creí que después de echarte un polvo con ese bombón estarías más relajada._

_- Vete al infierno, Prim, y no me provoques si todavía quieres que te lleve a esa fiesta._

No volvió a hablar hasta que llegamos al local donde se celebraba la fiesta que organizaba Vogue, pero su semblante pagado de sí misma me tenía histérica.

Fue genial que no bien entráramos, decidiera seguir por su cuenta.

Me acerqué a la barra y estaba esperando mi Cosmopolitan cuando una voz más que conocida se dirigió al camarero desde mi espalda.

_- El Cosmopolitan de la señorita y nos sirves dos Gold Strike._

Me volteé sorprendida para encontrarme a Flavius Di Lombardo detrás de mí.

_- ¡Flavius!_ – exclamé gratamente sorprendida abrazándolo con cariño.

_- Ciao, katniss ragazza –_ dijo con voz sugerente rodeando mi cintura.

Sus manos se detuvieron sospechosamente al final de mi espalda, casi rozando mi trasero.

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Hacía años que no te veía._

_- He estado algo así como perdido_ – reconoció con una mueca

_- ¿Perdido?_

_- Me he pasado unos cuantos meses en Italia, ya sabes, visitando a la familia_ – dijo poniendo voz de "El Padrino"

_- Wow, Flav, es genial. No sabes cuánto te envidio._

_- La próxima vez podrías venir conmigo –_ ofreció

_- Me lo pensaré._

_- ¿Y tú qué tal, cara?_

_- Oh, bien, ya sabes, todo más o menos igual. Estudiando, trabajando..._

_- ¿Trabajando?_

_- Eh, sí, estoy trabajando en Italia_

_- ¿En Italia? Es genial, Katniss._

_- Sí, está bien. Ya sabes, adquirir un poco de experiencia._

El barman nos sirvió nuestros tragos y nos bebimos los shots que Flavius había pedido, antes de alejarnos de la barra, hacia un reservado.

_- ¿Y qué tal la universidad?_ – preguntó cuando estuvimos instalados

_- Bien, he comenzado mi penúltimo semestre_ – respondí con un mohín pensando en el trabajo que había perdido ese día y tenía que rehacer.

_- ¿Se te está haciendo pesada?_

_- Un poco. Incluso he pensado en conseguir créditos con una clase de Arte para desconectar._

_- ¿Arte? Vaya, no te veo yo en clase de arte_ – rió

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- No sé_ – reconoció _– Eres tan metódica, organizada..._

_- Cuadriculada, vamos_ – simplifiqué

_- Ja ja, no, no diría cuadriculada, pero eres muy científica, creo que en tu cerebro domina tu hemisferio izquierdo._

_- Ya –_ acepté pensativa – _¿Crees que sería una tontería que vaya a clases de arte?_

_- Oh, no, cariño, para desconectar está bien._

_- Sí, tampoco pienso dedicarme a eso – _aseguré incómoda

_- Desde luego que no. Tú no eres así._

_- Sabes, últimamente he cambiado un poco. – _dije después de reflexionar sobre su comentario

_- ¿En qué sentido?_ – preguntó dando un trago a su vodka

_- No sé. He estado frecuentando lugares que no había pisado nunca, por ejemplo._

_- ¿Sí?_ – indagó sorprendido _– ¿Qué lugares?_

_- Oh, qué sé yo, bares que nunca había visitado._

_- ¿Has estado yendo de bares?_ – inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo

_- Bueno, no mucho, un poco._ – me excusé _– He ido bastante por un bar de Harlem, el Twilight bar. Deberías ir, está muy bien. Dan buenos conciertos los lunes._

_- ¿Harlem?_ – rió sarcástico _– No lo creo. Pero no te imagino a ti allí._ – aseguró y no pude evitar sonrojarme. _– ¿Te pones estos vestiditos tan sexys cuando vas a Harlem?_ – dijo sugerente en mi oído incomodándome.

En ese momento, Prim se acercó a nosotros, y por primera vez en mi vida, agradecí su presencia.

_- Hola_ – nos saludó dirigiéndose a mi acompañante con una mirada lasciva.

_- Hola, Prim_ – correspondí y creo que la sorprendió mi amabilidad _– Déjame presentarte, Flavius, ella es Prim, mi hermana. Prim, éste es Flavius, un amigo._

_- Encantada, Flavius –_ ronroneó estrechando su mano

_- Igualmente, Prim, siempre es un placer conocer a la familia de Katniss._

Prim rió coqueta y se quedó con nosotros entablando una larga conversación con Flavius, quien le presentó algunos de sus amigos.

De allí en más estuvimos con ellos, bailando, hablando y bebiendo.

_- Creo que tu hermana ha bebido un poco de más_ – me susurró Flavius horas más tarde viendo a mi hermana, con una copa de un líquido rojo en la mano, bailando sobre una pequeña tarima, rodeada de chicos.

_- Creo que sí_ – reconocí pensando que no debí permitirle que bebiera alcohol, pero no tenía ánimos de actuar de niñera _– Creo que deberíamos irnos_

_- Sería lo más conveniente. Te llevo._

_- No hace falta, Flav, gracias_ – denegué

_- Qué va, te llevo –_ aseguró _– Ve a buscar a tu hermana._

Obedecí y tuve que soportar una larga perorata de mi hermana, quien finalmente salió refunfuñando.

Subió al coche de Flavius dando un portazo tan fuerte que temí que Plutarch tuviera que pagar por un nuevo Clase S.

El recorrido hasta Morningside Heights fue tenso gracias al silencio atronador de mi hermana.

_- Gracias por traernos, Flavius_ – espetó bajando del coche nada más aparcar, y volvió a golpear la puerta con violencia.

Con un bufido recosté la cabeza en el asiento.

_- Lo siento, Flav, hay veces que se comporta como una cría consentida._

_- No te preocupes, cara_ – sonrió indulgente

Bajamos del coche y me acompañó hasta el portal.

_- Bien –_ dije volteándome hacia él _– Ha sido bueno verte de nuevo._

_- Ha sido maravilloso verte de nuevo_ – corrigió haciéndome sonreír _– Podríamos salir algún día de estos_ – dijo llevando su mano a mi cara para posarla en mi mandíbula.

_- Flavius..._ – intenté detenerle pero bajó sus labios a los míos para besarlos _– Flavius... –_ repetí separándome de él con mis manos en su pecho.

_- Te he echado de menos, cara –_ murmuró antes de volver a acercarse.

_- Flavius, espera_ – le detuve _– Estoy saliendo con alguien_ – le informé sabiendo que eso le detendría.

Así fue. Se detuvo para observarme.

_- ¡Qué mal!_ – se quejó en voz baja _– ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?_

_- Sí_

_- ¿Alguien que te lleva por bares de Harlem?_ – preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras rememoraba nuestra charla anterior

_- Sí –_ reconocí sonrojándome

_- Oh, amore mio, no hace falta que te diga que ese chico no es para ti._

_- Me gusta._

_- ¿Te gusta él o te gusta vivir la aventura de codearte con gente que no tiene nada que ver contigo?_ – preguntó y me pareció un estúpido, presuntuoso y arrogante esnob.

Sentí ganas de abofetearlo antes de reconocer que yo había pasado mucho tiempo pensando lo mismo que él.

_- Me gusta él, y me gusta todo lo que he estado viviendo gracias a él._

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó pagado de sí mismo _– Cuando te canses del vulgo y desees volver a la superficie, sólo llámame, cara – _dijo condescendiente antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios y marcharse.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias a todos por leer.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- Nunca le había visto como ahora –_ confesó poniéndose seria de repente _– Ni siquiera cuando salía con Rue._

_- ¿Rue?_

_- Rue Tanner. Fue la única novia formal que le conocimos. La única que tuvo._

_- Peeta me dijo que una vez estuvo enamorado de alguien que no se lo merecía, ¿es ella?_

_- Sí. Fue su novia desde los veinte a los veintidós o veintitrés._ – me explicó – _La conoció cuando él iba a la universidad. Era una chica preciosa, tenía un cuerpo menudo, parecía tan joven y desprotegida que inspiraba ternura. Era inteligente y calmada, conocerla era adorarla, y Peeta la adoraba. Todos la adorábamos en realidad._


	18. Chapter 18

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 18**_

Prim estaba en el salón cuando entré. Se alejó de la ventana y me sonrió petulante.

_- ¿Qué? –_ pregunté molesta

_- Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo._

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Acabo de verte besándote con ese Adonis._

_- No me estaba besando con Flavius_ – corregí

_- Te vi, querida, pero no te preocupes, no le diré nada a tu noviecito. De hecho, te entiendo, yo tampoco hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad._

_- Tú eres una cría. Si realmente hubieras visto lo que sucedió, sabrías que intentó besarme y me alejé de él. Flavius y yo tuvimos una relación hace un tiempo y él no sabía que yo estoy saliendo con Peeta. Ahora ya se lo aclaré. Nada sucedió._

_- Ya, ya. – _dijo burlona_ – Ya veremos qué piensa Peeta de tu inocente despedida_

_- Vete al infierno, Prim_ – repliqué yendo hacia mi habitación – _Me voy a la cama. Tengo que madrugar. Buenas noches._

_- Buenas noches, Katniss ragazza –_ dijo irónica y reprimí las ganas de tirarle algo por la cabeza.

El día siguiente fue bastante más tranquilo, pero el haber dormido poco me tenía de malhumor.

No obstante, mis planes para esa noche, me animaron cuando salí de la empresa esa tarde.

_- Hola, Katniss_ – me saludó Glim cuando entré a su departamento

_- Hola, Glim, ¿cómo estás?_

_- Exhausta –_ dijo dejándose caer en el sofá _– Te ofrecería un café pero sólo si accedieras a servírtelo tú misma_ – me ofreció, por así decirlo, y me hizo sonreír.

Fui a la cocina, me serví un café y volví al salón junto a ella. Me descalcé y me senté a su lado en el sofá subiendo mis piernas para sentarme sobre ellas.

_- ¿Mucho trabajo? –_ dije bebiendo un trago de mi humeante taza

_- No tienes ni idea. Me he pasado el día entero visitando departamentos y casas de Brooklyn con una pareja que se casa en dos meses, y buscan su perfecto nidito de amor_ – comentó sarcástica

_- ¿Lo encontraron?_

_- ¿Con su presupuesto? Imposible. Quieren vivir en Manhattan pero al precio de Jersey._

_- Difícil_

_- Ni que lo digas, pero ve a decírselo a ellos... Al menos accedieron a buscar en Brooklyn – _explicó dando un trago a su café

_- ¿Y Annie?_ – pregunté percatándome de que el departamento estaba demasiado silencioso

_- Tenían inventario o no sé qué en el trabajo, dijo que saldría tarde. ¿Y tú qué tal? Se comenta que tienes visita familiar_ – dijo burlona

_- Dios, Glim, no la nombres. Había logrado olvidarla por más de dos horas..._

_- ¿Tan pesada es? Peeta dice que es algo... peculiar..._

_- ¿Peeta dijo peculiar? Tendrías que conocerla, peculiar se queda corto._

_- Ja ja, paso, gracias..._

_- Cobarde_ – reí

_- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Peeta?_ – preguntó Glimmer cambiando de tema abruptamente.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y se carcajeó divertida.

Mierda.

Glimmer era la mejor amiga de Peeta. Marvel, su novio, y Finnick, su hermano, eran también los mejores amigos de Peeta.

Se conocían de toda la vida.

No había forma de que yo pudiera confesarme con ella, pero por otra parte, Glimmer era un as en los interrogatorios.

Esa mujer no debió dejar la carrera de leyes. Habría hecho confesar al mismísimo Judas.

_- Venga, cuéntame, ¿cómo va todo?_

_- Oh, bien_ – hundí el rostro en mis manos –_ Dios, Glim, ayer me dijo..._ – comencé pero me corté avergonzada

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo?_ – preguntó curiosa

_- Dijo que cree estar enamorándose de mí._

_- ¿De verdad? –_ rió entusiasta _– Es genial, me encanta._

_- ¿De verdad lo crees?_

_- Oh, claro que sí, Peeta es maravilloso. Yo lo querría para mí si no estuviera con Marvel._

_- ¿Pero crees que yo soy buena para él? –_ indagué insegura

_- Claro que sí ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- No sé, es que... somos tan diferentes_

_- Sí, chica, tú eres cansina a más no poder_ – sentenció _– Deja ya de decir que sois diferentes. La única diferencia importante que tienes con Peeta, cuelga entre sus piernas y encaja perfectamente en tu diferencia_ – explicó chabacana y le tiré un cojín sonrojándome avergonzada mientras ella se descostillaba riendo en el sofá.

_- Dios, eres tan burda._

La risa de Glim era contagiosa y ambas nos recostamos en el sofá carcajeándonos.

_- De verdad, Katniss, tú eres genial para Peeta –_ agregó por fin – _No sé por qué crees que no tenéis nada en común._

_- No lo sé_ – reconocí

_- ¿Acaso no te lo pasas bien con él?_

_- Claro que sí, no conozco a nadie con quien lo pase mejor._

_- ¿Entonces? ¿No te comprende, no te apoya, no está contigo cuando le necesitas?_

_- Sí, sí y sí._

_- ¿Entonces? Te llevas bien con sus amigos, ¿no?_ – preguntó mirándome escéptica

_- Sabes que sí._

_- Sus amigos te adoran, y estoy segura que sus padres te amarán._

_- ¿Lo crees? –_ inquirí ansiosa

_- Desde luego. ¿Crees que a tus padres no les caerá bien?_

_- Supongo que sí. Mi hermano lo adorará, eso seguro, y mi hermana se lo follaría si pudiera..._

_- Dudo que tenga suerte en eso, pero de todas formas no estoy segura de que el hecho de que tu hermana se follara a tu novio resultase provechoso para el noviazgo..._

_- Idiota_ – reí

_- Nunca le había visto como ahora –_ confesó poniéndose seria de repente _– Ni siquiera cuando salía con Johanna._

_- ¿Johanna?_

_-Johanna Mason. Fue la única novia formal que le conocimos. La única que tuvo._

_- Peeta me dijo que una vez estuvo enamorado de alguien que no se lo merecía, ¿es ella?_

_- Sí. Fue su novia desde los veinte a los veintidós o veintitrés._ – me explicó – _La conoció cuando él iba a la universidad. Era una chica preciosa, tenía un cuerpo menudo, parecía tan joven y desprotegida que inspiraba ternura. Era inteligente y calmada, conocerla era adorarla, y Peeta la adoraba. Todos la adorábamos en realidad._

_- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Cuando Peeta decidió dejar la universidad, cuando se dio cuenta que la medicina no era para él, Rue, en principio intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero cuando vio que no lo lograría y Peeta le explicó sus razones, lo aceptó._ – continuó Glimmer aunque parecía que se estuviese guardando algo _– Entonces, se fueron de viaje a Europa, no sé quién convenció a quién. No sé lo que sucedió allí, pero al cabo de un año de recorrer distintos países, ella se volvió. Peeta se quedó por allí un año más, cuando regresó sólo nos dijo que Rue no le quería por lo que él era sino por lo que tenía._

_- ¿Por lo que tenía?_ – indagué curiosa

_- Sí. Esa fue toda su explicación. Nunca la nombró de nuevo, pero de allí en más, desde hace cuatro años, ha tenido cientos de citas, pero nunca nos permite encariñarnos con nadie ya que no sale con nadie más de tres o cuatro veces._

_- Y entonces aquí estoy yo, y nos hemos visto más de cuatro veces._

_- Aquí estás tú_ – sonrió _– Y te ha visto más de cuatro veces, y duerme contigo casi cada noche, y tiene cara de tonto todo el tiempo._

_- Gilipollas_ – le espeté aunque no pude evitar sonreír orgullosa

_- Y tenéis más cosas en común que las que Peeta tiene con nadie, y os queréis por encima de todo eso._

La observé pensativa intentando reconocer cuáles eran mis sentimientos.

_- No estoy segura de estar enamorada de Peeta_ – confesé y la vi observarme indulgente.

_- Lo estás_ – aseguró _– pero no te atreves a reconocértelo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque no se parece en nada a la gente con la que has salido hasta ahora..._

_- Me la paso diciéndotelo y dices que no es así..._

_- No._ – discutió _– Tú dices que Peeta y tú no tenéis nada en común, y en realidad es que tú no tienes nada en común con la gente con la que has estado toda tu vida._

_- ¡Qué tontería!_

_- No lo es. Es sólo que lo que Peeta y tú tenéis en común, y que es diferente al resto de la gente, es lo realmente importante. Lo que diferencia a Peeta del resto de tus amigos o conocidos, es que le importa la esencia de la gente, no su posición social o económica._

Las palabras de Glimmer me obligaban a pensar, pero daba tanto miedo reconocer que la gente con la que había vivido, convivido, reído y llorado a lo largo de mi vida, eran falsos, hipócritas o superficiales. Porque eran demasiado parecidos a lo que yo había sido toda la vida.

¿Acaso yo misma no había pensado más de una vez que no podría salir con alguien que no tuviera un título universitario o un puesto importante? ¿Acaso no me había pasado la vida entera creyendo que los bares como el Capitolio eran lugares para perdedores y borrachos? ¿Acaso no había estado encantada con Flavius Di Lombardo, el hombre que el día anterior me había asegurado que me codeaba con "el vulgo", como él lo había llamado, sólo para vivir una experiencia nueva?

Dios, odiaba ser esa mujer.

Annie entró en el departamento como una tromba y el ambiente serio se rompió, por suerte.

Soltó su bolso y sus zapatos en el medio del camino, desabotonó su blusa y levantó su larga falda para enrollarla enganchándola en el elástico de la cintura, dejando sus piernas al aire.

_- ¡Dios, qué calor hace ahí fuera! Creo que me derretiré en cualquier momento..._

_- Dijo la chica de Biloxi, Mississippi_ – se burló Glim

_- Qué serias estáis, ¿de qué hablabais?_

_- De lo que tienen en común Katniss y Peeta._

_- Oh, por favor, _– exclamó con un gesto displicente dejándose caer en el sillón – _son las únicas dos personas que ríen sin parar con el desconcertante humor inglés, pueden ver mil veces Harold and Maude o Blade Runner, y mezclan las palomitas dulces con las saladas._

_- Mucha gente mezcla las palomitas dulces con las saladas_ – discutí

_- Nómbrame dos que lo hagan que no seáis Peeta o tú misma –_ me retó arqueando una ceja

_- Nadie que tú conozcas, pero..._

_- Ahí tienes_ – me interrumpió burlona –_ Nadie que yo conozca..._

_- Vete al diablo –_ reí y sonrió divertida

_- ¿Y a qué se debe esta charla tan profunda un viernes por la tarde?_

_- Peeta le dijo que la ama._

_- No es así_ – discutí pero el grito de Annie no permitió escuchar mi negativa

_- ¿De verdad? Cuenta, ¿cuándo? ¿dónde? ¿en qué contexto?_

_- No dijo que me amara._

_- Vaaaleee_ – argumentó Glimmer estirando las vocales – _dijo que creía estar enamorándose de ella._

_- Oh, Katniss, qué bien_ – sonrió Annie con carita infantil –_ Te ama._

_- No dijo que me amara_ – repetí

_- Sí, vale, es lo mismo. Venga, ¿dónde estabais? ¿qué hacíais?_

_- Eso es íntimo –_ argüí

_- En la cama –_ aventuró Glimmer sin mirarme siquiera _– Echándose un polvo –_ agregó indignándome

_- Oh, qué bueno. Me encanta cuando te dicen que te aman mientras te echan un polvo, o después de._

_- Oh, por Dios_ – me quejé –_ Sois de lo peor._

_- ¿No estabais en la cama?_ – me retó Glimmer y odié a esas mujeres tan directas, aunque no podía dejar de adorarlas, a ellas y su honestidad.

_- No_ – confesé – _Estábamos en el suelo, junto a la pared –_ dije haciéndolas reír

_- Me gusta más cuando el polvo fue de pie contra la pared_ – rió Annie viéndose secundada por su amiga

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias a todos por leer.**_

_**Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Marvel sirvió shots de tequila y absenta, según lo que cada uno prefiriese y volvió a repartir cervezas.

_- Tú sí que eres dúctil, hermanita._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Ayer bebías Gold Strike con Flavius y hoy absenta –_ dijo haciéndome sonrojar

_- ¿Quién es Flavius?_ – indagó Annie y sentí la mirada de Peeta fija sobre mí

_- Un amigo_ – reconocí nerviosa bajando la vista a mi cerveza

_- Un amigo de Katniss –_ repitió Prim – _Es médico en el Presbiteryan, ¿no, Katniss?_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 19**_

Peeta, Marvel y Finnick trajeron las cervezas y Annie, Glimmer y yo, nos encargamos de pedir pizzas y ensaladas, al restaurante italiano que había a la vuelta del departamento.

_- Hola, nena –_ me saludó Peeta cariñoso antes de que Marvel me engullera en uno de sus abrazos llenos de músculos, y Finnick me saludara más pacíficamente –_ ¿Qué tal el día de hoy?_

_- Un poco más tranquilo. Además es viernes y eso compensa cualquier trabajo extra._

_- ¿Cómo fue la Fashion's Night Out? – _preguntó yendo detrás de mí, rumbo a la cocina para poner las cervezas en el refrigerador, mientras esperábamos que llegara la comida.

_- ¿Fuiste a la Fashion's Night Out?_ – gritó Annie al escucharle

Ambos nos volteamos sorprendidos por su reacción.

_- Cuéntame, ¿cómo estuvo? ¿pudiste colarte a la fiesta de Vogue? ¿cómo conseguiste invitaciones? ¿viste algún famoso?_

_- Hey, no sabía que eras fanática de la Fashion's Night Out._

_- Oh, claro que sí_ – reconoció – _Siempre que he podido me he dado vueltas por las tiendas, pero por mucho que sean rebajas, los precios son prohibitivos. Y desde luego que nunca me he podido colar en la fiesta._

_- Oh, Annie, de haberlo sabido te habría dado mi invitación_ – aseguré con sinceridad – _Tal vez pueda conseguir invitaciones para el próximo año._

_- ¿Harías eso por mí?_

_- Falta un año_ – sonreí – _Pero si te comportas de aquí a allí..._

_- En tu vida tendrás una amiga mejor que yo_ – prometió _– Seré tu esclava durante un año._

Todos reímos divertidos por sus ocurrencias.

_- No será necesario tanto..._

_- Haré lo que quieras._

_- Pues ya me lo pensaré._

Annie cortaba las pizzas, Glimmer preparaba unas ensaladas y yo algo para picar, mientras los chicos organizaban la mesa en el salón, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en el salón.

Peeta entró a la cocina con mi teléfono.

_- Nena –_ me dijo _– tu hermana_

_- Buff, déjala que vaya al buzón de voz –_ contesté con rudeza

La llamada se cortó pero de inmediato el teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Peeta alzó una ceja interrogante haciéndome rodar los ojos.

_- Hola_ – contestó él en mi lugar _– Peeta_ – dijo rodando los ojos a la vez _– Sí, está aquí pero ahora mismo no puede contestar ¿qué necesitas?_

Todos volvimos a nuestras tareas pero sin dejar de escuchar a Peeta.

_- ¿Eh?_ – dijo dubitativo _– Con unos amigos... no creo que vayamos a salir, no... ¿eh?... no sé... –_ dudó y le observé interrogante – _Como quieras..._

_- ¿Qué pasa? –_ le pregunté en un susurro

_- Sí... si tú quieres..._

Limpié mis manos en una servilleta y le quité el teléfono.

_- Prim, hola_

_- Ah, hola, hermanita_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Nada, sólo quería saber si vendrías a casa pronto y qué planes tenías, como Angela no está aquí_ – me explicó

_- Angela pasará el fin de semana con su novio y yo no tengo planes para salir_

_- Sí, ya me dijo tu novio, y por cierto, ¿me podrías dar la dirección de donde estáis?_

_- ¿La dirección?_

_- Sí, Peeta me dijo que podía unirme a vosotros_ – me comunicó y no pude dejar de mirar al chico

_- ¿Que Peeta te dijo que vinieras?_

_- Sí, no hay problema ¿verdad?_

Con la mirada recorrí los rostros de todas las personas que había en la cocina viéndoles asentir despreocupados.

_- No, claro que no_ – dije dudosa antes de darle la dirección del departamento.

Le entregué el teléfono a Peeta en cuanto corté la comunicación, con la vista clavada en su rostro.

_- Lo siento _– dijo sonrojándose – _Pero esa mujer es... qué sé yo... debería darle clases de persuasión a Annie... _– explicó nervioso _– No sé cómo lo hizo pero no pude negarme..._

_- Mi hermana quiere echarte un polvo – _expliqué incomodándolo – _Espero que aprendas a negarte antes de que se decida a persuadirte para ello..._

_- No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que será más fácil negarme para ello._

_- Eso espero –_ dije mientras volvía a mi tarea _– Lo siento, chicos._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Mi hermana es una idiota y estoy más que segura de que será desagradable en más de una ocasión._

_- ¿Y te disculpas por ella?_

_- Sí_ – reconocí apesadumbrada

_- Katniss_ – me llamó Rose con seriedad – _No te disculpes por lo que sea que tu hermana haga, porque yo no pienso cortarme un pelo a la hora de contestarle o rebatirle, y no pienso disculparme contigo por eso._

_- No tendrás que hacerlo, al contrario, espero que no os cortéis en decirle lo que sea._

_- Será divertido –_ rió Marvel antes de salir hacia el salón con los botellines de cerveza

Acabábamos de sentarnos a comer cuando el timbre sonó. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos divertidos, mientras yo ocultaba mi mirada en mi porción de pizza.

Prim estaba en la puerta cuando Annie abrió.

_- Hola_ – saludó risueña y extremadamente confiada

_- Hola_ – le respondió mi amiga _– Tú debes ser Prim._

Prim no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo antes de sonreír.

_- Sí, ¿y tú eres?_

_- Yo soy Annie –_ dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle entrar –_ Encantada_ – agregó estirando su mano que Prim estrechó.

Sin mirar siquiera pude notar las miradas que unos a otros se dirigieron.

Prim estaba aún más fuera de lugar de lo que yo lo había estado la primera noche que había ido al Capitolio.

Vestía un vestido de Calvin Klein morado muy corto, tacones muy altos y joyería de pequeños zafiros. Completamente maquillada.

Contrastaba terriblemente con todos nosotros, vestidos básicamente con vaqueros y camisetas.

_- Hola, hermanita, hermanito_ – saludó con sorna y tanto Peeta como yo asentimos hacia ella

_- Prim_ – dije a modo de saludo y me di cuenta que estaba obligada a presentarla al resto de mis amigos – _Chicos, ella es mi hermana Prim. Prim, ellos son Glimmer, Finnick y Marvel._

_- Hola, todos –_ dijo adentrándose en el departamento mirando a su alrededor _– Bonito departamento_ – dijo pero no supimos si era honesta o irónica _– Muy... ecléctico..._

_- Siéntate, Prim_ – le ofreció Annie señalando el sillón donde ella misma había estado sentada

_- Gracias_ – aceptó mi hermana sentándose con delicadeza

_- ¿Una cerveza?_

_- ¿Tendrás algún buen vino?_ – preguntó haciendo que todos la observaran con diferentes grados de diversión

_- Lo siento. No solemos beber mucho vino._

_- Oh, bueno, no hay problema. Una cerveza estará bien._

No me vi con ánimos de discutir así que por mí podía beberse un barril de cerveza.

Prim continuaba mirando en derredor.

_- ¿Todos vosotros vivís aquí?_

_- Oh, no, sólo Glim y yo_ – dijo Annie entregándole una cerveza y sentándose en la alfombra sobre sus piernas cruzadas – _Los chicos viven en una pocilga_ – agregó burlona haciéndonos sonreír

_- ¿En serio?_ – preguntó mi hermana haciendo ver que no veía mucho la diferencia con el departamento en el que estábamos

Annie, que prefirió ignorar el sarcasmo, continuó con su habitual hospitalidad.

_- Oh, sí, algún día deberías ir. Creo que hasta podrían tener pulgas –_ agregó burlona

_- Siempre y cuando no se las comieran las cucarachas –_ completó Marvel pagado de sí mismo

_- Creo que las cucarachas no comen pulgas_ – intervino Finnick dándole un bocado a su pizza

La mirada de Prim, pasaba del desconcierto, al asco y al pavor.

_- Te están tomando el pelo_ – le explicó Glimmer tranquilizándola

_- Oh, por dios. Realmente estaba pensando que podrían tener cucarachas_ – dijo con cara de repugnancia _– Yo me moriría..._

_- No tenemos cucarachas _– acotó Peeta _– pero alguna vez tuvimos algún que otro ratón_

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí, pero no te preocupes, lo exterminamos_

_- O prefirió irse a vivir al bar _– adujo Marvel

_- Sí, esa es otra posibilidad –_ aceptó Peeta

_- Oh, por favor, ya basta, no me lo puedo creer_ – se quejó – _Este sitio es bastante... kitsch_ – acotó volviendo a mirar la estancia

_- ¿Qué lengua habláis en Filadelfia? –_ replicó Marvel _– ¿Qué coño es kitsch?_

_- Algo pretencioso, de mal gusto_ – dijo Glimmer con desdén

_- Oh, no_ – corrigió Prim _– No de mal gusto... es algo así como una mezcla de estilos... tenéis cosas de diferentes tiendas y estilos..._

_- Oh, sí, eso seguro que sí_ – sentenció Annie –_ De hecho, el sillón ese en el que está Finnick lo conseguimos en la Quinta avenida con la 125 street._

_- ¿Hay una tienda de decoración allí?_

_- No, qué va, es del contenedor de la basura –_ explicó y Prim lo observó aprensiva.

Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre las cosas que habían encontrado en la basura, excepto desde luego, Prim y yo.

Prim estaba horrorizada, yo, no tanto, ya que había visto las cosas de las que los chicos hablaban y ya hacía bastante me había hecho a la idea de que la gente solía lanzar artículos realmente útiles y en buen estado. No obstante, nunca se me había ocurrido recoger nada.

_- ¿Nunca te has llevado nada de la basura, Katniss? – _me preguntó Glimmer con interés

_- No._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- No lo sé _– confesé – _Supongo que siempre que he necesitado algo, simplemente lo he comprado._

_- Oh, tendremos que hacerlo –_ dijo Annie – _En nuestra zona los días para lanzar los trastos son los jueves. El próximo jueves saldremos a dar una vuelta, ya veréis lo divertido que es._

_- Ja, eso me gustaría verlo –_ dijo Prim despectiva

_- Si aún estás el jueves podrás venir con nosotros – _le invitó

_- Oh, no. No lo creo – _rió – _Pero estoy segura de que a mi madre le encantará saber que Katniss recoge muebles de la basura. Y ya me imagino a Rue y a Clove – _dijo despectiva y burlona

_- ¿Quiénes son Rue y Clove?_

_- Las amigas de Katniss._

_- Estoy segura de que se divertirían tanto como nosotros_ – contrarrestó Annie inocentemente y no pude evitar imaginar los rostros de desagrado de mis amigas ante tal idea.

_- Lo dudo –_ aseguró Prim y supe que tenía razón

_- Bueno, venga –_ cortó Marvel aburrido – _¿Qué queréis jugar? ¿Risk o Bang!?_

_- Risk_ – pidió Finnick

_- Risk_ – coincidió su novia

_- Bang! –_ pidió Peeta

_- Bang!_ – concordó Glimmer

_- Bang! –_ acepté yo – _Es tarde para comenzar una partida de Risk._

_- Ya. Eso es porque siempre pierdes_ – me atacó Annie

_- No es verdad._

_- Claro que sí. La última vez te eliminaron del tablero y tuviste que quedarte viendo cómo jugábamos_

No pude evitar sacarle la lengua en un gesto infantil.

_- Sí, eso es porque tú amenazas a Jazz para que colabore contigo y elimine a tus enemigos._

_- Venga, juguemos Bang!_ – repitió Rose _– Katniss tiene razón, la última partida de Risk nos llevó seis horas._

Levantamos los restos de la cena y los llevamos a la cocina, y volvimos a ubicarnos en el salón mientras Finnick organizaba la primera partida de Bang!.

Marvel sirvió shots de tequila y absenta, según lo que cada uno prefiriese y volvió a repartir cervezas.

_- Tú sí que eres dúctil, hermanita._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Ayer bebías Gold Strike con Flavius y hoy absenta –_ dijo haciéndome sonrojar

_- ¿Quién es Flavius?_ – indagó Annie y sentí la mirada de Peeta fija sobre mí

_- Un amigo_ – reconocí nerviosa bajando la vista a mi cerveza

_- Un amigo de Katniss –_ repitió Prim – _Es médico en el Presbiteryan, ¿no, Katniss?_

_- Sí_ – asentí sintiendo los ojos de Peeta más fijos sobre mí

_- ¿Qué es Gold Strike?_ – preguntó Glimmer intentando desviar la atención

_- Es un licor de canela y oro –_ comenté agradecida

_- ¿Canela y oro?_ – eso llamó la atención de todos mis amigos

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Tiene pequeñas laminitas de oro flotando en él._

_- ¿Y te las bebes?_ – preguntó Annie sorprendida

_- Sí._

_- Joder, tía –_ dijo Marvel mirándome cual extraterrestre _– ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes láminas de oro en tu estómago?_

_- Se supone que es inocuo para el cuerpo._

_- ¿Cuánto cuesta una botella de eso? _– reclamó Rose

_- Caro._

_- ¿Y un shot de eso?_

_- Supongo que caro también –_ reconocí

_- ¿Y a qué se supone que sabe el oro?_

_- A... ¿nada?_

_- Hay gente que no sabe en qué gastarse el dinero_ – espetó Glim – _Soy el sheriff_ – dijo y comenzó la partida

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias a todos por leer. pude actualizar hoy que alegria aunque corrinedo en breve publicare la nueva historia espero sus comentarios se titula: **_

_**Mas Hermosa Que El Cielo**_

* * *

_**Dejo un adelantito del próximo capi:**_

_- Está bien, Katniss._

_- No, no está bien_ – le corté _– Y no está bien, porque algo te preocupa o te incomoda, porque estás aquí acostado en silencio y no me dices nada._

_- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

_- No sé. Tal vez podrías haberme preguntado quién era él, o si hay algo entre nosotros, qué sé yo_ – argüí molesta _– ¿No hay nada que te preocupe?_

_- No lo sé, tal vez me preocupa el hecho de que tú y yo llevamos poco más de un mes juntos y es un mes en el que te la has pasado repitiendo que no tenemos nada en común. Ayer mismo, cuando estuvimos juntos y te dije que me estaba enamorando de ti, me dijiste que creías que no teníamos ninguna oportunidad. Y luego, pasas la noche con un tipo que evidentemente, según tu estúpida y esnob percepción del mundo y de la vida, tiene muchísimo que ver contigo, ya que va a fiestas llenas de glamour, bebé shots de oro y te trae a casa en su Mercedes Clase S del año –_ espetó con una rabia que no le había sentido nunca.


	20. Chapter 20

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 20**_

_- Curioso tu coche, Peeta –_ dijo Prim cuando se sentó en el asiento trasero del M3

_- ¿Curioso ecléctico o curioso kitsch?_ – preguntó burlón poniendo la llave en el contacto

_- Curioso –_ repitió

Peeta me sonrió mientras retrocedía con el coche antes de poner el intermitente para unirse al tráfico escaso de las dos de la madrugada.

Estiró su mano y enredó sus dedos con los míos antes de poner nuestras manos unidas sobre su muslo.

_- ¿Estás cansada?_ – preguntó al verme recostar en el reposacabezas del asiento

_- Sí. Ayer me acosté tarde._

_- ¿Qué hora era cuando Flavius nos trajo a casa?_ – dijo Prim intentando, sin disimular, generarme una disputa con mi novio.

No contesté.

Peeta me miró receloso pero rápidamente volvió la vista a la calle.

_- Sabes, Peeta, Flavius, el amigo de Katniss, tiene un Clase S_ – dijo y sentí ganas de darle un puñetazo y bajarle sus preciosos dientes de ortodoncia.

Peeta la observó a través del retrovisor pero no contestó.

_- Ayer volvimos en un Clase S y hoy en un... ¿qué coche es éste?_

_- Un BMW M3_

_- Un BMW M3 –_ repitió _– No de este año, supongo._

_- Tiene más años que tú._

_- Oh, qué divertido_ – rió desdeñosa

Peeta aparcó frente a mi edificio y bajó para rodear el coche y abrir mi puerta.

_- Sé lo que estás haciendo_ – le dije a mi hermana antes de que Peeta me abriese _– Y déjame decirte que no te dará resultado._

_- ¿Yo?_ – respondió con inocencia fingida

_- No me presiones, Prim, o podrías verte sentada en un tren rumbo a Filadelfia mañana mismo._

_- ¿Qué he dicho?_ – indagó en el momento que Peeta abría mi puerta y me ayudaba a bajar

_- Estás avisada –_ espeté saliendo del coche

Peeta estaba bajo las mantas cuando salí del baño, con una camiseta de Columbia y unos culottes.

_- Estoy agotada –_ gemí metiéndome en la cama y recostándome sobre él

Me rodeó con su brazo cubriendo con su otra mano la mía que reposaba sobre su pecho.

_- Descansa –_ dijo con ternura llevando su mano a mi cuello y dándole un suave masaje

_- ¿Está todo bien?_ – pregunté después de unos momentos de tenso silencio

_- Sí. Duerme._ – aseguró y me preocupó

_- ¿Qué piensas? –_ pregunté apoyando mi mentón sobre su pecho para mirarle de frente.

Sonrió con una sonrisa triste.

_- Tu hermana podría morir envenenada si se mordiese la lengua. Deberías ponerle una rama en la habitación._

_- ¿Una rama? ¿Para qué?_

_- Para que duerma enroscada. Es maliciosa._

_- Lo sé –_ reconocí y volví a recostar mi cabeza sobre él _– Flavius no es nadie, Peeta –_ expliqué después de un silencio

_- No me debes ningún tipo de explicación._

_- Quiero dártela porque sé lo que piensas._

_- ¿Sabes lo que pienso? ¿Y qué es lo que pienso?_

_- Sabes que nunca he querido hacer amigos en Nueva York, así que evidentemente Flavius no es un "amigo"._

_- No me importa, cielo._

_- Tuve un lío con él hace más de medio año._

_- No me importa –_ repitió clavando la mirada en el techo.

_- Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenía noticias de él. Ayer nos vimos por casualidad en la fiesta de Vogue._

_- Está bien, Katniss, de verdad. Yo no voy a darte explicaciones por las mujeres con las que me acosté hasta hace un mes atrás._

_- Yo no necesito que me expliques nada._

_- Ni yo._

_- Prim ha hecho ver como si Flavius fuese alguien importante, y no lo es._

_- Está bien, Katniss, de verdad._

_- Nos encontramos en la fiesta_ – continué _– Tomamos algunas copas juntos, nos presentó los amigos con los que estaba y luego nos trajo a casa. Cuando me acompañó al portal _– expliqué nerviosa _– intentó besarme, pero lo detuve. Le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien, y eso fue todo._

_- Está bien, Katniss._

_- No, no está bien_ – le corté _– Y no está bien, porque algo te preocupa o te incomoda, porque estás aquí acostado en silencio y no me dices nada._

_- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

_- No sé. Tal vez podrías haberme preguntado quién era él, o si hay algo entre nosotros, qué sé yo_ – argüí molesta _– ¿No hay nada que te preocupe?_

_- No lo sé, tal vez me preocupa el hecho de que tú y yo llevamos poco más de un mes juntos y es un mes en el que te la has pasado repitiendo que no tenemos nada en común. Ayer mismo, cuando estuvimos juntos y te dije que me estaba enamorando de ti, me dijiste que creías que no teníamos ninguna oportunidad. Y luego, pasas la noche con un tipo que evidentemente, según tu estúpida y esnob percepción del mundo y de la vida, tiene muchísimo que ver contigo, ya que va a fiestas llenas de glamour, bebé shots de oro y te trae a casa en su Mercedes Clase S del año –_ espetó con una rabia que no le había sentido nunca.

Dolida me alejé de su abrazo para sentarme apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama. Peeta se sentó a su vez.

_- ¿Crees que tengo una estúpida percepción del mundo y de la vida?_ – murmuré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

_- ¿Eso es todo lo que escuchaste de lo que dije?_

_- ¿Es lo que piensas de mí?_ – dije saliendo de la cama – _¿Que soy una estúpida? ¿Una esnob?_

_- No he dicho que seas estúpida _– me corrigió bajando de la cama a su vez y yendo hacia mí.

Me alejé de él y detuvo su andar.

_- ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo con alguien que crees estúpida y esnob?_

_- No he dicho que seas estúpida y esnob_ – repitió

_- ¿Por qué estás conmigo, Peeta?_

_- Ya lo sabes. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces. Me gustas. Me vuelves loco. Estoy enamorado de ti. Pero no puedo entender que no te des cuenta de lo que es importante de verdad._

_- No sé qué más hacer, Peeta –_ sollocé sentándome en la butaca para levantar las piernas y esconder mi rostro entre mis rodillas _– No sé qué quieres de mí._

_- Dios mío, Katniss –_ dijo acercándose a mí y poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo frente a mí.

Llevó sus manos a mis tobillos y tiró de ellos para bajar mis piernas.

_- Quiero que dejes de lado todas esas tontas ideas materialistas y clasistas, y mires al hombre que soy. Sólo el hombre que soy. Quiero que te enamores de un hombre por la persona que es y no por lo que tiene._

Las palabras de Glimmer volvieron a mi memoria, _"Johanna no le quería por lo que era sino por lo que tenía"_ y aunque no entendía exactamente a qué se refería, entendía que ése era el temor de Peeta.

_- No sé qué pretendes, Peeta_ – murmuré _– No sé cómo tengo que demostrarte que no me importan esas cosas materialistas y clasistas que tú crees. Mierda, colega, llevo un mes saliendo contigo. Yendo a bares que en mi vida habría soñado siquiera que existieran. He archivado todos mis modelitos de diseñador y mis joyas de Tiffany's. Hoy he quedado con una amiga tuya para ir a revolver la basura. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta todo lo que he cambiado mi vida para encajar contigo? Y no me he quejado ni una sola vez porque me gusta todo esto. Lo que no puedo hacer es cambiar a las personas con las que he vivido veintitrés años. No puedo cambiar sus mentalidades, sus opiniones. Yo he descubierto que estaba equivocada en muchas cosas, y que tenía prejuicios y preconceptos sobre muchas cosas, y que eran erróneos. Pero hace un tiempo trabé amistad con un hombre con mis mismos prejuicios y no voy a dejar de dirigirle la palabra o tomarme una copa con él, sólo porque mis ideas hayan cambiado. Siempre me has dicho que no debía cambiar para estar contigo pero eso es lo que quieres._

_- No quiero que cambies_ – discutió

_- Pero no estás dispuesto a que siga pensando como pensaba antes._

_- Quiero que veas que estabas equivocada._

_- Ya lo he visto. Ya sé que estaba equivocada. Lo sé. Lo admito. Lo reconozco. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?_

_- Nada_ – aseguró tirando de mí para sentarme sobre sus muslos desnudos – _Nada. Lo siento, cariño. Yo soy el tonto aquí. Supongo que después de todo lo que has dicho siempre sobre que no tenemos nada en común, me da pavor que lo puedas seguir creyendo. Y hace un mes, sólo eras una chica guapa que quería llevarme a la cama, hubiese soportado que no tuviéramos nada, pero ahora no me veo capaz de vivir así. No sé cómo seguiría si me dejaras._

_- No quiero dejarte, Peeta. De verdad que no quiero hacerlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. Creo que nunca me había sentido así. Quiero estar contigo, tú me gustas, me excitas, me haces sentir completa. No me imagino no estar contigo pero no me gusta que me presiones._

_- Lo siento, nena, perdóname_ – rogó colando sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y acariciando mi espalda

_- Dios, Peeta_ – gemí abrazándome a él _– Son muchas cosas para asumir de golpe. Necesito que me des tiempo, pero necesito que estés seguro de que si estoy contigo, estoy contigo y con nadie más, y estoy segura de querer estar así._

_- Lo sé, nena, lo sé_ – reconoció apretándome contra él _– Nunca me había sentido tan inseguro con una chica, lo siento._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho para que te sientas así?_

_- No has sido tú –_ reconoció – _Supongo que son traumas antiguos –_ sonrió con tristeza

_- No quieres contármelo_ – aseguré

_- No, en realidad, tal vez algún día –_ evadió _– Ahora vamos a la cama –_ dijo levantándose y llevándome con él

Nos pasamos todo el fin de semana en mi habitación, para evitar a mi hermana. Sólo salíamos para prepararnos algo para comer pero volvíamos con los platos a mi cama.

Prim refunfuñó al principio, despotricó luego, pero finalmente decidió vivir por su cuenta.

Se fue a algún que otro desfile y nos dejó mayormente en paz.

Para cuando el lunes por la tarde llegué al departamento, casi había olvidado su presencia.

Peeta estaba en el salón con Bonnie, Leevy y Prim.

_- Hola –_ saludé acercándome a mi novio que estiró sus brazos hacia mí y me senté a su lado

Nos dimos un suave beso mientras me recostaba en él subiendo los pies al sofá.

_- No pensé que te encontraría aquí._

_- Lo sé. Pensé que llegarías más temprano, y me tomé el atrevimiento de auto invitarme a dormir. –_ explicó y sonreí

_- Hoy comencé mis clases de arte._

_- Lo sé, pero no sé, creí que llegarías antes. ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?_

_- Interesante._

_- ¿Estás cursando arte? –_ preguntó Leevy con interés mientras Prim me observaba con su mirada displicente

_- Sí, es para obtener créditos extra_ – me expliqué aunque no hacía falta ya que, salvo Prim, cuya opinión me importaba un pimiento, el resto de quienes estaban allí eran bastante más abiertos al respecto.

_- Es una idea excelente –_ concordó Leevy con sinceridad_ – Yo también cursé Filología inglesa para obtener créditos, y realmente, hacer algo diferente para desconectar es lo más recomendable._

_- ¿De verdad lo crees?_

_- Desde luego, ¿no estás segura?_

_- Oh, no, sí, claro que sí. Yo estoy más que convencida._

_- Entonces _– preguntó extrañado mirando a Bonnie y a Peeta_ – ¿Vosotros no creéis que sea una buena idea?_.

_- Oh, no_ – aseguró Peeta _– Yo estoy convencido de que es lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir_

_- Sí, también yo _– confirmó Angela

Prim se mantuvo en silencio, gracias a Dios.

Para evitar cualquier posible ocurrencia despectiva de mi hermana, Peeta desvió el tema y no fue sino hasta que nos fuimos a la cama, que realmente se interesó.

_- Entonces, ¿qué tal tu clase?_ – preguntó cuando me acosté junto a él

Me puse de costado para observarle y él tomó la misma posición quedando de frente a mí.

_- Me gustó bastante_ – confesé en un susurro

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí, aunque desde luego hoy no hicimos mucho. Sobre todo nos explicaron cómo irían las clases. Tendremos algunos días de teoría, historia del arte y eso, y luego algunos días más prácticos, pintando y todo eso..._

_- ¿Crees que acabe gustándote más que las finanzas?_ – preguntó recordando el miedo que le había planteado hacía ya unas semanas

_- No, supongo que no._

_- ¿Estás más tranquila a ese respecto?_

Le miré dudosa intentando interpretar sus pensamientos.

_- ¿Querías que me gustara más que las finanzas?_

_- ¿Yo?_ – inquirió realmente sorprendido por mi pregunta _– ¿Por qué lo querría?_

_- No sé_ – sonreí – _El día que te conocí me dijiste que no me veías de financiera y que creías que debía dejarlo._

Peeta se rió con una sonora carcajada, mientras ponía su mano en mi cintura y me acercaba a él.

_- Dios, nena, han pasado siglos de eso..._

_- ¿Ya no lo piensas?_

_- Amor, –_ dijo solemne – _confío en tu criterio. Estoy seguro de que si las finanzas es lo que te gusta, entonces es lo que harás, y estoy seguro de que si en algún momento creyeras que hay algo que te interese más, irás a por ello. A mí personalmente, me da igual si quieres ser financiera, artista, o vagabunda._

_- Gracias, Peeta_ – murmuré rodeando su torso con mi brazo y apretándome contra él

_- ¿Qué me agradeces, nena?_

_- Que me aceptes tal como soy aunque a veces haya resultado odiosa._

_- Nunca me has resultado odiosa._

_- Yo tal vez no, pero has odiado algunas de mis formas de pensar._

_- No, cielo, no odio tu forma de pensar. Odiaría que no estuvieras dispuesta a reconsiderar tus opiniones._

_- ¿Tú estás dispuesto a reconsiderar las tuyas?_

_- Creo que sí_ – dijo aunque dubitativo

_- ¿Sólo lo crees?_

_- Lo sé_ – aseguró al fin y pensé que tal vez algún día me contara la historia de su ex y de por qué tenía las ideas que tenía.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias especialmente por leer.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 21**_

Veinticuatro.

Era trece de septiembre y cumplía veinticuatro.

Mi último cumpleaños en Nueva York.

Para cuando cumpliera veinticinco ya habría terminado la universidad y llevaría instalada en Filadelfia unos dos meses, y trabajando para mi padre el mismo tiempo, o un par de semanas menos, ya que al acabar la universidad me tomaría dos semanas de vacaciones, para irme a celebrarlo a Cozumel con mis amigos y Gale, a la casa que los Hawthorne tenían allí.

Qué extraños sonaban ahora estos planes, después de haberlos mantenido por cinco años.

_- Feliz cumpleaños_ – susurró Peeta en mi oído con voz somnolienta.

Sonreí y me dejé besar por el dios griego que había dormido a mi lado.

Su erección golpeaba mi muslo, cuando sus labios descendieron por mi cuello a la vez que su mano subía por mi costado hasta alcanzar mi pecho desnudo.

Giré mi cabeza para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Completamente desnudo como estaba, se recostó entre mis piernas que se separaron para recibirle.

_- Feliz cumpleaños, nena –_ repitió deslizando su lengua por mi mandíbula

_- Gracias –_ ronroneé restregando mis ingles contra él _– Sospecho que tienes un regalo para mí..._

_- Tengo varios regalos para ti _– reconoció bajando sus labios por mi cuello y mis pechos.

_- Empecemos por uno_ – pedí llevando mis manos a sus cabellos desordenados

Arrastró su rostro por mi pecho, haciéndome cosquillas con su barba incipiente, mientras su lengua dibujaba un camino húmedo rumbo a mis ingles.

Sus labios besaron mi vulva desnuda. Se separó un momento para observar mi sexo embelesado. Siempre me intimidaba un poco que lo hiciera pero a la vez me hacía sentir sexy y poderosa.

Sus dedos separaron delicadamente mis labios mientras soplaba sobre mi clítoris que se inflamó deseoso.

_- Peeta, quiero que me hagas el amor..._ – pedí porque necesitaba desesperadamente sentirle en mi interior, estirándome y llenándome...

_- Ese sería un regalo para mí, y primero quiero darte un regalo sólo para ti..._

_- Compartámoslo_ – insistí

_- Es mi regalo –_ discutió enérgico haciéndome reír – _Déjame regalarte lo que yo quiera._

Dio suaves lametazos sobre mi vagina e introdujo su lengua directamente en mi centro.

Su lengua se movió profundamente dentro de mi empapado sexo, lamiéndome desde el interior hacia fuera, antes de moverse hacia arriba y dar pequeños golpes sobre mi clítoris inflamado.

Mi sangre corrió directa a ese punto e hizo latir la pequeña protuberancia. Iba a correrme en nada, pero Peeta alejó la boca, dejándome en el borde exacto del orgasmo.

Gemí necesitada cuando su boca comenzó una erótica danza desde el montículo de mi vulva, hacia el pliegue de mis muslos y regresando a mi abertura vaginal.

El círculo de besos se volvió más pequeño, pero a la vez más húmedo y más fuerte.

Intenté no retorcerme, pero cuando la caliente boca de Peeta se cerró sobre mi clítoris y los labios hinchados de mi sexo y los succionó juntos, no pude evitar gritar extasiada.

Introdujo dos dedos en mi interior y acarició ese mágico punto mientras succionaba más fuerte lanzándome de lleno en el abismo de un orgasmo extremo, antes de que me desplomara sobre el colchón.

Subió lentamente arrastrando sus labios por mi cuerpo hasta volver a alcanzar mis labios.

_- Feliz cumpleaños –_ ronroneó después de darme un beso lleno de ternura

_- Gracias_ – respondí sugerente y complacida – _¿Ya tienes listo mi segundo regalo de cumpleaños? –_ pedí enredando mis piernas en su cintura

Rió divertido antes de deslizar su pene en mi vagina húmeda y resbalosa.

_- Dios, nene_ – gemí _– Me llenas increíblemente..._

_- Quiero ser quien te complete siempre, nena..._

Dio unas pocas embestidas antes de detener su asedio haciendo amago de salirse de mí.

_- ¿Dónde vas? –_ jadeé

_- Nena, tengo que ponerme un condón –_ gimió y yo lo hice en cuanto su cuerpo abandonó el mío _– Aquí estoy –_ dijo en cuanto estuvo nuevamente dentro de mí

_- Aquí estás_ – reconocí animada ante su intrusión

Entraba y salía en mí con cadente vaivén. Se apoyaba sobre sus antebrazos y tenía su rostro frente al mío mientras escudriñaba mi rostro y mis gestos.

Ver su dulce mirada fija en mí mientras se movía lentamente en mi interior me hizo ruborizar.

_- ¿Qué?_ – preguntó con una sonrisa divertida

_- Me intimidas_ – confesé

_- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque me miras así._

_- ¿Así cómo?_

_- Así, tan atentamente..._

_- Es porque eres preciosa_ – explicó acariciando mis mejillas con las puntas de sus dedos

_- No lo soy_ – discutí sonrojándome aún más

_- Lo eres y me siento muy afortunado de que me dieras la oportunidad de estar contigo._

_- Tú eres quien me ha dado la oportunidad a mí. Eras tú quien tenía cientos de chicas detrás._

_- Eso son tonterías._

_- No lo son. Los músicos que tocan en bandas de rock'n'roll son mucho más sexys que las financieras._

_- Las chicas hermosas son sexys ya sean financieras, bibliotecarias o dentistas._

- _Sabía que las bibliotecarias estaban estigmatizadas con ser lo contrario a sexys pero no sabía que las dentistas también tenían ese estigma._

_- No lo tienen, pero yo nunca podría considerar sexy a una chica que me pide que abra la boca para meter un taladro en ella mientras me fija una luz en la cara y ve como mi saliva cae por la comisura de mis labios._

_- Tú serías sexy aún así –_ aseguré divertida moviendo mis caderas incitándolo

Rió antes de acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Alcanzamos el orgasmo juntos y juntos nos desplomamos sobre la cama sudorosos.

_- ¿Cuándo vuelves de Filadelfia? _– preguntó tumbado a mi lado

_- Aún no me he ido – _me burlé – _Volveré el domingo por la tarde._

_- ¿Te vas el sábado por la mañana?_

_- No – _expliqué _– Me voy mañana cuando acabe las clases._

_- ¿Mañana? –_ preguntó sorprendido _– Creí que te ibas el sábado. Pensé que podríamos salir a cenar mañana._

_- Lo siento, cielo, pero mi madre ha organizado una cena familiar mañana viernes._

_- Te echaré de menos –_ gimió escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello

_- Serán dos días._

_- Demasiados para mí._

Nos quedamos en silencio pero sabía que había algo que Peeta no se atrevía a decir, hasta que finalmente, después de un profundo suspiro, habló.

_- ¿Verás a tu novio?_

_- No –_ aseguré _– Mi novio estará en Nueva York –_ respondí burlona

_- Tonta –_ sonrió _– ¿Verás a tu ex novio? –_ rectificó

_- No lo creo._

_- ¿Lo crees o lo sabes?_

_- No lo sé, Peeta. Gale y yo frecuentamos los mismos lugares. Supongo que el sábado veré a mis amigos y es probable que él esté por allí, pero no voy a quedar con él. Si nos vemos será pura casualidad, y no tengo intención de estar a solas con él._

Asintió en silencio estrechándome contra él.

_- No tienes que pensar en él, Peeta_ – aseguré

_- Es difícil no hacerlo. Llevas cinco años viéndote con él cada vez que vas a Filadelfia. Tu intención hasta hace un mes era retomar tu relación con él en cuanto acabaras la universidad. No hemos hablado más sobre eso, así que no sé cuál es tu intención ahora mismo._

_- ¿De verdad lo dices?_ – indagué frunciendo el ceño – _Por Dios, Peeta, desde luego que eso se acabó. Estoy contigo y estoy feliz contigo, no puedo creer que pienses que yo tengo planes de estar con alguien más. ¿Qué crees? ¿Que le he puesto fecha de caducidad a lo nuestro? ¿Crees que te considero un entremés para estos semestres que me quedan aquí?_

_- No, supongo que no._

_- ¿Sólo lo supones? Vaya, gracias_ – repliqué molesta intentando alejarme de él para salir de la cama

_- Hey, nena, lo siento._

_- No, está bien. Si ésa es la opinión que tienes de mí._

_- Hey, lo siento. No sé, Katniss, no sé por qué me siento tan inseguro contigo._

_- ¿Soy yo? ¿He hecho algo para que te sientas así?_

_- No, desde luego que no, es sólo que... no sé... no estoy acostumbrado a estar enamorado..._

_- Yo no puedo cambiar eso, Peeta._

_- Lo sé. Supongo que debería ir a un psicólogo._

_- No hace falta_ – aseguré _– Sólo confía en mí. Me gustas mucho, Peeta. Ésa es la verdad._

_- Y tú a mí, preciosa. ¿Puedo darte tu tercer regalo?_ – dijo sugerente deslizando su lengua por mi cuello cambiando de tema abruptamente

_- Ay, nene, tengo que ir a trabajar... pero tal vez si es un rapidito..._

_- Cómo eres de pervertida._ – rió _– No era un regalo sexual. Era algo material._

_- Ah, vale, ok, lo siento _– reí _– Dámelo._

Estiró la mano a su mesita de noche y cogió una pequeña bolsita de papel de una joyería y me hizo temblar.

_- Puedes volver a respirar y recuperar el color de tu rostro –_ susurró en mi oído – _No es un anillo._

Reí y me ruboricé por mi presunción.

Dentro del envoltorio había un precioso colgante. Enganchado en un cordón de piel negro, había una pequeña guitarra eléctrica de plata que me emocionó.

_- Oh, Peeta, es precioso._

_- ¿De verdad te gusta?_

_- Me encanta_ – aseguré rodeándolo con mis brazos y atrayéndolo hacia mí

_- Es para que pienses en mí._

_- Siempre pienso en ti, sin que me haga falta recordatorio alguno, pero éste me encanta._

Me volteé sobre la cama para que me lo pusiera y lo acaricié entre mis dedos cuando la pequeña guitarra descansó sobre mi pecho.

Sin importar que tenía que ir al trabajo, me dio un nuevo regalo, y no fue justamente "rapidito".

.

.

.

_- Katniss, cariño _– me abrazó mi madre cuando llegué a casa el viernes por la tarde – _Pensé que cogerías algún tren más temprano._

_- Lo siento, vine en cuanto acabé mis clases._

_- Ok, ok _– aceptó – _Venga, ve a prepararte _– dijo empujándome hacia la escalera _– Los invitados llegarán en seguida._ – agregó haciéndome detener al pie de la escalera

_- ¿Los invitados? ¿Creí que era una cena familiar?_

_- Y lo es_

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Quiénes son los invitados?_

_- Vienen los Hawthorne._

_- ¿Vienen los Hawthorne? _– exclamé encarándome a ella – _¿Cómo es que vienen los Hawthorne? ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Cómo que por qué? Son casi de la familia._

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- ¿Qué te pasa, Katniss? _– rezongó – _Los Hawthorne son casi de la familia._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Serán parte de la familia cuando tú y Gale..._

_- Cuando yo y Gale ¿qué? _– indagué molesta

_- Cuando os caséis_

_- ¿Cuando nos casemos? ¿De qué estás hablando, mamá? Gale y yo ni siquiera estamos juntos_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Eso, exactamente, Gale y yo ya no somos nada_

_- Oh, tonterías _– dijo haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano

_- No – _discutí enérgica _– No son tonterías..._

_- Oh, Katniss, lleváis juntos ¿cuánto? ¿ocho años? Desde que tú tenías dieciséis._

_- Rompimos hace más de un año._

_- Pues no es lo que parece, ya que lleváis un año saliendo juntos siempre que tú estás aquí de visita._

_- Eso se acabó._

_- ¿Ah, sí? ¿y por qué?_

_- Porque está acabado. Gale y yo ya no tenemos nada. Y por si eso no te basta, yo estoy saliendo con alguien más. Tengo novio._

_- ¿Tienes novio? –_ inquirió sorprendida

_- Entiendo que Prim no te lo dijo..._

_- ¿Prim? ¿Qué tiene que ver Prim?_

_- Prim conoció a mi novio esta semana cuando estuvo en Nueva York._

_- ¿Prim conoció a tu novio? Pues supongo que no habrá creído que fuera una relación importante ya que no dijo nada. Dijo que tenías nuevas amistades, algunas más curiosas que otras, nada más._

_- ¿Más curiosas? ¿Qué significa eso?_

_- ¿Qué sé yo? Pregúntale a tu hermana._

_- Da igual, me importa una mierda lo que Prim piense..._

_- Katniss_ – me regañó – _Cuida tu vocabulario. ¿Eso es lo que te enseñan tus nuevas amistades?_

_- Por dios, mamá, ¿qué crees que tengo? ¿cinco años?_

_- Me da igual, no quiero ese vocabulario en esta casa._

_- Y yo no quiero que vuelvas a sugerir que existe algo entre Gale y yo._

_- Katniss, Gale y tú lleváis toda la vida juntos. Tú lo decidiste, no yo. Tú lo convertiste en parte de la familia, no yo, así que ahora debes cargar con las consecuencias._

_- Y yo soy quien lo está dejando fuera de mi vida, así que espero que lo respetes. Si lo quieres en la familia ofréceselo a Prim que estoy segura que estará más que feliz de poder tirárselo._

_- ¡Katniss Everdeen!_ – gritó _– ¡Basta de ese vocabulario! No volveré a repetirlo. Gale vendrá a cenar con sus padres, así que quiero que los trates con respeto. Son nuestros invitados._

_- Son TUS invitados_ – rectifiqué – _Desde luego que les trataré con respeto, pero te advierto que si insinúas algo sobre Gale y yo, aclararé delante de todos que hemos terminado, que yo estoy con alguien más, y si es necesario, también diré que Gale se está tirando a la ex prometida de su primo_ – grité dándome la vuelta sin escuchar las airadas respuestas de mi madre.

* * *

_**A ver cómo le va a Katniss en Filadelfia.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias especialmente por leer.**_

_**Dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

_- Katniss está cursando Arte y Pintura_ – sonrió Prim petulante y todas las miradas se clavaron en mi rostro.

La mía en cambio fulminó a mi rubia pesadilla, que siguió comiendo despreocupadamente.

_- ¿Estás cursando Arte?_ – preguntó Plutarch desde su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa

_- Es para obtener créditos extra._

_- ¿Y para obtener créditos extra tienes que cursar algo tan inútil?_ – replicó Gale sonriendo – _Cómo ha cambiado la universidad. Cuando yo estaba en la universidad los créditos extra se obtenían cursando asignaturas relacionadas a tu carrera._


	22. Chapter 22

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**CAPITULO 22**_

Estaba terminando de maquillarme cuando dos golpes sonaron en mi puerta antes de que se abriera apenas una rendija.

_- ¿Se puede? –_ la voz de Gloss me hizo sonreír _– Hermanita –_ saludó entrando antes de que pudiera decirle que pasara – _Hola, muñeca_ – saludó rodeándome con sus brazos.

_- Hey, bombón –_ reí _– ¿Cuándo te has hecho tan grande? _– me burlé y restregó su puño en mi cabello enredándolo _– Hey – _discutí

_- Eso es por tomarme el pelo – _dijo y zampó un beso fuerte en mi mejilla – _Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita –_ continuó entregándome una bolsa de papel de una tienda de discos

_- Hey, gracias – _dije abriendo el envoltorio para encontrar el último disco de Muse _– Me encanta, Gloss, es genial, gracias –_ agregué con entusiasmo yendo hasta la minicadena y poniendo el disco a un volumen discreto

_- Bueno..._ – comentó lanzándose sobre mi cama con el librillo del disco mientras yo me ponía rimel y retocaba mi cabello _– Por ahí abajo se comenta que la pequeña Katniss ha venido decidida a pelear conmigo por el puesto de oveja negra de la familia Everdeen _– dijo desenfadado

_- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién lo comenta?_

_- Alma, y parece ser que cuenta, en sus conclusiones, con la inestimable colaboración de la pequeña Prim Dakota _– explicó haciéndome reír

_- ¿Y Gloss Cameron está dispuesto a dar pelea? –_ me burlé

_- Depende._

_- ¿De qué?_ – pregunté mirándolo a través del espejo

_- Si en tus planes está patear el culo remilgado de Gale Hawthorne, pues lo que haré será hacerme a un lado y dejarte el camino libre_ – me carcajeé inevitablemente _– Y bien –_ dijo después de un momento – _¿Vas a contarme a qué se debía la discusión de hace un rato con Alma?_

_- Alma dijo que había una cena familiar y resulta ser que los Hawthorne están convidados como si fueran de la familia._

_- Sabes que todo el mundo cree que serán parte de la familia el año que viene_ – aventuró dubitativo

_- Lo sé. Sé que es mi culpa pero me hubiera gustado que mamá me consultara antes de hacerlo._

_- Prim dijo que estarías encantada_ – explicó y eso me hizo darme vuelta y observarle estupefacta.

_- ¿Que Prim dijo qué?_

_- Prim le dijo a mamá que tú estarías encantada de que los Hawthorne estuviesen aquí para celebrar tu cumpleaños._

_- Dios mío_ – gruñí – _Es una pequeña zorra._

_- Estoy seguro de que lo es, ¿te olvidas que compartí útero con ella durante nueve meses?_

_- Ocho –_ le corregí riendo mientras entraba en mi vestidor para ponerme mi vestido azul.

_- Ya. En cuanto tuve formados todos mis órganos vitales, vi que no había necesidad de seguir compartiendo habitación con ese engendro –_ dijo con gesto horrorizado y no pude más que reír _– Venga, cuéntame lo que hizo la pequeña princesita del mal._

_- Súbeme la cremallera_ – pedí saliendo del vestidor y poniéndome de espaldas a él.

Gloss se sentó en la cama y subió la cremallera de mi vestido antes de tirar de mí para que me sentara a su lado.

_- Cuéntame._

Suspiré pensativa y estoy segura de que la sonrisa tonta en mi rostro habló por mí.

_- He conocido a alguien_. – expliqué recostando mi cabeza en su hombro

_- ¿De verdad? –_ indagó con entusiasmo pasando su brazo alrededor de mí.

_- Sí. No hace mucho pero vamos lo suficientemente en serio como para que se lo haya presentado a Prim como mi novio._

_- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué zorra!_

_- Ya ves_ – suspiré

_-Cuenta. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué tal es? ¿Qué hace? O mejor aún ¿cuéntame qué opina Prim de él?_

_- ¿Te interesa la opinión de Prim?_ – pregunté más que extrañada mirándole de frente

_- Sí. Si ella lo ama, seguramente es tan idiota como Hawthorne y yo lo odiaré, por el contrario si ella lo odia, seguramente será genial_ – explicó su teoría

_- Bueno... está lo suficientemente bueno como para que incluso Prim deseara tirárselo, pero es lo suficientemente listo como para no tener interés en tocarla ni con un palo..._

_- Y por respeto al palo_ – rió burlón haciéndome reír _– ¿Estás enamorada? –_ preguntó poniéndose serio

_- No lo sé –_ reconocí – _Creo que me estoy enamorando._

_- ¿Y él?_

_- Igual, sólo que él lo ha confesado y yo aún no._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque tengo pánico._

_- ¿Pánico de qué?_

_- No sé, Gloss. Es tan diferente a todo._

_- ¿Cómo? _– preguntó extrañado _– ¿Diferente a qué?_

_- Diferente a todas las personas con las que me he relacionado toda la vida._

_- Eso puede ser bueno._

_- Lo es, ya lo creo que lo es_ – le miré sonriendo como tonta – _Dios, Gloss, tienes que conocerlo, estoy segura de que te encantará._

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- Sí. Es divertido, sencillo, natural, completamente extrovertido y abierto, es... no sé... simplemente genial. Todo lo contrario a mí._

_- Hey _– discutió_ – Tú eres genial._

_- Gracias, cielo._

_- ¿Cómo lo conociste?_

_- No te lo creerás. Lo conocí en un bar de mala muerte._

_- ¿Tú en un bar de mala muerte? _– escudriñó

_- Sí, ni yo sé cómo caí allí pero fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida. –_ expliqué antes de contarle con detalle mi encuentro con Alice y todo lo que sucedió a partir de entonces.

_- Wow –_ exclamó cuando acabé mi relato _– Realmente parece un tío genial._

_- Lo es. Te aseguro que lo es. Todos los demás a su lado parecen... no sé... falsos, artificiales, hipócritas y esnobs._

_- ¿Con todos los demás te refieres a Gale?_

_- No sólo a él, pero sí, Gale también._

_- Siempre te dije que Hawthorne era todo eso y más._

_- Lo sé. Hubiese querido ser tan inteligente como tú._

_- Ya. Eso no es fácil –_ dijo haciendo un mohín y le di una merecida colleja.

_- No te pases, niñato._

_- ¿Y ahora qué? Hoy viene Gale con sus padres, seguro que ya habrán llegado o no tardarán en hacerlo, y seguro como que hay infierno, que Prim no perderá la oportunidad de sembrar cizaña._

_- Lo sé. Dios mío, no sé si estoy preparada para enfrentar un cóctel de J&J_ – gemí levantándome para coger mis zapatos del vestidor y terminar de arreglarme _– No sé, Gloss. Ya sabes, intentaré comportarme, por mamá, ya sabes. Pero no seré feliz._

_- Intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda._

_- Gracias, cariño._

_- Cuando quieras, preciosa, pero a ti te toca invitarme a la gran manzana algún día para presentarme a tu novio, y que le pueda dar una paliza al Bang!_

_- Es un as. No te será fácil._

_- No subestimes a un gran pistolero_ – rió besando mi coronilla antes de salir de mi habitación.

.

.

Cuando volví a bajar los Hawthorne ya estaban allí.

_- Katniss, cariño_ – me saludó la madre de Gale acercándose a mí y dándome un cálido abrazo _– Feliz cumpleaños, querida._

_- Gracias, Hasaye._

_- Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía. Sé que no tienes mucho tiempo para venir a Filadelfia, pero tu próxima visita espero que pases a tomar el té conmigo._

_- Gracias, Hasaye_ – dije sin saber cómo explicarle delicadamente, que no pensaba pasarme por su casa, ni en mi próxima visita ni nunca.

_- Katniss, hija_ – me saludó a su vez Billy Hawthorne _– Felicidades._

_- Gracias._

_- Hola, Kat_ – fue el turno de Gale que me saludó en un susurro a la vez que se acercaba a mí y me rodeaba con sus brazos acercando sus labios a los míos.

Le esquive dejando que besara mi mejilla.

_- Hola, Gale_

_- Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa –_ dijo en mi oído mientras su mano bajaba sugerentemente por mi espalda.

_- Gracias_ – acepté alejándome de él para acercarme a Gloss que estaba junto al bar, y pedirle que me sirviera una copa de Martini.

Bebimos una copa como aperitivo antes de pasar al comedor.

Mi madre no tenía grandes obligaciones, ya que no trabajaba fuera de casa, y para ser sinceros, tampoco trabajaba demasiado dentro de casa, gracias a que contaba con más servicio del que necesitaba, pero si había algo que sabía hacer, era ofrecer cenas formales.

Yo no conocía una anfitriona mejor.

Sobre la enorme mesa para ocho comensales, había organizado su mejor mantelería y su mejor vajilla, esa que estaba en su familia desde quién sabe cuándo.

Tuvo también el poco tino de sentarme frente a Gale que no quitó su mirada lasciva y su sonrisa ladina de encima mío durante la larga consecución de platos.

Tomates cherry caramelizados sobre un colchón de vegetales verdes rociados con una vinagreta balsámica. Lubina a la pimienta verde con patatas asadas y luego saltimbocca de pollo con salsa cremosa de limón y salvia.

Para cuando llegaran los postres, no confiaba en haber evitado tirarle mi vino sobre su muy caro traje negro de Gucci.

Aunque si éste había logrado repeler los ríos de saliva que mi hermana Prim, sentada a su lado, estaba dejando caer, seguramente se debería a que estaba confeccionado con alguna tela impermeable.

_- ¿Cómo van tus últimos semestres en la universidad? –_ me preguntó Rachel con amabilidad

_- Oh, muy bien, –_ reconocí _– Ahora que trabajo en Italia, poder aplicar toda la teoría a la práctica, resulta muy reconfortante._

_- Katniss está cursando Arte y Pintura_ – sonrió Prim petulante y todas las miradas se clavaron en mi rostro.

La mía en cambio fulminó a mi rubia pesadilla, que siguió comiendo despreocupadamente.

_- ¿Estás cursando Arte?_ – preguntó Plutarch desde su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa

_- Es para obtener créditos extra._

_- ¿Y para obtener créditos extra tienes que cursar algo tan inútil?_ – replicó Gale sonriendo – _Cómo ha cambiado la universidad. Cuando yo estaba en la universidad los créditos extra se obtenían cursando asignaturas relacionadas a tu carrera._

_- Ya ves cuánto has envejecido_ – le respondió Gloss con una mueca burlona.

_- Tenía algunas opciones más útiles ¿verdad, Kat? –_ siguió Prim

No pude evitar ver los dos agujeros profundos y humeantes que se le estaban formando en su delicado vestido rosa, allí donde estaban clavados los rayos de mi visión térmica.

Mierda. No era más que mi imaginación, ya que si hubiera sido Superman habría ido hasta su lugar, roto su cuello y vuelto a mi asiento a súper velocidad.

_- ¿Qué otras opciones? – _indagó Gale haciéndome volver a ese momento

_- Estadística descriptiva, Derecho Civil Internacional, Psicología Hospitalaria e Introducción a la Microbiología._

_- ¿Y pudiendo escoger estadística o derecho civil, te decidiste por Arte? –_ preguntó con desdén

_- Arte y Pintura _– le corregí sin mirarle siquiera _– Sip._

_- ¿Y por qué?_

_- Para desconectar_ – expliqué con desinterés –_ Estaba agobiada._

_- A mí me parece una buena idea_ – acotó Gloss a mi lado

-_ A nadie le extraña que a ti te parezca una buena idea_ – le espetó Gale condescendiente y me dieron ganas de golpearle.

_- Desde luego que no_ – respondió Gloss con furia escondida tras su sonrisa divertida – _De hecho, creo que hasta yo podría plantearme ir a la universidad, sólo para cursar Arte y Pintura_ – me observó dándome un suave codazo conspirador – _¿Crees que podría tocarme pintar algún desnudo con modelo incluida?_

_- Tal vez sí _– reí divertida

_- Gloss –_ le reprendió mi madre como era de esperar.

Hasaye Hawthorne, una mujer que odiaba los enfrentamientos, puso paños fríos y la conversación siguió por otros derroteros.

Cuando estábamos todos en el salón, bebiendo cafés y licores, Gale se acercó a mí, levantó mi mano de mi regazo y tiró de ella para levantarme del sofá.

_- Ven, cariño, tomemos aire un momento _– dijo y me dirigió a la terraza.

Se acercó a mí cuando me recosté en la balaustrada, de pie a mis espaldas retiró mi cabello para acercar sus labios a mi cuello pero me separé de él de inmediato.

_- Gale, no _– dije con claridad

_- Kat, cariño, espero que no sigas enfadada por nuestra discusión de tu última visita – _dijo y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar de qué hablaba.

_- Oh, no, claro que no _– aclaré – _Ya ni recuerdo mi última visita... _– dije con sinceridad

_- Espero que no te molestaras porque no me tomara muy bien eso de que estudias arte._

_- No me importa cómo te lo tomes, Gale. Es mi vida, mi carrera, mis créditos, y desde luego, mi decisión._

_- Lo sé, lo siento. Creo que me pasé un poco. Tienes razón en escoger algo que te distraiga si te sientes un poco agobiada._

_- Gracias por comprenderlo _– dije con un sarcasmo que creo no entendió _– Pero sigue sin importarme tu opinión –_ sonreí.

_- Tengo un regalo para ti_ – dijo ignorando mi respuesta _– Pero no lo he traído conmigo_ – explicó y me vi obligada a arquear las cejas _– Podrías venir conmigo a casa._

_- Oh, no, no lo creo_ – sonreí _– Gracias, Gale, pero estoy agotada y sólo quiero irme a dormir._

_- Te traeré pronto, o mejor aún puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa_ – dijo sugerente

_- No, Gale,_ – repetí y suspiré antes de hablar por fin –_ Creo que debo aclararte algo, Gale._

_- ¿Qué cosa, cariño?_

_- Tú y yo ya no estamos juntos_

_- Sabes que eso es temporal._

_- No para mí, Gale. Para mí realmente se acabó. No voy a volver contigo. Estoy con alguien._

_- Lo verás diferente cuando acabes la universidad y vuelvas a casa. –_ dijo ignorando mi última frase

_- Sinceramente, lo dudo, pero aún así, ahora mismo esto está terminado entre nosotros, Gale._

_- Tonterías, cielo _– dijo desdeñoso acercándose a mí.

Mi salvador en forma de hermano llegó entonces hasta nosotros.

_- Agobia un poco el calor allí dentro, ¿no creéis? –_ dijo recostándose junto a mí e ignorando divertido la mueca molesta de Gale

_- Gloss, tal vez podrías darme un poco de intimidad con tu hermana._

_- Oh, Gale, tío. ¿Sabes cuánto hace que no veo a mi hermana? –_ dijo rodeándome con su brazo

_- Casi tanto como yo._

_- Por eso, ¿qué tal si la compartimos? Si quieres te puedes llevar a mi otra hermana con total exclusividad_ – recomendó haciendo enfurecer a mi ex, como sólo él sabía hacerlo _– De todos modos, creo que tu madre hablaba sobre marcharse pronto._

Gale bufó, antes de girarse hacia las puertas del salón.

_- Te llamaré mañana, cariño_ – dijo besando mi frente y volviendo a entrar en la casa.

_- Gracias, bombón –_ susurré recostándome en Gloss.

_- Me la debes, dulzura._

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias especialmente por leer.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- Gale, ¿me puedes llevar a casa?_

_- ¿Ya quieres irte?_

_- Sí, pero he bebido demasiado, no puedo conducir._

_- No te preocupes, cariño. Yo te llevo_ – dijo y se despidió antes de tirar de mí y dirigirme hasta su coche.

Mi último recuerdo es recostar la cabeza en el asiento de piel del BMW de Gale.

No sé cómo bajé del coche, cómo llegué a la casa y menos aún a mi habitación.

Menos aún recuerdo haberme desnudado, pero desperté al sentir una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo.

Con dificultad levanté la cabeza de la almohada y me ví.

Llevaba el torso desnudo, y Gale, con su torso desnudo también, estaba comenzando a deslizar mis bragas por mis piernas.


	23. Chapter 23

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 23**_

_- Hola, nena_ – la voz de Peeta era somnolienta cuando le llamé al acostarme.

_- Hola, nene_ – susurré acurrucándome bajo las mantas _– ¿Dormías?_

_- Aún no, pero no me falta mucho ¿y tú?_

_- Acabo de meterme en la cama._

_- Mmm_ – gruñó sexy _– Me gustaría estar contigo._

_- Y a mí._

_- ¿Cómo estás, nena? ¿Qué tal tu cena familiar?_ – preguntó y supe que no podía contarle por teléfono sobre la visita de Gale.

Ya se lo explicaría cuando llegara a casa.

_- Un coñazo_ – reconocí al fin – _¿Tú qué? ¿Has salido con los chicos?_

_- Hemos cenado con Glim y Annie aquí y ellos han bajado al Capitolio._

_- ¿Tú no has ido con ellos?_

_- No tenía ganas._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- ¿Sería muy cursi decir que porque tú no estás aquí?_

_- Un poco cursi, sí_ – reconocí riendo

_- Entonces no ha sido por eso –_ corrigió riendo también

_- Dios, Peeta, me vuelves loca_

_- ¿Loca para bien o loca para mal?_

_- Las dos._

_- Mejor así. ¿Qué tal mi cuñada favorita?_

_- Oh, por favor, no la nombres._

_- Vale_ – aceptó –_ ¿Qué tal mi cuñado favorito, entonces?_

_- Deseoso de conocerte._

_- ¿Le hablaste de mí a tu hermano?_

_- Sí, y está deseando conocerte, ya te he dicho. Además cree que te dará una paliza al Bang!_

_- Ja ja –_ rió _– ni siquiera ser tu hermano, hará que le tenga compasión_

_- Lo imaginé._

_- ¿A qué hora vuelves el domingo?_

_- Mi tren llega a las seis._

_- Iré a recogerte._

_- No hace falta, cariño._

_- Iré de todos modos._

_- Ok. Te estaré esperando._

_- Y yo a ti, nena. Y ahora vete a dormir y sueña conmigo._

_- Sin dudas que lo haré._

_- Y si quieres, puedes tocarte en mi honor –_ susurró con voz ronca

_- ¿Tú lo harás en el mío?_

_- Ya he comenzado, nena._

_- Oh, dios_ – eso me excitó sobremanera _– Hazlo, quiero escucharte._

_- Hazlo tú para mí también _– pidió

_- Ya tengo mi mano bajo mis bragas_ – murmuré y le escuché gruñir

Sin dudas, un orgasmo con la voz de mi delicioso novio en mi oído, me relajó y dormí como un bebé.

Clove me llamó a la mañana siguiente, y quedamos para cenar juntas y celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Para cuando la llamada de Gale llegó, ya tenía planes y demasiado rápidamente aceptó que declinara sus invitaciones.

Desde luego, debí sospechar.

_- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Katniss!_ – gritaron mis amigas cuando me vieron llegar al restaurante.

Rue había reservado mesa para ocho, y pude entender el por qué de que Gale no hubiera insistido en que saliéramos juntos.

En nuestra mesa, junto a Rue y Clove, estaban Mitchell, Cato, Eric, Katie y, cómo no, Gale.

Afortunadamente pude evitar sentarme junto a Gale, y me ubiqué entre mis dos mejores amigas.

Estuvimos tres horas en el restaurante, comiendo comida mexicana, bebiendo tequilas, mojitos y margaritas, y para cuando salimos, dispuestos a ir a The Wolf, yo había bebido un poco más que la tasa de alcohol permitida.

No obstante conduje hasta la discoteca, llevando a las chicas conmigo. Los chicos, por su parte se repartieron en el resto de los coches.

Con la música a todo volumen, aullando más que cantando y gritando desaforadas llegamos a la discoteca.

Tal vez fueran nuestros vestidos escandalodariusente cortos, nuestro andar desenfadado (ebrio, tal vez) o nuestra asiduidad al local, pero caminamos por delante de la larga cola que había para entrar, y cuando el portero levantó la cuerda para que pasáramos, recibimos silbidos y abucheos que nos hicieron carcajear.

Ya en la discoteca, seguimos bebiendo y bailando. No era muy conciente de nada cuando Clove tiró de mí para subir a la sala VIP que sabíamos estaba reservada para los amigos de Darius.

Darius y Venia estaban allí.

_- Hey, primita_ – me saludó Darius dándome un abrazo que me incomodó –_ Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa._

_- Gracias, Darius._

_- Felicidades, Katniss_ – saludó Venia tan simpática como siempre solía ser _– ¿Qué tal por Nueva York?_

_- Oh, muy bien_. – reconocí _– Sin dudas éste es mi mejor año desde que estoy allí._

_- Hey, a ver si no vas a querer volver a casa_ – replicó Darius burlón

_- A ver si resultará que no_ – sonreí burlona también

Dos manos harto conocidas se posaron en mis caderas, y la voz de Gale resonó en mi oído.

_- Hola, cariño, estás preciosa_ – ronroneó mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja

Me separé de él de un salto girándome para quedar de frente.

_- Bailemos, cielo –_ me invitó tomándome por la cintura y acercándome a él

_- No quiero bailar, Gale_ – dije alejándome _– Tengo mucho calor, voy a pedir una copa._

_- Te invito –_ replicó y tiró de mi mano hacia una barra bastante alejada _– ¿Qué bebes, cielo? ¿Un margarita, un mojito, un cosmopolitan?_

_- Una cerveza –_ dije y me observó arqueando una ceja

_- ¿Cerveza?_

_- Sí, por favor. Puedo pedírmela yo misma._

_- Oh, no, no, desde luego. Es sólo que no sabía que bebieras cerveza._ – explicó y pidió una cerveza y una copa de whisky para él _–_ _¿Nos sentamos? –_ dijo tirando de mí pero rápidamente me solté de su agarre.

_- No, ve tú. Yo iré a bailar con Clove, Rue y Katie._

_- Voy contigo._

Me detuve de golpe volteándome hacia él.

_- Si no te importa, Gale, tengo ganas de pasar un rato con mis amigas a quienes no veo muy a menudo._

_- A mí tampoco me ves a menudo._

_- Es probable pero ayer cenaste en mi casa con tu familia..._

_- Eso no cuenta._

_- Para mí sí –_ repliqué – _Voy a buscar a las chicas_ – dije soltándome de él y alejándome sin mirar atrás.

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Bebí demasiado. Demasiadas bebidas diferentes, que a las tres de la mañana me tenían en un estado bastante lamentable.

En ese momento necesité a Peeta. Le recordé sosteniendo mi cabello mientras vomitaba en su lavabo, levantándome y llevándome a su cama para darme un antiácido y dejarme dormir junto a él.

Pero Peeta estaba a millas de allí, así que no me quedaba más que irme a casa.

Estábamos en el salón VIP de Darius.

Darius y Venia conversaban con Gale y dos chicos que yo no reconocí, mientras se pasaban de uno a otro un perfecto cigarrillo de marihuana, después de que les hubiera visto esnifar.

Sentados a mi lado, Cato y Clove se metían mano, aunque la mano de Cato llevaba horas perdida bajo la diminuta falda de Clove, que se retorcía sobre el regazo de su novio.

Me pareció decadente, y en el mal sentido.

En otro sofá, sentados frente a una pequeña mesa, Rue, Mitchell, Katie y Eric jugaban algo que acababa con cada uno bebiendo shots de tequila o vodka, según no sé qué regla.

En un rincón bastante más alejado y muy oscuro, a duras penas visible, Mark, el hermano de Darius, hacía saltar en su regazo a su novia, Claire. Imaginé que directamente se la estaría follando, y me pareció triste y patético.

Me tambaleé cuando me levanté del sillón donde estaba sentada, y por un momento Clove apartó la boca del cuello de Cato.

_- Me voy a casa, Clove_ – le informé aunque no creí que le importara

_- No conduzcas_ – recomendó y me sorprendió ver que aún en su estado pudiera recordar que había bebido suficiente

Cato, siempre pendiente de su novia, estiró su rostro para verme también.

_- No conduzcas, Katniss. Pídele a Gale que te lleve –_ sugirió aún con su mano perdida en las oscuras profundidades de la entrepierna de mi amiga

_- Lo haré –_ accedí reconociendo que no era capaz de caminar dos pasos en línea recta.

Me acerqué a Gale y los demás y él me sonrió divertido.

_- Gale, ¿me puedes llevar a casa?_

_- ¿Ya quieres irte?_

_- Sí, pero he bebido demasiado, no puedo conducir._

_- No te preocupes, cariño. Yo te llevo_ – dijo y se despidió antes de tirar de mí y dirigirme hasta su coche.

Mi último recuerdo es recostar la cabeza en el asiento de piel del BMW de Gale.

No sé cómo bajé del coche, cómo llegué a la casa y menos aún a mi habitación.

Menos aún recuerdo haberme desnudado, pero desperté al sentir una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo.

Con dificultad levanté la cabeza de la almohada y me ví.

Llevaba el torso desnudo, y Gale, con su torso desnudo también, estaba comenzando a deslizar mis bragas por mis piernas.

Sin fuerzas dejé caer la cabeza un instante, antes de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y empujar sus hombros alejándole de mí.

_- Basta, Gale –_ gruñí pero no se separó.

Volví a empujarle intentando tirar de mis bragas hacia arriba.

_- Basta, Gale, déjame._

_- Dame un minuto, cielo, déjame hacer que te corras..._

_- Basta, Gale –_ grité al fin y eso le sorprendió separándose para mirarme.

Subiendo mis bragas, me senté en la cama un instante antes de bajarme de ella y coger un albornoz de mi vestidor.

_- Vístete_ – espeté recogiendo su ropa y lanzándosela a la cara _– Vamos, vístete y sal de aquí._

_- ¿Qué te pasa, Katniss?_

_- Que quiero que salgas de mi casa ahora mismo._

_- No entiendo qué coño te pasa últimamente_ – gruñó abotonando su camisa.

_- ¿Además de que preferiría que me preguntaras si quiero follar antes de asumir que es así?_ – pregunté con sarcasmo

_- Oh, por Dios, ¿acaso no me pediste que te trajera a casa?_

_- Que me trajeras a casa, por Dios. No que te metieras en mi cama. Estaba borracha. ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?_

_- ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti?_

_- Te lo explicaré una sola vez, Gale, y espero que te quede claro. Tú y yo terminamos_ – dije con dureza _– Se acabó. He conocido a alguien en Nueva York, estoy con él, estoy enamorada de él y él de mí. No voy a volver contigo. Se acabó._

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo?_ – preguntó mirándome anonadado

_- Lo que has oído. Así que ya puedes irte de mi casa y no vuelvas. Ya no hay nada que nos una. Tal vez algún día trabajemos juntos en Everdeen, pero nada más, ¿entendido?_

_- No me creo nada de eso, Katniss. Tú y yo llevamos ocho años juntos._

_- No,_ – le corregí – _estuvimos juntos siete años, luego uno más follando esporádicamente y ahora acabamos de entrar en la etapa de la definitiva sequía absoluta. Nada más, nunca más, ¿está claro?_

_- Eso son tonterías y lo sabes. Tú y yo estamos predestinados..._

_- Oh, por favor... te h__e dicho que no te hace bien ver tanto cine romántico... que te has creído el Serendipity, colega –_ dije displicente

_- Sabes que es así, Katniss –_ repitió

_- Ya veremos –_ dije volteándome de espaldas a él _– Cierra la puerta al salir. Ah –_ agregué al escucharle abrir la puerta de la habitación _– y dile a tu madre que no iré a tomar el té con ella._

Me acosté sobre el edredón hecha un ovillo, mientras intentaba calmar la conmoción.

Tenía novio y había estado semidesnuda con otro. Aún sentía en mis caderas el roce de las manos de Gale al intentar quitarme la ropa interior.

Me sentí sucia.

Sentí que había traicionado a Peeta.

Mi novio.

El hombre al que amaba.

Y en ese momento lo supe. Peeta era el hombre al que amaba, y no podía esperar para decírselo.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias especialmente por leer.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

Dudé. Dudé y él lo notó.

_- Dímelo –_ ordenó con suavidad

_- Lo siento, Peeta_ – dije y cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente

_- Cuéntamelo._

_- Lo siento_ – repetí recostándome en su pecho desnudo _– Sí ha sucedido algo y me siento muy mal por ello._

_- Mierda –_ murmuró recostando la cabeza en el cabecero de su cama _– ¿Lo hiciste? –_ preguntó precavido _– ¿Lo hiciste con tu ex?_

_- Lo siento, Peeta_ – susurré y sentí la súbita rigidez de su cuerpo

Sus brazos se alejaron de mí y me separó de su pecho dejándome sentada en la cama junto a él. Sentí el frío abrazándome.

Encorvó su espalda y hundió el rostro en sus manos con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas flexionadas.

_- No sé si puedo aceptarlo –_ gimió


	24. Chapter 24

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**CAPITULO 24**_

Sin darle muchas vueltas me duché e hice mi maleta. Tal como Peeta me enseñara, me tomé un enorme vaso con agua y un antiácido.

Intentando no hacer ruido, ya que todo el mundo dormía, me colé en la habitación de Gloss.

_- Gloss_ – le llamé sacudiendo su hombro

_- Mbfff –_ gruñó volteándose hacia el otro lado de la cama

_- Gloss. Despierta –_ pedí y volví a zarandearle

Abrió un ojo y me miró.

_- Katniss_ – gruñó y volvió a acomodarse para dormir

_- Gloss, despierta, necesito que me ayudes._

Al fin me miró aunque en silencio. Después de un momento bostezó y habló al fin.

_- ¿Qué hora es?_

_- 4:30_

_- ¿A.M.?_

_- Sí_

_- Mierda ¿Tengo que esconder un cuerpo?_

_- ¿Qué dices?_

_- Has matado a alguien y tengo que ayudarte a hacer desaparecer el cadáver._

_- Idiota_ – reí – _Venga, levántate y vístete. Necesito que me ayudes._

_- ¿Levántate y vístete? ¿No es algo que pueda hacer en calzoncillos?_

_- No, venga_ – dije lanzándole los vaqueros y la camiseta que había sobre su despojador _– Y por Dios, Gloss. Cuando te levantes, limpia esta habitación. Es una leonera._

_- Hey, trátame con respeto si quieres que te ayude._

_- Vale, vale, lo siento, tienes razón._

_- Bueno, ¿qué tengo que hacer?_ – dijo cuando estuvo vestido

_- Zapatos_ – agregué dándole sus Converse

_- ¿Qué coño quieres, Katniss?_

_- Necesito que me lleves._

_- ¿A las 4:30? ¿A dónde? ¿A asaltar un banco?_

_- A la estación de trenes._

_- ¿A la estación de trenes? ¿Para qué? ¿No puedes usar Internet?_

_- No para subir al tren._

_- ¿Cómo que para subir al tren? ¿Te vas?_

_- Sí. Tengo que volver a Nueva York cuanto antes._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu novio tuvo un accidente?_

_- Oh, dios, no, ni lo digas._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Amo a Peeta, Gloss –_ dije con solemnidad mirándole de frente – _Me acabo de dar cuenta._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Tengo que decírselo._

_- ¿Ahora mismo?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿No tiene teléfono?_

_- Venga, Gloss, es importante. Por favor, llévame a la estación. Un taxi tardaría demasiado. Te pagaré._

_- No, cariño. Pagarme no bastará. Son las 4:30 AM de un domingo y me obligas a levantarme y conducir._

_- Haré lo que sea. Te conseguiré entradas para ver a los Giants contra los Eagles._

_- ¿Cuándo?_

_- ¡Qué sé yo! Cuando jueguen en Nueva York._

_- Entradas no bastarán. Tendrás que conseguirme autorización para ir._

_- La conseguiré también._

_- De acuerdo, vamos –_ aceptó al fin saliendo de la habitación.

Aunque para cuando llegué a la estación con sólo diez minutos para comprar mi billete y subir al tren, mis obligaciones para con Gloss habían subido a tener que conseguirle autorización para pasarse una semana conmigo en la ciudad, y en lo posible, presentarle chicas, pude conseguir que recogiera mi coche en el estacionamiento de The Wolf y les explicara a mis padres que había tenido una urgencia y me había tenido que marchar.

_- Mmm_ - fue toda la respuesta de mi novio cuando contestó al teléfono

_- ¿Peeta?_

_- Mmm_

_- Peeta, soy Katniss._

_- Katniss_ – murmuró pero me pareció que seguía dormido

_- ¡Peeta!_ – grité en el teléfono aunque intentando mantener la voz baja

_- Katniss, cielo_ – respondió despierto al fin _– Katniss, nena, ¿qué pasó? ¿qué hora es?_

_- Las 7_

_-¿A.M.? – _por dios, los hombres sí que podían ser predecibles

_- Sí_

_- ¿Las 7? Katniss, cariño ¿qué sucede? ¿estás bien?_

_- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Estás en casa?_

_- Sí –_ dijo claramente confundido

_- Estoy en la puerta_

_- ¿En qué puerta?_

_- Tonto. En la puerta de tu departamento._

_- ¿En la puerta de mi departamento_? – preguntó y escuché ruidos en la línea – _¿Qué haces en la puerta de mi departamento?_ – agregó a la vez que yo escuchaba descorrer los cerrojos de la puerta

Sonreí al verle vestido sólo con sus bóxer, con los ojos rojos y el cabello revuelto.

_- Katniss, nena_ – dijo aún con el teléfono en el oído _– Cielo, ¿qué haces aquí?_ – susurró dándome la mano para tirar de mí hacia el interior.

_- Tenía que verte_ – murmuré rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y cortando la llamada.

_- Katniss, cariño_ – murmuró pasando sus manos por mi espalda.

Entramos y cerró la puerta tras de mí.

_- Katniss, nena, pensaba ir a recogerte, creí que llegabas a las seis –_ explicó –_ ¡Mierda! ¿Era a las seis de la mañana? Pensé que era por la tarde. Lo siento, nena._ – se disculpó

_- No, está bien. Era por la tarde pero cambié mi billete._

_- ¿Por qué, cielo?_ – dijo separándome de su cuerpo para escudriñar mi rostro

_- Tenía que verte_

_- ¿Por qué? –_ preguntó receloso _– ¿Pasó algo?_

_- Ya hablaremos _– dije alejándome de él _– He traído donuts_ – le informé enseñándole la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano y tirando de él hacia la cocina – _Ven, haré café._

_- ¿Vas a contarme qué sucedió?_

_- Primero prepararé café para estos deliciosos donuts. He traído de moras, de chocolate y con pasas._

_- Ok – _aceptó recostándose en la encimera mientras yo ponía la cafetera

Mientras esperaba que se filtrara el café me recosté contra él que me rodeó con sus brazos.

_- Tienes ojeras_ – murmuró recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos las manchas oscuras bajo mis ojos

_- No dormí mucho_

_- ¿Saliste ayer?_

_- Sí ¿y tú?_

_- Sólo bajamos a tomarnos unas cervezas._

_- ¿Annie y Glimmer están aquí?_

_- Sí. Llevan aquí desde el viernes._

_- Habrás estado animado._

_- He comido bien_ – sonrió ya que siempre se comía bien cuando Annie estaba por allí para cocinar.

Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio esperando que acabara de filtrarse el café, pero sentía las caricias especulativas y dudosas de Peeta.

Cuando el café acabó servimos dos tazas y nos fuimos a su habitación con el café y los donuts que yo había comprado.

Peeta se recostó en la cama y yo me senté junto a él cruzando mis piernas sobre la cama.

Nos acabamos nuestro improvisado desayuno, mientras Peeta me contaba sobre la banda de reggae que había tocado la noche anterior en el Capitolio.

Tiró de mí para recostarme junto a él, apoyándose en el cabecero de su cama.

_- ¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa y nos metemos en la cama?_ – sugirió y me quité mis vaqueros y la sudadera, quedando vestida con una camiseta desgastada y mis braguitas negras.

Peeta hizo a un lado las mantas para meternos bajo ellas pero se quedó sentado en la cama, sin dudas esperando me decidiera a explicarle a qué se debía mi intempestiva visita.

_- ¿Vas a contarme por qué cambiaste tu billete? Debes haber salido de Filadelfia muy temprano_ – preguntó en voz muy baja viendo que no me decidía a hablar

_- Cogí el tren de las 5:15._

_- Eso es muy temprano._

_- Sí, bastante._

_- ¿Por qué, nena? ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Necesitaba verte _– confesé apretándome contra él

_- ¿Por qué, cielo?_ – preguntó temeroso _– ¿Qué sucedió?_

Me separé de él para quedar sentada y poder mirarle de frente.

_- Te amo, Peeta –_ solté de una sola vez y vi sus cejas alzarse y su mirada sorprenderse.

_- Vaya –_ murmuró – _Sin dudas no es lo que esperaba –_ confesó – _¿Y a qué se debe esa confesión tan repentina?_

_- Me he dado cuenta que te amo y no quería esperar para decírtelo._

_- Oh, cariño –_ dijo tirando nuevamente de mí – _De todas las cosas que podía imaginar que dirías, esa es la que menos creí, pero sin dudas la que más deseaba escuchar_ – puso su dedo bajo mi barbilla para voltear mi rostro hacia él _– Te amo, Katniss_ – dijo solemne _– Te amo y tenía miedo de decirlo y que tú no sintieras lo mismo._

_- Tenía miedo de sentirlo, y creo que me había querido convencer de que no era amor lo que sentía, pero lo es. Ahora sé que lo es y no quiero perder esto por nada._

_- ¿Qué ha sucedido para que te dieras cuenta de esto?_ – indagó y detecté la cautela que había en él.

Dudé. Dudé y él lo notó.

_- Dímelo –_ ordenó con suavidad

_- Lo siento, Peeta_ – dije y cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente

_- Cuéntamelo._

_- Lo siento_ – repetí recostándome en su pecho desnudo _– Sí ha sucedido algo y me siento muy mal por ello._

_- Mierda –_ murmuró recostando la cabeza en el cabecero de su cama _– ¿Lo hiciste? –_ preguntó precavido _– ¿Lo hiciste con tu ex?_

_- Lo siento, Peeta_ – susurré y sentí la súbita rigidez de su cuerpo

Sus brazos se alejaron de mí y me separó de su pecho dejándome sentada en la cama junto a él. Sentí el frío abrazándome.

Encorvó su espalda y hundió el rostro en sus manos con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas flexionadas.

_- No sé si puedo aceptarlo –_ gimió _– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te acostaste con él?_

_- No –_ aclaré y volteó la cara para mirarme sorprendido _– No me acosté con él._

_- ¿Qué sucedió? –_ inquirió desconfiado

Inspiré profundamente antes de decidirme a explicarle todo.

_- Ayer mis amigas organizaron una cena para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Gale estaba allí_ – Peeta me observaba con atención _– Bebí demasiado. Margaritas, mojitos y tequilas en el restaurante. Después fuimos a bailar a una discoteca y seguí bebiendo, cerveza, destornillador y más mojitos. No me acuerdo de mucho, pero sé que no me atrevía a conducir de regreso a casa._

_- Una decisión adulta._

_- Sí, aunque habría sido más adulto no beber tanto._

_- Supongo que sí._

_- El hecho es que Gale me llevó a casa. –_ le vi aguantar la respiración _– Recuerdo haberme dormido en su coche pero no recuerdo llegar a casa, ni a mi habitación. Me desperté en mi cama. Gale estaba desnudándome. –_ expliqué sonrojándome avergonzada

_- ¿Lo hiciste con él?_

_- No._ – aseguré _– Le alejé de mí y le ordené que se fuera._

_- ¿Estás segura de no haberlo hecho? ¿Él estaba desnudo?_

_- No, él aún llevaba sus pantalones y yo llevaba mi ropa interior._

_- ¿Querías hacerlo?_

_- ¡No! –_ gruñí

_- Sé sincera conmigo, Katniss, por favor._

_- Lo soy. No quería hacerlo con él. En cuanto lo sentí tocarme le alejé de mí, le dije que no quería estar con él, que tenía novio, un novio al que amo._

_- ¿Por qué entonces dices que lo sientes, si no has hecho nada?_

_- Porque me sentí sucia. Me sentí sucia porque un tipo que no eres tú me tocara o me viera desnuda_ – susurré y dos lágrimas solitarias rodaron por mis mejillas.

_- Hey _– murmuró rodeándome con sus brazos y estrechándome contra su pecho desnudo _– Shh, pequeña, no te atormentes, Katniss. Está todo bien._

_- No, no lo está. No debí ponerme en esa situación._

_- No, supongo que no debiste hacerlo, pero no fuiste tú quién lo hizo, nena, sino él._

_- ¿No estás molesto?_

_- No, no contigo, no voy a decirte que no me molesta esta situación porque desde luego que me molesta, y preferiría pensar que no volverás a ponerte en una situación similar. Pero seguro que si algún día me cruzo con ese tío podría partirle la cara por tocar lo que es mío._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- De verdad, cariño –_ aseguró y se recostó en la cama llevándome con él – _Ahora ven, has tenido una noche muy larga._

_- Te amo, Peeta. Te amo de verdad, no lo dije para evitar que te enojaras conmigo o para que me perdonaras por lo que hice._

_- Shh, no tengo nada que perdonarte, nena. Yo también te amo y sé que tu me amas de verdad. Ahora duerme. Tienes que descansar porque cuando despiertes voy a hacerte el amor._ – anunció haciéndome reír

_- Wow, no sé si podré dormir con esta expectación._

_- Espero que sí, porque luego no aceptaré excusas_ – dijo besando mi coronilla y disponiéndose a dormir.

* * *

_**Gracias como siempre por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer y seguirme en ésta y mis otras historias.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 25**_

Dios mío.

Tenía frente a mí a una preciosa chica completamente desnuda. Esperaba algún rubor o cierto nerviosismo de su parte, pero sin dudas era una profesional.

Y yo estaba allí para intentar plasmarla lo mejor posible.

Me parecía ridículo que los estudiantes del primer año de Arte y Pintura compartiéramos aula con los que llevaban años allí, pero el taller era así.

Así que, aunque evidentemente, nuestros retratos no se parecerían a los que harían quienes tenían experiencia, nuestro profesor quería ver algo sobre nuestras técnicas, y nuestros fallos y aciertos.

Así que allí estaba yo, mirando una chica vestida nada más que con pendientes y collares de cuentas, e intentando hacer un buen trabajo.

Me entusiasmé. Me entusiasmé como hacía tiempo no me entusiasmaba con nada. Y cuando la clase que duraba una hora, acabó, me sentí obligada a permanecer allí y me quedé una hora más.

_- Me gusta su técnica, señorita Everdeen_ – me dijo el viejo Banner _– Creo que tiene un gran potencial_

_- ¿De verdad? –_ pregunté con el entusiasmo de una chiquilla

_- Sí, sin dudas –_ dijo mirando mis primeros esbozos – _Trazos firmes, seguros, buena perspectiva. Creo que sabe posicionar los ejes. Me gustaría que siguiera con este retrato antes de pasar a algo más._

_- Gracias, señor. Claro que lo haré._

_- Tiene potencial _– repitió haciéndome henchir de orgullo _– Si, tiene potencial –_ dijo nuevamente pero alejándose de mí

Salí del campus entusiasmada, y en lugar de ir a mi departamento, corrí hasta la estación del metro y media hora después golpeaba en el departamento de Peeta.

_- Hey, Katniss –_ me saludó Marvel mirándome sorprendido

_- Hola, Marvel_

_- Hola –_ dijo haciéndome entrar _– No te esperaba, no sabía que vendrías._

_- Lo sé, en realidad es una visita sorpresa. ¿Peeta está?_

_- Sí, está en su habitación –_ dijo señalando la puerta de Peeta _– Pero déjame advertirte que no está de muy buen humor._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?_

_- Creo que alguna historia de papeleo, trabajo, no sé. Estaba hablando con su abogado._

_- ¿Peeta tiene un abogado?_ – inquirí sorprendida y el rostro siempre desenfadado de Marvel se tornó carmesí

_- Eh, ah, bueno, creo que sus padres tienen uno_

_- ¿Y por qué necesita un abogado? ¿Le han despedido?_

_- ¿Eh? Qué va, cómo crees. No sé, ya te lo explicará él._

Fruncí el ceño intrigada pero decidí que Marvel no me iba a decir nada más, así que me dirigí a la habitación de Peeta.

La puerta estaba entreabierta así que no creí que estuviese entrometiéndome cuando le escuché hablar con un tono duro que nunca le había escuchado antes.

_- No, Haymitch, no... no sé lo que pretende conseguir, pero no va a sacarme nada más... Esos derechos son míos y me importa una mierda que fuera su hermano... Son mis acciones y no es mi problema que él fuera un pésimo administrador..._

Peeta estaba sentado en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio que tenía en su habitación, mirando la pantalla de un ordenador portátil de última generación que nunca antes había visto allí.

Di dos suaves golpes en la puerta abriéndola y quedando de pie bajo el quicio.

Giró la silla aún con el teléfono en la oreja, escuchando a su interlocutor, y me vio allí.

Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa pero en seguida se recuperó y sonrió, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia mí.

Besó mi frente y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo. Respiré su exquisito perfume y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos apoyándome en su pecho.

_- Lo sé, Haymitch, lo sé... ya he hablado con Jenks, él se encargará... –_ dijo al teléfono – _No te preocupes. Ahora tengo que colgar, te llamaré mañana. Sí... dile... de acuerdo, pásamela_ – dijo y se quedó esperando en silencio acariciando mi espalda _– Hola, mamá_ – dijo después de un momento _– Bien... lo sé... intentaré tomarme unos días aunque no sé cuándo podré hacerlo... ya... no hay problema, lo arreglaré, no te preocupes. Tengo que dejarte, mamá... _– dijo haciendo un divertido mohín de fingida exasperación _– de acuerdo, te amo, mamá _– dijo finalmente con ternura antes de colgar.

Cortó la comunicación y lanzó el teléfono sobre la cama.

_- Hey, nena_ – susurró levantando mi rostro hacia él y dedicándome su sonrisa más dulce _– ¡Qué magnífica sorpresa! No te esperaba_ – reconoció antes de descender sobre mis labios para besarlos con ternura.

_- Espero no molestarte –_ murmuré cuando se separó de mí

_- ¿Molestarme? ¿Cómo crees? Me encanta que estés aquí. Sólo que es bastante tarde –_ dijo y miré mi reloj dándome cuenta de que ya eran las 9.

_- No pensé que fuera tan tarde, acabo de salir de la universidad._

_- ¿A esta hora?_ – dijo tirando de mí para sentarse en su cama y ubicarme en su regazo

_- Sí. Tuve clase de arte y me entusiasmé mucho._

_- ¿En serio? –_ sonrió _– Cuéntame._

_- Primero cuéntame tú. Marvel dijo que tenías algún problema en el trabajo._

_- Oh, no, no es nada –_ dijo restándole importancia _– Cuéntame tú._

_- Venga, dímelo. Parecías bastante alterado al teléfono. ¿Hablabas con tus padres?_

_- Sí –_ reconoció con un suspiro

_- ¿Has tenido algún problema con ellos?_

_- No_ – respondió escueto

_- ¿No quieres contarme?_

_- En realidad ahora mismo me gustaría escuchar tus buenas noticias –_ explicó y me sentí obligada a darle gusto.

_- Dios, Peeta_ – exclamé recuperando el entusiasmo que tenía antes de salir del taller de pintura _– Me ha encantado. No te lo imaginas. Mi profesor dice que tengo potencial. Es tan... no sé cómo expresarlo... es... dios, nunca pensé tener ese subidón..._

_- Me encanta, cariño_ – sonrió divertido con mi verborrea _– Veo que realmente te ha entusiasmado._

_- No lo imaginas. Al principio, cuando la modelo se sentó frente a mí, pensé que sería incapaz de hacerlo, pero luego los trazos surgieron solos del carbón, fue... es inexplicable... fue como una epifanía_

_- Vaya, nena –_ sonrió – _Entonces ha sido una buena idea que te decidieras por Arte._

_- Uff, eso no lo sé, ya que ahora mismo sólo quisiera pintar todo el tiempo... y todavía tengo que ocuparme de mis otras asignaturas._

_- No te preocupes, preciosa, eso es porque es la primera clase, ya verás que podrás darle el lugar que corresponde._

_- Estoy tan contenta de haberlo elegido._

_- Me alegra, nena –_ aseguró estrechándome en sus brazos – _¿Vas a quedarte a dormir? –_ ronroneó contra mi cuello rozando su mejilla áspera contra mí.

_- Si me invitas..._

_- Estás invitada –_ aseguró poniéndose de pie y llevándome con él en sus brazos – _Vamos a comer algo._

Me llevó en brazos hasta la cocina, para dejarme sentada frente a la barra.

Marvel estaba frente al microondas esperando que terminase de calentar su cena.

_- Hay lasagna que dejó Glim –_ nos informó y Peeta sirvió dos porciones para meter en el microondas después de Marvel.

Nos sentamos los tres y le conté a Marvel sobre mi clase de arte, haciéndolo reír cuando le prohibí a Peeta ir a verme pintar, ya que seguramente se toparía con una chica preciosa y desnuda.

_- ¿Y tú, Peeta? ¿Has podido arreglar algo?_ – preguntó Marvel y Peeta revolvió su comida con nerviosismo.

_- Algo –_ dijo vagamente _– Está en manos del abogado._

_- Es un cabrón_ – soltó Marvel y me sentí frustrada porque Peeta me ocultara sus problemas.

_- ¿No vas a contarme qué sucede?_ – pregunté ciertamente acongojada

_- No pasa nada, cielo, no es importante_ – intentó desentenderse

_- No pasa nada, no es importante, pero hay abogados involucrados_ – dije molesta dando un último bocado a mi lasagna – _Me voy a la cama –_ anuncié levantándome de mi asiento y dejando el plato en el lavavajillas, antes de salir claramente irritada.

_- Hey, Katniss_ – dijo tomando mi brazo al pasar y deteniéndome.

_- Me voy a la cama_ – repetí zafándome de su agarre.

Le escuché hablar con Marvel cuando entré en la habitación.

Me desnudé y me puse una camiseta de Peeta. Estaba en el lavabo cepillándome los dientes cuando Peeta entró y se paró detrás de mí.

_- Hey, cariño_ – dijo rodeando mi cintura por la espalda para mirar mi rostro enfadado a través del espejo _– No te enfades, nena._

Bajé la cabeza para enjuagarme la boca y cuando volví a erguirme observé molesta su reflejo.

_- Lo siento, Peeta, pero no puedo dejar de molestarme al ver que me ocultas cosas y no sé por qué lo haces._

_- No te oculto cosas –_ suspiró y me volteé hacia él

_- Sí que lo haces. Lo haces y lo sabes. Marvel sabe lo que te sucede pero yo no tengo idea porque cada vez que te pedí que me lo dijeras me has contestado con evasivas –_ gruñí antes de alejarme de él y entrar en la habitación para meterme bajo las mantas.

Peeta estuvo un rato en el baño preparándose para dormir. Cuando salió yo estaba acostada de espaldas a él.

Se metió en la cama poniéndose de costado y tirando de mi hombro hacia él.

_- Katniss, nena..._ – me llamó pero me sentía furiosa con él

_- Estoy cansada, Peeta_ – gruñí sin voltearme

Inspiró y exhaló profundamente antes de acostarse pegado a mi espalda y rodear mi cintura con su brazo.

_- Mi tío me está reclamando un dinero que en realidad no le corresponde_ – explicó y no pude evitar ablandarme –_ Mi abogado está ocupándose de demostrar que es así._

_- ¿Tu tío?_ – pregunté girándome para quedar de cara a él.

_- Sí. El hermano de mi padre._

_- De tu padre ¿Haymitch?_

_- No. De mi padre biológico._

_- ¿Es aquel que quería obtener tu custodia cuando murieron tus padres? –_ indagué recordando algo que Peeta me había contado hacía tiempo en una de nuestras primeras citas.

_- El mismo._

_- ¿Y por qué te reclama dinero?_ – pregunté confusa, ya que Peeta no parecía ser una persona que tuviera mucho dinero.

Suspiró y tardó un momento en contestar.

_- Él y mi padre tenían un pequeño negocio juntos en Chicago._

_- ¿Qué clase de negocio?_

_- Un estudio de grabación_ – confesó y entendí el amor de Peeta por la música – _Bastante pequeño. Comenzó siendo algo a medias, pero mi tío es un jugador y a medida que fueron pasando los años fue vendiéndole sus acciones a mi padre. Cuando mis padres murieron, el estudio aún era pequeño, y Haymitch le compró para mí, las pocas acciones que le quedaban. Hace un año, vendimos el estudio, y él reclama que, ya que ahora el estudio era más importante que hace diecisiete años, le debemos una parte de la venta._

_- Eso es una tontería_ – aseguré

_- Lo sé, pero el caso es que ha presentado una demanda._

_- ¿Qué abogado suicida ha contratado?_

_- Él asegura que cuando le compramos las acciones era previsible que el valor del estudio crecería._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Qué sé yo_ – murmuró frustrado _– Se supone que hicimos trabajar al estudio de una forma que no se había hecho antes._

_- Eso no tiene nada que ver._

_- Lo sé_ – dijo apretándome contra él –_ ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de él?_

_- ¿Por qué no querías contármelo? – _pregunté en voz baja con la mejilla pegada a su pecho desnudo.

_- No es que no quisiera contártelo, pero es un tema que me pone de los nervios y cuando estoy contigo me gusta disfrutarte._

_- Quiero que compartas todo conmigo, Peeta._

_- Lo sé, cielo, pero honestamente, a pesar de ser un cabrón es mi tío, es parte de mi familia y la verdad es que me avergüenzo de él._

_- Dios, qué tontería. No tienes que avergonzarte de nada delante de mí, ¿o crees que yo estoy orgullosa de mi hermana?_

_- Lo dudo _– sonrió restregando su mejilla en mi cabeza

_- Exacto, pero como sé que tú me amas, no me importa que sepas de ella_

_- Tienes razón _– reconoció _– Te amo, Katniss._

_- Y yo a ti _– aseguré y nuestro pequeño malentendido quedó olvidado.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos/as por todo.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**CAPITULO 26**_

_- ¿Katniss? –_ la voz de Peeta en mi teléfono sonó preocupada

_- Hola, nene_ – respondí con la adrenalina acumulándose en mis dedos

_- Katniss, cielo ¿estás bien?_

_- Perfectamente, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Te he estado llamando y no me contestabas._

_- Lo siento, mi teléfono se había quedado sin batería, acabo de verlo._

_- Llamé a Italia y me dijeron que no habías ido a trabajar tampoco._

_- Oh, sí, me he tomado el día._

_- ¿Va todo bien, cielo?_

_- Sí, perfectamente –_ expliqué

_- ¿Por qué te tomaste el día libre? –_ preguntó receloso

_- Dios, Peeta –_ exclamé _– He tenido un ataque de inspiración._

_- ¿Un ataque de inspiración?_

_- Sí, he estado pintando toda la noche._

Así era. Desde que hacía ya cuatro semanas había ido a mi primera clase de Pintura en el taller, había estado yendo allí tres o cuatro veces a la semana, y muchas veces tenía que obligarme a salir de allí.

El día anterior, mi profesor, el señor Banner, me había alabado tanto que al volver a casa me había puesto a pintar como poseída.

Estaba trabajando en un cuadro abstracto. Sobre un fondo azul claro, detalles de color en amarillos y rojos. Estaba tan orgullosa con el resultado que no había podido dejarlo hasta tenerlo prácticamente terminado.

Nuestra habitación de invitados se había convertido en un pequeño estudio, y últimamente estaba siempre llena de lienzos, caballetes y pinturas.

Bonnie reía cada vez que me veía llegar a la casa cargada de pinceles, pinturas y carbones.

Como el señor Banner afirmara, tenía potencial.

Mis pinturas eran abstractas, pero me encantaba utilizar los carboncillos para dibujar personas, y, aunque ninguno de mis amigos había visto mis progresos, sino sólo el señor Banner, ya les tenía dibujados a casi todos.

Me gustaba dibujarlos con paisajes, decorados o fondos imaginarios, a veces grotescos o disparatados, pero los resultados eran divertidos y tenían todos un sello personal.

Así tenía a Bonnie de pie junto a la torre Eiffel, Glimmer en un balancín del porche de una casa vestida como en los años veinte, Annie de médico frente a un hospital, Finnick vestido de soldado de la confederación, Marvel de cazador frente a un enorme oso gris.

También tenía unos pocos dibujos de rostros desconocidos, imaginarios.

Y luego estaba Peeta. Mi fuente de inspiración. Mi muso, aún si la palabra muso no existe.

Peeta sentado a la batería de Ringo Starr con el logo de The Beatles. Peeta tocando la guitarra en una iglesia presbiteriana, Peeta vestido de médico, Peeta en una isla desierta, Peeta con traje de Panadero y sus musculos se veian mas definidos.

Y luego los óleos. Óleos coloridos y vibrantes que contrastaban con mi bloc de dibujo lleno rostros en blanco y negro.

Pero sin dudas, mi pintura de la noche anterior, era la mejor, y no podía detenerme hasta verla terminada.

_- Dios mío, nena –_ rió divertido _– ¿Vas a enseñarme alguna vez tus pinturas?_

_- No lo creo –_ aseguré escuchándole carcajearse

_- De acuerdo, tendré que conformarme. Cielo, tengo las entradas para los Giants._

_- Querrás decir para los Eagles –_ corregí petulante

_- Sí, para esos también_ – aceptó – _Y las ubicaciones son las mejores._

_- Genial, Peeta. Le llamaré ahora mismo._

En pago a los favores que mi hermano me había hecho hacía un mes atrás, Peeta había conseguido entradas para el partido de los Giants contra los Eagles del fin de semana siguiente.

Gloss llegaría el viernes a última hora de la tarde y se quedaría hasta el sábado de la siguiente semana.

Prim, desde luego, había despotricado aduciendo que eso era más de una semana, pero no había tenido éxito, y mi adorado hermano estaba más entusiasmado que si fuera un chiquillo en una tienda de dulces.

_- Kat –_ me saludó Gloss con voz desinteresada, aunque sabía que su desinterés era fingido

_- Tenemos las entradas_

_- ¿Ah, sí?_

_- Vale, veo que no estás interesado. No te preocupes, ya iremos nosotros a nuestros asientos preferenciales._

_- ¿Conseguisteis asientos preferenciales?_ – gritó dejando de lado su actuación

_- Sí, Peeta conoce a no sé quién que tiene acceso a los palcos y nos consiguió pases._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Completamente._

_- Dios, Kat, cada vez me gusta más ese novio tuyo._

_- Y a mí_ – reí

Peeta llamó al timbre bastante tarde ese viernes. Gloss y yo estábamos enfrascados en una partida de Guitar Hero en la play station, y mi hermanito estaba dándome una paliza.

_- Hola, nena –_ susurró en cuanto abrí la puerta

_- Hola, nene_ – murmuré echándole los brazos al cuello.

Sus manos aferraron mi cintura y tiraron de mí hacia él para profundizar el beso que yo había iniciado castamente.

_- Iros a una habitación –_ gruñó Gloss y nos separamos, yo riendo y Peeta levemente abochornado

_- Ven, cielo, te presentaré a mi hermanito –_ dije tirando de su mano para llegar a donde estaba Gloss tumbado en el sofá _– Este es mi hermanito Gloss, el gemelo de nuestra querida Prim._

_- Ya –_ replicó Gloss _– pero digamos que soy el gemelo bueno._

_- Te creo_ – Peeta estiró su mano hasta él –_ Peeta._

_- Gloss, éste es Peeta Mellark, mi novio, seguidor de los Giants..._

_- Un defecto menor –_ aceptó mi hermano complacido y Peeta sonrió divertido

_- ¿Qué hacíais? –_ preguntó dejándose caer en el sofá y tirando de mí para que me sentara junto a él – _¿Bonnie no está?_

_- No, ella y Leevy se iban a Connecticut este fin de semana –_ Peeta asintió –_ Y Gloss y yo jugábamos Guitar Hero. ¿Quieres jugar?_

_- No, gracias, jugad vosotros._

_- Katniss es bastante aburrida para esto_ – explicó Gloss petulante _– No se le da muy bien._

_- Vete al diablo_ – dije dándole un juguetón manotazo _– ¿Has cenado, Peeta?_

_- Comí un sándwich en la tienda._

_- Tengo pollo Alfredo ¿te apetece?_

_- Mmm, sí –_ aceptó y me fui a la cocina para prepararle una porción del pollo que había quedado después que Gloss y yo hubiéramos cenado hacía ya un rato.

Cuando volví al salón, mi hermano y mi novio charlaban animadamente y con camaradería.

_- ¿Entonces la universidad está descartada?_ – preguntó Peeta siguiendo con el tema que hablaban

_- Supongo que sí._

_- ¿Y qué planes tienes para cuando acabes el instituto?_

_- No lo sé_ – confesó Gloss

_- Algo habrá que te guste._

_- Me gustaría recorrer un poco de mundo antes de decidir nada..._

_- ¿Recorrer mundo?_ – pregunté curiosa

_- Sí, quisiera viajar un poco por Europa..._

_- Peeta estuvo viajando por Europa un par de años –_ solté y sentí la mirada sorprendida de Peeta clavada en mí y recordé que él nunca me había hablado de su viaje, sino que Glimmer lo había hecho.

No pude evitar ruborizarme.

_- ¿De verdad?_ – indagó Gloss con entusiasmo

Peeta parpadeó antes de volver la vista hacia él.

_- Sí –_ contestó volviendo su atención a su cena y a mi hermano _– Estuve viajando por Europa dos años, después de dejar la universidad._

_- Ja_ – rió Gloss – _Eso sí le gustaría a mi madre, dejar la universidad para irme de viaje, le daría un infarto_ – dijo haciéndonos sonreír _– ¿Y dónde estuviste? ¿Qué fue lo mejor?_

_- Qué sé yo. Estuve en todas partes, Inglaterra, Escocia, Francia, España, Portugal, Italia, Holanda, Alemania, Suiza, Hungría... qué sé yo, un poco de todo_

_- Vaya, es genial ¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó?_

_- No lo sé, todo tiene lo suyo, cada lugar tiene algo especial._

_- ¿A dónde volverías?_

_- Mmm –_ murmuró pensativo – _No lo sé, supongo que a Escocia e Irlanda... aunque también a Praga, Ámsterdam y Barcelona... no sé... a Moscú, aunque volvería en verano porque el invierno es gélido..._

_- ¿Y qué hacías allí? ¿Cómo pagaste tu viaje?_

_- Los primeros meses, el primer año, básicamente de ahorros, el segundo año, lo hice trabajando..._

_- ¿Trabajando?_

_- Sí, trabajé en hoteles y restaurantes, principalmente, limpiando o sirviendo mesas. También trabajé en alguna tienda de discos y una librería... un poco de todo... también estuve tocando en algún bar..._

Cada palabra que Peeta decía me recordaba lo que Glim me había contado. Su novia de entonces, Johanna Mason, había viajado con Peeta durante el primer año, ergo, el tiempo que viajó con sus ahorros, y cuando el viaje dejó de ser solamente placentero, y hubo que trabajar para vivir, ella se volvió y Peeta se dio cuenta que ella no le quería por lo que era sino por lo que tenía.

Ahora todo encajaba.

Peeta y Gloss continuaron con su charla, sin que yo interviniera.

Mi novio me abrazó y me acercó a él en cuanto acabó su cena.

_- Estás muy callada –_ murmuró en un momento que Gloss fue al lavabo

_- Estoy cansada –_ dije apretándome contra él

_- ¿Vamos a la cama?_

_- Puedes quedarte con Gloss un rato más, si quieres._

_- Prefiero estar contigo_ – aseguró socarrón y nos despedimos de mi hermano en cuanto volvió.

Cuando salí del baño, Peeta ya estaba en la cama bajo las mantas. Me acosté junto a él y me abrazó por la espalda pegándome a su pecho.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio antes de que él lo rompiera.

_- No recordaba haberte contado que había estado viajando por Europa_ – dijo y lo sentí tenso tras de mí

_- Lo siento_ – me disculpé abochornada _– No fuiste tú, Glim me lo dijo._

_- Ah. _– exclamó cortante –_ ¿Y puedo preguntarte por qué te lo explicó?_

_- ¿Es algo que yo no podía saber?_

_- No, desde luego que podías saberlo, es sólo que me extraña que nunca me lo mencionaras, ni me hablaras o preguntaras sobre ello... eso me hace preguntarme en qué contexto surgió esa conversación._

_- Lo siento _– reconocí

_- ¿No quieres contarme cómo surgió esa conversación?_ – indagó cauteloso

Exhalé nerviosa. Peeta se separó un poco apoyándose sobre su codo y tiró de mí para dejarme recostada sobre mi espalda y mirarme de frente, cerniéndose sobre mí.

Arqueó sus cejas interrogante y bajé la vista sintiéndome culpable por hablar de él a sus espaldas.

_- Glim me contó que habías estado viajando por Europa con tu novia. Dijo que fue la única novia que te conocieron y que todos estabais prendados de ella._

_- ¿Y qué más dijo Glimmer?_

_- Que lo habíais dejado a mitad de tu viaje y al volver nunca les habías explicado lo sucedido._

_- Entiendo_ – dijo asintiendo – _¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme sobre eso? Tal vez pueda llenar las lagunas que Glim dejó._

_- No quería entrometerme en tu vida, Peeta._

_- No me gusta que cotilleen sobre mí a mis espaldas._

_- No estábamos cotilleando sobre ti_ – discutí incómoda _– ¿Tú nunca hablas de mí con tus amigos?_

_- No ando curioseando sobre tu vida._

_- No estaba curioseando sobre tu vida _– repliqué molesta _– Sólo le planteé a una amiga mía, Glimmer, mis reservas porque tú habías dicho que estabas enamorado de mí. Ella me dijo que sólo una vez te había visto enamorado de alguien y me dijo lo que sucedió, nada más._

_- Y si todo era tan inocente, ¿por qué no me preguntaste nunca sobre ello?_

_- Porque pensé que tú me lo contarías cuando te sintieras preparado para ello._

_- Exacto. Yo te lo contaría. No tenía que contarte nada Glimmer._

_- Pues tal vez deberías decirles a tus amigos que hay cosas que ellos saben pero deben ser ocultadas a tu novia –_ regañé furiosa.

_- Yo no he dicho eso._

_- ¿No? Pues es lo que parece._

_- Si querías saber algo sobre mí, debiste preguntarme a mí, es lo único que estoy diciendo._

_- Ya, así tú podrás decidir lo que quieres contarme y lo que quieres ocultarme._

_- No tengo nada que ocultarte. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Te contaré cada maldito detalle de mi relación con Johanna Mason, si quieres._

_- No me importa tu relación con Johanna Mason, aunque es evidente que gracias a ella no confías a mí._

_- No es cierto –_ discutió

_- Sí, lo es. Algo hizo ella que te hizo perder la confianza en las mujeres y en mí particularmente._

_- No es así._

_- Lo es. Glimmer me dijo que tú sólo les explicaste que ella no te quería por lo eras sino por lo que tenías. Y, oh, casualidad, esa ha sido la frase que más he escuchado salir de tus labios desde que te conozco. Quiero que me quieras por quien soy_ – dije imitando su voz

Su mirada se fijó en mi rostro y me observó en silencio durante tanto tiempo que me intimidó.

Finalmente exhaló dejándose caer en la cama.

_- Cuando le dije a Johanna que deberíamos trabajar para seguir costeando nuestro viaje, porque yo no quería gastar mis ahorros, se molestó. Gritó, despotricó, insultó y finalmente rogó y amenazó. Cuando murieron mis padres me dejaron una herencia. Johanna creía que podíamos gastarla y yo debía gastarla en ella y sus caprichos. Lo hice durante un año, pero sin siquiera imaginar que ella no se habría quedado si no hubiese sido así. Cuando sugerí que dejáramos los hoteles, y nos hospedáramos en pensiones y albergues más económicos, y que buscáramos pequeños trabajos temporales que nos ayudaran a mantenernos, dijo que no hacía falta, que siguiéramos viviendo de mi dinero. No me importaba, ¿sabes? no me importa pagarle lo que sea a la chica a la que amo, pero cuando entendí que Johanna sólo estaría conmigo mientras hubiera dinero..._

_- ¿Le amabas?_

_- Mucho. O al menos en ese momento creía que lo hacía._

_- Lo siento, Peeta._

_- No lo sientas. Supongo que todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida me ha llevado a ser quien soy hoy y a estar aquí contigo, así que... bien está lo que bien acaba –_ sonrió

_- Quiero que me disculpes por hablarlo con Glim a tus espaldas._

_- No, está bien, lo entiendo. Pero quiero que sepas que no hay nada que no puedas decirme o preguntarme._

_- Lo sé _– reconocí apretándome contra él

_- Te amo, Katniss. No sé si lo que sentía por Johanna era amor, pero puedes estar segura de que es amor lo que siento por ti._

_- Yo siento lo mismo por ti, Peeta._

Me sonrió con ternura y me rodeó con sus brazos besando mi frente antes de disponernos a dormir.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**CAPITULO 27**_

_- Joder, Katniss, no sabía que podías ser tan buena –_ dijo Gloss entrando en la cocina a la mañana siguiente

Yo batía los huevos para preparar tostadas francesas, mientras Peeta exprimía naranjas después de haber llenado la cafetera.

Ambos nos volteamos a ver a mi hermanito que traía en las manos un bloc de dibujo de cincuenta por cincuenta, abierto en la hoja en la que hacía ya una semana había retratado a Peeta afinando su guitarra.

Me encantaba ese dibujo. Lo había hecho en unos minutos.

Por ese entonces cargaba mi bloc allá donde fuera. Ese día en particular, estábamos en su departamento, yo estaba tumbada en la cama. Peeta sentado en una silla afinaba la guitarra, con un cigarrillo entre los labios, los ojos entrecerrados para evitar el humo, vestido con una camiseta con el logo de Jack Daniel's, vaqueros rotos y desgastados y una gorra de béisbol puesta hacia atrás.

Recuerdo que me miró al terminar, sacó el cigarrillo de su boca, me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y me miró con mirada socarrona.

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –_ me había preguntado receloso

_- Nada –_ contesté y cerré el bloc para meterlo bajo la almohada

Entonces me había dicho que algún día me robaría el bloc para ver lo que hacía, pero había respetado mi intimidad aunque sabía que le mataba la curiosidad.

Pues, bien, ahí estaba su oportunidad.

Gloss, que estaba instalado en nuestra habitación de invitados, evidentemente, había estado curioseando en el que se había convertido en mi taller de pintura, así que ahora traía mi bloc.

_- Eres buena, Kat. Los dibujos son excelentes y los óleos... –_ dijo sentándose frente al desayunador y hojeando el bloc _– Y tú, Peeta, parece que te pasas el día posando para ella_ – se burló

Peeta se volteó nuevamente hacia las naranjas cortadas por la mitad, haciendo que me sonrojara.

_- Deja eso, Gloss_ – le regañé molesta _– No tienes derecho a andar husmeando._

_- ¿Husmeando?_ – me respondió mirándome con asombro _– Lo siento, no estaba husmeando. Estoy instalado en una habitación llena de dibujos y pinturas, ¿qué querías que hiciera?_

_- Es igual, no tienes derecho –_ gruñí dejando el plato que tenía en las manos para acercarme a él y quitarle el bloc

_- Hey, soy tu hermano, Katniss. Sabes que nunca haría nada para molestarte._

_- No me importa._

_- ¿Por qué no me dejas verlos? No soy Prim, sabes que te daría una opinión sincera._

_- No me importa. Nadie los ha visto._

_- ¿Nadie?_ – indagó echándole una mirada a la espalda de Peeta _– ¿Ni Peeta?_

_- No_ – dije completamente abochornada _– Ni Peeta._

_- Peeta_ – le llamó – _¿No te ha enseñado sus pinturas ni sus dibujos?_

_- No _– respondió mi novio escuetamente.

_- ¿Y no te importa? ¿No quieres verlos?_

Peeta suspiró aún sin voltearse hacia nosotros.

_- Me importa. Claro que quiero verlos, pero es algo íntimo así que ella decide si quiere enseñármelos o no._

_- Por dios, tía, no entiendo que no le enseñes a tu novio lo que estás haciendo. ¿No te importa su opinión?_

_- Claro que me importa _– discutí y mis ojos se humedecieron _– Por eso no se los he enseñado _– confesé y Peeta se volvió a observarme _– Porque me importa demasiado y me avergüenza –_ reconocí bajando la vista y una lágrima desbordó mi mirada.

_- Hey – _susurró Peeta viniendo hacia mí y rodeándome con sus brazos _– Hey, nena, no llores, cielo._

_- No lloro –_ negué apretándome contra su pecho _– Lo siento, no pensé que fuera importante para ti que no te mostrase mis dibujos._

_- Hey, nena, ¿cómo crees que no sería importante viendo cuán entusiasmada estás?_

_- ¿De verdad quieres verlos? –_ pregunté separándome de él para mirarle a la cara.

_- Claro que sí, cielo, pero esperaré a que tú quieras enseñármelos._

_- Toma – _dije entregándole el bloc de dibujo _– Míralos._

_- No, nena _– negó _– Ya me los enseñarás cuando tú lo desees._

_- Quiero que los veas ahora _– aseguré _– pero prométeme que no te reirás._

_- ¿Reírme? ¿Y por qué reiría?_

_- No sé _– reconocí avergonzada

Peeta se sentó frente al desayunador con el bloc delante de él y me hizo sentar en su regazo antes de abrirlo.

Fue pasando las hojas en silencio. Después de la tercera página me miró fijamente acobardándome..

_- Diablos, nena, no sabía que eras tan buena._

_- No soy tan buena –_ discutí

_- Eres buenísima_ – acotó Gloss

_- Joder, nena, eres buenísima en verdad_ – concordó Peeta y entre ambos me intimidaron.

_- ¿De verdad lo piensas?_

_- Claro que sí. Eres brillante, Katniss._

_- Gracias –_ acepté ruborosa

_- A ver si me vas a dejar la universidad para hacerte artista_ – dijo Gloss burlón, aunque sin saberlo, estaba poniendo en palabras mi temor más reciente.

Peeta sonrió apretando su mano en mi cintura, pero yo no pude responder.

Gloss me observó con sorpresa antes de carcajearse divertido.

_- Ja ja, creo que eso escandalizaría lo suficiente a Renée como para permitirme irme de mochilero por Europa..._ – rió

_- Idiota –_ gruñí apretándome contra Peeta

_- ¿Te lo has planteado?_ – indagó Gloss francamente curioso.

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Dejar la universidad para dedicarte a pintar._

_- Claro que no –_ discutí enérgica

_- ¿Estás segura? _– me pinchó incomodándome _– Porque ese sí que sería un golpe de efecto para Plutarch y ni hablar que para Prim y Gale._

_- Vete al infierno, Gloss –_ espeté levantándome de las piernas de Peeta para volver a mis tostadas _– Tú, mejor que nadie sabes que me importa una mierda darles un golpe de efecto a Prim o a Gale, y en lo que respecta a Plutarch, directamente no tengo intención de hacer nada contra él._

_- No sería hacer nada contra él, sino a favor tuyo._

_- ¿Ah, sí? _– gruñí volteándome a observarle – _¿Y cuál sería la parte que me favorecería? ¿No tener trabajo? ¿Tirar cinco años de mi vida? ¿Tener que volver a Filadelfia, a vivir con mamá y papá, sin trabajo ni futuro?_

_- Joder, Katniss, eres buena en esto. Podrías vivir de ello._

_- ¿Sí? ¿Y cuánto crees tú que me llevaría granjearme un futuro de artista? ¿Acaso crees que Warhol se hizo rico con lo primero que pintó?_

_- No, pero seguramente ahora no tendría una exposición en el MoMA si hubiese decidido seguir dibujando publicidad._

_- Lo siento, Gloss, pero ése eres tú, no yo. Tú eres el que no se preocupa por su futuro, tú eres al que le importa una mierda decepcionar a Plutarch día sí y día también, tú eres el que se escuda en su postura de anti clases y anti esnobismo, para vivir todo el día sin dar palo al agua._

_- Ya, supongo que sí –_ dijo realmente herido y me sentí mal por ser yo quien le hiriese – _Yo soy el inútil de los Everdeen, la decepción de Plutarch. Tú, al fin y al cabo, eres tan esnob como Prim, aunque parecía que estabas saliendo a la luz_ – espetó girándose y saliendo de la cocina hasta dar un portazo en su habitación.

En el momento que Gloss salió me desinflé. Solté el batidor de alambre que tenía en la mano y apoyando las manos en la encimera dejé salir el llanto.

Los brazos de Peeta me rodearon por la espalda de inmediato.

_- Shh, nena –_ susurró _– Cálmate, nena. Shh, tranquila._

_- Tiene razón, Peeta_ – confesé volteándome hacia él que me mantuvo arropada en sus brazos _– Tiene razón en todo lo que dice y tengo tanto miedo de reconocerlo que prefiero atacar a mi hermano al que amo._

_- Shh, cariño, tranquila... Es tu hermano al que amas, así que te disculpará todo lo que has dicho_

_- Le lastimé. No quería decirle lo que le dije. No tenía que atacarle ni herirle –_ sollocé – _A él que todo lo que ha hecho es halagarme y decirme que cree que soy buena pintando... y voy yo y le digo que él es un inútil..._

_- Shh, tranquila, cielo... antes que nada debes calmarte para poder hablar con él con calma._

_- ¿Y qué le diré?_

_- Lo que me acabas de decir a mí. Que te sentiste atacada y por eso atacaste. Que tienes miedo de aceptar que tal vez él podría tener razón._

Le miré buscando la paz que sólo encontraba en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes.

_- Tengo miedo, Peeta_

_- ¿De qué, cariño?_ – preguntó acariciando mi mejilla y secando el rastro húmedo de mis lágrimas.

_- Últimamente sólo quiero pintar_ – gemí

_- ¿Y eso por qué es malo, cielo?_

_- A veces creo que es lo que quiero hacer. Realmente estos días en Volterra, cuando tengo trabajos que hacer, informes o lo que sea, a menudo me encuentro pensando en que si esa va a ser mi vida, para toda la vida, en los próximos cuarenta años... dios, no creo poder hacerlo... no quiero hacerlo..._

_- Katniss, cariño –_ dijo con suavidad tirando de mí hasta sentarnos – _Tal vez sólo sea una reacción porque estás cansada, agotada. Todas tus asignaturas requieren mucha concentración, pensar, razonar, analizar, estás cansada. Y la pintura te permite despejarte. Es algo que puedes hacer sin darle muchas vueltas. Además no sientes presión en eso, porque a nadie le importará si eres buena o no, porque tú eres financiera. La pintura podría fácilmente ser un hobby, y a nadie le preocupa que no seamos los mejores en nuestros hobbys. En cambio las finanzas, es otra historia. Quieres ser la mejor, porque es lo que eres, y sientes que tu familia, tu padre, también espera que seas la mejor, porque al fin y al cabo quiere que trabajes para él._

_- ¿De verdad lo crees?_

_- Sí, cielo. Date tiempo. Date un poco de tiempo. Y entonces podrás darte cuenta qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer._

_- ¿Y si al final lo que realmente quiero hacer es pintar? ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_- Katniss, nena, me conoces_ – sonrió – _Sabes que si te das cuenta que lo que quieres es pintar, yo seré el primero en empujarte a hacerlo y dejar la universidad si es necesario, o cambiar de especialidad._

_- Es mi último semestre, Peeta, no puedo cambiar de especialidad en mi último semestre._

_- Nena, puedes cambiar de especialidad incluso después de un título, un postgrado y una maestría en el extranjero. Puedes cambiar de especialidad en cuanto se te ocurra. Tú lo dijiste, Katniss, ¿estarías dispuesta a hacer algo que no te gusta durante los próximos cuarenta años?_

Mordí mi labio frustrada. El pulgar de Peeta acarició mi boca obligándome a soltarlo.

_- La vida es demasiado corta para perderla haciendo algo que odiamos, Katniss._

_- Lo peor de todo es que sé que tienes razón –_ reconocí haciéndole reír

_- Y ahora ve y arregla las cosas con tu hermano_ – dijo poniéndose de pie y tirando de mí para que me levantara también –_ Es el hermano que nos gusta, nena, no lo convirtamos en uno al que no le gustemos._

_- Lo haré_ – aseguré y salí dejándole a él continuar con el retrasado desayuno.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Disfrutarlo.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- Entonces ¿estás decidida a dejar la universidad?_

_- No_ – aseguré

_- ¿No la dejarás o no estás segura?_

_- No estoy segura. No me lo he querido plantear realmente todavía. Acabo de comenzar a pintar, necesito estar segura que es lo que quiero hacer._

_- Entiendo ¿qué opina Peeta?_

_- Peeta cree que debo hacer lo que me haga feliz. Él dice que si pintar me hace feliz, entonces a por ello._


	28. Chapter 28

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**CAPITULO 28**_

_- ¿Puedo pasar? –_ pregunté abriendo la puerta de la habitación en la que se estaba alojando Gloss.

_- Es tu casa –_ respondió con desdén tumbado en la cama y con los cascos de su Ipod.

Hice una mueca antes de entrar y sentarme a los pies de la cama. Subí las piernas abrazándolas.

_- Lo siento mucho, Gloss._

_- ¿Qué cosa? –_ preguntó con una arrogancia que no era normal en él _– ¿Haberme dado tu opinión sobre mí?_

_- No es mi opinión sobre ti_ – gemí dolida

_- ¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no crees que soy un inútil, como todo el mundo piensa? ¿No crees que soy la gran decepción de Plutarch? ¿Tú, la niñita de sus ojos?_

_- Dios, Gloss –_ sollocé cuando las lágrimas de dolor por haber lastimado a mi hermano rodaron por mis mejillas _– Estoy hecha un lío. Estoy tan confundida y tengo tanto miedo. Te ataco a ti porque me da miedo reconocer que tienes razón. Toda mi vida he hecho lo que Plutarch quería y he intentado no disgustarle en nada, y te envidio..._

_- ¿Porque yo le disgusto habitualmente?_

_- No. Porque tú estás dispuesto a hacer lo que deseas, lo que te hace feliz, sin importarte si ellos están o no de acuerdo._

Me miró comprensivo y se quedó en silencio reflexivo unos instantes.

Finalmente tiró de mí obligándome a recostarme sobre su pecho.

_- Ven aquí, Kat. No todo es lo que tú piensas, Kat._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Lo creas o no, intento no defraudar a Plutarch, lo intento tanto_ – suspiró con aflicción – _pero hay cosas que no puedo cambiar..._

_- ¿Qué cosas?_

Me estrechó entre sus brazos y su desazón me preocupó.

_- Lo de querer viajar por Europa no es sólo un capricho de niño mimado_ – explicó y le escuché atenta _– ¿Recuerdas el otro verano? ¿Recuerdas que me pasé casi todo el verano en el restaurante de Félix?_

_- Sí, Cressida estaba bastante furiosa._

El verano anterior Gloss había pasado casi cada tarde y noche en el restaurante que tenían los padres de su amigo Félix.

Mi madre estaba histérica y se lo recriminaba a cada instante, pero él seguía yendo por allí en lugar de hacer algo, según Cressida, más productivo.

_- No iba sólo por hacer el vago_ – me explicó

_- Supongo que no_ – reconocí sentándome en la cama

Gloss se sentó a su vez recostándose en el cabezal.

_- Allí conocí a Chaff._

_- ¿Quién es Chaff?_

_- Un chico francés. El cocinero del restaurante. Ha estado enseñándome todo sobre cocina._

_- ¿Has estado aprendiendo a cocinar?_ – pregunté sorprendida

_- Sí. Y me gusta –_ reconoció _– Me gusta mucho. Y lo que quiero hacer al acabar el instituto, no es recorrer Europa, sino ir a Francia. Chaff dice que hay unos cursos excelentes, y quiero dedicarme a eso._

_- ¿Quieres ser cocinero? –_ indagué anonadada a la vez que encantada de saber que mi hermano había encontrado lo que le gustaba

_- Sí. – _sonrió _– Supongo que si digo Chef seré mejor aceptado en el círculo de Cressida._

_- Sí, supongo que sí _– reí concordando _– Pero no entiendo por qué lo ocultas. ¿Crees que no lo aceptarán?_

_- No estoy seguro._

_- Oh, Gloss. Cressida piensa que quieres ser vagabundo, estoy segura que si sabe que en realidad quieres ser "Chef" se pondrá de tu lado _– aseguré pero noté la mirada dudosa de Gloss clavada en mí – _¿Qué? ¿Tú no lo crees?_

_- Eso no es todo _– confesó bajando la mirada

_- ¿Qué más hay?_

Gloss se ruborizó en silencio, debatiéndose sobre contarme o no todo, y cuando al fin lo hizo, comprendí sus dudas.

_- Chaff..._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Chaff y yo... ya sabes..._

_- ¿Qué?_ – indagué sin comprender

_- Ya sabes..._ – dijo con timidez _– Estamos juntos..._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Mierda, Katniss, ya sabes... como pareja... –_ explicó y me atraganté atónita

_- Me estás diciendo que tú... tú y ese chico..._

_- Sí, somos pareja, novios, amantes... qué sé yo... como tú quieras llamarlo... soy gay..._

_- Mierda, Gloss_ – gemí dejándome caer de espaldas

_- Lo siento. Lamento defraudarte. Lamento que pienses así._

_- Dios, Gloss. ¿Crees que me defraudas por ser gay?_

_- ¿No es así?_

_- Dios, cielo –_ dije sentándome nuevamente para quedar frente a él _– Me da igual con quien te acuestes, aunque debes explicarme algunas cosas..._

_- ¿Qué cosas?_

_- Dices que a Chaff le conoces desde el verano pasado, pero este invierno salías con Renata..._

_- Intenté no sentir lo que siento... pero no funcionó..._

_- Dios, Gloss –_ le compadecí cogiendo su mano entre las mías –_ Lo siento, cariño..._

_- ¿De verdad no te molesta que me gusten los chicos?_

_- No, siempre y cuando no te le insinúes a mi novio_ – sonreí

_- No lo haría, aunque reconozco que es un bombón..._

_- Ni se te ocurra –_ gruñí

_- Peeta no tiene ojos más que para ti –_ dijo haciéndome sonreír feliz

_- Pero, Gloss, sabes que eso será lo más difícil de todo para que Cressida lo acepte..._

_- Lo sé. Ser un vago es un paseo por el parque comparado con ser gay..._

_- No lo tendrás fácil._

_- Lo sé. ¿Tú me apoyarías?_

_- Cielo, yo te apoyaré siempre. Especialmente en lo que respecta a tu sexualidad. Eso es algo que no le importa a nadie más que a ti y a tus parejas. Nadie tiene derecho a opinar a ese respecto. Ya te lo he dicho, no me importa con quien te acuestes. Pero desde luego cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que sea, y si necesitas que intente convencer a Plutarch de que te permita irte a Europa, lo haré, aunque –_ gemí lastimera – _si finalmente dejo la universidad no creo que yo te sea de gran ayuda..._

_- Dios, Katniss ¿te das cuenta?_

_- ¿De qué?_

_- Que entre tú y yo, le hemos hecho muy fácil el camino a Prim..._

_- Ya lo creo_ – sonreí divertida _– Coño, Gloss, Prim es el futuro de los Everdeen..._

_- Es verdad, por dios, el futuro de la familia en manos de la princesita del mal..._

_- Wow, no sé qué será lo que le produzca el infarto a Plutarch... si que tú seas gay, o que yo me convierta en artista..._

_- Entonces ¿estás decidida a dejar la universidad?_

_- No_ – aseguré

_- ¿No la dejarás o no estás segura?_

_- No estoy segura. No me lo he querido plantear realmente todavía. Acabo de comenzar a pintar, necesito estar segura que es lo que quiero hacer._

_- Entiendo ¿qué opina Peeta?_

_- Peeta cree que debo hacer lo que me haga feliz. Él dice que si pintar me hace feliz, entonces a por ello._

_- Es un buen tío, Kat._

_- Lo es._

_- Y está loco por ti._

_- Eso creo –_ sonreí

_- Sabes que sí_ – aseguró cuando dos tímidos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

_- Pasa_ – dijo Gloss y la puerta se abrió revelando al hombre de mi vida mirándonos dudoso _– Entra –_ sonrió mi hermano_ – Aún no nos hemos matado._

_- ¿Queréis hacerlo ahora o preferís coger fuerzas con el desayuno?_

_- Mejor después de desayunar_ – reí saliendo de la cama rumbo a la cocina seguida por mi hermano y mi novio.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer. Capi cortito, pero espero que les guste.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- ¿Por qué estás conmigo?_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que por qué estoy contigo? Porque te amo._

_- Me amas. ¿A mí o a la que te gustaría que fuese? ¿Qué te gusta de mí? ¿la carcasa?_

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Has tardado tres meses, pero finalmente crees que te saldrás con la tuya ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Que me saldré con la mía? ¿De qué coño estás hablando?_

_- Has intentado convencerme de que deje mi carrera desde el mismo maldito día que nos conocimos. Todavía lo recuerdo, sentados en tu coche y tú diciéndome que no tenía madera de financiera. Ahora crees que finalmente has demostrado tener razón. Te gusta mi cuerpo, pero no lo que soy por dentro, por eso intentas cambiarlo._


	29. Chapter 29

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 29**_

Las últimas semanas, después de la visita de Gloss a Nueva York, me las había apañado bastante bien para evitar largas visitas a Filadelfia.

Sólo había ido un fin de semana, y con la excusa de los exámenes había llegado allí el sábado a la tarde para volver a casa el domingo después de comer.

No había visto a mis amigos, ni desde luego, a Gale, y sólo había sido una visita familiar.

Mi familia no estaba contenta con ello pero no habían tenido más opción que aceptarlo.

En ese mes, Gloss me había atosigado con mensajes, llamadas y correos electrónicos indagando sobre mi decisión de dejar la universidad y volcarme en la pintura. Algo que él consideraba el desenlace obligatorio.

Peeta, por su parte, se mostraba mucho más cauto a ese respecto, pero cada vez que le veía mirando mis pinturas, sabía que él pensaba lo mismo.

De hecho, dudaba que él y Gloss no se comunicaran a mis espaldas para discutir la situación.

_- Hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo_ – dijo Peeta entre dientes el domingo a la noche mientras cenábamos.

No pude evitar observarle sorprendida. Llevábamos juntos desde el viernes, y sabía que había algo que le rondaba la cabeza pero ya me había resignado a que fuera una de esas tantas cosas que sospechaba que Peeta me ocultaba, o al menos, de las que no quería hablar.

_- Al fin –_ exclamé y me miró extrañado

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Al fin. Sabía que tenías algo en la cabeza desde que llegaste el viernes y me preguntaba cuándo te decidirías a soltarlo._

_- ¿Y por qué no me lo preguntaste? –_ sonrió

_- Supongo que esperaba que te sintieras preparado para hablar_

Sonrió mirándome con indulgencia.

_- Creo que ya nos conocemos demasiado._

_- ¿Y eso es malo?_

_- No, supongo que no. –_ reconoció echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y sonriendo divertido.

_- ¿Y bien?_

_- Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas –_ dijo y temblé imaginándome siendo presentada a los Cullen

_- ¿Quién?_

Me observó dubitativo y eso me intrigó más.

_- Cinna King. Un amigo de mi madre._

_- ¿Un amigo de tu madre?_ – indagué completamente desconcertada

_- Sí. Me encontré con él hace un par de días y estuvimos hablando de ti._

_- ¿Hablando de mí? No entiendo, Peeta, ¿quién es ese tal King?_

_- Es un amigo de Effie y es el dueño de una pequeña galería de arte en el SoHo_ – me reveló haciéndome temblar

_- Explícate_ – exigí

_- Effie le dijo que mi novia pintaba..._

_- ¿Effie le dijo que tu novia pintaba? –_ pregunté aguantando la respiración e intentando mantener a raya mi malestar

_- Sí –_ reconoció aprensivo _– ¿Te molesta que lo hiciera?_

_- No sé. Un poco, tal vez. ¿Por qué no le dijo que tu novia está estudiando finanzas?_

_- Supongo que porque es experto en pintura y no en finanzas. ¿Por qué te molesta?_

_- Venga, explícame, todo –_ pedí exhalando mientras intentaba retomar la perspectiva

_- Effie le dijo que mi novia pintaba –_ repitió _– Yo me encontré con él hace un par de días y hablamos sobre eso. Le dije que eras buena, y que tu profesor de arte también lo pensaba y se mostró interesado en ver algo de lo que tienes hecho._

_- ¿Con qué fin?_

_- ¿Con qué fin?_ – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos _– Supongo que para darte una opinión._

_- ¿Y para qué quiero yo su opinión?_

_- ¿No te interesaría la opinión honesta e imparcial de un experto?_

_- ¿Por qué habría de interesarme?_

_- No lo sé. ¿No te interesa?_

_- No sé, Peeta. Pintar es un hobby, no sé para qué quiero la opinión honesta e imparcial de un experto._

_- Venga ya, Katniss. Después de tener una habitación llena de lienzos y dibujos, ha dejado de ser un hobby._

_- No para mí._

_- Cinna me dijo que si considerase que vale la pena, estaría dispuesto a exponer alguna de tus pinturas en su galería._

_- ¿Con qué fin?_

_- Y dale con el fin_ – replicó molesto _– Supongo que con el mismo fin que persiguen todos los pintores. Hacer conocer su obra. Tal vez vender sus pinturas._

_- Los pintores tal vez, pero yo no soy pintora, soy financiera._

_- Por dios, Katniss, déjalo ya de una vez. Tú eres tan financiera como yo médico._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- No eres financiera, intentas serlo. Intentas convencerte de que es lo que quieres ser, pero no es lo que te gusta. Te gusta pintar. Amas pintar. Te dedicarías sin pensarlo a ello si tu padre te dijera que no le importa que seas o no financiera._

_- No es así._

_- Claro que lo es. Lo es y lo sabes. No haces más que engañarte. Tú eres la única que no se atreve a verlo._

Me levanté furiosa de mi asiento, cargando mi servicio hasta el lavaplatos. Recogí la mesa en silencio ante la mirada expectante de Peeta.

_- ¿Por qué estás conmigo, Peeta?_ – pregunté apoyándome en la encimera de frente a él

_- ¿Disculpa?_ – dijo realmente anonadado

_- ¿Por qué estás conmigo?_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que por qué estoy contigo? Porque te amo._

_- Me amas. ¿A mí o a la que te gustaría que fuese? ¿Qué te gusta de mí? ¿la carcasa?_

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Has tardado tres meses, pero finalmente crees que te saldrás con la tuya ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Que me saldré con la mía? ¿De qué coño estás hablando?_

_- Has intentado convencerme de que deje mi carrera desde el mismo maldito día que nos conocimos. Todavía lo recuerdo, sentados en tu coche y tú diciéndome que no tenía madera de financiera. Ahora crees que finalmente has demostrado tener razón. Te gusta mi cuerpo, pero no lo que soy por dentro, por eso intentas cambiarlo._

_- Eso son gilipolleces_ – discutió

_- ¿Tú crees? Es obvio que a un cantante de rock como tú, le va mejor una chica que pinte cuadros, vestida con vaqueros viejos y camisetas gastadas, que una financiera con Manolos y trajes de diseñador._

_- Eso es lo más ridículo que podrías haber dicho –_ regañó enérgico _– A un cantante de rock como yo _– recalcó entre dientes _– le va mejor una chica que esté feliz con lo que hace. Una chica auténtica que reconozca que se equivocó de carrera porque lo que antes la hacía feliz ya no lo hace. Una mujer que acepte que ha descubierto que hay algo que realmente quiere hacer y no es lo que toda su vida había imaginado._

_- Eso es lo que tú crees. ¿Quién coño dice que no quiero ser financiera?_

_- ¿Cuál es tu miedo, Katniss?_

_- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_ – grité furiosa –_ ¿Por qué no quieres que acabe la universidad? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo que termine mi carrera y me vaya a Filadelfia y te deje para volver con Gale?_

_- Eso es una tontería. Si es lo que quieres hacer, si irte a Filadelfia a trabajar para tu padre es lo que quieres hacer, nunca te lo impediría. Iría contigo. Te rogaría que aceptaras que fuera contigo, eso es lo que haría. Pero ese no es el tema aquí. El tema es que lo que te hace feliz es pintar cuadros y no analizar balances._

_- ¿Qué coño sabrás tú?_

_- Por dios, Katniss, te conozco. Veo tu cara cuando estás de pie frente a un lienzo o con tu bloc de dibujo en las manos. De la misma forma que veo tu cara cuando te sientas delante del ordenador, frente a hojas de cálculo y cuadros de estadísticas._

_- Quiero que te vayas – _espeté molesta saliendo de la cocina rumbo a mi habitación.

Sabía que se me estaba yendo la cabeza pero no quería estar con Peeta ahora mismo.

_- ¿Qué dices? _– preguntó sorprendido yendo detrás de mí.

_- Quiero que te vayas de mi casa –_ repetí.

_- No voy a irme_ – declaró tirando de mi brazo para que me volteara hacia él _– ¿Qué te pasa, Katniss? ¿Te has vuelto loca?_

_- Vete. De. Mi. Casa _– recalqué

_- No voy a irme. Vamos a hablar de esto._

_- No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Vete y búscate una bohemia. Yo no soy esa chica._

_- Puedes ser quien quieras ser._

_- ¡Y no quiero ser una artista bohemia!_ – grité furiosa – _¡Quiero ser financiera!_

_- ¿Para complacer a tu padre?_ – preguntó mordaz

_- ¿Debo complacerte a ti en vez de a él?_

_- Debes complacerte a ti._

_- Pues, compláceme tú y vete._

_- ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?_

_- Sí._

_- Ok_ – aceptó – _Cuando estés dispuesta a enfrentar tus miedos, llámame_ – dijo y se volteó para coger su chaqueta del colgador de la entrada y salir dando un portazo furioso.

.

.

Pasó más de una semana antes de que me sintiera preparada para verle.

Los primeros tres días, estaba segura de que Peeta sería quien vendría a mí.

Cuando vi que no lo hacía, intenté entender su punto de vista.

Tenía razón. Peeta tenía razón en todo lo que decía, pero yo no podía evitar sentirme aterrada.

Nunca había estado tan dispersa y desatenta en la universidad. Tanto que había suspendido un trabajo de Matemáticas financiera, algo que nunca me había sucedido y había despertado la preocupación de mi profesor.

Nunca hasta entonces me había aburrido tanto en clases.

Lo único que quería hacer era entrar en el taller de pintura. Lo único que me distraía era estar pintando o dibujando. Tanto que incluso alguna vez me había olvidado de comer o irme a la cama.

Pero no podía reconocerlo ni aceptarlo. No podía siquiera plantearme dejar mi carrera.

Plutarch se moriría si lo hacía.

Plutarch había pagado la universidad. Plutarch había pagado mi vivienda, mi manutención durante cinco años, sin pedirme nada a cambio. Sólo porque confiaba en mí y sabía que me licenciaría en finanzas y volvería a Filadelfia para trabajar con él y devolverle de alguna forma todo lo que me había dado.

No podía siquiera imaginar abandonar, pero no podía siquiera pensar en no volver a pintar.

Por supuesto que la oferta de Peeta había despertado el gusanillo en mí.

Pensar en que alguien con conocimientos reales y que sabía bien que no me halagaría sólo por deferencia, pudiera ver lo que hacía y decirme si valía la pena o no, me atraía.

No me atrevía a reconocerlo, tenía pánico, pero a la vez no podía dejar de soñar con ello.

Y fantasear con ver alguna pintura mía colgada en una galería de arte era orgásmico.

Pero había algo más importante que todo eso, que debía resolver antes, y era mi relación con Peeta. Amaba a ese hombre y no había fuerza humana que me hiciera perderle.

Y menos por ser una tonta niñata tozuda.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer. ya vi el trailer ahhhhh ya quiero ver la pelicula me gusta como arreglaron a jennifer para la segunda entrega de los juegos del hambre**_

_**Adelanto:**_

Di un trago a mi bebida para coger coraje.

_- Lo siento, Peeta –_ dije y levanté la mirada hacia él al no escuchar respuesta.

Me observaba atento en silencio. Su frialdad me estaba rompiendo el corazón.

_- Lo siento. Me porté como una niñata. No quise tratarte de esa forma. No sé en que estaba pensando para echarte del departamento._

_- Tal vez pensabas que no he sido sincero al decir que te amo y que sólo he querido buscar que fueras feliz._

_- No. Nunca he creído que me engañaras o que te moviera algún sentimiento diferente hacia mí, pero en realidad..._ – dije y no pude soportarlo más. _– Dios, Peeta –_ sollocé soteniendo mi rostro en una mano cuando las lágrimas rodaron libres por mi rostro _– No sé qué hacer... mi vida se está desmoronando..._


	30. Chapter 30

_********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 30**_

Nunca había ido a buscar a Peeta a la tienda donde trabajaba así que me sentí nerviosa y levemente intimidada cuando entré allí el viernes por la tarde.

Peeta no estaba en la sala, pero pensé que no debía tardar en aparecer.

Una chica preciosa, vestida con vaqueros negros ceñidos y una camiseta negra con el logo de la tienda, se acercó a mí.

_- Hola –_ me saludó simpática _– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_- Eh, no, en realidad... estaba buscando a Peeta Mellark –_ expliqué y la vi mirándome especulativa

_- Veré si puede atenderte_ – dijo después de un momento _– Tú eres..._

_- Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. _– respondí con celeridad

_- ¿Y vienes de qué empresa?_

_- Oh, no, es algo personal._

_- Entiendo –_ dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza con descaro _– Veré si está disponible..._ – agregó dirigiéndose a unas puertas grises sobre la que colgaba un cartel que rezaba "Sólo personal autorizado".

Para ser un dependiente más, le filtran las visitas de una forma un tanto extraña, pensé, pero tuve que reconocer que nunca había sabido el puesto exacto que Peeta ocupaba allí.

Seguí mirando la colección de música New Age mientras esperaba.

Estaba ensimismada en el último disco de Emma Shapplin cuando la voz de Peeta me sobresaltó a mis espaldas.

_- Es su último disco_ – explicó y el disco se me escapó de las manos aunque él lo cogió antes de caer _– ¿Te gusta Emma Shapplin?_

_- Sí. Supongo. Aunque prefiero a Enya._

_- También yo –_ reconoció volviendo a colocar el disco en su lugar _– Me sorprende tu visita –_ dijo sin mirarme y eso me dolió.

Era la primera vez que Peeta no me miraba al hablar. La primera vez que no veía ternura en sus ojos. La primera vez que no se mostraba feliz de verme y me lo demostraba besándome o abrazándome.

_- No quería molestarte –_ me excusé _– Necesitaba hablar contigo, pero puedo esperar a que termine tu horario._

_- Está bien _– aseguró _– No hay problema. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un café?_

_- ¿No se molestarán tus compañeros porque te marches antes?_

_- No –_ aseveró y fue hasta el mostrador donde la chica rubia de antes estaba junto a otro chico mirándonos con atención.

Les dijo algo y ambos asintieron. Volvió hasta mí, después de tomar su chaqueta de una puerta oculta tras el mostrador.

_- Vamos –_ ordenó poniendo su mano en la parte más baja de mi espalda y me empujó con suavidad hacia la puerta.

Hubiese deseado recostarme contra él, sentir su abrazo contra mí, pero me soltó al llegar a la puerta.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el Starbucks que había a dos calles de allí.

- _¿Qué quieres tomar? –_ me preguntó cuando nos paramos en la cola

_- Un Moccha Blanco._

_- Un Moccha Blanco y un Latte_ – pidió a la chica del mostrador que lo miraba babeando _– ¿Quieres comer algo?_ – me ofreció y su trato gélido no ayudó a que la chica dejara de mirarlo dispuesta a saltar por encima del mostrador y follárselo allí mismo.

_- No, gracias_ – denegué incómoda bajando la mirada.

Peeta se volvió hacia la chica y le dedicó una sonrisa que seguramente le había hecho mojar sus bragas.

_- Un muffin de arándanos_ – demandó

_- ¿Algo más? –_ ofreció ella con voz seductora y me imaginé metiéndole la bandeja en la boca

_- No, gracias –_ dijo sacando un billete de su cartera y entregándoselo a la chica que sonrió coqueta.

¿Era posible que las mujeres se comportaran como adultas alguna vez y no como tontas adolescentes frente a su ídolo juvenil? ¿Era posible que respetaran la idea de que, tal vez, la chica que le acompaña pueda ser su novia?

Peeta levantó la bandeja y nos sentamos en el reservado más alejado de la puerta.

Bebimos en silencio durante unos tensos momentos. Peeta sentado frente a mí recostado en su asiento, me observaba mientras sus dedos largos y fuertes deffienuzaban el muffin que tenía frente a él.

_- ¿Cómo has estado? _– preguntó con desinterés

_- No muy bien, en realidad – _reconocí escondiendo la mirada en mi moccha _– ¿Y tú?_

_- He tenido mejores momentos _– dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Di un trago a mi bebida para coger coraje.

_- Lo siento, Peeta –_ dije y levanté la mirada hacia él al no escuchar respuesta.

Me observaba atento en silencio. Su frialdad me estaba rompiendo el corazón.

_- Lo siento. Me porté como una niñata. No quise tratarte de esa forma. No sé en que estaba pensando para echarte del departamento._

_- Tal vez pensabas que no he sido sincero al decir que te amo y que sólo he querido buscar que fueras feliz._

_- No. Nunca he creído que me engañaras o que te moviera algún sentimiento diferente hacia mí, pero en realidad..._ – dije y no pude soportarlo más. _– Dios, Peeta –_ sollocé soteniendo mi rostro en una mano cuando las lágrimas rodaron libres por mi rostro _– No sé qué hacer... mi vida se está desmoronando..._

_- Hey, nena..._ – susurró moviéndose de su lugar para sentarse junto a mí y rodearme con sus brazos.

Su cálido tacto me desarmó. Estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calor y su ternura, terminó desestabilizándome y me aferré a él con fuerza.

_- Shh, tranquila, cariño..._

_- Dios, Peeta... no sé qué hacer..._ – repetí _– Mi vida se cae a pedazos...y tú... no puedo ni siquiera pensar en que tú te vayas también..._

_- Hey, nena, yo no voy a ninguna parte..._

_- Lo siento, Peeta, lo siento. Necesito que me perdones por haberte tratado de la forma que lo hice..._

_- Shh... tranquila, cariño... no pasa nada... fue sólo una discusión... un cambio de opiniones..._

_- Pero no me has llamado y han pasado casi dos semanas..._

_- Lo sé. Lo sé y lo siento. Estaba tan enfadado... lo siento, cielo._

_- No, yo lo siento. Me he comportado como una niñata. Me avergüenzo de mí misma._

_- No, cariño. No tienes que avergonzarte. Fue sólo un malentendido. Nada más. Pero no quiero que nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti, Katniss. Te amo _– dijo levantando mi rostro hacia él con sus dedos bajo mi barbilla _– te amo, Katniss, y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Si tú estás segura que la carrera de finanzas te hace feliz, entonces no hay más que hablar._

_- No es lo que me hace feliz _– reconocí en un susurro bajando el rostro para esconderlo en su pecho y soltar el llanto

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? –_ preguntó cauteloso

_- No es lo que me hace feliz. No es lo que quiero hacer. Pero no me atrevo a dejarlo. Me queda un solo semestre. No me atrevo a decirle a mi padre que haber pagado la universidad, mi manutención y mi vivienda durante cinco años, ha sido para nada._

_- ¿Crees que sería diferente si acabaras la carrera y le dijeras a tu padre que no vas a trabajar con él? Tal vez deberías cursar tu último semestre y dejar la pintura para después. Sería sólo un semestre más._

_- Pero últimamente no le estoy prestando atención a la universidad. No hago más que pensar en pintar. Me he encontrado en la clase de Finanzas dibujando al profesor en lugar de escucharle. Creo que acabaré suspendiendo todos mis exámenes. ¿Qué debo hacer, Peeta?_

_- No puedo ayudarte en esto, Katniss. Es una decisión que debes tomar tú, por tu cuenta. Sólo tú sabes qué es lo que estás dispuesta a sacrificar. Si, tal vez, tu relación con tu padre o una posible carrera de artista._

_- Pero, ¿y si soy mala, Peeta? y si dejo todo y resulta que no soy capaz de forjarme una carrera como artista, ¿qué voy a hacer entonces?_

_- Al menos lo habrías intentado, Katniss. Habrías intentado hacer lo que te gusta hacer._

_- Tengo miedo_ – confesé apretándome contra él

_- Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé, y lo más sano que puedes sentir ahora mismo, es miedo. Sería preocupante que no lo sintieras. Pero por eso mismo, cariño, déjame que te presente a Cinna. Él podrá darte una opinión más imparcial que la mía o la de Gloss. Él podrá decirte si cree que tienes potencial o si lo mejor sería que dejaras la pintura como un hobby y nada más._

_- ¿Tú sentiste miedo cuando dejaste la universidad?_

_- No –_ aseguró _– pero porque nunca me lo planteé realmente, y nunca nadie me hizo sentir que esperaran eso de mí. Haymitch y Effie siempre me hicieron sentir que esperaban que fuera feliz, y que encontrara algo que me hiciera feliz. Mis padres desafiaron bastantes convenciones para dedicarse a lo que querían y no tenía nada que ver con una carrera profesional._ – explicó

_- Pero tu padre es médico._

_- No mi padre biológico._

_- Entiendo. ¿Crees que mi padre me apoyaría?_

_- No lo sé, nena, no le conozco. Pero creo que deberías decidir lo que tú quieres sin pensar en nadie más, ni en tu padre, ni tu madre, ni tus amigos, ni en mí. No hagas lo que crees que yo deseo que hagas. Yo deseo que hagas lo que te haga feliz. Katniss –_ dijo solemne obligándome a observarle _– Quiero despertarme cada día del resto de mi vida, al lado de una chica sonriente y feliz. Una chica que se sienta completa y realizada. Quiero que esa chica seas tú. _– aseguró emocionándome

_- Oh, Peeta_ – sollocé estrechando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura – _Te quiero, Peeta, te quiero y te necesito. Tenía tanto miedo de que no me perdonaras..._

_- Vaya, nena. No eres tan lista después de todo. ¿Cómo no iba a perdonarte? No tenía nada que perdonarte, pero aunque lo tuviera, no puedo estar sin ti. Creí que Marvel y Finnick me echarían del departamento si seguía con el malhumor que vengo arrastrando desde aquel domingo._

_- Creo que deberías presentarme a tu amigo, el de la galería de arte –_ dije después de un momento

_- Será un placer, cariño. Puedo ponerme en contacto con él. Supongo que podrías elegir las pinturas que más te gusten y podríamos llevárselas a Cinna._

_- ¿Crees sinceramente que vale la pena?_

_- Desde luego. Aún si Cinna dijera que no son buenas, cosa que sé que no podrá decir, valdría la pena._

_- De acuerdo_ – acepté –_ Pregúntale cuándo podría verlas_ – pedí sabiendo que ése era el primer paso para cambiar mi vida.

* * *

_**Como siempre, gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y especialmente gracias por leer.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**CAPITULO 31**_

Peeta dormía tumbado boca abajo junto a mí.

No sé cómo había sobrevivido a estar dos semanas sin él, pero sentir esta dependencia me asustaba.

Ahora que al fin volvía a dormir en mi cama me sentía completa.

_- Duerme_ – susurró somnoliento y me sonrojé porque me hubiera descubierto mirándole embelesada.

_- Creí que dormías._

_- Dormía, pero me desperté intuyendo que estabas despierta. –_ dijo girándose para quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón y tiró de mí para recostarme sobre su pecho.

_- Eres muy perceptivo_ – sonreí

_- Sólo respecto a ti. Duerme, cielo. ¿O prefieres contarme qué te inquieta?_

_- ¿Crees que le gustarán?_ – pregunté en un susurro esperando en cierta forma que Peeta no me escuchara.

_- Le encantarán_ – aseguró

Después de volver a mi departamento había llamado al colega y amigo de su madre, Cinna King, y éste había aceptado vernos a la mañana siguiente.

_- Tú lo dices porque eres mi novio._

_- Katniss,_ – suspiró _– mi madre tiene una galería de arte en Forks –_ me dijo aunque yo ya lo sabía _– Es pequeña, sin dudas nada que ver con la de Cinna, pero llevo toda mi vida viendo pinturas y artistas de todo tipo. Y puedo decir con seguridad, que tú eres buena._

_- ¿De verdad lo crees?_

_- ¿Buscando halagos, preciosa? –_ rió burlón

_- No, claro que no –_ negué ruborizada

_- Eres buena, nena_ – aseguró estrechándome contra él _– Eres buena y mañana serás buena y ojerosa si no duermes de una vez por todas._

_- De acuerdo._ – acepté _– ¿Me prometes que estarás conmigo pase lo que pase?_

_- ¿Crees que te dejaría si Cinna dijera que no eres Renoir?_

_- No. Lo que quiero decir es que, según lo que Cinna dijera, mi futuro podría cambiar. Necesitaré que estés conmigo._

_- Siempre estaré contigo, Katniss_ – aseveró besando mi frente con dulzura _– Tanto tiempo como me quieras allí._

_- Siempre te querré allí._

_- Eso espero. Ahora duerme._ – pidió y ya no me resistí

Peeta apretó mi mano temblorosa y sudorosa, mientras esperábamos que Cinna dijera algo.

Necesitaba que dijera algo, lo que fuese, pero el hombre sólo miraba los lienzos con atención.

Cinna podría saber mucho de arte y lo aplicaba en su vestuario un poco colorido.

Vestía un traje gris, con un estridente chaleco lila, sobre una camisa blanca sin corbata y usaba delineador en los ojos.

No obstante, miraba las pinturas con atención y lo que parecía, al menos en la pose, ojo crítico.

_- ¿Hay más? –_ preguntó después de examinar la última.

Le había llevado cuatro lienzos y tenía conmigo mi bloc de dibujo, aunque no se lo había enseñado, ya que no me parecía que fuesen demasiado profesionales.

_- ¿Hay más?_ – repitió levantando la vista ante mi silencio

_- ¿Más? –_ pregunté como una idiota y juro que creí oírlo resoplar

_- Sí. Si tienes más pinturas._

Peeta me observó condescendiente ante mi nerviosismo.

_- Eh, sí, algunas –_ reconocí y vi la sonrisa de Peeta

_- Tiene suficientes y seguro pintará más, si vale la pena –_ le explicó Peeta _– Pero deja de aterrorizarla y dile qué piensas de las pinturas_ – le dijo haciéndole sonreír

_- Disculpa, Katniss –_ dijo Cinna mirándome con calidez _– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esto?_

_- ¿Pintando? No sé... un par de meses o tres..._

_- ¿Un par de meses? –_ indagó sorprendido

_- Sí, algo así._

_- ¿Vas a clases de arte? ¿Algún taller?_

_- Estoy tomando créditos extras en Arte en la Universidad._

_- ¿Sólo créditos extra?_

_- Sí. Estoy cursando la carrera de Finanzas_ – expliqué

_- Pues, chica, ya puedes dejar las Finanzas a un lado. Lo tuyo es la pintura –_ sentenció y vi la sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante que se instaló en el rostro de Peeta.

_- ¿De verdad lo crees?_

_- Totalmente. Me gustaría ver si tienes algo con otras técnicas, pero eres buena..._

_- Enséñale los dibujos_ – sugirió Peeta y Cinna me observó interrogante.

Saqué el bloc de mi carpeta y se lo entregué.

_- Me gusta también dibujar con carboncillos –_ expliqué mientras él pasaba las páginas mirándolas con atención.

_- Me gustan –_ aseguró _– Me gustan. Tienen luz. Se notan los colores aún siendo todo en negros y grises. Sólo deberíamos variar un poco el modelo _– sonrió mirándonos a Peeta y a mí divertido. –_ Venid_ – dijo entrando en un despacho contiguo.

Se sentó tras un enorme escritorio de roble y nos señaló los dos cómodos asientos frente a él.

_- Bien –_ dijo apoyando los brazos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos _– Dime, Katniss, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?_

_- ¿A dónde quiero llegar? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Sí. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con la pintura?_

_- No lo sé_ – reconocí después de mirar a Peeta que me observaba atento también – _Supongo que tan lejos como sea posible._

_- Querida, en esto, el cielo es el límite. Todo depende de cuánto esté uno dispuesto a trabajar y a dar. ¿Cuánto estás tú dispuesta a trabajar para dedicarte a la pintura? ¿Quieres que sea un hobby? ¿Quieres vivir de esto?_

_- ¿Crees que podría vivir de esto?_ – pregunté entusiasmada

_- Desde luego que será un viaje largo y requerirá muchos esfuerzos y sacrificios. Pero creo que con el tiempo podrías vivir de ello._

_- ¿Crees que podría vender alguna de mis pinturas? –_ indagué estupefacta

_- Sin dudas._ – aseveró confiado _– No podrás poner precios muy altos en un principio. No eres conocida y no tienes trayectoria, pero creo que podrías hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que hay algunas personas importantes, gente que sabe y entiende de esto, que podría comprar alguna pintura tuya. No pagarían mucho, pero el sólo hecho de que las personas adecuadas cuelguen un cuadro tuyo en una habitación de invitados de su segunda o tercera residencia, ya sería muy beneficioso para ti._

_- ¿Y crees que eso sería factible?_

_- Estoy seguro de que lo sería._

_- ¿Qué tendría que hacer? _– pregunté entusiasmada

_- Pintar –_ dijo tajante con una sonrisa burlona_ – Las pinturas están muy bien y los retratos son excelentes, pero me gustaría tener más rostros abstractos. Tus retratos de Peeta están muy bien, pero no creo que todo el mundo quiera tener al chico colgado en su pared._

_- Discrepo_ – aseguré sonriendo divertida – _Sé que muchas mujeres querrían tenerlo pero entiendo tu punto._

_- Bueno, piensa entonces en sus maridos_ – dijo siguiendo la broma

_- Ya está bien de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente –_ se quejó Peeta divertido.

_- Tendrás que trabajar mucho _– me aseguró Cinna ya más serio _– No quisiera que dejaras tus clases._

_- ¿Mis clases? _– inquirí confundida – _¿De finanzas?_

_- Tus clases de finanzas deberías simplemente abandonarlas, ya que creo que te insumirán mucho tiempo –_ aseguró haciéndome estremecer_– No quiero que descuides tus clases de arte. Estoy seguro de que podrán ayudarte a perfeccionar tu técnica, pero sobre todo a encontrar lo que realmente te guste. Llevas sólo dos meses yendo a clases de Arte, estoy seguro de que si profundizas, puedes encontrar el estilo o técnica que te haga sentir más cómoda. De momento quiero que te encierres en tu estudio y te pongas a pintar. Todo lo que se te ocurra, improvisa, aún si crees que no es bueno, hazlo. Sólo con la práctica puedes encontrar tu estilo y tu marca personal. También quiero ver lo que tienes. Si no puedes traerlas, yo iré a verlas. ¿Dónde sueles pintar?_

_- En mi departamento. Tengo una habitación destinada a ello._

_- Bien. ¿Tu profesor o tus compañeros han visto tus pinturas?_

_- No. Sólo Peeta y mi hermano._

_- Ok_ – dirigió su mirada interrogante a Peeta _– Si no fuera tu novia ¿colgarías un cuadro suyo en tu casa?_

_- Completamente –_ aseguró Peeta y me sonrió

_- Bien. Enséñaselas a Effie_ – ordenó mirándome a mí _– Tiene clientes bastante entendidos en Seattle y la costa oeste._

_- Está hecho_ – aseguró Peeta

_- Bien_ – dijo Cinna poniéndose de pie _– Ahora tengo una reunión, así que debo dejarles. Katniss, mira si puedes traer tus pinturas y llámame para concertar una reunión o que yo me pase por tu estudio._

_- De acuerdo._

_- Debería pedirte que me regalaras algo ahora antes de que te conviertas en la próxima Warhol –_ sonrió – _Pero ya te haré firmar algo para mí. Ahora vete a casa a pintar –_ ordenó estirando su mano para estrechar la mía.

Nos despedimos y salimos de la galería. En el mismo silencio subimos al coche.

Estaba conmocionada. Tanto que no me percaté de que Peeta no ponía el coche en marcha, hasta que sentí sus dedos sobre mis manos heladas.

_- ¿Cómo estás? _– preguntó con un susurro

Volteé el rostro para mirarle y una lágrima tímida rodó por mi mejilla.

_- ¿Asustada?_ – gemí

_- Hey, tranquila, nena –_ dijo rodeándome con un brazo y acercándome a él lo que el espacio dentro del coche le permitió

_- Estoy conmocionada –_ reconocí contra su cuello _– Es increíble. ¿Has escuchado todo lo que ha dicho? Ha dicho que soy buena y podría dedicarme a ello exclusivamente._

_- Claro que sí, nena. Eres la mejor, siempre lo has sabido. Siempre te lo he dicho._

_- Sí, pero escucharlo de alguien que no siente amor por mí, es increíble._

_- Te entiendo_

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Peeta?_

_- ¿Respecto a qué, cariño?_

_- No sé. A todo. La pintura. Mi carrera_ – enumeré

_- No lo sé, cielo. Creo que deberías tomarte unos días para pensar muy bien todo, lo que desees hacer, lo que crees que te hará feliz._

_- Dios, Peeta, ¿y si dejo mi carrera y esto resulta ser un fracaso? Mi padre pagó mi carrera, no puedo pedirle que pague ahora una profesión de pintora... ¿y si sale mal?_

_- ¿Y si sale bien?_

_- ¿Y si no?_

_- ¿Y si sí?_ – sonrió burlón _– Katniss, nunca sabrás cual opción será la mejor, porque cuando tomes una, estarás dejando de lado la otra. No está garantizado. Lo único quizás garantizado, es que tu padre te dará trabajo de financiera en Swan, si acabas tu carrera, pero nunca sabrás si eso será lo que te hará realmente feliz._

_- ¿Qué harías tú?_

_- Dios, Katniss_ – gimió – _No me lo preguntes. Sabes con certeza lo que yo haría. Piensa en lo que tú quieres hacer._

_- Sé lo que quiero hacer_ – reconocí bajando la mirada

_- Y eso es..._

_- Sabes lo que quiero hacer, pero tengo miedo incluso de expresarlo._

_- Dímelo a mí. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. Ponlo en palabras para mí._

Levanté el rostro y clavé mi mirada en sus ojos.

_- Quiero dejar mi carrera y dedicarme a pintar –_ solté aún a sabiendas de que ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y especialmente gracias por leer.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- ¿Se molestó tu madre porque no pasaras con ellos las vacaciones?_

_- Un poco –_ reconocí _– pero lo aceptó conminándome a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con ellos._

_- Entonces pasarás las Navidades en Filadelfia_ – aventuró Peeta con desinterés que pareció fingido

_- En realidad solemos pasar las vacaciones en Aspen._

_- ¿En Aspen?_ – indagó mirándome sorprendido

_- Sí. Mis padres tienen una casa en Aspen. Sus mejores amigos también van allí, así que es algo así como Filadelfia pero en las montañas. Mi padre puede esquiar con sus amigos y mi madre reventar su tarjeta de crédito. Así que todos felices_ – expliqué con acritud

_- Suena interesante._


	32. Chapter 32

_********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**CAPITULO 32**_

La semana siguiente fue una locura.

Peeta, quien siempre me había incentivado para que hiciera lo que me hiciera feliz, aún si eso implicaba tener que dejar la carrera de finanzas, fue el que puso paños fríos.

Después de enseñarle mis pinturas a Cinna, discutimos la situación calmadamente y Peeta me ayudó a decidir.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía tiempo para continuar trabajando, continuar con mi carrera y además pintar.

Por otra parte, no me atrevía a decirle a Plutarch que dejaría la universidad mientras esperaba que me siguiera manteniendo económicamente, así que había decidido que no podía dejar de trabajar en Italia.

Por lo tanto, la decisión estaba clara.

Me presentaría a los exámenes finales del semestre y entonces dejaría la carrera en stand by, ya que si posteriormente decidía volver, bastaría con cursar el último semestre.

Me pareció lo más inteligente, sólo que ahora me quedaba la parte más difícil: decírselo a mis padres.

Peeta me había convencido para viajar con él y los chicos a Forks, para pasar Acción de Gracias con su familia, y había accedido, no sólo por conocer a sus padres, sino porque me venía bien evitar a Plutarch y especialmente a Cresida.

Tal como era de esperarse, Cresida gritó y despotricó cuando le dije que pasaría Acción de Gracias con Peeta y su familia, pero no tuvo otra opción más que acceder, aunque no sin antes prometer que pasaría las vacaciones navideñas con mi familia en Aspen, como cada año.

Aspen con mi familia, significaba Aspen con los Mallory, los Stanley y, cómo no, los Hawthorne.

Sin dudas serían unas vacaciones interesantes.

El miércoles a primera hora de la tarde subimos al avión que nos llevaría desde Nueva York a Seattle. Allí, los chicos tenían reservada una minivan para conducir las tres horas que nos separaban de Forks.

Annie, Finnick, Marvel y Glim ocupaban los dos pares de asientos delante de los nuestros.

Me dejé caer agotada en mi asiento mientras Peeta colocaba nuestras bolsas de viaje en el portaequipajes, antes de sentarse junto a mí.

_- Puedes dormir –_ dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi muslo y dando un suave apretón.

Me recosté contra él cuando me rodeó con su brazo.

_- ¿Cuántas horas tarda el vuelo?_

_- Seis horas hasta Seattle y luego unas cuatro más de coche hasta Forks. Llegaremos a casa sobre las 10 P.M. hora local –_ sonrió

_- Mmm –_ ronroneé sugerente _– Seis horas de vuelo... siempre quise unirme al Mile-High Club _– susurré haciéndole reír

_- Nena, me pones duro sólo con sugerirlo –_ dijo volteándose hacia mí _– Pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo en un vuelo transoceánico, o al menos uno que volara por la noche._

Llevé mi mano a su entrepierna dándole un apretón a su erección.

Tomó mi mano y la movió hasta su pecho antes de lanzarse a besar mis labios.

_- Cuando este avión tome altura suficiente, creo que podré apañármelas en darte un orgasmo_ – murmuró contra mis labios

_- Estaré encantada._

La azafata que pasó verificando que lleváramos los cinturones abrochados y que los respaldos de los asientos estuvieran verticales, nos obligó a separarnos manteniendo el recato.

_- ¿Se molestó tu madre porque no pasaras con ellos las vacaciones?_

_- Un poco –_ reconocí _– pero lo aceptó conminándome a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con ellos._

_- Entonces pasarás las Navidades en Filadelfia_ – aventuró Peeta con desinterés que pareció fingido

_- En realidad solemos pasar las vacaciones en Aspen._

_- ¿En Aspen?_ – indagó mirándome sorprendido

_- Sí. Mis padres tienen una casa en Aspen. Sus mejores amigos también van allí, así que es algo así como Filadelfia pero en las montañas. Mi padre puede esquiar con sus amigos y mi madre reventar su tarjeta de crédito. Así que todos felices_ – expliqué con acritud

_- Suena interesante._

_- ¿Tú qué sueles hacer por Navidad?_

_- No mucho. Durante el año veo tan poco a mis padres que acostumbro volver a Forks también por Navidad._

_- Entiendo._ – suspiré mirándolo con atención para ver su reacción _– Sabes, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a Aspen._

_- ¿De verdad?_ – inquirió con clara sorpresa

_- Sí. Sé que tal vez pasar las fiestas con mis padres y mis amigos te resulte un coñazo... pero me gustaría estar contigo._ – confesé con timidez

_- Nena... pasar las Navidades contigo es lo único que yo quiero hacer. Me gustaría conocer a tu familia en algún momento..._

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- No quieres que les conozca, ¿verdad?_

_- No es eso._

_- ¿No quieres que yo les conozca o que ellos me conozcan a mí?_

_- Ninguna de las dos_ – aseguré viendo la duda en su rostro _– Temo que contaminen lo que tenemos tú y yo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque generalmente los valores de mis amigos y de mi madre suelen ser muy diferentes de los tuyos._

_- ¿Son muy diferentes de ti?_

_- Creo que sí – _reconocí y pude notar en su mirada el recelo –_ Yo ya no me divierto con lo que me divertía antes. En realidad nunca me he divertido mucho en Aspen, pero siempre estuve dispuesta a seguir a Clove y a Rue por las tiendas._

_- ¿No te diviertes en Aspen?_

_- No mucho._

_- ¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta esquiar?_

_- No – _reconocí sonrojándome

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- No sé hacerlo._

_- ¿Nunca has querido aprender?_

_- Sí, cuando era más joven, pero cuando todos ya iban por las pistas rojas o incluso las negras, yo no me atrevía a ir más allá de la verde o la azul. Mi ex lleva esquiando desde niño, llega y se va directo a la pista más difícil, desde luego que nunca quería llevarme con él ya que no podía esquiar, así que me acostumbré a quedarme a pie de pista, en el hotel, tomando chocolate caliente con un buen libro, frente al fuego –_ sonreí aunque con pena por ser tan poco coordinada para un deporte como el esquí

_- Yo podría enseñarte si quisieras._

_- Oh, no lo creo. Soy muy aburrida para los que saben esquiar. Soy como esquiar con una niña._

_- Tú nunca serás aburrida para mí, nena._

_- A ver qué opinas cuando te veas rodeado de niños de diez años que pasen esquiando a tu lado y estés obligado a quedarte junto a mí._

_- Si quieres, yo te enseñaré a esquiar, y si eres muy, pero que muy mala en ello, entonces nos tomaremos el chocolate caliente juntos._

_- Ya veremos –_ le reté – _Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo a Aspen?_

_- Si a tu familia le parece bien._

_- Desde luego que sí._

_- ¿Tu ex estará allí?_

_- Seguramente. Su madre es íntima de la mía. En realidad allí nos conocimos, su casa está junto a la nuestra._

_- Vaya, será divertido._

_- Si tú lo dices _– dije poniéndome de espaldas a él.

Peeta me rodeó con sus brazos y ambos dormitamos mientras el avión despegaba y tomaba altura.

Me despertó cuando la azafata nos entregó unas bandejas con una ligera cena.

Después de comer volví a recostarme exhausta en mi asiento y Peeta consiguió unas mantas para nosotros.

La noche anterior me había ido a la cama bastante tarde mientras terminaba unos trabajos que tenía pendientes, ya que no quería verme obligada a trabajar en las vacaciones.

Así que cuando finalmente habíamos subido al avión estaba bastante cansada.

Las cortinillas de las ventanas fueron cerradas a petición de las azafatas, y el ambiente cálido y en penumbras del avión me adormeció.

Me desperté recostada en el pecho de Peeta cuando sus dedos se colaron bajo mis bragas, después de haber bajado la cremallera de mis vaqueros.

Moví mi rostro para verle sonriendo junto a mí.

_- Shh_ – murmuró en mi oído – _Debes estar muy calladita –_ dijo cuando la punta de sus dedos me sobresaltaron al acariciar mi clítoris inflamado.

Miré sobre mi hombro.

Yo estaba sobre mi asiento de costado y de frente a la pared de la cabina. Peeta detrás de mí, de espaldas al pasillo. Ambos cubiertos por las mantas con el logo de United Airlines.

En las pantallas del avión emitían una película que no reconocí.

_- ¿Qué haces, Peeta? –_ susurré nerviosa pero terriblemente excitada.

_- Voy a conseguirte una membresía para cierto club... –_ murmuró pícaro mordiendo suavemente mi oreja

_- Van a descubrirnos_ – gemí recostándome contra él y sintiendo su erección en mi espalda

_- No si eres muy silenciosa –_ musitó

Moví mis caderas para facilitarle que bajara mis pantalones y mis bragas hasta la mitad de mis muslos.

_- ¿Y tú? _– pregunté llevando mi mano hacia atrás para tocar su erección a través de sus pantalones

_- Esta vez es para ti –_ me informó separando los labios de mi vagina con sus dedos – _Tendremos más vuelos juntos._

Un jadeo se escapó de mi boca cuando los dedos de Peeta me penetraron.

_- Shh_ – ordenó y pude ver dos pasajeros de las filas del medio voltearse un momento hacia nosotros _– Tú mantén la manta cubriéndonos..._

Volteé mi rostro abochornada y lo escondí de cara al asiento mordiendo mis labios para acallar mis gemidos.

Peeta acariciaba mi pecho con una mano mientras su otra mano me arremetía desde un ángulo incómodo para él, pero que le hacía rozar mi clítoris con cada embestida.

El orgasmo me asaltó en sólo unos instantes y estallé contra su mano que apretó fuertemente contra mí hasta que remitieron los espasmos, mientras mis manos formaban fuertes puños estrujando la manta que nos cubría.

_- ¿Estás bien? –_ murmuró en mi oído con voz satisfecha mientras retiraba sus dedos de mi interior.

_- Mucho._

_- Nuestro vuelo de regreso sale a las 10 P.M. y llega a Nueva York a las 5 A.M._

_- ¿Y eso que significa?_

_- Vuelo nocturno. Todos durmiendo, incluidas las azafatas. Podrías ponerte una falda_ – sugirió lamiendo mi cuello y mi mente comenzó a rebuscar en mi maleta.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

_- Mis padres serán más difíciles –_ confesé sintiéndome incómoda y triste

_- ¿Por qué lo crees?_

_- Mi madre no se hace a la idea de que ya no esté con Gale_ – reconocí bajando la vista a mi plato

_- ¿Cuál es el problema conmigo? –_ preguntó poniéndose serio de repente –_ No temas herir mis sentimientos. Sé sincera conmigo, por favor, ¿cuál es el problema conmigo? ¿en qué debería cambiar o ser diferente para que fuera más sencillo que me aceptaran?_

_- No quiero que cambies en nada _– aseguré con sinceridad

_- ¿Pero en qué debería ser diferente para gustarle a tu madre? ¿O no aceptará a nadie que no sea Gale?_


	33. Chapter 33

___********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_CAPITULO 33_

Nos acomodamos en la van con Marvel al volante.

A su lado Glim y junto a ella Finnick. En el asiento trasero nos ubicamos Peeta, Annie y yo.

Peeta enredó su brazo con el mío para entrelazar nuestras manos en mi regazo y me recosté contra él.

Íbamos todos bastante silenciosos, hasta que, al tomar la salida de Bremerton, media hora después de dejar el aeropuerto, Marvel puso el toque de humor.

Aunque a mí no me resultara muy divertido.

_- No se me hizo muy largo el vuelo hoy_ – comentó con desinterés

_- Ni a mí_ – sonrió Finnick y vi la sonrisa de Peeta antes de que desviara la mirada a través de la ventanilla.

_- Estuvo interesante –_ coincidió Glimmer divertida y me pareció estarme perdiendo alguna clase de chiste privado

_- Sí, aunque la película era aburrida_ – acotó Annie

_- Parece que alguien se unió al High Mile Club hoy –_ dijo Marvel y me encontré su mirada fija en mí a través del espejo retrovisor

Sentí mi rostro arder y Marvel se carcajeó. Todos rieron volteándose hacia mí y Peeta apretó mi mano sonriendo apenado.

_- Iros todos al infierno_ – espeté sabiendo que cargaría con ese incidente el resto de mi vida.

_- No sé cómo no aparecieron las azafatas –_ se burló Glim

_- Ya –_ reconoció Annie – _Los chicos que estaban sentados delante de nosotros no hacían más que mirar hacia atrás y reír._

Escondí el rostro en el pecho de Peeta y me sumergí en la humillación y el bochorno.

_- Esos jadeos apagados... –_ rió Glim _– Me preocupaba que cayeran las mascarillas de oxígeno del techo._

_- Ya basta –_ les regañó Peeta y todos se burlaron

_- ¿Tú no quedaste suficientemente relajado, Eddie?_

_- Vete al diablo, Marvel._

_- Oh_ – exclamó burlón –_¿Fue un solidario, entonces?_

_- Ya está bien, Marvel –_ gruñó mi novio sabiéndome incómoda.

_- Está bien, Peeta_ – le tranquilicé _– Lamento que hayáis tenido que presenciar mi momento íntimo con mi novio_– les espeté intentando parecer digna pero fallé en el intento.

_- Nosotros y los doscientos pasajeros del vuelo 676 de United Airlines._

_- No había doscientos pasajeros_ – corregí sin saber qué más decir

_- ¿Tú te lo pasaste bien?_ – me preguntó Annie con solemnidad

_- Estupendamente._

_- Entonces está bien. Tampoco es como si ninguno lo hubiéramos hecho alguna vez._

_- ¿Todos lo habéis hecho? –_ pregunté boquiabierta

_- Sí. Todos. Alguna vez. Ya sabes, viajar a Forks a menudo..._

_- ¿Y qué hago yo yendo a Filadelfia en tren?_ – me quejé y todos rieron dando el tema por zanjado para mi tranquilidad

Marvel aparcó frente a la casa de los Albertany y sin dudas me sorprendió.

La casa de Peeta estaba situada a las afueras del pueblo, dejando la carretera a través de un camino de tierra sin marcar. Después de conducir a través de un denso bosque de un par de kilómetros, puede divisar la casa a través de los helechos.

La casa era bastante grande considerando que allí sólo habían vivido tres personas y ahora eran dos. Pintada de un suave blanco desteñido, de tres pisos y con un porche que rodeaba el primer piso. Elegante y atemporal.

Pude escuchar el fluir de un río al salir del coche, a través del sonido alocado del latir de mi corazón.

Mientras todos bajaban y Peeta se dirigía al maletero para sacar nuestras maletas, las puertas de la casa se abrieron y los padres de Peeta salieron a recibirnos.

La belleza de Peeta estaba evidentemente en los genes familiares, ya que sus padres eran una pareja guapísima, y sin dudas se notaba el parentesco entre Peeta y Effie.

Effie, una mujer no muy alta, con el rostro en forma de corazón enmarcado por cabello color caramelo y con agradables ojos castaños.

Hermosa y deslumbrante pero increíblemente cálida.

Haymitch por su parte resultó un hombre increíblemente apuesto, casi tan alto como Peeta y con el cabello rubio y enormes ojos azules, parecía más un actor de cine que un médico de pueblo.

_- Chicos –_ saludó Effie con cariño _– Se os ha hecho muy tarde._

Glim y Annie se acercaron y la abrazaron con cariño.

_- Hola, queridas_ – dijo la mujer mirándolas con dulzura _– ¿Qué tal el viaje?_

_- Agotador, como todos_ – reconoció Annie

_- Ahora a descansar_ – recomendó ella abrazando a Marvel y a Finnick que se acercaron a la vez que las chicas saludaban a Haymitch.

Peeta se acercó a mí con las maletas y sonrió dejándolas en el suelo para tomar mi mano y tirar de mí hasta sus padres.

_- Mamá_ – saludó y Effie lo estrechó entre sus brazos siendo correspondida por él

_- Pensé que tendría que ir a verte a Nueva York –_ le regañó sin soltarle _– No tardes tanto tiempo en volver, nunca más._

_- Lo siento, mamá. No lo haré_ – aseguró separándose de ella

_- ¿Estás más delgado?_ – indagó con ese tono maternal que todos adorábamos escuchar de nuestras madres aunque nos avergonzara frente a nuestros amigos.

_- No. Todo lo contrario. Estoy alimentándome mejor que nunca._

_- Pero está haciendo más ejercicio que nunca también –_ rió Marvel abochornándome a la vez que se ganaba una sonrisa de Effie y una mirada letal de Peeta.

_- Mamá, ella es Katniss_ – me presentó poniendo su mano en mi espalda para empujarme hacia su madre quien me dio un tierno abrazo que me sorprendió.

_- Hola, Katniss, encantada de conocerte al fin. Espero que tuvieras un buen viaje._

_- Oh, sí, muy bien, gracias, señora Albertany._

_- Vaya si tuvo un buen viaje_ – se burló Marvel nuevamente y temí que Peeta le fulminara con su mirada glacial – _Unos mejor que otros..._

_- Nada de señora Albertany, llámame Effie, y no dejes que ese fortachón te apene –_ dijo mirando a Marvel con un regañina clara en sus ojos.

_- Papá –_ saludó Peeta tirando de mí hacia su padre y dándole un abrazo.

_- Hola, hijo. Es bueno verte._

_- También a ti. Ella es Katniss. Katniss, este es Haymitch, mi padre._

_- Encantada..._

_- Haymitch –_ me corrigió antes de que dijera nada _– Es un placer conocerte, Katniss. Espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones en Forks._

_- Seguro que lo haré._

Los chicos se fueron y aunque estábamos exhaustos por el largo viaje, Effie nos obligó a comer un par de sándwiches antes de irnos a la cama.

Cenamos mientras los Albertany hablaban sobre gente de Forks que yo no conocía, pero no me sentí excluida ya que en todo momento me hacían partícipe con pequeñas anécdotas o explicaciones.

Si bien la casa contaba con cinco habitaciones, Peeta dio por sentado que compartiríamos habitación, y desde luego, nadie discutió.

La habitación de Peeta estaba en la tercera planta. Con una enorme pared acristalada encarada al sur, a través de la cual se veía el bosque y el río un poco más allá.

Los muebles eran negros y el suelo estaba cubierto por una mullida alfombra en tonos castaños.

La pared a la derecha tenía una enorme librería, y un equipo de música de última generación, junto a una enorme colección de discos, de distintos estilos.

Había diversas fotos y dos guitarras bastante antiguas, reposando en sus soportes de pie.

En la pared contraria una puerta comunicaba con el vestidor y más allá un amplio baño, revestido en tonos oscuros, con una ducha tentadora.

_- ¿Una ducha?_ – me ofreció sugerente y acepté encantada

- _Estaría bien._

_- ¿Quieres que te desnude?_ – preguntó llevando sus manos al dobladillo de mi sudadera

_- Sólo si vas a acompañarme –_ ronroneé recostando mi espalda contra él

_- Será un placer_ – aceptó y me desnudó con celeridad antes de quitarse su propia ropa – _Ven aquí –_ dijo tirando de mí hacia la cabina de la ducha.

El primer chorro que golpeó mi cuerpo estaba helado y me hizo estremecer, pero de inmediato el agua se entibió.

Hicimos el amor en la ducha y completamente relajados nos fuimos a la cama.

Estaba sola en la cama cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente. Me vestí y abandoné la habitación para seguir el sonido de la música y los ruidos de la cocina que, tal como imaginé, me llevaron hasta Peeta.

Con unos pantalones de deporte que colgaban bajos en sus caderas, y una camiseta negra bastante desgastada, Peeta, de espaldas a mí y sexy como el infierno, preparaba el desayuno.

_- Buenos días –_ saludé y se volteó a verme

_- Pensaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama._

_- No hace falta –_ agradecí acercándome a él para abrazar su cintura apoyando mi mejilla en su espalda

_- Buenos días, nena –_ dijo besando mi cabeza mientras removía el bacon que freía en la sartén – _¿Dormiste bien?_

_- Como un bebé –_ sonreí

_- Pues roncabas como un camionero_ – dijo burlón y me separé de él dándole un suave cachete

_- Tonto. Yo no ronco._

_- Eso crees tú_ – rió _– Allí hay tazas_ – me señaló la alacena _– Puedes servir café._

_- ¿Tus padres no están?_ – pregunté mientras servía café y lo llevaba al desayunador

_- Fueron a hacer la compra para la cena –_ me explicó señalándome una nota que Effie había dejado pegada a la puerta del refrigerador.

Sirvió los platos con huevos revueltos y bacon y nos sentamos a desayunar.

_- ¿Estás más tranquila ahora que has conocido a mis padres?_

_- No estaba nerviosa_ – mentí y me sonrió indulgente _– Bueno, tal vez un poco. Ya sabes, las madres generalmente no son muy fans de las novias de sus hijos._

_- Tonterías. A mi madre especialmente, le has caído estupendamente._

_- ¿De verdad lo crees?_

_- Desde luego que sí. Conozco su rostro y su sonrisa de satisfacción._

_- Quiero caerles bien._

_- Lo haces, créeme._

_- Mis padres serán más difíciles –_ confesé sintiéndome incómoda y triste

_- ¿Por qué lo crees?_

_- Mi madre no se hace a la idea de que ya no esté con Gale_ – reconocí bajando la vista a mi plato

_- ¿Cuál es el problema conmigo? –_ preguntó poniéndose serio de repente –_No temas herir mis sentimientos. Sé sincera conmigo, por favor, ¿cuál es el problema conmigo? ¿en qué debería cambiar o ser diferente para que fuera más sencillo que me aceptaran?_

_- No quiero que cambies en nada_– aseguré con sinceridad

_- ¿Pero en qué debería ser diferente para gustarle a tu madre? ¿O no aceptará a nadie que no sea Gale?_

_- Que los padres de Gale sean sus grandes amigos influye mucho en su opinión..._

_- Pero seguramente alguna vez debe haber tenido que reconocer que podría no funcionar lo vuestro._

_- Sí, supongo que sí._

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué cualidades debería tener el candidato perfecto?_

_- No sé. Supongo que un título profesional ayudaría._

_- No lo tengo y no voy a tenerlo._

_- Lo sé._

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Ya no hay oportunidad para mí?_

_- No sé, Peeta._

_- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás dispuesta a enfrentar a tu familia por lo nuestro?_

_- Sí_ – aseguré _– Desde luego que sí._

_- ¿Estás segura de eso, Katniss?_

_- Claro que sí. ¿Por qué lo dudas?_

_- No sé. Tal vez porque Filadelfia queda a sólo una hora de Nueva York y nunca me llevaste contigo._

_- Lo siento, Peeta_ – reconocí apenada _– Me es difícil enfrentarme a mi familia. Prefiero evitar las confrontaciones._

Peeta se sobresaltó con mi respuesta y me miró sorprendido.

_- Entonces, ¿esperas que cambie para ser alguien a quien ellos acepten antes de presentármelos? ¿O en realidad, piensas terminar conmigo antes de verte obligada a que les conozca?_

_- Claro que no_ – discutí – _Ya te he dicho que quiero que vengas conmigo a Aspen._

_- Me niego a ser otra persona para que me acepten, Katniss. Me niego a tener que ser rico para que alguien me acepte. Nadie. Ni tú. Me niego a que me aceptes sólo porque tenga dinero._

_- Sabes bien que no me importa el dinero que tengas o no_– sentencié ante su mirada recelosa.

Su réplica se vio interrumpida cuando Effie y Haymitch entraron, y supe que no continuaríamos esa conversación.

Nunca lo hacíamos. Nunca acabábamos de profundizar en sus sentimientos a ese respecto.


	34. Chapter 34

_****____********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**CAPITULO 34**_

El ambiente tenso fue notado con seguridad por los Albertany, ya que sentí las miradas intrigadas que nos dirigieron.

_- Buenos días –_ saludaron amablemente

_- Buenos días –_ respondimos al unísono

_- ¿Habéis dormido bien? –_ preguntó Effie

_- Sí, muy bien –_ le contestó Peeta metiéndose en la boca el último bocado de su desayuno

_- Muy bien –_ coincidí

_- Peeta_ – le llamó Haymitch _– Si has acabado de desayunar, ¿podrías ayudarme a subir las sillas extra para preparar el comedor?_

_- Claro _– accedió poniéndose de pie y yendo tras su padre.

Dejó un beso conciliador en mi frente cuando pasó a mi lado dando un pellizco cariñoso en mi cintura.

Effie me observó mientras continuaba con mi desayuno, antes de girarse para vaciar las bolsas de la compra.

_- ¿Puedo ayudarte? –_ ofrecí cuando acabé mi desayuno a la vez que recogía los platos y tazas que habíamos utilizado

_- No, no hace falta, cariño._ – respondió con dulzura _– Acaba tu desayuno_

_- No, ya he terminado –_ aclaré metiendo nuestros servicios en el lavavajillas _– Quiero ayudarte._

Me miró comprensiva sonriendo.

_- De acuerdo –_ aceptó _– Podrías preparar la salsa de arándanos_ – aventuró

_- Sí, dime lo que debo hacer._

_- Primero ve lavando los arándanos_ – dijo entregándome la caja con la fruta.

Me puse a trabajar mientras Effie comenzaba a preparar el relleno para el pavo.

_- ¿Tenéis muchos invitados?_

_- Unos cuantos –_ me sonrió _– No tenemos mucha familia, así que celebramos acción de gracias con buenos amigos._

_- ¿No tenéis familia?_ – indagué curiosa

_- No, al menos no cerca. Los padres de Haymitch nunca han salido de Londres y no tiene hermanos._

_- ¿Haymitch es inglés?_

_- Sí._

_- Nadie lo diría._

_- No. Parece que llevara siglos aquí. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era joven y sólo tenía una hermana, Portia, la madre de Peeta –_explicó _– y murió hace mucho también –_ dijo con tristeza.

_- Peeta nunca habla de sus padres –_ reconocí avergonzada mientras revolvía los arándanos que se cocinaban en un cazo con agua

_- Lo sé. Es muy duro para él recordarles aún ahora._

_- Lo imagino, aunque a veces pareciera que me ocultara cosas sobre ellos deliberadamente. Sólo me ha dicho que murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando él tenía nueve. Es más, hasta ahora mismo no he sabido el nombre de su madre._

Effie me observó entre comprensiva y apenada.

_- Lo siento, cariño. Peeta es muy receloso a veces con respecto a ellos. Supongo que haber sido demasiado abierto en ese tema, le provocó algunas traiciones y disgustos. No debería meterme en esto, pero hace unos años tuvo una novia..._

_- Johanna_ – aventuré

_- Sí, Johanna_ – reconoció mirándome sorprendida _– ¿Te ha hablado de Johanna?_

_- Algo. No me dijo exactamente lo que sucedió, pero me explicó que ella quería viajar a costa de él o algo así. De una herencia..._

_- Sí. La herencia que le dejaron sus padres. Por eso evita hablar de ellos. Para que nadie intente obtener algo de él. O se acerque a él por razones equivocadas._

_- No entiendo_ – confesé _– ¿Qué tienen que ver sus padres?_

Effie me observó claramente acongojada.

_- Él te lo explicará a su tiempo, Katniss._

- _Sí –_ acepté sabiendo que no podía poner en ese aprieto a la mujer _– Lo sé. Es sólo que a veces creo que no confía en mí._

_- Claro que confía en ti, cariño. Te lo aseguro. Después de lo de Johanna se volvió muy receloso y nunca más trajo a nadie a casa. Pero aquí estás tú, y que te trajera a pasar Acción de Gracias con nosotros es la prueba de que así es. Sabes, ésta es la fiesta más importante para él, sus padres viajaban mucho y a menudo Peeta pasaba las fiestas lejos de ellos, o con ellos pero en hoteles o fuera de casa, pero en Acción de Gracias, siempre, sin faltar ni una sola vez, sus padres y él viajaban a Forks y nos reuníamos todos aquí. Es especialmente significativo que haya decidido compartir estos días contigo._

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- Estoy segura de ello._

_- Gracias, Effie. Es importante para mí saberlo._

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Katniss?_ – dijo y asentí _– ¿Estabais discutiendo cuando Haymitch y yo llegamos?_

_- No. No discutiendo, en realidad, pero teníamos una conversación que suele ser bastante recurrente y desagradable._

_- Entiendo _– dijo volviendo a su tarea sin entrometerse

_- Mi familia tiene mucho dinero _– expliqué

_- No tienes que explicarme nada, Katniss._

_- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo_

_- De acuerdo – _aceptó

_- Mi familia tiene mucho dinero _– repetí con la mirada fija en el cazo que revolvía sobre el fuego – _Y es igual para sus amistades y el círculo en el que se mueven. Los padres de mi ex novio, con quien tenía planes de boda, son grandes amigos de mis padres. Sobra decir que mis padres estaban encantados con nuestra relación. De hecho, aún esperan que volvamos..._

_- ¿Tus padres no saben que estás con Peeta? Es decir, no sé qué tan seria es vuestra relación pero yo creí que era bastante formal..._

_- Lo es _– aseguré _– Al menos lo es para mí. Y sí, mi madre sabe que estoy saliendo con Peeta, pero por alguna razón no se lo toman en serio._

_- ¿Peeta no conoce a tu familia?_

_- No. Él cree que yo no quiero presentárselos porque no estoy segura o porque de alguna forma me siento avergonzada de él..._ – expliqué ruborizándome por tener esta conversación con la madre de Peeta

_- ¿Te sientes avergonzada de Peeta? –_ indagó mirándome atónita

_- Desde luego que no –_ aseveré incómoda _– Pero él no termina de confiar en mí en ese aspecto._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Supongo que porque al principio de nuestra relación yo también creía que él y yo no teníamos nada en común... él es mucho más bohemio de lo que yo he sido nunca, y yo siempre he sido formal y estereotipada._

_- Entiendo, pero tal vez ni él es tan bohemio como tú crees ni tú eras tan formal y estereotipada como pensabas._

_- Supongo que no. El problema es que mi familia sí es bastante estereotipada. Mi madre no es capaz de considerar a persona alguna que no haya obtenido un título universitario._

_- Y Peeta abandonó la universidad demasiado pronto..._

_- Sí. Sé que le será difícil aceptar que haya dejado a mi ex novio por alguien que no terminó la universidad._

_- ¿Y tú qué piensas de eso, Katniss? ¿Tienes problemas con el hecho de que Peeta no acabara la universidad?_

_- En absoluto –_ reconocí – _Ahora mismo yo estoy considerando dejar la universidad._

_- Por la pintura –_ aventuró sonriente

_- Sí._

_- ¿Influyó en tu decisión que Peeta no sea universitario?_

_- Supongo que sí. Eso también será usado en su contra. Dirán que él me ha llevado a ello y que será dañino para mí._

_- ¿Tienen razón?_

_- En parte, pero no de la forma que ellos lo ven, no en eso de que será dañino. Influyó en mí ver que Peeta es feliz haciendo lo que le gusta sin importar si tiene un título universitario o no. Influyó que él me incitara a buscar lo que me hiciera feliz, y eso es pintar. Lo que me hace feliz es pintar._

_- ¿Entonces crees que es bueno para ti?_

Sonreí al ver el orgullo que se reflejaba en los ojos de la mujer.

_- Creo que es lo mejor que me podría haber sucedido en la vida._

_- ¿Estás enamorada de él?_

_- Profunda e inevitablemente._

_- Es un buen hombre, Katniss. No te arrepentirás._

_- Sé que no lo haré._

Nos quedamos un largo momento en silencio pensativas.

_- ¿Crees que soy buena para él?_ – pregunté temerosa de la opinión de alguien tan importante para Peeta

_- Oh, cariño –_ dijo acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo _– Eres perfecta para él. Nunca le había visto tan feliz como ahora. Eres maravillosa para él. Sólo espero que siempre puedas perdonarle sus miedos e inseguridades. Y nunca olvides que por sobre todas las cosas, Peeta te ama_ – sentenció inquietándome con unas palabras tan enigmáticas.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_****____********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**CAPITULO 35**_

La cena de Acción de Gracias fue cálida y mucho menos formal de lo que solían serlo con mi familia.

Cenamos con los Odair y los Fox, además de Wires y Beete Camargo, una pareja amiga de los Albertany, que vinieron con sus dos preciosas hijas, Enoboria e Octavia.

Enoboria en particular, era una rubia preciosa, más o menos de mi edad, que no le sacó la vista de encima a Peeta en toda la noche, y me excluyó en todo momento, contando historias y anécdotas que compartía con Peeta, en la época de su niñez.

La situación fue tan incómoda y violenta que cuando todos se marcharon, Effie se acercó a mí para disculparse por el comportamiento de la chica y el enamoramiento rayano en lo infantil, que ella demostraba por Peeta.

El día siguiente, Peeta me hizo una recorrida por Forks y nos juntamos con los chicos para cenar con ellos e ir a la bolera.

El sábado después de comer, hicimos las maletas. Los chicos nos recogerían a las cinco ya que había que conducir hasta Seattle y llegar con tiempo suficiente al aeropuerto, y en esas fechas el tráfico solía ser bastante lento.

Acababa de secar mi cabello cuando Peeta salió de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en su cintura.

Creo que me mojé sólo con verlo, y supe por su sonrisa socarrona que sabía exactamente lo que me hacía sentir.

A este juego pueden jugar dos.

Revolví mi cabello y tiré la cabeza hacia delante. Trabajé un poco más con el secador y lo apagué antes de dejarlo sobre la cómoda.

Con un movimiento estudiado pero que quise hacer pasar como inocente, sacudí mi cabello con fuerza hacia atrás.

Creí sentir la respiración de Peeta agitarse cuando, sin dejar de sacudir mi cabello, desanudé la toalla que tenía sobre mi pecho y la solté sobre la moqueta.

Si su respiración no se había acelerado antes, pues entonces lo había hecho ahora, cuando quedé completamente desnuda de espaldas a él.

_- Eres una pequeña zorra_ – murmuró en mi oído parándose a mi espalda para dejarme sentir su erección apretada contra mi espalda a través de la esponjosa tela de la toalla que le cubría, a la vez que llevaba sus manos a mis pechos.

_- ¿Yo?_ – dije con fingida indignación llevando mis manos a las suyas para apretarlas sobre mis pechos erectos.

_- Sí, tú –_ confirmó sobando mis pechos mientras bajaba sus labios por mi cuello.

Me incliné hacia delante para ofrecerme a él.

Bajó una de sus manos por mi vientre hasta alcanzar mi raja y comenzó a acariciarme con necesidad. Su miembro golpeaba la hendidura entre mis nalgas mientras sentía mi vagina llenarse de una espesa crema.

_- Hazme el amor, Peeta _– rogué

_- No puedo, cielo. Se me han acabado los condones. Pero puedo darte un orgasmo._

_- No. Quiero tenerte dentro de mí. Házmelo, Peeta. No pasará nada._

_- Nena..._ – gimió acariciando mi clítoris inflamado _– Nos arriesgamos demasiado..._

_- Te prometo que no_ – intenté convencerle _– No estoy en mis días fértiles..._

_- No me provoques, Katniss –_ gimió pero presentí su pronta claudicación

_- Por favor –_ sollocé – _Compraré la pastilla del día después en cuanto llegue a casa –_ aseguré _– Lo prometo. Te necesito. –_ rogué llevando mis manos al nudo de su toalla para dejarla caer

_- Oh, por dios –_ clamó _– Eres una bruja... me hechizas... me haces perder la cordura... –_ confesó empujando mi espalda para apoyarme sobre la cómoda frente a mí y penetrarme de una estocada

_- ¡Peeta! –_ gemí excitada cuando me llenó por completo

_- Dios, nena, voy a correrme muy rápido –_ expuso mientras me embestía

_- Sí, Peeta, hazlo –_ rogué sintiéndome más y más excitada

Me embistió con premura obligándome a aferrarme al mueble que tenía frente a mí. El maremoto de mi clímax se comenzó a gestar en mi vientre y estalló en mi clítoris cuando Peeta tiró de él con suavidad, mientras gemía corriéndose en mi interior, derramando su semen en mi útero.

Jadeando salió de mi interior y se dejó caer en la butaca que había junto a la pared, mientras tiraba de mí para sentarme en su regazo.

Subí mis piernas flexionadas acurrucándome contra su pecho.

_- Nena –_ me llamó después de un momento cuando su respiración se hubo calmado _– Tenemos que hablar sobre esto –_ susurró

_- ¿Sobre qué? –_ pregunté llevando mi mirada a su rostro

_- Katniss, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos sin protección, aunque es la primera que me derramo dentro de ti._

_- Lo sé_ – reconocí apenada

_- Nena, nos estamos arriesgando demasiado en algo de lo que nunca hemos hablado..._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- ¿Quieres tener un bebé, Katniss? ¿Quieres embarazarte?_

_- Ahora mismo, no. –_ confesé _– ¿Crees que lo haría para atraparte o algo así?_

_- No, cielo, claro que no_ – aseguró – _No te haría falta. Ya me tienes atrapado._

_- Sabes a lo que me refiero._

_- Lo sé._ – reconoció – _Y sé que no buscarías "atraparme"_ – dijo marcando las comillas con sus dedos – _de esa forma. Pero no podemos seguir haciéndolo así, Katniss. Sentir tu piel junto a la mía sin la barrera de un preservativo, me pone a mil, y sé que algún día no podré controlarme._

_- Hoy no lo has hecho._

_- Lo sé, pero también sé que compraremos la píldora al llegar a casa, ¿no?_

_- Sí. Lo haré, pero de todos modos puedes estar seguro de que no hay posibilidades de que me embarazara. Mi período tiene que llegarme en dos días._

_- Está bien. Te creo, claro que sí. Pero creo que deberíamos tal vez utilizar algún método adicional. La píldora del día después sólo se puede tomar eventualmente._

_- Lo sé._

_- Tal vez deberíamos buscar algo más –_ sugirió

_- Veré un ginecólogo_ – prometí

_- Cariño, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. No me molesta encargarme de eso, pero debes ayudarme a mantener el control a ese respecto –_ sonrió acariciando mi espalda con dulzura – _Contigo desnuda y excitada, es sencillísimo socavar mi autocontrol._

_- Lo siento_ – me disculpé incómoda

_- No tienes que disculparte_ – sonrió _– No es tu culpa ser increíblemente sexy y que yo esté perdidamente enamorado y loco por ti._

_- Hubo un tiempo que tomaba la píldora, pero no me caía bien, así que la dejé._

_- Entiendo, cielo. Tal vez podríamos ver los métodos disponibles y elegir el que mejor te convenga, ya sabes, parche, inyección, diafragma, no sé. O puedo continuar encargándome yo, si lo prefieres._

_- Supongo que es algo que nos corresponde a ambos_ – reconocí avergonzada

_- Hey, cariño, no quiero que te apenes por esto._

_- Lo siento. Es mi culpa. Tú tienes más control que yo. Yo no pienso mucho cuando estoy contigo._

_- Por favor, mi amor, claro que no. ¿Crees que yo podría detenerme? Es sólo que creo que un bebé ahora mismo podría complicar mucho las cosas. Tu vida está cambiando, estás en medio de muchas decisiones importantes, como para agregar una más, y especialmente una de tal magnitud._

_- Lo sé. No quiero tener un bebé ahora mismo. Tal vez en el futuro, pero en uno bastante lejano. Creo que tú y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo y espero vivir unos cuantos años siendo tú y yo solos._

_- También yo, nena. Tengo que disfrutarte mucho antes de estar preparado para compartirte._

_- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos conmigo?_ – indagué interesada

_- Muchas veces. En realidad como algo futuro, pero quiero estar contigo tanto tiempo como para ello._

_- Te amo, Peeta_

_- Y yo a ti, nena_ – aseguró antes de besarme con ternura –_ Creo que deberíamos terminar de vestirnos. Los chicos llegarán en cualquier momento._

_- Tienes razón_ – acepté levantándome de su regazo para acercarme a mi maleta y sacar mi ropa interior

_- Ponte una falda –_ ordenó con un susurro antes de dar un azote en mis glúteos.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer especialmente.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_- Estoy un poco nerviosa –_ confesé

_- Yo soy quien va a conocer a tus padres_ – dijo burlón _– Yo debería estar nervioso, no tú._

_- Sí, pero yo soy la hasta ahora hija modélica, que va a decirles que dejará la universidad._

_- Si te preocupa, no se lo plantees así. Diles que de momento retrasarás tu último semestre._

_- Sí. Supongo que ésa es la realidad. Si no funciona la pintura, será sólo eso._

_- Desde luego. Pero lo de la pintura, funcionará._ – aseguró mirándome con amor – _Venga, bajemos –_ dijo poniéndose de pie para bajar nuestras pequeñas maletas del compartimiento que había sobre nuestros asientos.


	36. Chapter 36

_****__****____********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 36**_

Llegamos a Nueva York a las 5 A.M. del domingo, exhaustos, y yo, particularmente excitada.

Había estado esperando una sesión de sexo aéreo con mi novio, pero el hecho de que quedáramos sentados junto a Glimmer y Marvel, en las filas del medio del avión, lo había hecho imposible.

Así que cuando nos metimos bajo las mantas de la cama de Peeta, hicimos el amor de forma rápida y ansiosa.

Tal como había prometido, tomé la píldora post-coital y al día siguiente tuve una cita con mi ginecólogo, y comencé a utilizar un parche anticonceptivo.

Esa semana fue agotadora.

El martes después del trabajo me reuní con Cinna King en mi departamento, y estuvimos eligiendo las pinturas que expondría en la galería.

En principio eran cinco, pero me pidió que a medida que fuera teniendo más se las enseñara.

Esa semana también comenzaron mis exámenes finales, que durarían por las siguientes dos semanas, antes de salir de vacaciones de navidad.

Tal como había decidido, dejaría en suspenso el último semestre de finanzas, ya que con el trabajo, los exámenes y las clases, casi no tenía tiempo para pintar, y había decidido que eso era a lo que me quería dedicar.

Contaba con el apoyo de Peeta, de los chicos, de mi hermano, pero todavía tenía que contárselo a mis padres.

Había decidido decírselos en la vacaciones, lo que agregaba un pequeño puntito de temor a mi visita, aunque sabía que Peeta estaría conmigo para apoyarme.

El viernes antes de dejar la ciudad, Peeta pasó a recogerme por el departamento.

Vestía un traje azul oscuro con una camisa azul y corbata a tono. Estaba guapísimo, como era de esperar.

Yo me puse un vestido corto negro, con cuello a la base y mangas largas, y adornado con pailletes y lentejuelas en toda su extensión.

Me maquillé en tonos oscuros esfumados y me hice un peinado alborotado.

Era una noche especial y sin dudas Peeta y yo nos habíamos vestido de forma especial.

Esa noche se inauguraba una pequeña exposición de artistas noveles y entre ellos estaba yo.

Cinna había asegurado que tendría éxito, y yo no podía más que confiar en él.

Esa tarde había recibido llamadas de Gloss, así como de Effie y Haymitch, dándome su apoyo y haciéndome llegar sus mejores deseos. Todos afirmaron estar apenados por no haber podido asistir, pero yo quería creer que no sería mi única exposición.

Peeta estaba seguro de que así sería.

_- ¿Nerviosa?_ – preguntó cuando por fin estuvimos sentados en su coche entrelazando sus dedos con los míos

_- Bastante –_ confesé

_- No tienes por qué –_ aseguró – _Yo estaré allí. Los chicos también._

_- Lo sé. No lo habría hecho si tú no hubieses estado._

_- Alguien te habría descubierto_ – aseveró aunque yo dudaba que fuera verdad

_- No estoy tan segura._

Cinna nos recibió con un caluroso abrazo al llegar.

_- Preciosa_ – dijo en mi oído _– Estás teniendo mucho éxito_

_- ¿De verdad? –_ indagué esperanzada y temblorosa

_- Completamente. Varias personas me han preguntado por tus pinturas._

_- ¿De verdad? –_ repetí

_- Claro que sí. Ven. Te presentaré algunas personas._

Primero conocí a los otros pintores que también exponían allí, y todos me dieron palabras de halago.

Después Cinna me presentó algunos críticos y marchantes y todos me hicieron llegar sus buenas expectativas para con mis pinturas.

Cuando pude escapar me reuní con Peeta que estaba de pie frente a una de mis pinturas abstractas.

_- Hola –_ saludé entrelazando mi mano con la suya

Me sonrió dando un trago a su copa de champagne.

_- Ésta me gusta particularmente_

_- Y a mí._

_- Estoy orgulloso de ti, nena –_ dijo besando mi sien con ternura

_- Gracias, nene._

_- ¿Qué te ha dicho, Cinna?_

_- Que se está hablando bastante bien de mis cuadros._

_- No esperaba menos._

Los chicos llegaron entonces y se acercaron a nosotros.

_- Dios mío, Katniss –_ me dijo Annie emocionada separándome del agarre de Peeta para darme un cálido abrazo _– Enhorabuena, es fantástico. Tus pinturas son maravillosas_. – dijo y todos asintieron concordando

_- Gracias, chicos. Gracias por venir._

_- ¿Cómo no íbamos a venir?_ – comentó Glimmer estrechándome también en un abrazo – _Felicidades, Katniss. Aún no entiendo que pudieras dudar. Has nacido para pintar._

_- Gracias, Glimmer. Estoy muy feliz._

_- No es para menos._

Fue una noche especial. Mi primera exposición y Cinna estaba encantado.

Yo no podía más que confiar en su criterio.

Cuando al día siguiente cogimos el avión rumbo a Denver, donde haríamos escala en nuestro viaje hasta Aspen, ya no tenía excusa alguna para evitar decirles a mis padres, que había decidido dedicarme a la pintura.

Serían unas vacaciones explosivas.

Habíamos aterrizado y esperábamos que la tripulación nos diera el visto bueno para bajar.

_- ¿Estás bien?_ – me preguntó Peeta ansioso por mi silencio

_- Sí –_ sonreí volteándome a verle

_- ¿Segura?_

_- Estoy un poco nerviosa –_ confesé

_- Yo soy quien va a conocer a tus padres_ – dijo burlón _– Yo debería estar nervioso, no tú._

_- Sí, pero yo soy la hasta ahora hija modélica, que va a decirles que dejará la universidad._

_- Si te preocupa, no se lo plantees así. Diles que de momento retrasarás tu último semestre._

_- Sí. Supongo que ésa es la realidad. Si no funciona la pintura, será sólo eso._

_- Desde luego. Pero lo de la pintura, funcionará._ – aseguró mirándome con amor – _Venga, bajemos –_ dijo poniéndose de pie para bajar nuestras pequeñas maletas del compartimiento que había sobre nuestros asientos.

Gloss había sido el encargado de ir a recogernos y yo le estaba increíblemente agradecida.

En mi familia era bastante usual que invitáramos amigos a pasar con nosotros las vacaciones, así que a nadie le extrañó que Gloss invitara a su nuevo amigo, Chaff.

Sólo Peeta y yo sabíamos la relación que les unía, así que no tuve dudas de que seguramente compartiríamos gran parte de las vacaciones con ellos.

Chaff era un chico delicioso. Dos años mayor que yo, con los ojos oscuros y el cabello negro y con un largo despeinado similar a Ashton Kutcher, estaba como un tren.

Y cuando hablaba con su leve acento francés, se te mojaban las bragas.

De no haber tenido un novio tan espectacular como el que yo tenía, me habría sentido celosa de mi hermano.

Estaba segura de que Prim ya debía habérsele insinuado.

Pobre hermanita nuestra.

_- Hey, hermanita_ – me saludó Gloss con un abrazo cálido –_ Peeta_ – estrechó la mano de mi novio sin soltarme _– ¿Qué tal?_

_- ¿Cómo estás, Gloss?_

_- Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Preparado para conocer a los mayores Everdeen?_

_- Completamente –_ sonrió divertido _– ¿Tengo que preocuparme?_

_- Tal vez –_ respondió Gloss intrigante _– Venid. Quiero presentaros a Chaff_ – explicó tirando de nosotros hacia el chico _– Chaff, ésta es mi hermana, Katniss y su novio, Peeta. Chicos, éste es Chaff._

_- Encantado_

_- Igualmente –_ respondí encantada –_ Tenía ganas de conocerte _– confesé

_- Y yo a ti _– me sonrió – _Gloss habla mucho de su hermana la artista_

_- Idiota –_ le espeté a Gloss dándole un golpe en el hombro y todos rieron _– Espero que no lo dijeras delante de Cressida o Plutatrch._

_- No te preocupes, Kat. De todos modos a mí nadie me toma en serio _– dijo y sentí el dolor escondido en sus palabras _– ¿Cómo estuvo la exposición?_

_- Increíble_

_- ¿De verdad?_ – preguntó mirando a Peeta

_- De verdad –_ aseguró aquel _– Tu hermana es muy buena, Gloss, y la exposición ha estado fantástica._

_- Sólo hay cinco pinturas mías._

_- Suficientes para ser sólo el comienzo._

_- Me gustaría verla._

_- No creo que puedas ya que sólo estará hasta pasadas las vacaciones._

_- Habrá más_ – aseguró Peeta

_- Eso seguro_ – concordó Gloss cuando nos sentamos en su todoterreno.

_- Bien, Gloss_ – dije abrochando mi cinturón y enredando mi mano con la de Peeta – _Cuéntame todo lo que debo saber..._

_- ¿Sobre qué? –_ dijo burlón

_- Ya sabes. Todo lo que debo saber antes de entrar a casa. Tienes veinte minutos._

Gloss rió antes de comenzar.

_- Bien. Heidi ha venido con Prim –_ me informó y bufé

_- ¿Quién es Heidi?_ – preguntó Peeta curioso por mi reacción

_- Una amiga de Prim. Una niñita petulante como pocas._ – expliqué – _Te echará el ojo_

_- Seguro. Ya se lo ha echado a Chaff, y sólo llevamos aquí dos días._

_- Idiota._

_- Sí. Bien, en la casa grande se quedan ellos y nosotros cuatro en la casa pequeña._

_- Gracias a Dios._

_- ¿La casa pequeña?_

_- Sí, mi padre heredó la casa pequeña de mis abuelos, pero luego Cressida quiso comprar unos terrenos colindantes y construyeron la casa grande._

_- La casa pequeña tiene cuatro habitaciones –_ explicó Gloss con sorna _– y la grande seis. Todas las habitaciones son dobles, pero como no había habitaciones para todos, mi madre pensó que no podíamos dejaros solos en la casa pequeña, así que Chaff y yo nos quedamos allí también. Supongo que para vigilaros y mantener la moral y las buenas costumbres._

_- Lo prefiero así._

_- Y yo _– concordó mi hermano.

_- Los Hawthorne llegaron hace una semana, pero Gale llegó ayer a la noche._

_- Mi ex –_ le informé a Peeta

_- ¿Ese tío es tu ex?_ – indagó Chaff girándose en el asiento del copiloto para mirarme con sorpresa

_- Sí_ – reconocí sonrojándome

_- Vaya_ – dijo volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento

_- Ha mejorado mucho su criterio, ¿no crees?_ – comentó Gloss risueño

_- Ya lo creo. Ese tío le pega más a tu otra hermana._

_- Díselo a Prim y te ganarás su eterno amor _– le dije risueña a Chaff

_- Gracias pero paso de ese amor..._

_- ¿Las chicas?_ – pregunté

_- Los Hams llegaron ayer. Mike llegará en el correr de la semana. Los Mallory y los Crowley mañana._

_- Ok. ¿Algo más?_

_- Sí. Todos están esperando a Peeta._

_- ¿Todos quienes?_

_- Todos. Cressida y Plutatrch especialmente. Cressida le dijo a Hasaye Hawthorne que traerías a un amigo de Nueva York._

_- ¿Un amigo? Le dije claramente que era mi novio._

_- Supongo que no quiso decírselo así a la madre de Gale._

_- Pues peor para ella porque yo no pienso decir una cosa por otra._

_- Desde luego que no_ – afirmó Gloss y sentí el suave apretón de Peeta en mis dedos.

Para entonces llegamos a la casa. Después de introducir el código en el teclado de la entrada, Gloss entró y estacionó el coche en el frente de la casa.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y por ella salieron mis padres.

_- Suerte –_ dijo Gloss abriendo la puerta y bajando del coche junto con Chaff.

Me volteé para mirar a Peeta.

_- Tal vez sea difícil –_ confesé temerosa

_- Te amo, nena. Todo es fácil si estamos juntos._

_- Te amo, Peeta –_ confesé besando sus labios antes de abrir mi puerta y bajar.

* * *

_**Ya saben, gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi familia?_ – indagué temerosa mientras me ponía mi sweater de cashmere de Ralph Lauren

_- Ya sabes que tu hermano me cae genial, y su novio también..._

_- No digas que es su novio fuera de aquí._

_- Lo sé. Pero eso hace que no me caigan tan bien los demás. A tu hermana no la he visto pero a menos que haya cambiado mucho respecto a la última vez que la vi, creo que no me cae tan bien. Y tus padres apenas si he hablado con ellos._

_- Ya. Pero después del recorrido por la casa, y de lo de la sala de cine, y la sala de billar, seguro estás más convencido de lo esnobs que podemos llegar a ser, que lo que estabas antes._

Me miró comprensivo abotonando su camisa antes de acercarse a mí y estrecharme contra él.


	37. Chapter 37

_****__****__****____********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 37**_

_- Katniss, cariño_ – saludó mi madre caminando hacia mí para abrazarme

_- Hola, mamá_

_- Os estábamos esperando_

_- Sí –_ reconocí _– Nuestro vuelo se retrasó una media hora, más o menos_ – expliqué soltándome de su agarre para abrazar a mi padre _– Hola, papá_

_- Hola, cielo. Te echábamos de menos._

_- Y yo_ – aseguré

Peeta, que había bajado nuestras maletas con ayuda de Gloss, se acercó a nosotros.

- _Mamá, papá, éste es Peeta_ – dije poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura a la vez que él hacía lo mismo – _Peeta, ellos son mis padres, Haymitch y Cressida._

Estiró su mano para estrechar primero la de mi padre y luego la de mi madre.

_- Señor Everdeen, señora Everdeen_ – saludó con formalidad _– Encantado. Os agradezco que me hayáis invitado._

_- Es un placer_ – dijo Cressida mirándolo escrutadora

_- No tienes por qué_ – aseguró Haymitch _– Es un placer para nosotros que Katniss te invitara._

_- Katniss, cariño –_ acotó mi madre – _Serviremos la comida en una media hora. Si queréis instalaros antes de comer, podréis también refrescaros._

_- Sí, mamá, lo haremos, gracias._

_- Os hemos instalado en la casa pequeña, con Gloss y su amigo Chaff. Hay habitaciones suficientes._

_- Gracias, mamá._

Nos despedimos para ir a la casa y desempacar las maletas.

_- ¿Hay habitaciones suficientes significa que no vamos a compartir habitación? –_ murmuró Peeta en mi oído cuando nos alejamos

_- Eso es lo bueno de estar en una casa independiente. Nadie sabrá si compartimos o no habitación._

_- Ah, gracias... – _suspiró con alivio divertido _–_ _¿Tus padres creen que no dormimos juntos?_

_- No. Puedes estar seguro de que lo saben, pero hay que guardar las apariencias._

_- Ah, entiendo._

La "casa pequeña", cómo le llamábamos, solía avergonzarnos a Gloss y a mí, mas no así al resto de mi familia.

Familias enteras vivían todo el año en viviendas de una cuarta parte del tamaño de la "casa pequeña".

Tenía 200 metros cuadrados y cuatro habitaciones, cada una con su respectivo baño y vestidor.

Una sala con tres sofás enormes frente a un hogar que acostumbrábamos mantener encendido durante toda nuestra estadía.

La cocina con un desayunador lo suficientemente grande para albergar a seis personas, y una cocina de seis fuegos.

No en vano, había sido la casa que había utilizado mi familia hasta que Haymitch heredó la propiedad al morir la abuela Marie, cuando yo tenía doce.

Sólo entonces Cressida se atrevió a criticar el tamaño de la casa y obligó a Haymitch a realizar una oferta millonaria por los terrenos vecinos.

Entonces tiraron abajo la propiedad vecina y construyeron la "casa grande".

La casa grande mantiene el estilo de típica casa de montaña, situada a la ribera del río Roaring Fork y junto al bosque.

Con 600 metros cuadrados, tiene seis dormitorios, entre ellos la suite principal que da acceso a un patio al aire libre donde instalaron un jacuzzi.

Nos encantaba meternos en el jacuzzi, rodeados del burbujeante agua caliente y con el paisaje nevado alrededor.

Más allá de lo habitual, la casa grande cuenta con una sala de cine, una sala de juegos con billar y una barra de bar.

Y desde luego, la piscina cubierta climatizada.

Tal vez demasiado para una casa que suele utilizarse no más de cuatro o seis semanas al año. Pero desde luego, no menos de lo que Cressida estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

_- Si ésta es la casa pequeña, supongo que necesitaré un GPS antes de pisar la grande –_ comentó Peeta burlón cuando Gloss le hizo un rápido tour por la casa

_- No te preocupes. No necesitarás conocer más que el comedor y la sala de billar._

_- También hay un billar aquí _– acotó Chaff –_ Pero tal vez podrías conocer la sala de cine._

_- Hay una sala de cine –_ murmuró

_- No dejes que te amedrenten unas pocas habitaciones superfluas_ – aconsejé sintiendo vergüenza de mí y mi familia

_- No me amedrentan_ – aclaró –_ Sólo me cuesta un poco entender que sea necesaria una sala de cine para una casa de vacaciones._

_- Es ridículo –_ aseguró Gloss _– Kat, ¿cuántas veces utilizamos la sala de cine?_

_- Sólo recuerdo la inauguración_ – confesé

_- Es verdad que la pantalla es genial, pero las butacas, aunque son más cómodas que las de un cine comercial, no se comparan a tumbarte en un sofá_

_- Lo imagino_ – reconoció Peeta

_- Pero Cressida no podía ser menos que Shelley Mallory y su pantalla de noventa pulgadas_

_- Una buena razón para tener una sala de cine –_ se burló Peeta y todos reímos

Estaba a medio vestir cuando Peeta salió del baño vestido sólo con unos bóxer blancos y secando su cabello con una toalla.

Y que alguien me explique en qué coño estaban pensando los de Emporio Armani, cuando contrataron a David Beckham para sus anuncios de ropa interior.

Eso es porque no se habían cruzado con Peeta Mellark.

Yo, sentada sobre la cama, vestida solamente con mis vaqueros y el sujetador negro de encaje, no pude apartar la vista de sus abdominales.

_- Mmm, necesitaba esa ducha_ – comentó sentándose en la cama junto a mí

_- Yo también –_ reconocí enlazando los cordones de mis botas de piel

_- Estás preciosa –_ murmuró rodeando mi cintura desnuda y acercándome a él

Le empujé sobre la cama y me tumbé sobre él para besarle con desesperación.

Llevó sus manos al broche de mi sujetador y me vi tentada de dejarle continuar, aunque la cordura prevaleció.

_- Ahora no, cariño_ – dije deteniéndole

_- Uno rapidito_ – me tentó _– Sólo déjame darte un orgasmo. Necesito saborearte._

_- Mmm, me tientas_ – confesé en un quejido _– Pero ahora no podemos, nene._

_- Nadie se enterará._

_- Cressida debe estar mirando la hora en su reloj._

_- Seré rápido._

_- No, cielo –_ dije separándome de él que se dejó caer en la cama frustrado _– Lo siento –_ sonreí – _Te prometo que lo haremos después de comer._

_- O. K._ – dijo separando las palabras

_- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi familia?_ – indagué temerosa mientras me ponía mi sweater de cashmere de Ralph Lauren

_- Ya sabes que tu hermano me cae genial, y su novio también..._

_- No digas que es su novio fuera de aquí._

_- Lo sé. Pero eso hace que no me caigan tan bien los demás. A tu hermana no la he visto pero a menos que haya cambiado mucho respecto a la última vez que la vi, creo que no me cae tan bien. Y tus padres apenas si he hablado con ellos._

_- Ya. Pero después del recorrido por la casa, y de lo de la sala de cine, y la sala de billar, seguro estás más convencido de lo esnobs que podemos llegar a ser, que lo que estabas antes._

Me miró comprensivo abotonando su camisa antes de acercarse a mí y estrecharme contra él.

_- Katniss, nena. Es verdad que la forma de pensar de tu madre, respecto a ciertas cosas, no es la forma con la que más cómodo me siento, pero quiero que recuerdes, que no me importan ellos. No me importa nadie en absoluto más que tú. Y no te juzgo a ti por la casa que tu madre quiso construir. No te juzgo a ti, ni por tus padres, ni por tus hermanos. Sé quién eres, Katniss. Sé quién eres tú y te amo por la persona que tú eres. Te amo por los valores que tienes. Te amo porque me amas sin importarte quién soy o quién no. Te amo porque amas a tu hermano sin importarte con quién haya decidido irse a la cama, aún si eso hace que tus amigos te miren diferente o hablen de él a tus espaldas. Te amo porque estás dispuesta a enfrentarte a todos y a todo para seguir el camino que te hace feliz. Te amo porque te importa un pimiento perder una casa en Aspen con un jacuzzi frente a las montañas, y una sala de cine, sólo para perseguir tu sueño de pintar, aún si eso te llevara a sobrevivir buscando muebles en la basura y comprando ropa en mercadillos._

_- No llevo ropa de mercadillo _– aseguré echándole una mirada a mi jersey de marca

_- Pues ya la llevarás _– dijo sonriendo enigmático –_ Te amo, nena. Te amo a ti, y nada de lo que pueda ver esta semana aquí hará que cambie de opinión._

_- Lo sé, es que a veces me avergüenza ver el mundo en el que nos han acostumbrado a vivir mis padres. Mi madre sobre todo._

_- Lo importante, cielo, es que tú lo ves. Ves que todo esto no es necesario para ser feliz._

_- Dios, Peeta –_ suspiré abrazándome a él – _¿Dónde estaría yo de no haberte conocido?_

_- Tarde o temprano habrías llegado al mismo lugar, Katniss. Quizás te llevara años, pero en algún momento te darías cuenta que vivir de la forma en que lo hacías no te hacía feliz._

_- ¿Crees que lo hubiera hecho? De haber seguido saliendo con mis amigas y con Jacob, ¿crees que lo hubiera hecho?_

_- Sí. Tal vez hubieses tardado más al no encontrar mucho apoyo a tu alrededor, pero al final lo habrías descubierto._

_- Creo que me sobrevaloras._

_- No lo hago. Tú te subestimas, que es diferente._

_- Te amo_ – aseguré separándome de él para mirar su rostro perfecto

_- Y yo a ti –_ dijo besando mi nariz – _Y ahora vamos a la "casa grande"_ – dijo burlón – _antes de que tu madre venga a buscarnos._

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto para el próximo capi:**_

_- Me ha dicho Katniss que eres de Washington –_ comentó Cressida llamando la atención de Peeta

_- Sí. Gracias_ – dijo cuando mi padre le entregó su copa antes de volver la atención a Cressida _– Nací en Chicago pero mis padres viven en Forks, un pequeño pueblito de Washington._

_- Me suena Forks –_ comentó Haymitch _– Alguien famoso vivía allí –_ agregó pensativo – _Aunque no recuerdo quién..._

_- No lo creo_ – sonrió Peeta algo sonrojado _– Al menos yo no he conocido a ningún famoso._

_- ¿Y a qué se dedican tus padres?_ – preguntó Cressida retomando su conversación

_- Mi padre es médico de familia en el hospital de Forks, y mi madre es marchante de arte._

_- ¿Marchante de arte?_

_- Sí. Tiene una pequeña galería de arte en Forks._

_- Oh, qué interesante._

_- Una familia de artistas_ – replicó burlona mi hermana y eso llamó la atención de mi madre.


	38. Chapter 38

_****__****__****__****____********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**CAPITULO 38**_

Entramos en la casa por la puerta trasera. En la cocina estaba Sae, la cocinera de la familia desde que yo tenía memoria.

Sae no tenía familia, más allá de su hermana que vivía en Canadá, así que realmente nunca tenía problema en acompañar a mi familia allá donde fuéramos, así que cada año pasaba las navidades con nosotros en Aspen.

De no ser así, no sé cómo habría sobrevivido Cressida.

_- Niña Katniss –_ me saludó con cariño al verme entrar y se acercó para darme un tierno abrazo

_- Hola, Sae_ _–_ correspondí abrazándola también _– ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Muy bien. ¿Cómo está usted, niña Katniss? La echamos de menos en Acción de Gracias._

_- Lo imagino. Pero realmente quería pasar Acción de Gracias con la familia de Peeta_ – expliqué separándome de ella y estirando mi mano hacia Peeta para que se acercara _– Sae, éste es Peeta, mi novio. Peeta, ella es Sae, nuestra cocinera desde toda la vida... –_sonreí

_- Encantada, señorito Peeta –_ dijo la mujer con formalidad

_- Encantado, Sae_ – respondió él estrechando su mano – _Y por favor, elimina el señorito._

Sae lo miró pensando claramente que estaba loco pero yo no pude evitar sonreír.

_- Dudo que lo haga –_ le dije a mi novio _– Yo llevo años esperando que elimine el Niña_ – dije y la mujer sonrió ruborizándose

_- Usted siempre será una niña, por mucho que tenga novio y vaya a la universidad_ – me regañó – _Su familia les está esperando para comer_– dijo señalándome la puerta _– Y yo tengo mucho que hacer aún._

Peeta rió ante la regañina de Sae cuando salimos de la cocina.

_- Niña Katniss_ – se burló

No pude evitar darle un codazo en el estómago cuando entrábamos al salón.

Mi familia al completo estaba allí, junto a Cashmere, la irritante amiga de mi hermana y Chaff, el novio-amigo de mi hermano.

_- Aquí estáis_ – dijo Cressida al vernos entrar

_- Hola, hermanita. Peeta. –_ saludó Prim con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Los ojos de Cashmere se desorbitaron al ver a mi novio, y sus pechos se hincharon bajo su ajustada camiseta.

¿En qué pensaba esa niña? Chica, esto es Aspen. Diciembre en Aspen. Las temperaturas no tienen dos dígitos. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ese escote era apropiado para Aspen en diciembre?

Sus pezones marcaban la camiseta pero no podía saber si era excitación por ver a mi guapísimo novio o porque sus pies se estaban volviendo azules por el frío.

_- Hola, Prim –_ saludé _– Cashmere._

_- Hola, Katniss_ – me saludó la rubia acercándose para besar mi mejilla _– ¿Cómo estás? Hacía siglos que no te veía._

_- Sí. Creo que desde las pasadas navidades._

_- Oh, sí, es probable. Prim me contó que pasó contigo la semana de la moda._

_- Estuvo en Nueva York en esa época, pero no creo que pueda decir que la pasáramos juntas, ya que yo no fui a ningún desfile._

_- Ah, sí, claro. ¿Vas a presentarme a tu amigo? –_ pidió con descaro dejando de lado una conversación que ni ella ni yo teníamos intención de mantener

_- Es mi novio, más que un amigo._ – le aclaré _– Peeta, ella es Cashmere, una compañera de colegio de Prim –_ dije y supe que no le gustó que la hiciera ver tan niña _– Él es Peeta, mi novio_ – repetí

_- Encantada, Peeta_ – dijo estirando su mano seductora ante las sonrisas burlonas de Gloss y Chaff –_ Tampoco es que Prim y yo vayamos al colegio, sino al último curso de instituto._

_- Sí, claro –_ saludó Peeta – _Eso lo cambia todo. –_ sonrió divertido soltando su mano para rodear mi cintura

_- ¿Qué deseas beber, Peeta?_ – ofreció mi padre acercándome una copa de Dry Martini _– Martini, Campari, Jerez..._

_- Jerez, gracias_ – aceptó y nos sentamos en el enorme sofá donde estaban Gloss y Chaff.

_- Me ha dicho Katniss que eres de Washington –_ comentó Cressida llamando la atención de Peeta

_- Sí. Gracias_ – dijo cuando mi padre le entregó su copa antes de volver la atención a Cressida _– Nací en Chicago pero mis padres viven en Forks, un pequeño pueblito de Washington._

_- Me suena Forks –_ comentó Plutartch _– Alguien famoso vivía allí –_ agregó pensativo – _Aunque no recuerdo quién..._

_- No lo creo_ – sonrió Peeta algo sonrojado _– Al menos yo no he conocido a ningún famoso._

_- ¿Y a qué se dedican tus padres?_ – preguntó Cressida retomando su conversación

_- Mi padre es médico de familia en el hospital de Forks, y mi madre es marchante de arte._

_- ¿Marchante de arte?_

_- Sí. Tiene una pequeña galería de arte en Forks._

_- Oh, qué interesante._

_- Una familia de artistas_ – replicó burlona mi hermana y eso llamó la atención de mi madre.

_- ¿Tú eres artista?_

_- No, no, en absoluto – _denegó pero Prim le interrumpió.

_- ¿Cómo no? ¿No eres músico acaso?_

_- ¿Eres músico? _– indagó Cressida _– ¿Qué instrumento?_

_- La guitarra y también algo de piano. Pero sólo toco en una banda de rock._

_- ¿Una banda de rock? _– el disgusto quedó patente en el rostro de mi madre y me entristeció ver que hasta allí había llegado su buena disposición para conocer a mi novio

_- ¿Sois muy conocidos? –_ preguntó mi padre salvando la situación

_- No. Sólo tocamos en algún que otro bar, un par de amigos y yo._

_- Entiendo..._

_- Pero son muy buenos_ – aseguré yo

_- Y tienen seguidores fieles –_ confirmó Gloss _– Les vi cuando estuve en Nueva York, y realmente tienen su público._

Peeta sonrió.

_- Digamos que hay un pequeño grupo de gente que nos ven a menudo cuando tocamos, pero lo hacemos más como diversión, que profesionalmente._

_- ¿Y de qué vivís si no sois profesionales?_

_- Mis amigos son arquitectos._

_- Ah_ – la sonrisa de Cressida volvió _– O sea que la música es un hobby._

_- Sí. Digamos que sí –_ aceptó Peeta

_- ¿Tú también eres arquitecto?_

_- No, que va. Trabajo en una tienda de discos._

_- Oh. No tienes un título universitario._

_- No. Hice dos años de medicina pero lo dejé porque no era lo mío._

_- Ah. Lo tuyo era trabajar en una tienda de discos –_ agregó desdeñosa

_- Supongo que sí_ – sonrió Peeta divertido

Sae entró entonces informando que la comida estaba lista y todos pasamos al comedor.

_- Lo siento_ – le susurré a Peeta en cuanto nos levantamos del sofá

Me sonrió divertido y despreocupado.

_- No tienes por qué, cielo_ – aseguró y dejó un beso en mi sien antes de que abandonáramos el salón.

Para mi tranquilidad, la conversación durante la comida se centró en Chaff, y su trabajo como chef y sus estudios en Francia.

Luego nos deleitó con sus historias sobre su Toulouse natal y la conversación se alejó de Peeta y de mí.

Después de la comida, Peeta, Gloss, Chaff y yo volvimos a la casa pequeña, perdiéndonos para el resto de la familia.

Después de varias partidas de billar, en las que Peeta ganó todas y cada una de las veces, sin importar quién de nosotros fuera su pareja, decidimos ver unas películas.

El clima estaba particularmente tormentoso y nosotros estábamos demasiado cansados por el viaje como para tener ánimos para salir de casa.

Me metí en la cocina para preparar palomitas mientras los chicos encendían el fuego en la chimenea y elegían una película para ver.

Estaba pasando a un cuenco las palomitas que acababa de sacar del microondas, cuando Clove entró.

_- Kat_ – saludó y se acercó a abrazarme

_- Hola, Clove._

_- Me encontré con Prim en Boogie's y me dijo que habías llegado._

_- Sí. Hoy a la mañana._

_- Nosotros llegamos ayer. Ha hecho un tiempo horrible._ – se quejó sacudiendo su cabello algo húmedo por la nieve que caía _– Nevando así no se puede ni salir a la calle._

_- Vamos a ver unas películas. ¿Quieres quedarte?_

_- Desde luego –_ aseguró con una sonrisa socarrona _– Acabo de ver al amigo de tu hermano –_ dijo conspiradora _– Dios, Kat, está como un tren. Es un bombón._

_- ¿Tú crees? –_ sonreí divertida pensando en que seguramente Cato tendría más oportunidades con Chaff que la propia Clove.

_- Por Dios, vaya si lo está. Cato no llegará hasta mitad de semana, así que si él quiere le puedo hacer un apaño estos días..._

_- ¿Tú a él o él a ti?_ – indagué burlona y se carcajeó divertida.

Supuse que no debía haberse cruzado con Peeta en el salón, porque no podía imaginar que no tuviera nada que decirme.

Peeta eligió ese momento para entrar a la cocina y Clove me dio un codazo disimulado.

Cuando me volteé a verla, lo entendí. Estaba recostada en la encimera de frente a Peeta, sus ojos brillaban y sonreía de una forma que me dejó claro que había confundido a Peeta con el amigo de Gloss que sabía que estaba de visita.

_- Katniss, nena, ¿necesitas ayuda?_ – me ofreció Peeta sonrojándose ante el escrutinio insistente de mi amiga

_- Hay refrescos en la nevera_ – dije mientras sacaba una bandeja de la alacena _– Clove, ¿has conocido a Peeta?_

_- Sí –_ respondió con voz seductora –_ Me lo presentó Gloss en el salón hace un momento._

_- Ah, claro –_ dije sonriendo con picardía –_ Sólo que Peeta no es el amigo que Gloss ha invitado._

_- Ah, ¿no?_ – preguntó claramente confundida

_- No. El invitado de Gloss es Chaff. Peeta ha venido conmigo de Nueva York, es mi novio_ – expliqué ganándome una mirada sorprendida mientras su sonrojo se profundizaba _– Creo que te hablé de él._

Le había hablado de él. En mis últimas visitas a casa, les había contado a Rue y Clove que había conocido a alguien, pero no se lo habían tomado seriamente. Simplemente habían asumido que era un ligue temporal, sin importar lo que yo sostuviera.

Su problema.

_- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, creo que sí_ – titubeó claramente incómoda y no pude evitar reír.

_- No te preocupes, Clove –_ dije tranquilizándola pero sólo se sonrojó más.

Peeta nos miró dubitativo antes de voltearse para colocar latas de refrescos y cervezas sobre la bandeja que le había entregado.

_- Lo siento, Katniss –_ se disculpó Clove en voz baja cuando Peeta estuvo de espaldas

_- No te preocupes –_ sonreí _– Sé que está como un tren. Aunque lo del apaño..._ – dije burlona también en voz baja

_- Oh, no, por Dios, lo siento_ – gimió y no pude más que carcajearme divertida.

* * *

_**Bueno, primeros encuentros con la familia de Katniss.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Adelanto para el próximo capi:**_

– _Sabes, siempre pensé que amaba a Gale, pero ahora creo que no era amor._

_- ¿Qué era?_

_- No lo sé, pero no era nada comparado con lo que siento por Peeta. Le amo tanto que a veces duele. No puedo imaginar separarme de él._

_- Oh, princesa, me hace muy feliz escucharte decir eso._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Claro que sí, cariño. Todos deberíamos conocer lo que es sentir ese amor, y me alegra mucho que mi princesa lo lograra._

_- ¿Te cae bien Peeta?_ – indagué temerosa


	39. Chapter 39

_****__****__****__****__****____********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 39**_

_- ¿Qué te ha parecido Clove?_ – le pregunté a Peeta tumbada sobre su pecho después de que me hubiera hecho el amor esa noche.

_- Me ha caído bien_ – confesó _– Más de lo que esperaba, en realidad._

_- ¿Esperabas que te cayera mal?_

_- No lo sé, nena. Convengamos en que no sueles hablar muy bien de ella._

_- ¿Hablo mal de mis amigas?_ – pregunté sintiéndome una estúpida traidora

_- No digo que hables mal, pero yo me había hecho la idea de que era una esnob materialista y arrogante._

_- Y supongo que a veces lo es un poco, pero el hecho de que tú seas increíblemente guapo y ella estuviera dispuesta a "hacerte un apaño", ha jugado en tu favor –_ confesé y se carcajeó petulante

_- ¿Así que estaba dispuesta a hacerme un apaño? –_ se burló entre dientes empujándome para dejarme de espaldas sobre la cama mientras se cernía sobre mí _– Diría que ella es bastante guapa también –_ dijo recostándose entre mis piernas y bajando sus labios sobre mi cuello.

_- No te esfuerces –_ recomendé separando las piernas para acogerle – _Cuando le dije que eras mi novio, dejó de estar dispuesta._

_- Eso indica que es una buena amiga –_ susurró enterrando su erección entre mis piernas.

_- Creo que sí lo es_ – acepté y moví mis caderas instándolo a embestirme

_- Ven aquí_ – dijo rodeando mi cintura con un brazo.

Se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón y tiró de mí para dejarme sentada sobre él y perfectamente encajada en su cuerpo.

_- Móntame –_ pidió y no dudé en obedecer hasta que alcanzamos el clímax casi a la vez.

Chaff preparaba el desayuno para nosotros cuando llegamos a la cocina y, sin intención de ofender a Sae, tener a un chef francés preparando tostadas francesas, era más de lo que podíamos pedir.

_- Vaya, Gloss –_ dije burlona mientras desayunábamos _– Así que no es sólo una cara bonita –_ comenté haciéndoles reír

_- También es un cuerpo bonito –_ aseguró mi hermano burlón

_- Si al hombre se lo conquista por el estómago, deberé mantenerte alejado de mi novio_

_- Si no estuviera tan bien atendido –_ replicó Chaff mirando a Gloss con cariño _– tal vez me lo pensaría –_ agregó dedicándole una mirada seductora a Peeta que no pudo evitar carcajearse

_- Tal vez si yo no estuviera tan bien atendido_ – acotó Peeta abrazándome y estrechándome contra él _– me lo pensaría._ – rió y todos le acompañamos.

La _"princesita del mal",_ como Gloss le llamaba, entró en la cocina seguida de su pequeña secuaz, que lucía un escote similar al del día anterior.

_- Buenos días, hermanitos y compañía_ – saludó Prim sentándose junto a Cashmere en las sillas vacías

_- ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Prim?_

_- Buenos días, Gloss, ¿no has dormido bien?_

_- He dormido fantásticamente. Pero no entiendo tu repentino interés en nosotros ya que nunca contamos con el privilegio de tu compañía._

_- Vaya, ¡qué malhumor! Cashmere y yo pensamos en desayunar con los más jóvenes._

_- ¿Con los más jóvenes o con Peeta y Chaff?_ – dije sin levantar la vista de mi plato

_- ¿Te molesta, Kat?_ – indagó petulante

_- En absoluto, pero creo que pierdes el tiempo._

_- ¿Estás insegura acaso?_ – replicó haciéndome reír

_- Sólo me apena ver que te colocas en una posición tan ridícula. –_ gruñí

Peeta apoyó su mano en mi rodilla y me dio un suave apretón tranquilizador.

_- Peeta_ – llamó mientras servía dos platos con tostadas y dos tazas de café para ella y su amiga _– ¿Te gusta esquiar?_

_- Bastante, sí –_ reconoció mi novio

_- Tal vez te interesaría venir con nosotras a esquiar, ya que Katniss no es capaz de hacerlo_ – dijo petulante

Su invitación sorprendió a Peeta que no tuvo una respuesta suficientemente rápida.

_- Katniss siempre se queda a pie de pista leyendo o bebiendo chocolate, así que no le molestará que tú te vengas con nosotros a esquiar, ¿verdad, Katniss?_

_- Peeta puede hacer lo que desee –_ dije entre dientes

_- ¿Qué dices, Peeta?_

_- No lo creo, Prim, pero gracias por la invitación._

_- Katniss no va a molestarse. No tiene sentido que no disfrutes de la nieve de Aspen sólo porque ella sea incapaz de salir de la pista verde, creo que nunca llegó a la pista azul._ – rió burlona compartiendo su malicia con su amiga

_- ¿De verdad crees que no disfrutaré de Aspen si me quedo con Katniss?_ – indagó mi novio condescendiente _– Supongo que lo entenderás el día que ames a alguien_ – sonrió con una indulgencia que hizo sonrojar a mi hermana ante la carcajada de su gemelo.

_- Su anterior novio solía decir que era un fiasco venir a Aspen con Katniss_ – retrucó haciéndome sonrojar

_- Sospechaba que su anterior novio era un idiota por permitirse perderla, pero ahora lo confirmo._

_- Te estás poniendo en ridículo, Prim –_ aseguró Gloss con seriedad

_- Sólo intentaba ser una buena anfitriona._

_- Tú no eres la anfitriona de Peeta ya que he sido yo quien le invitara_ – aseguré intentando mantenerme calma _– ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus invitados en lugar de meterte con los míos?_

_- Vaya –_ dijo dándole un último trago a su café _– Parece que no habéis dormido muy bien por aquí, estáis todos muy tensos –_ agregó poniéndose de pie para marcharse seguida por su amiga

-_ Dios_ – gimió Chaff con rostro horrorizado en cuanto las chicas abandonaron la casa _– Esa chica es diabólica. No entiendo. ¿A qué colegio la enviaron? A la escuela de las S.S._

_- ¿Quieres ir a esquiar? –_ le pregunté a Peeta sintiéndome nerviosa y apenada

_- Quiero hacer lo que tú quieras hacer_

_- No hace falta que te quedes conmigo_ – aseguré – _De verdad, Peeta, si quieres ir a esquiar estoy segura de que Gloss y Chaff no se molestarán porque les acompañes. Yo puedo esperarte._

_- Desde luego, _– aseguró Gloss –_ puedes venir con nosotros._

_- ¿No esquías, Katniss? _– indagó Chaff curioso

_- No._

_- ¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta esquiar?_

_- No sé hacerlo – _reconocí ruborosa –_ Es como ha dicho Prim, nunca he salido de la pista verde._

_- Si quieres podemos ir tú y yo a la pista verde _– ofreció Peeta _– Pero si prefieres hacer otra cosa, dar una vuelta por el pueblo, quedarte a pie de pistas leyendo, o lo que desees, por mí está bien. Yo quiero estar contigo, eso me basta y lo sabes._

_- Te aburrirás – _gemí frustrada

_- ¿Alguna vez me has visto aburrirme contigo?_ – dijo frunciendo el ceño

_- No, pero..._

_- Déjalo, nena. No he venido a Aspen a esquiar sino a pasarlo contigo._

_- Tal vez podamos ir todos a las pistas verdes –_ ofreció Chaff _– Estoy seguro de que será divertido._

_- Oh, no_ – negué _– Os aburriríais terriblemente._

_- ¡Qué va! Estoy seguro de que será divertido. Yo ya sé esquiar pero podría aprender a hacer Snowboard_ – dijo y vi el entusiasmo en el rostro de Gloss

_- Me parece una buena idea. Mientras tú aprendes a esquiar, nosotros aprenderemos a hacer Snowboard. Seguro que nos reiremos unos de otros cayendo mil veces._

_- No hace falta –_ aseguré pero sabía que la decisión estaba tomada y amé a cada uno de los hombres que estaban sentados a esa mesa.

Mientras los chicos se encargaban de recoger la cocina, me fui a mi habitación de la casa grande en busca de mi traje de esquí.

_- Hey, cielo_ – la voz de mi padre me llamó desde el estudio cuando pasé por delante de la puerta abierta

_- Hola, papá_ – saludé asomándome a la puerta

_- Ven aquí a darle un beso a tu padre –_ ordenó con una regañina sonriente

Entré al estudio y me acerqué a él para abrazarle y besarle.

_- ¿Cómo estás, princesa? Te he echado de menos._

_- Y yo –_ aseguré rodeada por sus brazos

Plutarch movió su silla alejándola del escritorio y me obligó a sentarme en su regazo como si fuera la niña que hacía años había dejado de ser.

_- Papá –_ gruñí avergonzada

_- ¿Qué? ¿Demasiado mayor para sentarse en el regazo de papá?_

_- Un poco, supongo_ – reí recostándome en su pecho

_- Es raro verte aquí sola._

_- Venía a buscar mi traje de esquí._

_- ¿Vas a esquiar?_ – preguntó sorprendido

_- Algo así, supongo. Peeta ha insistido._

_- ¿Y te ha convencido? Vaya. Sí que debe ser importante ese chico. Con Gale nunca ibas a esquiar._

_- Porque Gale nunca ofreció quedarse conmigo en las pistas fáciles, hasta que aprendiera lo suficiente como para probar algo más difícil._

_- Vaya. Eso quiere decir que Peeta sí se ha ofrecido._

_- Sí._

_- Muy considerado de su parte._

_- Sí. Lo es. Prefiere quedarse conmigo en las pistas verdes antes que ir sin mí a las pistas negras._

_- Vaya. Supongo que está muy enamorado –_ sonrió

_- Supongo que sí_ – reconocí henchida de orgullo

_- ¿Y tú? –_ preguntó receloso

_- Mucho –_ confesé _– No creí que pudiese amar tanto a nadie._

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Más que a Gale?_

_- Infinitamente más._ – reconocí y le vi sonreír satisfecho _– Sabes, siempre pensé que amaba a Gale, pero ahora creo que no era amor._

_- ¿Qué era?_

_- No lo sé, pero no era nada comparado con lo que siento por Peeta. Le amo tanto que a veces duele. No puedo imaginar separarme de él._

_- Oh, princesa, me hace muy feliz escucharte decir eso._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Claro que sí, cariño. Todos deberíamos conocer lo que es sentir ese amor, y me alegra mucho que mi princesa lo lograra._

_- ¿Te cae bien Peeta?_ – indagué temerosa

_- Sí, supongo que sí. Me caerá bien mientras te haga feliz a ti._

_- ¿De verdad? No te importa que trabaje como dependiente en una tienda y nada más._

_- ¿Debería importarme eso?_

_- No lo sé. A mamá pareció no gustarle la idea de que no tenga un título universitario._

_- Tonterías –_ aseguró mi padre dejándome infinitamente más tranquila. _– Me da igual si tiene título universitario o no, mientras te haga feliz y te respete, lo demás me da igual. Aunque no voy a negarte que me da un poco de curiosidad..._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- No sé. Lo vi un poco reservado, no sé_ – dijo dubitativo _– como receloso... qué sé yo..._

_- Supongo que estaba nervioso porque no le aceptarais o no os cayera bien..._

_- Sí, tal vez sea eso. Ahora, ve, vete a esquiar con tu chico y espero que te devuelva sana y salva._

_- Lo hará, aunque seguramente traeré algunos moratones en el trasero._

_- Sí, supongo que deberé conseguirte un buen cojín para la cena de Navidad._

_- Sí, supongo que sí_ – reí besando a mi padre antes de levantarme de su regazo para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Me volteé hacia él cuando llegué a la puerta.

_- Gracias, papá_

_- ¿Por qué, cielo?_

_- Por aceptar a Peeta. Es importante para mí sabiendo cuánto te gustaba Gale._

_- Me gustaba Gale porque creía que te hacía feliz –_ confesó y no pude más que sentir amor por mi padre.

* * *

_**Bueno, parece que la reacción de Plutarch fue mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_****__****__****__****__****____********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**¿DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 40**_

_- Ok –_ dijo Gloss sentándose al volante del coche _– ¿Highlands?_

_- Supongo_ – acepté nerviosa

_- Highlands es la montaña donde se forman menos filas de espera._ – explicó Gloss - _Aunque es la más frecuentada por los residentes. Buttermilk, también es buena para los principiantes como nosotros. ¿Qué preferís?_

_- Decidid vosotros –_ delegó Peeta la decisión

_- Highlands_ – acepté aunque seguramente me toparía con mis amigas allí.

Los Mallory y los Crowley habían llegado ese día así que seguro que Rue y Tresh estarían allí con Clove.

Gale seguramente estuviera esquiando en Aspen Mountain ya que es la montaña ideal para esquiadores con experiencia, al casi no tener pistas fáciles.

Sin embargo, al ir directamente a las pistas verdes, evitamos cruzarnos con ellos.

Nos pasamos la tarde entera en la pista de esquí, riendo con cada nueva caída. Peeta fue el único que se salvó, ya que ofició como mi profesor de esquí.

Él, como experto esquiador se dedicó a enseñarme y por ello casi no se cayó. Yo, sin embargo sentía mi trasero magullado de tantas caídas, pero no dejamos de reír en toda la tarde.

Gloss y Chaff intentaban aprender a mantenerse sobre la tabla de snow, pero cayeron unas cuantas veces también.

Aunque, allí, alejados de los conocidos de siempre, pudieron hacerse arrumacos y demostraciones cariñosas, que de otra forma habrían debido evitar.

Cuando finalmente dimos nuestras clases por terminadas, yo ya era capaz de desplazarme unos cuantos metros sobre los esquís.

Al volver al pueblo nos pasamos por el Mezzaluna para cenar unas pizzas y tomar un par de copas antes de volver a casa.

Como era habitual, estaba casi al completo, pero después de tomar unas cervezas en la barra, el camarero nos consiguió una mesa alejada de la puerta de entrada.

Comimos y reímos comentando nuestra tarde de esquí y snow.

_- Pues mirad quién está aquí_ – resonó detrás de mí la voz de Rue

Al voltearme, allí estaban mis amigas Rue y Clove con Tresh.

_- Hola, Kat –_ me saludó Rue mirando a Peeta sin disimulo

Evidentemente, Clove ya le había advertido de la presencia de mi novio, y mi amiga no se cortó en absoluto en su escrutinio.

_- Hey, chicos, ¿qué tal?_ – saludé poniéndome de pie para abrazar a Rue, Tresh y Clove.

_- ¿Cómo estás? Clove nos dijo que ya habías llegado_

_- Sí. Llegamos ayer. –_ expliqué haciéndome a un lado para presentarle a Peeta – _Dejadme que os presente a Peeta. Peeta, ésta es mi amiga Rue y Tresh, su novio, y a Clove ya le has conocido. Chicos, éste es Peeta, mi novio._

La sonrisa de Rue era entre petulante y divertida, mientras que la mirada de Tresh fue bastante más especulativa.

_- Encantado –_ saludó Peeta estrechando sus manos

_- Igualmente_ – respondieron ambos aunque el tono de Rue fue bastante más sugerente que el de su novio.

Con la autoridad que sentía por visitar el local desde hacía más de una década, Tresh consiguió que unieran una mesa a la nuestra y tres nuevos lugares.

La conversación se volvió bastante más trivial, hablando especialmente del clima y la cantidad de turistas que había ese año en Aspen.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, todos comentaron sorprendidos que por fin me hubiera decidido a aprender a esquiar, y me mostraron un apoyo incondicional que realmente me alegró aunque me sorprendió encontrar.

Cuando estábamos esperando que nos trajeran la cuenta, la última persona que deseaba ver, se acercó a la mesa.

Y era realmente la última persona, incluso por detrás de Prim y Cashmere.

Gale.

_- Hola –_ saludó a mis espaldas y no pude evitar estremecerme cuando las miradas de Gloss y Chaff sentados frente a mí, se clavaron en mi rostro.

_- Hola –_ respondieron todos aunque yo evité girarme a verle, dándole un trago a mi copa de vino

Evidentemente, no se pensaba conformar con ello y apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

_- Hola, Kat –_ saludó con voz ronca inclinándose para dejar un beso en mi mejilla que me cogió desprevenida.

Me envaré alejándome de él sorprendida.

_- Hola, Gale –_ saludé y vi en el rostro de Peeta que por fin comprendía la razón de mi repentina rigidez

_- ¿Cómo estás, Kat? –_ dijo a la vez que cogía una silla de la mesa contigua y la ponía junto a la mía para sentarse _– No sabía que ya habías llegado._

_- Sí –_ dije sin mirarle – _Llegamos ayer_ – aclaré – _Oh, Gale_ – sonreí petulante – _permíteme presentarte a Peeta. Peeta_ – dije volteándome a él – _éste es Gale Hawthorne, su familia y la mía son amigas desde hace años. Gale trabaja para mi padre. Gale, él es Peeta Mellark, mi novio_– espeté mirándolo con dureza

_- Encantado_ – dijo Peeta con una sonrisa estirando su mano por encima de la mesa.

Gale estrechó su mano con él, mirándolo especulativo.

_- Igualmente. Cressida dijo que habías invitado a un amigo –_ agregó dirigiéndose a mí

_- Supongo que debió decir que venía con mi novio, no un amigo._

_- Imagino que no quiso decir algo tan serio sobre una relación tan reciente._

Le miré con furia al escuchar su desdén, pero Peeta apretó suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro.

_- Sí, debes tener razón._ – sonrió _– A veces es difícil para los de fuera comprender la intensidad de los sentimientos que unen a dos personas_– dijo mirándome con amor – _Basta con que nosotros lo sepamos, ¿no crees, nena?_ – agregó apoyando un instante su frente en la mía.

El camarero se acercó entonces y antes de que ninguno nos moviéramos, Peeta le entregó una tarjeta de crédito.

_- Hey,_ – le llamó Gloss –_ no tienes que pagar lo de todos, Peeta._

_- Está bien, Gloss –_ le cortó y me sentí incómoda de verle pagar la cena de todos mis amigos además de la nuestra

_- Hey, no_ – coincidió Tresh con mi hermano

_- La próxima me invitáis vosotros_ – cortó el tema tajante

_- Supongo que no se declarará en bancarrota por pagar una cena_ – sonrió Gale con una petulancia tal que sentí deseos de partirle los dientes.

_- No lo creo –_ sonrió Peeta en respuesta mientras volvía a guardar su tarjeta en la cartera _– De todos modos, la compañía vale eso y mucho más –_ agregó pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros y atrayéndome hacia él para besar mi sien con amor.

La mirada de Gale se endureció y me sentí orgullosa de mi novio.

_- ¿Nos vamos? –_ dijo Gloss poniéndose en pie

_- Vamos –_ accedí y me levanté también

_- Hey, Kat, no,_ – intentó detenerme Clove _– Iremos al Chelsea a bailar un rato._

_- Lo siento, chicas, pero estoy agotada._

_- No tienes que irte a dormir tan pronto, Kat, nadie obligará a tu novio a pagar las consumiciones_ – dijo Gale divertido

_- Eres gilipollas, Gale_ – gruñí y se carcajeó

_- Era un broma, Kat. Seguro que tu novio no se lo tomó a mal, ¿verdad, Peeta?_

_- En absoluto_ – sonrió Peeta divertido rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y estrechándome contra él _– Pero no creo que entre los planes de Katniss estuviera el dormirse tan pronto –_ dijo haciéndole un guiño a Gale y aquel apretó los dientes haciéndome sonreír.

_- Ya lo creo –_ agregó Gloss carcajeándose

Nos despedimos y nos subimos al coche con Gloss y Chaff.

_- Ese tío es gilipollas –_ espetó Gloss al poner el coche en marcha

_- No me creo que fuera tu novio_ – acotó Chaff – _¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?_

_- Demasiado –_ gemí recostándome en el hombro de Peeta _– Casi siete años._

_- Por Dios_ – gimió mi cuñado _– Yo le he visto dos veces y ya no le soporto..._

_- Lo sé._ – reconocí _– Lo siento, Peeta_ – susurré

_- Yo no_ – rió apretándome contra él.

Cuando por fin nos encontrábamos en la cama, yo no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Desde las palabras de mi padre a la mañana, hasta el encuentro con Gale esa noche.

Peeta estaba casi dormido cuando recordé algo más.

_- Peeta..._ – le llamé

_- ¿Hmm?_

_- No tenías que pagar la cena de todos. Déjame pagarte al menos la mitad._

_- Shh. Duerme._ – me cortó

_- No, Peeta. De verdad. Te gastaste más de trescientos dólares en unas personas que apenas conoces._

_- Shh._

_- No, Peeta –_ discutí apoyándome en la cama con el codo para incorporarme sobre él.

Por fin abrió los ojos y me miró condescendiente.

_- Déjame darte al menos la mitad del dinero._

_- No hace falta, Katniss._

_- Sí que hace falta. Aspen es demasiado caro. Que ellos estén acostumbrados a gastar mucho dinero en las vacaciones no quiere decir que tú tengas que hacerlo._

_- Katniss, nena, no voy a discutir sobre esto, ¿vale? No voy a aceptar que me pagues nada. Puedo invitarte a una cena, Katniss, puedo hacerlo. A ti y a tus amigos. No voy a desfinanciarme por eso._

_- No importa lo que haya dicho Gale._

_- A mí las palabras de tu ex no me importan en absoluto, y no he pagado la cuenta para demostrarle nada a él. Ni a él, ni a ti, ni a tus amigos. Si quieres tómalo como mi agradecimiento a tus amigos por haberme recibido tan bien siendo, como son, amigos de Gale._

_- No tienes que hacerlo._

_- Lo sé. No tenía que hacerlo pero quería hacerlo. Ya está._

_- No quiero ser como Johanna._ – dije y me miró levemente furioso

_- A veces haces comentarios más propios de Johanna_ – espetó molesto _– No te compares con Johanna. Tú y ella no tenéis nada que ver. Ella no es digna de besar el suelo que tu pisas._

_- No te enfades_ – pedí en murmullos

_- Entonces deja este tema y duerme. Mañana te dolerán todos los huesos y especialmente este delicioso trasero –_ dijo dándole un apretón a mis nalgas.

Los siguientes días logramos evitar a la mayoría de mis conocidos y amigos. Veía a las chicas algunas veces a última hora, cuando nos juntábamos en algún bar y compartíamos la cena o unas copas.

Gloss y Chaff, sin embargo, solían salir con nosotros y rápidamente nos convertimos en un grupo de cuatro.

Las comidas y cenas familiares fueron bastante más relajadas. Mi madre casi no hablaba con Peeta, más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, pero mi padre era cordial y amable y parecía haberlo aceptado sin reservas.

Finalmente aprendí a esquiar y tres días antes de que acabase el año me atreví a ir a la pista azul, y fue genial compartirlo con Peeta.

Realmente estábamos pasando unas vacaciones geniales, pero cada noche, al meternos en la cama, Peeta me preguntaba cuándo por fin hablaría con mis padres sobre la universidad.

Tenía pánico e intenté retrasarlo tanto como pude, pero el último día del año cuando nos sentamos a comer al mediodía, la bomba estalló por fin.

Peeta y yo teníamos previsto volver a Nueva York tres días después de año nuevo, así que tampoco me quedaba mucho tiempo.

_- ¿Cuándo comienza el semestre, Kat?_ – preguntó mi padre

Las miradas de Peeta, Gloss y Chaff, dejaron lo que fuera que estuvieran viendo para clavarse todas en mi rostro abochornado.

_- Creo que el día 9_ – respondí sin levantar la vista de mi plato pero sentí claramente sus ojos fijos en mí.

_- ¿Crees?_ – indagó extrañado

_- Sí, creo que sí._

_- ¿Y cómo sabrás cuándo presentarte a clases?_ – rió burlón

_- No voy a presentarme este semestre_ – solté y entonces realmente llamé la atención de todos los comensales

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_ – preguntó mi madre sorprendida

La mano de Peeta apretó mi pierna bajo la mesa infundiéndome valor. O al menos intentándolo.

Por fin levanté la vista y miré a mis padres.

_- Se que debí decíroslo antes, pero temía que os enfadarais._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando, Katniss?_ – preguntó Plutarch frunciendo el ceño

_- No voy a cursar este semestre._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- No estoy segura de querer dedicarme a las finanzas._

_- ¿Disculpa? –_ gruñó mi madre – _¿Y a qué piensas dedicarte?_

_- Mi profesor de arte ha alabado mucho mis pinturas y cree que tengo gran potencial. Además, hay un marchante que ha expuesto unas pinturas mías en su galería de arte en el SoHo y ha sido un éxito._

_- Explícate_ – exigió Plutarch molesto

_- Él cree que tengo potencial también, y me ha conminado a que me dedique de lleno a la pintura. En este momento no tengo tiempo para la universidad, la pintura y el trabajo, así que he decidido posponer mi último semestre hasta tanto tenga claro qué es lo que quiero hacer._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dejar la carrera de finanzas que llevas cinco años cursando para dedicarte a la pintura?_

_- De momento sólo voy a retrasar mi último semestre –_ confesé nerviosa y sonrojada_ – Quiero ver si lo de pintar sale bien. Últimamente tampoco estaba dedicándome a la universidad en la forma que debería. Llegué a suspender algunos trabajos y todo porque estaba demasiado enfrascada en pintar._

_- Pues deja de pintar –_ dijo Plutarch entre dientes

_- No quiero dejarlo. Cinna dice que tengo potencial_

_- ¿Quién diablos es Cinna? _– inquirió Cressida furiosa

_- Es el marchante que te he dicho. Es colega de la madre de Peeta y es de plena confianza_ – expliqué mirando a Peeta en busca de apoyo

_- Es un marchante bastante reconocido_ – explicó Peeta _– Ha visto las pinturas de Katniss y está convencido de que podría vivir de ello si se dedicara exclusivamente. Incluso ha tenido éxito con los cuadros que ha incluido en su exposición._

_- Ya sabía yo que tú estarías en medio de esto_ – recriminó Cressida

_- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora, Katniss?_ – interrumpió mi padre con clara frustración – _Ya veo que estás decidida a mandar al diablo todo el esfuerzo de todos estos años._

_- No quiero dedicarme a las finanzas por el resto de mi vida –_ gemí

_- ¿Y lo has decidido ahora? ¿No te parece un poco tarde?_

_- Creo que sería peor que dentro de veinte años descubriera que ha sido infeliz toda su vida_ – comentó Peeta con calma

_- ¿Y esperas que tu padre te siga manteniendo?_ – recriminó Cressida

_- Claro que no. De momento pienso continuar en mi puesto en Italia._

_- Puesto que el apellido Swan te consiguió_ – espetó con dureza _– ¿Y de verdad crees que tu miserable nómina en Italia paga un departamento de lujo en Manhattan?_ – gruñó y no pude evitar mirarla confusa

_- Cressida_ – intentó cortarle mi padre

_- Cressida nada –_ gritó fuera de sí antes de voltearse hacia mí _– Tu padre ha pagado tu vivienda para que estudiaras finanzas y consiguieras tu título. Ya puedes ir dejándola libre si te crees tan autosuficiente._

Sus palabras me golpearon y todos le observaron confusos.

Mi padre intentaba callarla mientras ella continuaba soltando palabras que yo no lograba escuchar.

_- No te preocupes, Cressida, dejaré el departamento hoy mismo_ – gemí poniéndome en pie y abandonando la habitación.

* * *

_**W.O.W.! Espero los comentarios sobre las reacciones de este capi-**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Adelanto para el próximo capi:**_

Estuve unos minutos comiendo helado de la cuchara que Peeta acercaba a mi boca, antes de que me atreviese a dejar salir mis temores.

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Peeta?_

_- ¿Con respecto a qué, cielo?_

_- No quiero quedarme en el departamento de mi padre. Al fin y al cabo él es quien lo paga. Pero es verdad que con mi nómina no puedo hacer frente a un alquiler. Tendré que estar un tiempo buscando algo que compartir antes de realmente encontrarlo._

_- Puedes venirte aquí conmigo._

_- Oh, no, Peeta, no puedo hacerlo. Tú vives con Marvel y Finnick._

_- Katniss, cielo, honestamente, has estado quedándote aquí infinidad de veces, ¿Cuántas veces realmente viste que estuviéramos los tres? Si no es que Mar se queda con Glim, es Finn que se queda con Annie, o ambos. Puedes quedarte aquí. De hecho, quiero que te quedes aquí. Al menos hasta que decidas alguna otra cosa. Supongo que también podríamos buscar algo juntos tú y yo. Si vas a compartir departamento, puedes compartirlo conmigo._


	41. Chapter 41

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 41**_

Todo lo siguiente lo recuerdo como en una nebulosa.

De alguna forma me vi haciendo las maletas con Peeta, y en silencio Gloss y Chaff nos llevaron al aeropuerto.

Me negué a despedirme de mi familia y no quise escuchar a mi padre cuando intentó hablar conmigo.

Cuando por fin me di cuenta de algo, estaba sentada en la sala VIP del aeropuerto de Aspen, esperando para coger un vuelo en clase ejecutiva rumbo a Nueva York.

No quise imaginar cuánto habría tenido que pagar Peeta por dos billetes en clase ejecutiva, con sólo dos horas de anticipación. Seguramente sobrepasarían por mucho los cuatro mil dólares pero yo no podía ofrecerle dinero, ya que me sentía algo así como desheredada.

El viaje fue largo, tuvimos una escala interminable en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles, y llegamos al JFK a las 7 AM.

El año nuevo nos encontró a treinta mil pies de altura y toda la cabina de la clase ejecutiva lo celebró con champagne y exquisiteces que no pude ni probar.

Mi celebración de ese año fue besar a mi novio a las doce en punto.

La ciudad era un caos festivo cuando llegamos y resultó realmente difícil encontrar un taxi que nos llevara al departamento de los chicos.

Marvel y Finnick estaban pasando las vacaciones en Forks con Annie y Glim, así que estábamos solos.

Con el mismo silencio que manteníamos desde que habíamos salido de la casa de mi familia, nos metimos en la cama.

Peeta me obligó a tomarme un calmante liviano y me dormí casi en seguida, agradecida de no tener que pensar.

Era pasada media tarde cuando desperté. Estaba sola en la cama de Peeta y a través de los cristales veía la nieve caer.

Me levanté, me puse un pantalón de deporte y una sudadera de Peeta, y fui en su busca.

Estaba en la cocina, sentado frente a la isla, leyendo los correos electrónicos en su portátil mientras hundía una cuchara en un pote de Ben & Jerry's. Con una camiseta desgastada, mis vaqueros favoritos, esos que colgaban de sus caderas, y descalzo, te quitaba la respiración.

_- Hola _– saludé y mi voz sonó como un graznido

_- Hola, preciosa – _dijo sonriéndome con amor

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- Nada, leía los correos _– explicó cerrando el ordenador y moviéndose para hacerme sitio entre sus piernas

Me senté en su regazo y hundí mi dedo en el helado Cookie Dough.

_- ¿Qué quieres comer? Te preparo algo._

_- No tengo hambre._

_- No has comido nada desde ayer, cariño. Déjame que te prepare algo._

_- Ahora no, Peeta, de verdad _– rechacé _– Comeré helado contigo._

_- Tienes que comer, nena._

_- Te prometo que luego comeré. Ahora mismo no tengo apetito._

_- Ok, pero pediremos algo para cenar y cenarás –_ ordenó y sonreí recostándome contra él.

Estuve unos minutos comiendo helado de la cuchara que Peeta acercaba a mi boca, antes de que me atreviese a dejar salir mis temores.

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Peeta?_

_- ¿Con respecto a qué, cielo?_

_- No quiero quedarme en el departamento de mi padre. Al fin y al cabo él es quien lo paga. Pero es verdad que con mi nómina no puedo hacer frente a un alquiler. Tendré que estar un tiempo buscando algo que compartir antes de realmente encontrarlo._

_- Puedes venirte aquí conmigo._

_- Oh, no, Peeta, no puedo hacerlo. Tú vives con Mar y Finn._

_- Katniss, cielo, honestamente, has estado quedándote aquí infinidad de veces, ¿Cuántas veces realmente viste que estuviéramos los tres? Si no es que Marvel se queda con Glim, es Finnick que se queda con Annie, o ambos. Puedes quedarte aquí. De hecho, quiero que te quedes aquí. Al menos hasta que decidas alguna otra cosa. Supongo que también podríamos buscar algo juntos tú y yo. Si vas a compartir departamento, puedes compartirlo conmigo._

_- No sé, Peeta_ – dudé _– No creo que los chicos estén de acuerdo._

_- Oh, por dios, nena, ¿acaso no les conoces? Claro que estarán de acuerdo. ¿Tú no harías lo mismo por cualquiera de ellos?_

_- Desde luego que sí._

_- ¿Entonces? Estoy seguro de que se sentirían ofendidos si lo rechazaras por su causa._

_- ¿De verdad te parece bien?_ – indagué temerosa pero deseosa a la vez de aceptar

_- Desde luego que sí. Podemos utilizar estos días antes de volver al trabajo para realizar el traslado._

_- Oh, no, tendría que hablar con ellos antes._

_- Les llamaremos y les preguntaremos. Si están de acuerdo, entonces haremos el traslado._

_- ¿Estás seguro, Peeta?_

_- Nunca estuve más seguro de algo. Bueno, tal vez sí. Estoy más seguro de que te amo –_ sonrió antes de lanzarse sobre mis labios riendo

Como era previsible los chicos estuvieron más que de acuerdo, el único impedimento que vieron fue que no podrían ayudarnos a Peeta y a mí con la mudanza.

Pero, para cuando volvieron de las vacaciones, ya me encontraba instalada y compartiendo piso con los tres chicos más guapos que había conocido.

Gloss llamó algunas veces para preocuparse por mí y se quedó bastante más tranquilo cuando Peeta le dijo que me mudaría con él, al menos de momento.

Quiso explicarme la reacción de Plutarch pero me negué a escucharle, de la misma forma que me negué a hablar con mis padres.

En ese momento no me sentía preparada para hacerlo.

La primera semana de convivencia fue divertida.

Con la excusa de mi estancia en el departamento, Annie y Glimmer nos visitaban cada día y se quedaban a dormir cada noche.

Hasta que llegó un momento en que Peeta, Marvel y Finnick se quejaron de que parecía una comuna y con la venia de todos, decidimos que al menos tres veces a la semana, intentaríamos no quedarnos los seis en el departamento.

Cuando faltaba una semana para acabar el mes, me dieron en Italia una tarjeta de invitación que no podía rechazar.

Italia finalmente había instalado una importante sucursal en Filadelfia, y habían organizado en el Trump SoHo una cena de gala.

Yo no podía evitar asistir, ni aún sabiendo que mi padre, como el gran colaborador en Filadelfia que era, estaría allí, y tal vez incluso Cressida.

Peeta alquiló un esmoquin y yo elegí un vestido dorado exquisito.

Ese día me tomé mi tiempo en la bañera. Peeta estaba trabajando así que yo tenía el departamento para mí.

Me di un baño de espuma, cosa que hacía mucho que no hacía. Me depilé a conciencia y me puse crema hidratante por todo el cuerpo, después de secar mi cabello.

Fue entonces que el primer drama me golpeó.

Peeta acababa de llegar y estaba en la ducha. Yo me estaba dando la crema cuando algo en mi baja espalda me molestó.

Era mi parche anticonceptivo que se estaba despegando. Era extraño ya que eso no solía suceder.

Pero entonces lo entendí. Los parches no se despegaban durante la semana que lo llevabas puesto, pero cuando lo dejabas dos o hasta tres semanas sin cambiarlo, entonces la sujeción se debilitaba.

Y evidentemente, yo llevaba más de tres semanas sin cambiarlo.

Mierda.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama con la respiración agitada intentando recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había cambiado el parche.

En Aspen. Lo había hecho en Aspen, o sea que debí haberlo repuesto cuatro días después de volver.

En ese momento había estado sumergida en el cambio de departamento y en lo último que había pensado había sido en un parche que ni siquiera me quedaba a la vista.

Mierda. Y otra vez Mierda.

Llevaba tres semanas haciendo el amor con Peeta sin protección.

Dios.

Las posibilidades de que estuviera embarazada eran enormes, y Peeta iba a matarme. Había dejado la protección en mis manos y en sólo dos meses ya lo había arruinado.

Bien. Calma, Katniss.

En ese momento no podía hacerme un test de embarazo, pero no podía decírselo a Peeta porque dejaría toda esta maldita fiesta para atrás, y me obligaría a ocuparme de lo más importante.

Por otro lado no podía reemplazar el parche hasta no tener la certeza de que no estaba embarazada.

De acuerdo. Por esta noche, nada de sexo. O al menos nada de sexo convencional.

Peeta salió del baño antes de que yo reaccionara.

_- Hey, nena ¿qué pasa?_ – preguntó al verme desnuda sentada en la cama

_- Nada –_ contesté con rapidez

_- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de ir a la fiesta?_

_- No. En absoluto._

_- Hey, cariño_ – dijo acercándose a mí y sentándose a mi lado –_ Tranquila, cielo. Sé que te preocupa enfrentarte a tu padre, pero estoy seguro de que todo estará bien._

_- No sé, Peeta. No hemos vuelto a hablar desde mi dramática huída de Aspen._

_- Dramática huída_ – rió burlón _– Todo estará bien_

_- ¿De verdad lo piensas?_

_- Totalmente._

_- No sé que haría sin ti_ – reconocí abrazándome a él

_- No sé. Pero yo sé lo que haré contigo si me sigues abrazando completamente desnuda_ – confesó con voz ronca haciéndome reír y alejarme nerviosa y afectada.

* * *

_**¿Bebé en camino?**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 42**_

El salón de fiestas del Trump estaba al completo.

Hombres en esmoquin y mujeres en vestidos de fiesta. Todo muy chic y elegante.

Entrar de la mano del hombre más guapo de la fiesta, atrajo las miradas de todos mis compañeros de trabajo.

No tenía amigos en la oficina pero me llevaba bastante bien con todos. En estos seis meses, la frialdad inicial había dado paso a una agradable camaradería en cuanto habían descubierto que no estaba allí sólo por ser la hija de Plutarch Everdeen.

Algunos se acercaron a saludarme y les presenté a Peeta.

Estábamos hablando con mi jefe directo, Liam y su esposa Siobham, cuando sentí el apretón de la mano de Peeta en la mía.

Levanté la vista para seguir su mirada y me encontré con mi padre que se acercaba a mí.

_- Buenas noches –_ saludó con amabilidad

_- Buenas noches –_ saludamos todos a la vez

_- Katniss, cariño, ¿cómo estás?_ – me dijo con cariño dándome un suave abrazo

_- Hola, papá_

_- Peeta –_ estiró su mano para estrechar la de Peeta

_- Señor Everdeen. Buenas noches._

_- Creo que deberías llamarme Plutarch –_ sonrió antes de presentarse a nuestros acompañantes.

Estuvimos un rato hablando sobre Italia y lo que esperaban todos de su nueva oficina en Filadelfia, hasta que llamaron para la cena y cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas mesas.

_- ¿Cómo estás, Kat?_ – preguntó mi padre mirándome con cariño antes de dirigirse a su propia mesa

_- Muy bien, papá_ – respondí ruborizándome _– ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Y Cressida? ¿No ha venido contigo?_

_- No. He preferido venir solo hoy_ – reconoció y supe que lo había hecho por mí.

Tuve que agradecérselo.

La cena fue agradable y Peeta se compenetró perfectamente con mis compañeros de trabajo.

Después de la cena hubo espectáculos. Una cantante de blues, un ilusionista increíble, y un cómico que contó infinidad de chistes divertidísimos.

Para cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar, estaba completamente relajada.

_- ¿Bailamos, preciosa? –_ me susurró Peeta sugerente

_- Me encantaría –_ acepté y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile

Bailamos varias piezas antes de que Plutarch se acercara a nosotros.

_- ¿Me permitirías un baile con tu pareja, Peeta? –_ preguntó con formalidad

_- Desde luego_ – aceptó Peeta separándose de mí – _Iré a invitar a la deliciosa Dydime_ – dijo alejándose

Dydime era una de las recepcionistas que más años llevaba en Italia, aproximadamente unos veinte o más. Estaba sentada a nuestra mesa y había coqueteado divertidamente con Peeta durante toda la noche.

Todos amábamos a Dydime.

Plutarch puso su mano en mi cintura y con la otra levantó mi mano para apoyar ambas en su pecho.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía nerviosa con mi padre.

_- ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? ¿Cómo va todo?_

_- Bien_ – reconocí escueta

_- ¿Sólo vas a decirme eso?_

_- No sé qué más quieres saber_– confesé con timidez

_- Dios mío, Kat_– gimió _– ¿En qué momento tú y yo nos convertimos en esto?_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- A ti y a mí, cariño_ – explicó mirándome con ternura – _Eres mi hijita, la niña de mis ojos, ¿cuándo y por qué has perdido la confianza en mí?_

_- No he perdido la confianza en ti –_ discutí pero su ceja arqueada me hizo ver que tenía razón _– Lo siento_ – reconocí al fin bajando la mirada

_- Ven, cariño –_ dijo tirando de mi mano para llevarme a un reservado más alejado.

Nos sentamos en uno de los pequeños sofás.

_- Cuéntame, Katniss. ¿Qué he hecho para que dudes de mí, cariño?_

_- No sé a qué te refieres_

_- Venga, cielo. Hace casi un mes que no me contestas las llamadas y sólo sé de ti a través de Gloss. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?_

_- No_ – confesé _– No lo sé. Creo que no. Supongo que estoy apenada por haberte decepcionado._

_- Dios, Kat, ¿quién dice que me has decepcionado?_

_- ¿No te he decepcionado?_ – indagué sorprendida

_- Claro que no, cielo. Me he decepcionado a mí mismo, al tener que reconocer que en veinticuatro años no me he ganado tu confianza, o no he logrado que me conozcas realmente._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Katniss, te amo, cielo. Eres mi hija, la luz de mis ojos. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, cielo._

_- ¿No te importa que dejara la universidad?_

_- No voy a mentirte, preferiría que la acabaras, pero porque creo que te queda tan poco, que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo podría valer la pena. Tal vez nunca utilices tu título, tal vez nunca te interese ser financiera, pero creo que, por lo poco que te falta, podrías terminarlo. Nunca se sabe cuándo podrías necesitarlo. La vida da muchas vueltas, Katniss, nunca se sabe. Si pusieras correctamente 480 piezas de un puzzle de 500, ¿no sería una tontería no colocar las últimas veinte, después de tanto esfuerzo?_

_- No quiero trabajar de financiera._

_- Lo sé, cielo. Pero tal vez algún día tengas que demostrarle a alguien que eres una persona responsable, que acaba lo que empieza, que no deja las cosas por la mitad sólo porque ha encontrado algo que le gusta más. Tener tu carrera finalizada sería un buen ejemplo. Imagina que alguien te encarga todas las pinturas para una exposición, ¿no crees que podría pensar que no eres fiable? ¿que podría pensar que si cuando llegas a la última decides que te has aburrido, tirarás todo por la borda?_

_- Este último semestre no lo estaba haciendo bien. Tenía la cabeza en demasiadas cosas y no estaba prestando la debida atención a la universidad._

_- Lo sé y lo entiendo, cielo. Entiendo que se te dio la oportunidad de pintar y presentar una exposición y decidiste tomarla. Lo entiendo y me parece bien, pero deberías plantearte cursar tu último semestre. Ahora o el semestre que viene, o el otro, pero no deberías dejarlo así sin más._

_- Supongo que tienes razón._

_- Tú sólo piénsalo, cariño. No lo hagas porque yo crea que es así. Pero sí debes saber que, aún si decidieras no hacerlo, eso no hace que me sienta defraudado por ti, o que te ame menos de lo que te amo, cielo._

_- ¿No te importará que no vaya a trabajar a Everdeen contigo?_

_- Por favor, Kat. Desde luego que me encantaría trabajar contigo. Me gustaría saber que alguien de mi familia puede trabajar en nuestra empresa y vivir de ella, y es evidente que ni Gloss ni Prim lo harán. Pero sólo quiero que tú hagas lo que te haga feliz._

_- Prim podría acabar ocupándose de ella._

_- ¿Tú crees?_– dijo mirándome con una sonrisa torcida

_- No lo sé, no sé cuáles son los intereses de Prim._

_- Nadie lo sabe en realidad._

_- En cuanto a Gloss..._

_- Ya. No sé qué tendré que hacer con Gloss –_suspiró mesándose los cabellos_– ¿Tan mal padre he sido como para que no os atreváis a hablar conmigo?_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_– pregunté dudosa

_- No sé cómo hacer para que Gloss vea que puede confiar en mí._

_- ¿Confiar en qué?_– indagué extrañada

_- Venga ya, Kat. Estoy seguro que tú lo sabes._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

Me miró especulativo.

_- ¿No lo sabes?_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_– pregunté ruborizándome

_- Sí lo sabes_– sonrió al ver mi rubor_– Sabes que Gloss y ese chico Chaff, el que fue a Aspen con él en las vacaciones, tienen algo._

_- ¿Algo como qué?_

_- Me alegra saber que eres tan confiable para él, y que no me dirás nada, pero sé que Gloss y ese chico mantienen una relación._

_- ¿Lo sabes?_

_- ¿Creéis que soy idiota o ciego? El año pasado Gloss salía con esa chica, Renata, y no brillaba ni la mitad de lo que brilla con Chaff. Se miran de la forma que tú y Peeta os miráis._

_- Es posible_– reconocí_– ¿Y tú qué piensas sobre eso?_

_- Lo mismo que pienso sobre ti. Quiero que Gloss sea feliz. Es mi hijo, y le amo aunque él piense que ni siquiera sé que existe. Preferiría que supiera que puede confiar en mí. Sólo voy a apoyarle._

_- No creo que se atreva a decírtelo. Deberías decirle que lo sabes y que le apoyas._

_- ¿Tan troglodita cree que soy que no lo entendería?_

_- Supongo que sabe que Cressida se volverá loca._

_- Tu madre a veces puede ser un poco cerrada, pero os ama tanto como yo._

_- Sí, pero quiere que cumplamos sus expectativas, y sus expectativas no son simplemente que seamos felices._

_- Supongo que es probable que tengas razón_– reconoció_– Intentaré hablar con ella._

_- Gracias, papá._

_- Algo más_ – dijo y le miré intrigado _– No debiste dejar el departamento._

_- Tú escuchaste a Cressida._

_- Sí, y también se lo he dicho a ella. Es una tontería. Ese departamento es tu casa y deberías estar allí._

_- Estoy viviendo con Peeta._

_- Ok. lo entiendo y lo acepto si es lo que quieres hacer, pero no deberías vivir con él sólo porque crees que no tienes opción._

_- Gracias, papá. En realidad Peeta y yo no nos habíamos planteado vivir juntos aún, pero ahora que lo estamos haciendo, realmente me gusta._

_- Estás enamorada –_ sonrió mirándome con cariño

_- Mucho –_ confesé sonrojándome

_- Me alegro que así sea, cielo. Te lo mereces._

_- Te quiero, papá_– confesé abrazándole

_- Lo sé, cielo. Yo te quiero también a ti_– aseguró apretándome en su abrazo.

Cuando por fin me quité mis tacones esa noche, mi cuerpo sentía una paz que aún no me había dado cuenta que me faltaba.

_- ¿Estás más tranquila ahora que has hablado con tu padre?_ – preguntó Peeta en susurros cuando me recostó sobre su pecho desnudo

_- Bastante, sí. Creo que mi padre tiene razón._

_- ¿En qué parte?_

_- Debería terminar la universidad, aún si no tengo intención de ejercer, debería hacerlo._

_- Supongo que sí. –__aceptó_

_- ¿No crees que tenga razón?_

_- No, claro que sí. Te queda muy poco, deberías terminarlo, pero no quiere decir que tengas que hacerlo este semestre. Supongo que podrías también ir cursando las asignaturas de a poco, para no agobiarte._

_- Sí, creo que es lo que debo hacer__– concedí_

_- ¿Vas a volver a tu departamento? –_ indagó Peeta temeroso después de un silencio y temblé yo al intentar imaginar qué deseaba él.

_- Supongo que debería hacerlo._

_- ¿Quieres volver allí?_

_- ¿Quieres que vuelva? –_ pregunté apoyándome en su pecho para mirarle.

Sonrió con su sonrisa torcida característica y me estrechó más contra él.

_- Quiero vivir contigo, nena. Este último mes ha sido increíble. Saber que cada noche estarás en mi cama, que cada mañana desayunaremos juntos. Quiero vivir contigo pero entiendo que tal vez tú prefirieses volver allí, ya sabes, aquí también están los chicos..._

_- Quiero vivir contigo, Peeta –_ confesé

_- Tal vez podríamos buscar algo para nosotros dos solos._

_- ¿Quieres hacerlo? No sé, llevas una década viviendo con los chicos._

_- Sí, creo que ya ha sido suficiente –_ sonrió

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Desde luego._ – dijo con seguridad _– Hablaré con ellos por la mañana. Nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo para buscar algo para nosotros, pero les diré que es lo que haremos._

_- Me parece bien –_ acepté gustosa recostándome en su pecho

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente Peeta no estaba en la cama.

Sobre su almohada, una nota donde me decía que había ido al gimnasio con los chicos y que probablemente después se irían a desayunar por ahí.

Me sirvió que no estuviera en casa, ya que tenía algo bastante importante que hacer.

Después de una ducha rápida bajé a la farmacia más cercana.

Me hice el test de embarazo antes de que Peeta regresara.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_


	43. Chapter 43

_****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 43**_

Ver una sola línea rosa en el palito de plástico, me hizo respirar.

Un hijo en este momento era lo que menos necesitaba, por mucha ilusión que me hiciera tener un hijo con Peeta, en algún momento.

Desde luego que ese momento no era ahora.

Metí el test en su cajita y la deseché en la papelera del lavabo de Peeta.

Ya se lo explicaría cuando regresara.

Ahora debía volver a utilizar el parche, y debía hacerlo bien esta vez.

Estaba en el sofá buscando información sobre los parches anticonceptivos, para saber cuánto debería esperar para utilizar uno nuevo, cuando el timbre sonó.

No había nadie en casa así que sólo abrí.

_- Hola_ – saludé al chico que estaba en la puerta con un paquete en las manos.

_- Hola. Tengo un paquete para Peeta D'Mellarks –_ dijo confundiéndome

_- Lo siento, pero no es aquí –_ comenté extrañada por el nombre familiar

_- ¿No? –_ dijo confundido también mirando el número sobre la puerta – _¿Este no es el 310 de la Avenida Lenox?_

_- Sí –_ reconocí frunciendo el ceño

_- ¿Segundo F?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿No vive aquí... –_ dijo volteando el paquete y mirando el destinatario escrito allí – ..._Peeta D' Mellarks Albertany?_

_- Peeta Mellark, sí –_ reconocí confundida

El chico me miró enarcando las cejas.

_- Entonces es aquí –_ argumentó

_- Sí, lo siento –_ acepté tomando el paquete en mis manos antes de firmar la carpeta que el chico sostenía.

Entré cerrando la puerta y llevé el paquete al sofá.

Era de la oficina de derechos de autor y estaba dirigido a Peeta D'Mellarks Albertany.

Peeta D´Mellarks.

_¿Qué coño significaba eso?_

Peeta D´Mellarks había sido el del dúo The Mellarks. Estaba bien segura de eso. Mi padre tenía cintas, discos e incluso biografías de ese tipo.

¿Y resulta que mi novio se llama así? ¿Cómo nunca me lo dijo? Creía que era simplemente Peeta Mellark. Sus padres debieron ser fanáticos de The Mellarks también para llamarle así.

Algo comenzó a martillar mi pecho. Volví a mi ordenador y tecleé Peeta D`Mellarks en Google.

Aparecían cientos de páginas pero fui directo a Wikipedia.

_"Peeta D´Mellarks. Guitarrista de blues y rock americano, nacido en Chicago, Illinois, el 30 de marzo de 1956, y fallecido el 18 de septiembre de 1992, en un accidente automovilístico, en Los Angeles, California, mientras estaba de gira con su esposa y compañera de banda, Elizabeth D´Mellarks, fallecida en el mismo accidente."_

Había algo que me rechinaba pero no lograba encontrar qué era.

Seguí leyendo.

_"Relaciones personales. Bla, bla, bla, contrajo matrimonio con Elizabeth D´ Mellarks, su compañera en la banda Capitols, con quien más tarde fundaría el dueto que les llevara a la fama, "The Mellarks". El día 20 de junio de 1983, nació en Chicago su único hijo, Peeta D´Mellarks"_

No pude evitar que las lágrimas me asaltaran cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

Esto era lo que había estado ocultándome todo este tiempo.

Sus padres habían sido Peeta y Elizabeth D´Mellarks.

D´Mellarks no era su nombre sino su verdadero apellido. El de sus padres biológicos.

Todas las fichas cayeron en su lugar de golpe.

Desde el escueto tatuaje de su pecho, MS, léase Mellarks, hasta el dinero para pagar dos billetes en primera clase desde Aspen a Nueva York, con sólo dos horas de anticipación.

O sea que no era el músico humilde y bohemio que me había hecho creer.

Todas sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza:

_"Quiero que me quieras por quien soy y no por el dinero que pudiese tener", "¿Sería más fácil si fuera rico?", "Si en lugar de ser un dependiente fuera el dueño de Capitol´s"._

Claro. ¿Cómo pude no verlo?

Temblé de sólo imaginar la magnitud de su engaño.

Y todos estaban metidos en él.

Todos aquellos a quienes había creído mis amigos, Glimmer, Annie...

Marvel y Finnick también.

Incluso Effie y Haymitch.

Effie. La dulce Effie.

Podía recordar sus palabras como si las estuviera escuchando en ese mismo momento: _Sólo espero que siempre puedas perdonarle sus miedos e inseguridades. Y nunca olvides que por sobre todas las cosas, Peeta te ama._

Y un cuerno, maldito hipócrita.

Sin poder detener las lágrimas me fui a la habitación temblando.

Cogí mis maletas del armario y comencé a guardar mi ropa y mis pertenencias.

Me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta y mis Converse y llevé mis maletas junto a la puerta.

Me senté en una de las destartaladas sillas del comedor con una taza de café y el paquete de cigarrillos de Peeta.

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas sin control, mientras mi mirada se clavaba fijamente en el cielo al otro lado de los cristales de la ventana.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero había varias colillas en el cenicero y mi café estaba gélido cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió.

Los chicos entraron riendo divertidos. Marvel delante seguido de Peeta y Finnick.

_- Hola_ – me saludó Peeta y vio entonces las maletas.

Con el ceño fruncido dirigió su mirada hasta mí.

_- ¿Qué son esas maletas, nena? –_ preguntó mirándome curioso.

Su rostro denotó preocupación al ver mis ojos y mejillas rojos.

_- Nena, ¿estás bien?_ – inquirió con la intención de acercarse a mí pero se detuvo al verme envarar.

_- Hoy te ha llegado un paquete de la oficina de derechos de autor –_ le informé y me miró reticente.

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Sí –_ dije levantando el paquete y mirando el destinatario _– Peeta D´Mellarks Albertany. Eres tú, ¿no? Peeta D´Mellarks._

El rostro de Peeta palideció.

Finnick y Marvel salieron por la puerta que aún no habían cerrado.

_- Katniss, te lo puedo explicar –_ dijo acercándose a mí por fin.

Me levanté de mi silla y di un paso atrás.

_- ¿Qué coño me vas a explicar?_ – grité furiosa tirándole el café helado a la cara – _¿Que no eres nada de lo que has fingido durante estos seis meses? ¿Que tienes más dinero que todos los Everdeen y sus amigos juntos? Eres un maldito hipócrita, falso, mentiroso. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas ocultármelo? O tal vez habías decidido que no tendrías que hacerlo, porque me iría a Filadelfia y no volveríamos a vernos._

_- No, nena, escúchame._

_- ¡No me llames nena!_ – grité sin poder controlar las lágrimas

_- Katniss, escúchame –_ dijo rodeándome con sus brazos y apretándome contra él.

Furiosa golpeé su pecho aporreándole para que me soltara.

_- Suéltame, maldito hijo de puta._

_- Katniss, por favor, escúchame. Hablemos de esto._ – pidió liberándome de su agarre

_- ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De cómo me mentiste? Me engañaste. Te burlaste de mí. Todo era mentira._

_- No, Katniss, no es así._

_- ¡Qué idiota fui! –_ gruñí llevándome las manos al rostro –_ No puedo entender que fuese tan ciega... ¿Quiénes lo saben? O mejor aún ¿quiénes lo ignoran además de mí? Desde luego que los chicos lo saben –_ aventuré

_- Sí._

_- ¿Por qué, Peeta?_

_- Lo sabes._ – aseguró mostrándose avergonzado mientras se quitaba la sudadera manchada de café –_ No quería que eso interfiriera entre nosotros. No quería que tu interés por mí tuviera que ver con mi apellido o mi herencia._

_- ¿Tu apellido? ¿Tu herencia? ¿Te preocupaba que estuviera contigo por tu dinero? Por Dios, Peeta. Soy rica. Mi familia lo es. ¿De verdad crees que querría quedarme con tu billetera?_

_- No. Pero quería saber que me querías y me aceptabas por quien soy yo y no por quiénes fueron mis padres. Quería estar seguro que estarías dispuesta a enfrentarte a tu familia por mí, si era necesario. Y sabía que te tranquilizaría saber quiénes habían sido mis padres, ya que tu padre estaría encantado con ello._

_- ¿Querías que me peleara con mi familia? –_ pregunté frunciendo el ceño sin lograr entender lo que decía

_- No, no quería que te pelearas con tu familia. Pero quería saber que lo que sentías por mí era tan fuerte como para ir en contra de cualquiera con tal de defender lo nuestro._

_- Dios mío, Peeta. Estás enfermo._ – gemí restregándome los ojos húmedos – _¿Esto es por Johanna?_

_- Supongo que en parte sí lo es. Johanna no estaba conmigo por mí sino por mi dinero, mi herencia. Pero no sólo ella. Por Dios, Katniss, mi propio tío quería mi custodia sólo porque era el heredero de mis padres. Quería que tú me quisieras por mí._

_- ¿Por quién? ¿Por cuál tú? Porque tú no eres quien yo creía _– espeté –_ ¿Eres rico? –_ inquirí después de coger aire

_- Bastante, sí_ – reconoció ruborizándose – _Aunque vivo del sueldo que saco de la tienda, tengo una cuenta bancaria bastante abultada._

_- Lo imagino. Lo suficientemente abultada como para pagar dos billetes de primera clase desde Aspen. No eres un simple dependiente en Capitol´s, ¿verdad?_

_- Mi padre abrió la primera tienda en Chicago. Unos cuantos años después de que murieran abrimos las otras tres, aquí, en Seattle y en Los Angeles._

_- Desde luego, cómo si no te sería tan sencillo conseguir días libres. Y lo del estudio de grabación que reclamaba tu tío, es porque el hecho de que tus padres murieran podría haber elevado el valor del negocio._

_- Sí, algo así._

_- ¿Quiénes más lo saben?_

_- Las personas que conocí antes de irme a Europa. Cuando volví de Europa dejé de utilizar mi apellido y pasé a ser Peeta Mellark__para todo el mundo._

_- Entiendo._

_- Lo siento, Katniss..._

_- ¿Pensabas decírmelo alguna vez?_

_- Claro que sí._

_- ¿Cuándo?_

_- Eh..._ – dudó

_- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?_

_- No lo sé. Siempre que surgía algo incongruente pensaba contártelo, pero sabes cómo son esas cosas, cada vez era más difícil. Los chicos insistían una y otra vez en que debía decírtelo pero nunca encontraba el momento._

Le miré asintiendo sin verle en realidad.

_- Lo siento, nena, te aseguro que lo siento. Lo lamento mucho. Tienes que perdonarme. Te amo, Katniss, lo lamento mucho._

_- Más lo lamento yo. –_ dije acercándome al perchero que había junto a la puerta para coger mi chaqueta _–_ _Dejé mi vida por ti, Peeta. Dejé mi vida por ti y ni siquiera sé quién coño eres._

_- Espera, Katniss, espera, no te vayas. No puedes irte._

_- No puedo quedarme aquí, Peeta._

_- No, cariño, espera, ¿dónde vas a ir? No puedes irte, nena_ – pidió intentando detenerme

Me puse mi chaqueta y me colgué mi bolso antes de acercarme a mis maletas.

_- Lo siento, Peeta, pero ya no sé qué hago aquí._

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te amo, Katniss. Te amo y tú me amas a mí._

_- No, Peeta, yo no te amo..._

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú me amas..._

_- No, Peeta_ – negué con tristeza – _¿Cómo voy a amarte si ni siquiera sé quién eres...?_

_- Claro que sí, nena_ – gimió y una lágrima rodó por su rostro _– Soy yo, cariño, siempre_ _he sido yo._

_- Sabes, en algo no estabas equivocado..._

_- ¿En qué? –_ pidió temeroso

_- Creías que el hecho de que tus padres fueran The Mellarks, marcaría para nosotros la diferencia entre estar juntos o no, y tenías razón. Porque ahora que sé quién eres, y lo rico que eres, y todo lo que tienes... ahora ya no puedo seguir contigo._

_- No, Katniss, no digas eso, nena –_ sollozó

_- Adiós, Peeta –_ espeté cogiendo mis maletas y saliendo del departamento que había compartido durante muy poco tiempo, con el hombre al que más había amado en mi vida.

* * *

_**Lo siento, pero en algún momento tenía que explotar la verdad.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- ¿Sabes por qué lo ha hecho?_

_- Porque tiene la estúpida percepción de que la gente se aprovechará de él si saben quién es y lo que tiene._

_- ¿Es una percepción estúpida? Supongo que si piensa que eso puede suceder, tal vez sea porque le ha sucedido alguna vez._

_- Sí le ha sucedido. Tuvo una novia que estaba con él porque era rico y quería vivir a costa de su dinero._

_- Entonces sus inseguridades no son infundadas._

_- ¿Le estás defendiendo?_ – indagué irritada

_- No, cielo, claro que no. Sólo estoy intentando entender su forma de pensar, para poder ver todas las puntas del problema._

_- Me mintió, papá._


	44. Chapter 44

_****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 44**_

Casi en trance abandoné el departamento. En el mismo trance paré un taxi y sin darme cuenta casi, me vi en Penn Station, con un billete para Filadelfia en las manos.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin que encontrara la forma de detenerlas.

Cubrir mis ojos con las gafas oscuras no servía.

Apagué mi teléfono en cuanto subí al taxi ignorando las llamadas y mensajes de Peeta.

Eran sobre las tres cuando bajé en la estación de Filadelfia.

Alquilé un coche y cargué mis maletas. Sin saber bien lo que hacía conduje hasta las oficinas de Everdeen Enterprises. Imaginaba que a pesar de ser sábado, Plutarch seguiría allí.

_- ¡Katniss!_ – me saludó con cariño Renata, la recepcionista que trabajaba allí desde hacía unos quince años –_ ¿Cómo estás, cariño? No sabía que estabas en la ciudad._

_- Acabo de llegar_ – confesé sin poder sonreír _– ¿Está mi padre?_

_- Sí, por supuesto, cariño_ – dijo mirándome preocupada – _¿Estás bien, cariño?_

_- Sí, Renata. Sólo necesito ver a Plutarch._

_- Sí, claro, cielo. Pasa. Le avisaré que estás aquí. –_ dijo levantando el auricular del teléfono mientras yo me adentraba en las oficinas

_- Katniss, cielo –_ me saludó mi padre con el ceño fruncido cuando llegué hasta su despacho

_- Hola, papá_ – dije intentando mantener mi llanto a raya

_- Katniss, cariño, ¿estás bien?_ – preguntó acercándose a mí y levantando mis gafas oscuras para develar mis ojos llorosos e irritados

_- Oh, papá –_ me desmoroné aferrándome a él que me rodeó con sus brazos

- _Tranquila, cariño_ – intentó reconfortarme –_ Calma, pequeña. Cuéntame, cielo ¿qué sucede?_

_- Dios, papá. Es Peeta _– sollocé entrecortadamente

_- ¿Qué sucede, cielo?_

_- Lo he dejado. Me engañó _– gemí

_- Cabrón – _murmuró mi padre entre dientes antes de guiarme al enorme sofá y sentarnos en él –_ Cuéntame, cielo. ¿Qué sucedió? Ayer mismo parecíais estar muy bien. ¿Estás segura de que te engañara? ¿Lo viste o alguien te lo dijo?_

_- No, no me engañó con otra mujer _– le corregí

_- Ah, ¿entonces? ¿a qué te refieres?_

_- Es mucho peor. Me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo._

_- ¿Con qué cielo?_

_- Respecto a todo. A quién es él._

_- Entiendo –_ dijo mi padre sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas

_- No vas a creerlo, pero no es quien decía ser. No te imaginarás quiénes son sus padres biológicos._

_- ¿No sabías quiénes eran sus padres biológicos? ¿Cómo lo descubriste?_ – preguntó y me sorprendió que esa fuera su pregunta

_- Por casualidad –_ dije frunciendo el cejo _– ¿No vas a preguntarme quién es en realidad?_

_- Sé quién es –_ dijo con un mohín y me sorprendió más que descubrir que los padres de mi novio eran famosos _– El hijo de The D´Mellark._

Me solté de él para recostarme en el sofá.

_- ¿Lo sabías?_

_- Sí._

_- No puedo creerlo. ¿Tú también? ¿Tú también lo sabías y te prestaste a engañarme?_

_- No, cariño, no – _me corrigió – _No me presté a engañarte. Yo creí que tú lo sabías. Pensé que simplemente no me lo estabas diciendo a mí. Pensé que me lo contarías cuando lo creyeras conveniente._

_- ¿Cómo lo descubriste?_

_- ¿Crees que no me interesaría por conocer al novio de mi princesa?_ – sonrió

_- ¿Le investigaste?_

_- No, no en realidad. Su rostro me resultó familiar cuando le vi, y es porque es el vivo retrato de su madre, pero en hombre. También algo me rechinó cuando dijo que era de Forks. Sabía que alguien famoso había vivido allí. Después que volviésemos de Aspen estuve viendo una de las biografías de Peeta D´Mellark, y allí, entre fotos personales y familiares de la pareja, había una foto con la hermana de Elizabeth D´Mellark y su marido, Alexander Mellark, en la casa de éstos en Forks. En la foto estaba Peeta con cinco o seis años._

_- Me ha mentido todo el tiempo._

_- Lo siento, cielo. ¿No crees que puedas perdonarle?_

_- ¿Cómo voy a perdonarle?_ – discutí – _Me ha engañado. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí hoy cuando ese chico preguntó por Peeta D´Mellark y yo no tenía idea de que ése era mi novio?_

_- ¿Sabes por qué lo ha hecho?_

_- Porque tiene la estúpida percepción de que la gente se aprovechará de él si saben quién es y lo que tiene._

_- ¿Es una percepción estúpida? Supongo que si piensa que eso puede suceder, tal vez sea porque le ha sucedido alguna vez._

_- Sí le ha sucedido. Tuvo una novia que estaba con él porque era rico y quería vivir a costa de su dinero._

_- Entonces sus inseguridades no son infundadas._

_- ¿Le estás defendiendo?_ – indagué irritada

_- No, cielo, claro que no. Sólo estoy intentando entender su forma de pensar, para poder ver todas las puntas del problema._

_- Me mintió, papá._

_- Lo sé, cielo._

_- Me mintió. Llevó saliendo con él seis meses. De los cuales, el último mes hemos estado viviendo juntos. Y aún así no ha llegado a confiar en mí lo suficiente como para contarme quién es en realidad._

_- ¿Te ha dicho por qué lo ha hecho?_

_- Dice que buscaba que yo le amara aún si para ello tuviera que enfrentarme a todo el mundo, incluida mi familia. Él pensaba que tú no lo aceptarías si no tuviera dinero o una buena posición económica, y quería estar seguro que si ése fuera el caso, yo igual me quedaría con él. Cuando yo le dije que tú eras fanático de The D´Mellark se dio cuenta que tú lo aceptarías sólo por quiénes fueron sus padres._

_- Dios mío. Es demasiado rebuscado. ¿De verdad cree que somos tan esnobs?_

_- Sí. Convengamos que la forma en que mamá se portó con él en Aspen, no hizo mucho por cambiar su opinión. Y yo también le llevé a pensar que éramos así cuando le conocí._

_- Tienes razón._

_- ¿Tú le contaste a mamá sobre Peeta cuando descubriste quién era?_

_- No. Creí que tú tenías tus razones_

_- Gracias por no hacerlo._

_- Te amo, Katniss. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo y no quiero nada más que tu felicidad. Y me da igual si la persona que te hace feliz tiene dinero o no. Si lo tiene, bien, pero si no, es igual, nosotros lo tenemos, no hace falta que salgas con alguien rico, siempre y cuando te haga feliz y te respete._

_- Te amo, papá._

_- Lo sé, cielo._

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

_- ¿Qué quieres hacer, cielo?_

_- No lo sé. No puedo quedarme en Nueva York, pero ahora mismo no me veo enfrentándome a Renée._

_- Te diré lo que haremos_ – dijo mi padre siendo, como siempre, el que solucionaba todo _– No le diremos a tu madre que estás aquí. Esta noche puedes quedarte en el departamento de Society Hill_ – dijo entregándome un juego de llaves que sacó de su escritorio _– y luego, podrías tomarte unos días. ¿Qué tal unos días de playa y calor?_

_- No sé..._ – dudé

_- Claro que sí –_ aseveró cogiendo el teléfono para llamar a la recepcionista _– Renata –_ dijo cuando ésta le contestó _– Consíguele un billete para mañana a Katniss con destino Palm Beach y reserva también un coche en el aeropuerto._

Mis padres tenían una casa en Júpiter Island, a cuarenta minutos de Palm Beach. Sin dudas unos días de calor en el medio de este duro invierno, y la soledad y tranquilidad de la playa, me servirían para meditar y recuperarme del duro mazazo de la decepción que Peeta me había provocado.

_- Ahora te llevaré a casa –_ dijo levantándose de su asiento

_- Tengo un coche esperándome en el parking._

_- De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al departamento?_

_- No, puedo ir sola._

_- Bien. Vete allí, toma un baño, come algo, descansa. Cuando Renata tenga los horarios te llamaré para pasártelos y mañana te vas de viaje. Te tomas los días que necesites y verás que cuando vuelvas todo se verá de otro color._

_- ¿De verdad lo crees?_

_- Desde luego, cielo. Intenta, al menos por hoy, no pensar en lo que sucedió. Después de descansar todo se verá mejor._

_- De acuerdo_ – acepté

Siguiendo los consejos de mi padre, me marché para instalarme en el departamento que mi familia tenía en el barrio de Society Hill.

No se usaba mucho ese departamento, así que no había grandes provisiones de comida.

No obstante, encontré una botella de Perrier Jouet, que puse a enfriar mientras llenaba la bañera de hidromasaje.

Mientras esperaba que el vino se enfriara y la bañera se llenara, deshice mis maletas aunque sólo para preparar mi equipaje para pasar unos días en la playa.

Puse Alanis Morrissette en mi IPod e intenté concentrarme en cantar y no pensar en ese día.

Cuando volví a encender mi móvil, tenía veintitrés llamadas perdidas, quince de Peeta, tres de Annie, tres más de Glimmer y dos de Bonnie.

Nueve mensajes de voz que no verifiqué de quién eran, pero me lo imaginaba. Unos cuantos mensajes de texto que eliminé sin abrir.

Le mandé un mensaje a Bonnie diciéndole que estaba en casa y que me tomaría unas cortas vacaciones, pero que preferiría que no se lo dijera a Peeta.

Después llamé a la compañía telefónica y tras varios minutos de esperas y trámites, cambié mi número de teléfono.

Llamé a Plutarch, le di mi nuevo número y me pasó las señas de mis billetes para el día siguiente, a la vez que me informó que había hablado con Coronelius para conseguirme una excedencia, algo en lo que yo no había reparado.

Después de tomar un baño con la música a todo volumen para tapar mis pensamientos, me tumbé en la cama con mi botella de vino blanco y la cuarta y quinta temporada de Friends en el dvd.

No volví a pensar en Peeta, al menos en lo que quedaba del día.

Al menos lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas.

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_- Entiendo. Pues entonces, preciosa, tenemos un plan._ – espetó poniéndose en pie y tirando de mi mano para levantarme

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- Tú y yo vamos a olvidarnos del cabrón de tu novio y la zorra de mi ex esposa._

Realmente lo hicimos. Los tres días siguientes Seneca me llevó a comer, a cenar, fuimos juntos a la playa y a jugar al golf.

Para cuando llegó el viernes, ya era capaz de meterme en la cama y dormir sin pensar en Peeta. Al menos no demasiado.

Seneca resultó ser un encanto. Tenía cuarenta y cinco y no estaba para las tonterías de los chicos de mi edad.

Había sido jugador de baloncesto profesional pero se había retirado hacía varios años.

De ahí su altura, su complexión atlética y su aversión al tabaco.

Realmente estaba muy bueno y era muy divertido. Lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento.

* * *

_**Besitos y buen finde!**_

_**Ah, y a estar atentos que nos acercamos al final!**_


	45. Chapter 45

_****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 45**_

Mi vuelo salió a las diez de la mañana, y tres horas después aterrizaba en Palm Beach.

Un Ford Escape me esperaba en la oficina de Budget.

Recogí el coche y conduje hasta nuestra casa.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después aparqué el coche en el garage de la casa.

Kebi y Tia, los empleados que Plutarch tenía contratados en Palm Beach, y que se encargaban del mantenimiento de la casa, visitándola dos o tres veces a la semana cuando nosotros no estábamos, acababan de marcharse cuando yo llegué.

Estaba segura de que Plutarch debía haberles avisado que yo estaría de visita, porque habían llenado la nevera y la despensa, habían acondicionado la piscina y puesto sábanas y toallas limpias en mi habitación y en dos de las habitaciones de invitados, suponiendo, imagino, que traería compañía.

Pero yo sólo necesitaba estar sola.

Los primeros dos días fueron duros. No podía comer y casi no era capaz de dormir.

Estaba agotada pero cada vez que me metía en la cama, la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas llevándome a pensar en todo lo que quería olvidar.

Esos días me los pasé tumbada en la piscina o dando vueltas a orillas del mar.

Hablé con mi padre sólo para hacerle saber que estaba bien y que se lo comunicara a Gloss, que no había dejado de llamarme.

Para cuando llegó el martes, no me quedaban lágrimas ni ánimos para seguir llorando, así que decidí que se había acabado.

Dudaba que ya hubiera llegado a la etapa de la aceptación, pero necesitaba salir un poco de todo ese atolladero o ya no me veía capaz de continuar.

Estaba tumbada en la arena con los auriculares de mi IPod conectados y mi inseparable paquete de Marlboro Light.

Peeta me había pegado el vicio y en este momento no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitarlo.

Un enorme perro gris y blanco saltó sobre mí llenándome de arena y me senté sobresaltada.

_- Lo siento, lo siento_ – sonó tras de mí una voz masculina apenada

_- No hay problema –_ dije levantándome de mi lugar para sacudir la arena que se había adherido a mi cuerpo

_- Lo siento. No suele haber mucha gente por aquí a esta hora_ – me explicó _– Hola_ – dijo estirando su mano _– Seneca Crane_

_- Katniss Everdeen_ – sonreí en respuesta

Seneca era un hombre bastante atractivo. Rondaría los cuarenta y algo, tenía el pelo algo largo y oscuro, pero su complexión deportista le confería un atractivo interesante.

_- Y ésta es Magde_ – dijo señalando la enorme perra siberiana y su nombre me hizo sonreír

_- ¿Magde? Vaya._

_- ¿Te suena de algo?_ – indagó curioso

_- La chica que actualmente se está tirando mi ex novio se llama así._

_- Vaya_ – sonrió divertido _– Pues te diré que también se llama así la mujer a la que se está tirando mi ex esposa._

_- Wow –_ comenté sorprendida _– ¿Tu ex esposa se está tirando una chica?_

_- Sí_ – reconoció aunque su sonrisa era francamente divertida _– Dydime, mi ex, tuvo el mal gusto de regalarme la perra dos meses antes de pedirme el divorcio._

_- ¿Ella le puso ese nombre o lo hiciste tú?_

_- No. Ella fue._

_- Eso sí que es mal gusto._

_- Sí, lo es. Y dime, Katniss, ¿estás de vacaciones?_– indagó curioso

_- Sí, algo así –_ confesé recordando el motivo de mis vacaciones.

Le di una calada a mi cigarrillo buscando serenarme.

_- Sabes que eso te matará, ¿verdad? –_ comentó señalando mi Marlboro

_- Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte._ – aduje volviendo a sentarme en la manta que había tendido en la arena

_- No creo que pensara en el tabaco el que dijo esa frase. No es un buen día, ¿no? –_ comentó sentándose junto a mí – _¿Te molesta que te acompañe?_

_- No, en absoluto._

_- Así que, ¿dónde te alojas?_

_- Allí_ – comenté señalando la entrada trasera de la casa que llegaba a la playa – _Es la casa de mis padres. ¿Y tú?_

_- Tengo una casa a seis calles de aquí. La compré después del divorcio y es la primera vez que vengo, aunque ya llevo un par de semanas aquí._

_- Yo llegué hace tres días._

_- No te había visto por aquí y eso que Magde y yo bajamos cada día a esta playa._

_- Los he pasado mayormente en la piscina, pero realmente las paredes se me estaban cayendo encima..._

_- Wow, supongo que no estás muy bien, si tamaña casa se te estaba quedando pequeña._

_- Sí –_ sonreí aunque con una sonrisa triste _– Supongo que no estoy muy bien._

_- ¿Mal de amores?_

Suspiré antes de contestar.

_- Sí._

_- ¿Qué te hizo?_

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me hicieran algo?_

_- No sé. Supongo que tu cara de decepción. ¿No te decepcionaron?_

_- Sí, en realidad sí. Mi novio me estuvo engañando desde que comenzamos a salir. Me ocultó su nombre real, su pasado, quién era..._

_- Qué cabrón._

_- Sí._

_- ¿Y has venido aquí para recuperarte?_

_- No lo sé. He venido porque quería irme donde no pudiera encontrarme, pero supongo que también espero recuperarme un poco al menos, mientras decido qué haré. Necesito pensar sobre todo, intentar entender lo que sucedió y por qué. Intentar comprender por qué no pudo confiar en mí, qué sé yo... Necesito relajarme..._

_- Entiendo. Pues entonces, preciosa, tenemos un plan._ – espetó poniéndose en pie y tirando de mi mano para levantarme

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- Tú y yo vamos a olvidarnos del cabrón de tu novio y la zorra de mi ex esposa._

Realmente lo hicimos. Los tres días siguientes Seneca me llevó a comer, a cenar, fuimos juntos a la playa y a jugar al golf.

Para cuando llegó el viernes, ya era capaz de meterme en la cama y dormir sin pensar en Peeta. Al menos no demasiado.

Seneca resultó ser un encanto. Tenía cuarenta y cinco y no estaba para las tonterías de los chicos de mi edad.

Había sido jugador de baloncesto profesional pero se había retirado hacía varios años.

De ahí su altura, su complexión atlética y su aversión al tabaco.

Realmente estaba muy bueno y era muy divertido. Lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento.

Un amigo. Alguien con quien reír y olvidar, al menos por momentos, lo que me había lastimado.

El viernes habíamos estado en la piscina de su casa nadando y bebiendo bastante.

Seneca cocinó para mí y después de cenar nos tumbamos en el sofá del salón frente a la gigantesca pantalla plana.

Puso en el dvd algunos de sus partidos y los vimos mientras él me explicaba anécdotas de su época de jugador.

Estaba bastante achispada con una copa de vino en la mano, cuando Seneca me recostó contra él en el sofá.

Me sentía demasiado confusa. Me imaginaba claramente lo que Seneca estaba sintiendo o pensando, pero no era lo que yo quería ni esperaba, y estaba segura de no haber hecho nada que le hiciera creer que así era.

Estaba recostada contra su costado, con su brazo rodeando mis hombros, cuando su mano comenzó a acariciar mi costado bajo el pequeño top que vestía.

No dejaba de sentirme confusa e indecisa, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no quería liarme con nadie. Quería un amigo, alguien con quien divertirme y olvidarme de todo, pero no alguien con quien irme a la cama.

Intenté alejarme un poco pero tiró de mí acercándome a él. Bajó sus labios por mi cuello y mi hombro a la vez que su mano subía por mi cuerpo y acariciaba mis pechos a través de la tela de mi bikini.

Todo sucedió en tan sólo unos segundos. Giró mi rostro hacia él y me besó invadiendo mi boca con su lengua en un beso avasallador, que rehusé empujando su pecho.

No era eso lo que deseaba.

Cogí su mano alejándola de mí.

_- Shh –_ susurró en mi oído intentando soltarse de mi agarre _– Relájate, cariño..._

_- No, Seneca_ – pedí _– No quiero hacer esto. Debería irme a casa._

_- Es pronto..._

_- Lo siento, Seneca. Debo irme a casa –_ repetí algo acobardada deteniendo definitivamente el asedio de sus manos.

Estaba medio borracha, con un tío al que no conocía de nada, en su casa, y él estaba intentando magrearme.

En qué momento me había vuelto tan imprudente, era algo que no podía entender.

Para mi tranquilidad, Seneca me dejó marchar sin más resistencia.

_- Ok. Deja que te lleve a casa._

_- Gracias._

Sonrió y se levantó apretando su erección a través de la tela de sus pantalones.

Cogió las llaves de su coche y tiró de mí hasta él.

El trayecto era corto y lo hicimos en silencio.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa bajó tras de mí para acompañarme a la puerta.

La casa estaba oscura, iluminada solamente por una pequeña luz en el porche delantero.

Era una noche oscura, debido a la ausencia de luna.

Siendo ya bastante tarde, la calle estaba desierta, salvo por un coche oscuro aparcado en la calle.

Caminé hasta el portal y saqué las llaves de mi pequeño bolso.

Seneca estaba detrás de mí, cuando intenté meter la llave en la cerradura.

_- Gracias por traerme_ – dije sin mirarle mientras giraba la llave

_- Me gustas, Katniss –_ dijo apretándome contra la puerta con sus piernas levemente flexionadas y cogió la mano con la que sostenía la llave.

Su erección golpeaba mis glúteos y realmente me asusté.

_- No, Seneca –_ pedí cuando me dio la vuelta para dejarme acorralada entre su cuerpo y la puerta de la casa –_Por favor, no es lo que quiero... creí que lo habías entendido..._

_- Me vuelves loco_ – aseguró – _Eres un pastelito delicioso y yo no suelo resistirme mucho tiempo a probar lo que me gusta._

Su cuerpo era demasiado fuerte y alto para mí.

Con una sola mano, cogió mis muñecas para sostenerlas por encima de mi cabeza, mientras restregaba sus ingles contra mí.

_- Llevas toda la semana calentándome y ofreciéndote._

_- No es verdad_ – gemí removiéndome asustada pero sin poder escapar _– Te has confundido, Seneca. No quiero estar con nadie. No quiero estar contigo de esa forma... creí que éramos amigos..._

_- Tú no necesitas un amigo_– dijo con rudeza restregándose contra mí –_Necesitas que te follen y es lo que me has estado rogando..._

_- No es así..._ – sollocé

_- Sí lo es, eres una pequeña zorrita deliciosa. Has estado provocándome y pidiéndome a gritos que te folle –_ dijo mientras su boca dejaba mordiscos por mi cuello y mi pecho mientras su mano libre desanudaba las bragas de mi bikini para dejarlas caer _– Y eso es lo que voy a hacer._

_- ¡No! –_ grité intentando juntar mis piernas que él se ocupaba de mantener separadas con sus piernas entre ellas.

_- Claro que sí, preciosa –_ aseguró colando sus dedos entre los pliegues de mi sexo

_- ¡No! Suéltame –_ volví a gritar entre sollozos

En un instante, su cuerpo abandonó el mío y sus manos me soltaron abruptamente.

_- ¡Ha dicho que le sueltes!_ – gritó la voz furiosa del hombre que le arrancó de encima mío y le golpeó tumbándole en el césped.


	46. Chapter 46

_****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 46**_

Me dejé resbalar contra la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Estaba conmocionada. Mis ojos no detenían el llanto que apenas me daba cuenta que soltaba.

Temblaba acurrucada contra la puerta con las piernas flexionadas apretadas contra el pecho.

Los hombres peleaban frente a mí, hasta que limpiándose el labio sangrante, Seneca se alejó con insultos, subió a su coche y se marchó.

_- Shh, nena, tranquila_ – susurró Peeta levantándome entre sus brazos.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y apagados sollozos escapaban de mi pecho sin control.

_- Tranquila, nena, todo está bien. No volverá. Calma, mi amor –_ murmuraba mientras abría la puerta sin soltarme.

Encendió la luz de la entrada y caminó conmigo en sus brazos hasta el sofá del salón.

Yo seguía sin poder detener el llanto, mientras Peeta susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras acariciando mis brazos gélidos sin cesar.

_- Estás helada, cariño. Estás conmocionada. Vamos al baño. Te prepararé un baño caliente_ – dijo poniéndose de pie, y cargándome subió las escaleras. _– ¿Cuál es tu habitación, cielo?_

Mis dientes no dejaban de castañetear y señalé mi puerta sin poder realmente hablar.

Peeta entró a la habitación y me llevó directamente al baño.

Me sentó en los escalones junto a la bañera y se volcó a llenarla con agua caliente.

_- ¿Puedes desvestirte? –_ pidió en voz baja arrodillándose frente a mí

_- Sí –_ susurré y llevé mis manos temblorosas al nudo que cerraba mi falda

Sólo lo enredé más sin poder deshacerlo y sollocé nerviosa y asustada.

_- Shh, tranquila. Déjame a mí –_ pidió mirándome con solemnidad – _Voy a desvestirte para meterte en la bañera, ¿de acuerdo?_ – me informó tan nervioso como yo misma.

Asentí en silencio.

_- No tengas miedo, ¿vale?_ – pidió ante mi conmoción

No le temía. Me sentía segura con él. Por un momento volvíamos a ser él y yo. Juntos. Frente a todo.

Deshizo el lazo de mi falda abriéndola. Levantó mi top y lo sacó por mi cabeza antes de desanudar el corpiño de mi bikini y quitármelo también.

Me estremecí sollozando al recordar que Seneca me había arrancado las bragas en la puerta de mi casa.

_- Shh, nena, todo está bien_ – pidió llevando sus manos a mi rostro –_ No voy a hacerte daño, sólo te he quitado la ropa para que entres en la bañera –_ explicó

Quise decirle que no le temía pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca.

_- Ven –_ dijo ayudándome a levantarme y sumergirme en la bañera _– Ahora intenta calmarte, ¿sí? Iré a prepararte algo caliente para beber._

Asentí en silencio y se marchó. Cuando volvió varios minutos después traía una taza humeante.

_- Toma –_ dijo entregándome la taza que tembló en mis manos

No podía detener el temblor y eso me hacía sollozar.

_- Déjame a mí –_ pidió cogiendo la taza y acercándomela a los labios _– Bebe, nena, te hará entrar en calor._

Bebí pequeños sorbos de la infusión y poco a poco el frío fue abandonando mi cuerpo.

Puso gel sobre una esponja y me la entregó.

_- ¿Puedes lavarte? ¿Prefieres que yo lo haga? –_ indagó con voz suave

_- Puedo hacerlo –_ aseguré en voz muy baja y procedí a lavarme intentando quitarme el olor y la suciedad que sentía.

Peeta fue en busca de una toalla en cuanto acabé mi bebida.

_- El agua se está enfriando_ – susurró cuando hube acabado _– Deberías salir o te enfriarás._

Obedecí aceptando su mano para levantarme. Me rodeó con la toalla y me sequé envolviéndome en ella.

Me guió hasta la cama de mi habitación. Me senté allí y un momento después fue hasta mi vestidor y volvió para ayudarme a calzarme unas braguitas negras y una camiseta de las que utilizaba para dormir.

Movió el edredón y me empujó bajo las mantas.

_- No te vayas –_ rogué en un murmullo asiendo su mano para evitar que marchase

_- No voy a ir a ninguna parte –_ aseguró _– Sólo déjame vaciar la bañera._

_- No te vayas –_ repetí y sonrió indulgente acostándose en la cama junto a mí.

No tardé mucho en dormirme rodeada por sus brazos.

Cuando desperté el sol entraba suave por las ventanas.

Peeta aún estaba junto a mí.

Dormía de lado con su mano descansando en mi cintura y su otro brazo flexionado bajo su cabeza.

No se había desvestido, sólo se había quitado sus Converse. Tampoco se había metido bajo las mantas junto a mí.

No pude evitar recordar el miedo que había sentido la noche anterior y lo cuidadoso que fue conmigo intentando demostrarme que no pretendía hacerme daño.

No sabía qué hacía aquí ni cómo me había encontrado, pero me sentía terriblemente agradecida de que hubiera llegado antes de que Seneca lograra su objetivo.

Su objetivo.

El objetivo de ese tipo encantador que había conocido unos días atrás era tener sexo conmigo, sin importar si yo lo deseaba o no.

Me estremecí y se me escapó un gemido mientras cerraba fuertemente mis ojos intentando evitar las imágenes que me asaltaban.

La mano de Peeta dio un suave apretón a mi cintura.

_- Tranquila, nena_ – susurró _– Está todo bien_ – dijo adivinando el camino de mis pensamientos.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como la noche anterior, y en ese momento Peeta había llegado junto a mí.

No podía dejar de amarle por mucho que lo hubiera intentado en esos días.

_- Tenía mucho miedo –_ gemí abriendo los ojos y viendo su mirada tierna fija en mi rostro

_- Lo sé, cielo_ – reconoció acercándome a él para besar mi frente

_- Pensé que no podría evitarlo. Nunca hay nadie tan tarde en la calle. Si tú no hubieras estado allí..._ – sollocé

_- Shh, no lo pienses, cielo. Yo estaba allí._

_- Gracias, Peeta._

_- No tienes nada que agradecerme, mi amor. Sé que es mi culpa que estuvieras allí y que te vieras involucrada en esta situación._

_- No. No lo es. Yo le permití a Seneca acercarse a mí. Yo fui a su casa y yo me involucré con él._

_- Si yo no te hubiera dado motivos para que me dejaras aún estaríamos en Nueva York y nada de esto hubiera sucedido._ – murmuró con tono apagado _– Por un momento pensé que estabas con él_ – confesó – _Te estaba esperando sentado en el coche cuando te vi llegar con él y pensé que realmente querías estar allí._

_- No quería tener sexo con él._

_- Lo sé. La forma en que te agarraba me confundió y cuando te escuché decirle que no, entendí que pretendía forzarte_ – gruñó – _Le hubiese matado allí mismo._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?_

_- Me he pasado la última semana en Filadelfia intentando convencer a tu padre de que te amo y necesito que me perdones. Supongo que algo habré hecho bien porque al final accedió a decirme dónde encontrarte._ – sonrió con una sonrisa triste

_- ¿Mi padre te dijo dónde estaba?_

_- Sí. Lo intenté con Gloss pero sólo recibí un puñetazo de su parte._

_- ¿Gloss te golpeó?_

_- Yo también hubiese querido golpearme, así que fue un alivio que alguien lo hiciera._

_- ¿Y no te preocupa que mi padre te dijera dónde estoy sólo porque eres el hijo de The D´Mellark?_ – pregunté sarcástica y tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse avergonzado

_- Me lo merezco. Lo siento, Katniss. Sé que he sido un estúpido capullo arrogante pero necesito que me perdones. Hablemos, por favor._

_- No quiero hablar contigo_ – respondí con dureza saliendo de la cama. –_ Te agradezco lo que hiciste ayer por mí pero por el resto ya puedes volver a tu casa. Tú no confiaste en mí, yo no puedo confiar en ti._

Bajé a la cocina sin esperarle.

Peeta tardó unos cuantos minutos en reunirse conmigo en la cocina. Cuando bajó yo había preparado café y estaba batiendo huevos para hacer omelettes.

_- ¿En qué te ayudo?_ – ofreció

_- Allí hay tazas –_ dije señalando la alacena _– Puedes servir café. En el refrigerador hay zumo de naranjas._

Sacó tazas y vasos de la alacena. Sirvió café y zumo y los dejó sobre la barra de la cocina, antes de acercarse a mí y pararse a mi lado.

Le ignoré.

Aunque sólo deseaba abrazarle y que me besara para hacerme olvidar todo, le ignoré.

Por un estúpido orgullo, le ignoré.

_- Imagino que no tendrás un vuelo marcado para hoy, pero estoy segura de que lo encontrarás. Siempre hay billetes disponibles cuando hay dinero para pagarlos. –_ espeté con sarcasmo mientras vertía los huevos en la sartén _– De todos modos, después de lo de anoche, no te sacaré de mi casa sin desayunar _– agregué sin atreverme a verle.

_- No voy a irme, Katniss –_ murmuró retirando un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre mi rostro y poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja _– No voy a irme sin ti._

_- Terminamos, Peeta. Tú y yo terminamos._

_- Esto no se acabó todavía y ambos lo sabemos –_ aseguró

Me separé de él para servir los platos y le entregué uno sin mirarle.

Nos sentamos a desayunar y lo hicimos en silencio. No fue sino hasta que hubimos acabado y dimos nuestros últimos tragos a las tazas de café, que Peeta decidió hablar.

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a quedarte aquí?_

_- No lo sé. Hasta que decida qué voy a hacer con mi vida._

_- Dios, Katniss, no permitas que mi estupidez cambie tus sueños._

_- ¿Mis sueños?_ – protesté levantando la vista para fijarla en él _– No sé cuáles son mis sueños, Peeta. Desde que me enteré que todo era una farsa, ya no sé cuáles son mis sueños._

_- No digas eso, nena..._

_- No me llames nena –_ rugí interrumpiéndole

_- Katniss_ – corrigió –_ Tú sabes cuáles son tus sueños. Y sabes que lo nuestro no fue una farsa._

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Estuviste todo el tiempo haciéndome creer que eras alguien distinto a quien eres en realidad. No confiaste en mí._

_- No es así._

_- ¿Vas a negar que me engañaste?_ – inquirí arqueando las cejas

_- No. No voy a negar que no te dije cuál era mi verdadero apellido. En realidad, no te oculté mi apellido real sino el de mis padres biológicos. Soy un Mellark, Katniss, solo le quite la D a mi apellido._

_- Oh, por Dios, no me vengas con tecnicismos._

_- No son tecnicismos. De acuerdo, te oculté que tengo dinero, mucho, sí, lo reconozco. Pero no te mentí cuando te dije que vivía del sueldo de Capitol´s..._

_- ¡Eres el dueño de Capitol´s! –_ espeté furiosa

_- Sí, ¿y qué? No vivo de las ganancias de la tienda. No pago mi parte del alquiler con ello sino con una nómina fija que recibo mensualmente._

_- Oh, por favor._

_- Es la verdad, Katniss. Te oculté el dinero que hay en mi cuenta bancaria y el límite de mi tarjeta de crédito, pero tampoco sé cuánto dinero tienes tú en el banco. No veo por qué eso es importante._

_- ¿Te justificas?_ – gruñí – _Me importa una mierda el dinero que tienes en el banco o no. Pero me ocultaste tu vida, tu historia. Me ocultaste deliberadamente quiénes fueron tus padres._

_- ¿Por qué eso era importante?_

_- No sé, Peeta, dime tú por qué era importante ocultármelo. Supongo que no confiabas lo suficiente en mí como para contarme tu vida._

Se sonrojó y vi que se sentía culpable.

Bien. Al menos podía hacer que se sintiera como mínimo un poco mal por haberme engañado.

_- Lo siento, ¿vale? Lo siento. Tienes razón. No debí ocultártelo. Pero me gustabas, me gustabas mucho, me enamoré de ti, y tenía miedo que me estuviera engañando y tú sólo me quisieras por lo mismo que me quería Johanna, o por lo que me quería mi tío. Lo sé. Estoy enfermo. Tendría que ver un psicólogo, sí, es posible. Pero quería saber que yo me merecía tu amor, aún si no hubiesen sido mis padres quienes fueron._

_- Es que no puedo entenderlo, Peeta. ¿Nunca te demostré que no era ese tipo de persona?_

_- Sí, pero al principio sólo decías que no teníamos nada en común, y no te conocía. Quería estar seguro de ti, y luego fui un cobarde. Sabía que cuando te lo dijera te enfadarías, y tenía miedo de enfrentarme a ti. Tenía miedo de perderte._

_- Pero en algún momento acabaría sabiéndolo. Entiendo que no me lo dijeras el primer día en el Capitolio, pero ¿y después? Llevamos seis meses juntos. No entiendo que no confiaras en mí._

_- Sí, lo sé, pero no pretendía que te enterases por ahí. Quería decírtelo yo, pero no sabía cómo, y luego hubo tantos cambios, pasaron tantas cosas..._ – reconoció escondiendo el rostro en sus manos antes de mesarse los cabellos

_- No creo que pueda volver a confiar en ti, Peeta. No entiendo que no confiaras en mí._

_- No digas eso, Katniss_ – gimió y vi las lágrimas colmar su mirada _– Te amo, nunca te mentí en eso, nunca te engañé en eso._

_- No sé si me basta. Ni siquiera sé si puedo creerte._

Bajó la cabeza desolado mirando sus manos entrecruzadas sobre el desayunador.

_- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?_

_- No lo sé. No creo que pueda perdonarte. No creo que pueda olvidarlo._

_- ¿No puedes perdonarme?_

_- No, no lo creo._

_- Supongo entonces que eso es todo._ – gimió poniéndose en pie para abandonar la cocina, la casa y mi vida.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer. Hola siento no haber podido actualizar pero me internaron en el hospital y ayer me dieron de alta ahorita mande la compu con mi hermana para actualizar la historia, chicas esta es la unica que voy a actualizar hoy espero en la semana poder actualizar las demas, si no me es posible volvere a aparecer la siguiente semana todo depende de como me sienta espero sus comentarios y muchisimas gracias por su apoyo**

_**Adelanto de próximo capi:**_

_- No hace falta. No estoy embarazada._

_- ¿Estás segura? A veces los test pueden inducir a error._

_- No esta vez. He tenido mi período._

_- De acuerdo _– aceptó por fin – _Entonces supongo que eso es todo _– dijo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla cuando me miró apenado _– Si sucediera algo, espero que me lo comuniques._

Asentí con solemnidad.

_- Ahora debería irme _– comentó esperando algún tipo de reacción de mi parte _– Te amo. No creo que nunca pueda amar a nadie tanto como te amo a ti. Espero que seas feliz, nena. Lamento no haber podido ser yo quien te hiciera feliz _– dijo volteándose para abandonar la cocina una vez más

_**Besitos y no se olviden que nos queda poquito con este fic!**_


	47. Chapter 47

_****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 47**_

Cuando Peeta salió de la cocina me derrumbé sobre el desayunador sin poder evitar el llanto por más tiempo.

Escuché la puerta de calle al cerrarse y me desmoroné.

Le amaba. Le amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, y dudaba volver a sentirlo alguna vez por alguien más.

Pero todavía me dolía su traición.

Intenté entenderle. Necesitaba entenderle.

Peeta nunca había dejado de ser aquel niño de nueve años, que ha perdido a sus padres y ve cómo se lo disputan personas que no le quieren a él sino el dinero que lleva consigo.

Pero no podía ignorar que había estado seis meses engañándome.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando sobre mis brazos cruzados antes de sentir su tacto en mi cabeza.

_- Shh, nena, no llores..._ – murmuró

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – pregunté levantando el rostro para mirarle _– Pensé que te habías marchado._

_- Me marcharé de inmediato_ – aseguró con tristeza _– Pero tenía algo que hacer antes._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Esto es tuyo –_ dijo entregándome un sobre

Dentro del sobre había un cheque por valor de mil quinientos dólares.

_- ¿Qué es esto?_

_- Cinna ha intentado ponerse en contacto contigo, pero al no poder hacerlo me pidió que te entregara esto._

_- ¿Qué es esto? –_ repetí confundida

_- Ha vendido tus pinturas._

_- ¿Ha vendido mis pinturas?_

_- Sí. Dice que quiere ver todo lo nuevo que tengas._

_- ¿Ha obtenido mil quinientos dólares?_

_- Sí. Dijo que aunque se han vendido bien, está seguro de que las próximas se venderán mejor._

_- Dios –_ suspiré entre extasiada y nerviosa.

Peeta sonrió aunque su sonrisa fue triste.

_- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Katniss_ – murmuró y sus palabras me recordaron otra época.

Una en la que él y yo estábamos juntos y yo podía confiar en él.

Vio la dureza en mi mirada y bajó la vista apenado.

_- Hay algo más..._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Necesito saberlo..._ – dijo mirándome nuevamente _– ¿estás embarazada?_ – preguntó y su pregunta me hizo tambalear en mi taburete.

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Encontré esto en mi lavabo –_ dijo entregándome el test de embarazo que me había hecho una semana antes

_- Oh, lo olvidé._

_- ¿Estás embarazada? –_ repitió

_- No._

_- ¿Estás segura? ¿No me mientes?_

Le miré con rabia.

_- No soy yo la que mentía en esta relación._

_- Tal vez no, pero por alguna razón, sospechabas que estabas embarazada y no me lo dijiste._

_- Olvidé cambiar mi parche cuando debía y pensé que podría haberme quedado embarazada._

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_- Porque no me di cuenta hasta la noche de la fiesta de Italia_

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?_

_- Temía que te molestaras y no tenía sentido si no estaba embarazada._

_- ¿Pensaste que me molestaría si te quedabas embarazada? _– inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo

_- Sí, al fin y al cabo habías dejado la protección en mis manos y yo lo había arruinado._

_- Por Dios, Katniss. Te amo. ¿Es que aún no lo sabes? Te amo. ¿Cómo iba a molestarme que te quedaras embarazada? Seguramente si eso sucediera sería responsabilidad de ambos._

_- Sería mi responsabilidad. Se suponía que yo tenía que hacerme cargo de la protección._

_- Dios, Katniss, eso es una tontería. Estamos juntos, Katniss –_ dijo aunque se corrigió con voz átona –_ Al menos lo estábamos entonces. Desde el momento que hacemos el amor, sé que existe la posibilidad de que resultes embarazada. Ningún método es cien por ciento efectivo y cuento con ello. No te haría el amor si no estuviese dispuesto a hacer frente a cualquier consecuencia._

_- No hace falta. No estoy embarazada._

_- ¿Estás segura? A veces los test pueden inducir a error._

_- No esta vez. He tenido mi período._

_- De acuerdo _– aceptó por fin – _Entonces supongo que eso es todo _– dijo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla cuando me miró apenado _– Si sucediera algo, espero que me lo comuniques._

Asentí con solemnidad.

_- Ahora debería irme _– comentó esperando algún tipo de reacción de mi parte _– Te amo. No creo que nunca pueda amar a nadie tanto como te amo a ti. Espero que seas feliz, nena. Lamento no haber podido ser yo quien te hiciera feliz _– dijo volteándose para abandonar la cocina una vez más

No podía verle marchar. No podía dejarle ir.

_- Peeta..._ – le detuve

Se volteó a verme con prudencia.

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?_

_- Lo siento, Katniss_ – reconoció bajando la vista _– Lo siento tanto. Soy un idiota, lo sé. Todo lo he hecho porque temía perderte. Me equivoqué ya que perderte es justamente lo que he hecho, pero... no sé... supongo que no supe hacerlo de otra forma..._

_- Va a llevarme un tiempo poder olvidarlo y volver a confiar en ti_ – confesé y vi la esperanza claramente reflejada en su rostro

_- ¿Quisieras intentarlo?_ – preguntó anhelante _– ¿Me darías la oportunidad?_

_- Te amo demasiado y quisiera que funcionara... Podríamos intentarlo..._

Peeta cerró los ojos y suspiró claramente sosegado.

_- Gracias, nena_ – susurró _– No te arrepentirás._

_- Espero que no. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme nada..._

_- Te prometo que no_ – aseguró acercándose a mí y rodeándome con sus brazos _– Te amo, nena –_ murmuró antes de bajar sus labios hasta los míos.

Me besó con ternura antes de que me alejara.

_- Necesito ir despacio_ – pedí

_- Lo que necesites –_ concedió él –_ Sólo necesito estar contigo._

_- ¿Vas a quedarte?_

_- Haré lo que me pidas, Katniss. Si necesitas estar sola, lo entenderé..._

_- No quiero quedarme sola._

_- Gracias a Dios_ – exhaló con una sonrisa profunda

_- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar_ – aseguré aunque lo único que deseaba era que me hiciera el amor, por mucho que hubiera pedido ir despacio.

_- Lo que desees, mi amor. Sólo necesito que no vuelvas a dejarme._

Pasé mis dedos por su rostro áspero por la barba ya crecida.

_- Deberías afeitarte –_ sonreí y su sonrisa se estiró

_- Pensé que te gustaría mi look de tipo duro._

_- ¿Esta barba es para tu look de tipo duro?_

_- En realidad esta barba es porque no tenía ánimos para afeitarme. ¿Te molesta?_

_- Mmm, no, es... sexy_

_- Tú sí que eres sexy –_ gimió lanzándose sobre mis labios para besarme con desespero

¡Dios! ¡Cuánto le había echado de menos! Y sólo había pasado una semana.

¿Cómo había pensado que sería capaz de sobrevivir sin él? ¿En qué coño estaba pensando?

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me arqueé hacia él.

Sus manos en mi cintura me alzaron para sentarme sobre el desayunador sin dejar de besarme.

Bajé mis manos hasta el borde de su camiseta y tiré de ella para acariciar sus abdominales marcados, mientras mi sexo se restregaba contra él.

_- Nena..._ – murmuró cogiendo mis muñecas – _Si haces eso no creo poder ir despacio..._

_- No importa_ – gemí desabrochando el botón superior de sus vaqueros

_- Creí que dijiste que necesitabas ir despacio._

_- Tal vez después. Primero hazme el amor e iremos despacio desde ahí._

Sonrió con su arrogante sonrisa torcida y me levantó del desayunador poniendo sus manos bajo mis glúteos.

Conmigo enredada en su cintura subió las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación y me tumbó en la cama aún deshecha.

Se tumbó sobre mí y me miró con amor mientras sus dedos bajaban por mi rostro, mi cuello, el valle de mis pechos, hasta alcanzar el borde de mi camiseta y colarse bajo ella.

_- Esta semana ha sido muy larga_ – murmuró bajando sus labios hasta mi vientre.

Su mano fue levantando la camiseta hasta quitármela por la cabeza.

_- También lo ha sido para mí –_ reconocí estremeciéndome con el calor de sus labios y su lengua subiendo por mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mis pechos

Besó, chupó y masajeó mis pechos que se irguieron ansiosos.

Mis manos tironeaban suavemente sus cabellos cuando bajó la cabeza por mi vientre hasta alcanzar el borde de mis braguitas.

Las bajó por mis piernas para llevar sus labios a mi pubis y lamerlo con ansiedad.

_- Dios, Peeta_ – gemí separando mis piernas para darle mejor acceso _– No voy a tardar mucho..._

Intensificó su asalto y coló dos dedos en mi interior húmedo. Los curvó alcanzando mi punto G, en el momento exacto que daba un apretón a mi clítoris.

El clímax me asaltó casi con violencia y convulsioné sobre sus dedos con gritos de placer.

Deslizó su lengua hacia arriba sin sacar sus dedos de mi interior.

_- Dame otro, nena_ – murmuró antes de besarme obligándome a saborear mi orgasmo en sus labios, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a embestirme moviéndose en círculos

_- No puedo_ – gemí exhausta

_- Sí puedes_ – sonrió y sus labios apretaron mi pezón henchido sin que dejara de embestir en mi vagina.

El segundo orgasmo fue más suave pero bastante más largo.

Cuando por fin sacó sus dedos de mi interior mi cuerpo estaba fláccido.

Llevó sus dedos a mis labios y los recorrió con ellos antes de colarlos en mi boca.

_- Prúebate –_ susurró y chupé sus dedos con fruición.

Se sintió completamente sexy y erótico y me excité.

_- Gracias –_ murmuré y rió divertido

_- Gracias a ti –_ corrigió acostándose a mi lado _– Te amo, Katniss_

_- Aún estás vestido_ – murmuré tumbándome sobre su pecho

Sonrió y me estrechó contra él.

_- ¿Y tú? –_ pregunté bajando mi mano hasta la firme erección que apretaba sus pantalones

_- Estoy bien_ – aseguró asiendo mi mano

_- No, no lo estás_ – discutió _– ¿No quieres hacerme el amor?_

_- Dios, nena, no hay nada que desee más, pero no tengo condones._

_- Oh, entiendo. Podemos hacerlo sin condón_ – ofrecí

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

_- ¿Segura? ¿Qué pasa con tu parche? Me atrevería a decir que no lo estás utilizando –_ aventuró y recordé que no lo había vuelto a utilizar después de todo lo sucedido.

Mi sonrojo le dio la razón.

_- Estoy bien, cariño, de verdad. Sólo necesito estar así contigo –_ murmuró apretándome contra él

Con sus pies se quitó sus Converse y me cubrió con el edredón.

_- Te enfriarás._

_- ¿No quieres desvestirte y meterte conmigo en la cama? –_ pregunté con timidez

Sonrió indulgente y se separó de mí para quitarse los vaqueros y la camiseta y se coló conmigo bajo las mantas volviendo a estrecharme en sus brazos.

Me acurruqué contra él y puse mi pierna sobre las suyas.

_- ¿Estás cansada? _– preguntó cuando bostecé

_- No he dormido bien estos días._

_- Tampoco yo. _– reconoció _– Duerme._

_- Bésame, primero_ – pedí acostándome sobre él.

Con sus manos en mi rostro me besó con ternura.

_- Te amo, nena –_ aseguró _– pero si sigues aquí no voy a poder aguantarme._

Sonreí al saber lo que estaba haciendo en él.

Mi sexo húmedo se restregaba contra el suyo a través del algodón de sus calzoncillos.

Bajé mis labios por su pecho y su abdomen.

_- No, nena_ – intentó detenerme aunque debo reconocer que no fue muy convincente su negativa.

Bajé sus calzoncillos liberando su miembro que se irguió frente a mi rostro.

Me incliné y pasé la lengua por la brillante gota de la punta de su glande. Chupé la punta de su pene acunando sus testículos en mi mano

Peeta respiró soltando el aire lentamente cuando lo tomé más profundamente y comencé a chupar, primero suavemente e incrementando el ritmo poco a poco.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mis cabellos y lentamente primero y más fuerte después comenzó a embestir contra mi boca.

_- Dios, nena, voy a correrme. Para._ – pidió cuando sentí sus testículos ascendiendo en mis manos

Lo introduje más profundamente en mi boca a la vez que apretaba sus testículos.

Su pene convulsionó contra mi garganta. El primer disparo caliente estalló llenando mi boca y me apresuré a tragarlo respirando por la nariz.

Repté sobre su cuerpo para quedar acostada sobre Peeta que intentaba ralentizar su respiración.

_- Dios, nena, me has dejado sin fuerzas_ – gimió

_- Tanto como tú a mí –_ reconocí besándole de forma que él también probara su propio sabor.

_- Te amo, Katniss_ – dijo solemne

_- Te amo, Peeta –_ reconocí somnolienta – _Gracias por venir a buscarme._

_- Gracias a ti, por permitirme quedarme_ – corrigió besando mi frente – _Durmamos un rato. Al despertar tendré que hacer un viaje a la farmacia._

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- No puedo esperar para estar dentro tuyo _– confesó

_- Ni yo_ – acepté y me dormí antes de darme cuenta siquiera que lo hacía.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_


	48. Chapter 48

_****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 48**_

Peeta pasaba su mano por mi espalda acariciándome con suavidad, cuando desperté dos o tres horas después.

_- Hola –_ murmuré apoyando mi mentón en su pecho desnudo para mirarle.

Su exquisita sonrisa me deslumbró como siempre lo hacía.

_- Hola, preciosa. ¿Descansaste?_

_- Sí, –_ reconocí recostando la cabeza en su pecho – _estos días no he dormido muy bien._

_- Lo sé_ – dijo apretándome contra él _– Tampoco yo._

_- ¿Cuándo fuiste a buscarme a Filadelfia?_ – pregunté después de un momento

-_ El sábado, cuando te marchaste, te estuve llamando varias veces_

_- Vi tus llamadas._

_- Primero fui a buscarte a tu departamento pero Bonnie me dijo que no habías estado allí. Te busqué con Glim y Annie, aunque no creía que hubieses ido a verles..._

_- También vi sus llamadas – _dije molesta

_- No te enfades con ellas, no fue su culpa, ellas no querían engañarte ni estaban de acuerdo conmigo en que yo no fuera sincero respecto a mi familia._

_- Da igual. Se decían mis amigas._

_- Lo son, cariño._

_- Me engañaron. Todos lo hicieron. Me sentí una estúpida. – _repliqué encendiéndome por momentos

_- Shh – _intentó tranquilizarme _– Está bien, shh... No voy a negarte que lo hicieran aunque lo que en realidad hicieron fue ser partícipes de mi engaño. Yo fui el que les pidió que no te contaran mi historia._

_- Si lo que buscas es que vuelva a enfadarme contigo, lo estás logrando._

_- No, está bien _– rió – _No les perdones. Mándales al diablo y perdóname a mí. _– agregó y me hizo reír _– Al fin y al cabo yo soy quien no puede vivir sin ti._

_- Quiero perdonarte a ti, y sé que acabaré haciéndolo. Entendiéndote incluso, tal vez. Pero ahora mismo no quiero pensar en ellas. Quiero solucionar las cosas contigo. Quiero que esto sea entre tú y yo._

_- ES entre tú y yo, nena – _afirmó –_ Ese es al final el quid de la cuestión. Es entre tú y yo, tan entre tú y yo, que ni mis padres deberían influir en nuestra relación._

_- Eso es diferente..._

_- ¿Por qué? Katniss, ésta es la vida que quiero vivir. No quiero vivir como el heredero de D`Mellark. Es inevitable que tenga dinero y que gracias a él haya podido montar una cadena de tiendas de discos. Pero no quiero que ninguna puerta se me abra por ello. No quiero que permitan que mi banda toque en un local sólo porque mis padres fueron famosos, y les daría prestigio contar con el hijo de The D`Mellark. Viví sólo nueve años con mis padres, pero nunca, ni una sola vez se fueron de un restaurante sin pagar porque les invitaran por ser quiénes eran. Ellos me enseñaron a trabajar duro para lograr lo que quisiera. Y creo que esa es la única forma de honrar su memoria – _explicó con vehemencia

_- ¿No crees que llevar su apellido les honraría?_

_- No reniego de mis padres. Cuando pasé a ser Peeta Mellark, nunca eliminé mi verdadero apellido, hasta que vi que sentía que me estaba aprovechando de él, nunca dejé de utilizarlo._

_- ¿Cómo ibas a estar aprovechándote de él?_

_- Tenía una novia que me encantaba, pero que no habría estado conmigo de no haber tenido ese apellido y lo que él conllevaba. Si algún día quería tocar la guitarra en un bar, bastaba con decir que era Peeta D`Mellark, y me abrían las puertas sin importar si mi música era una mierda. Pero aún ahora, que vivo como Peeta Mellark, sigo manteniendo mi apellido. Es el que figura en todos mis documentos._

_- Intento entenderte_ – suspiré

_- Supongo que tendrías que haber pasado lo que yo pasé para poder entenderlo. No digo que esté bien mi accionar o que sea correcto, pero es la única forma en la que he sabido llevarlo. –_ explicó –_ Cuando tenía nueve años y acababan de morir mis padres, Haymitch y Effie me llevaron a su casa. Entonces, un par de meses después, mi tío Stefan, el hermano de mi padre, comenzó la batalla por mi custodia. Como no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, él no quiso permitir que me quedara con los Albertany hasta que se resolviera la situación y tuve que permanecer en un hogar de acogida de los servicios sociales durante varios meses, hasta que el caso se resolvió. ¿Imaginas lo que fue para mí? Mis padres acababan de morir. Los Albertany eran la familia más cercana que tenía y a quienes realmente conocía y amaba y me amaban de la misma forma, y aún así no pude quedarme con ellos, y todo por la egoísta ambición de mi tío, por mi herencia y mi apellido._

_- Dios, Peeta,_ – gemí _– eso es horrible._

_- Lo sé. Lo fue. Pero todo mejoró en cuanto Haymitch y Effie me adoptaron. Pero cuando sucedió lo de Johanna... fue más de lo que podía soportar..._

_- Lo siento, Peeta._

_- Yo no. Bien está lo que bien acaba, y todo eso me llevó hasta ti, así que..._ – sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y no me resistí a besarle.

_- Cuéntame qué te dijo mi padre_ – pedí cuando nos separamos.

Suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

_- El domingo decidí que debías haberte ido a Filadelfia y fui allí. Me presenté en tu casa._

_- ¿Te presentaste en mi casa?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Viste a mi madre?_

_- No. Ella y tu hermana no estaban en casa, pero Gloss y Plutarch sí._

_- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Tu padre me recibió con una mirada entre reprobadora y compasiva. "La has jodido, hijo" me dijo "la has jodido y bien". Le dije que lo sabía pero que necesitaba que me perdonaras. Que no hay nadie a quien pueda amar más de lo que te amo a ti y que no podía darme el lujo de perderte. Me dijo que no estabas allí, que te habías ido de viaje y no iba a decirme dónde. Entonces llegó Gloss, se lanzó sobre mí y me dio un puñetazo._

_- No puedo creer que Gloss te golpeara_ – sonreí incrédula

_- Y tiene un buen gancho, sin dudas_ – dijo cogiéndose la mandíbula – _Me echó de tu casa. Me instalé en un hotel de Filadelfia e incordié a tu padre en su oficina cada mañana y cada tarde hasta que ayer a la mañana desistió por fin. Me dio tu dirección y aquí estoy._

_- Aquí estás_ – sonreí y no pude evitar pensar en el incidente del día anterior con Seneca.

Peeta debió tener el mismo pensamiento, porque me apretó contra él y hundió su rostro en mi pelo.

_- ¿Quién era ese tipo, Katniss?_

_- Nadie. Le conocí hace unos días en la playa, y hemos estado pasando tiempo juntos._

_- ¿Te gustaba? ¿Querías estar con él?_

_- Me distraía. Me distraía y me divertía, y era lo que yo necesitaba en este momento. Creía que era un amigo._

_- No quiero pensar lo que podía haber pasado si no hubiera tomado el vuelo que tomé... si no hubiese llegado a tiempo..._

_- Ni yo_ – confesé apretándome contra él – _Pero no lo pienses, llegaste a tiempo y aquí estás_ – rogué en un murmullo

Me estrechó entre sus brazos y nos quedamos así varios minutos hasta que su estómago gruñó haciéndonos reír.

_- Hora de comer –_ reí saliendo de la cama

Juntos preparamos la comida y fue como antes, y realmente se sentía bien.

Se sentía correcto.

_- Antes dijiste algo que me preocupó –_ dijo Peeta dando un primer bocado a sus raviolis

_- ¿Qué cosa?_ – pregunté con la boca llena – _Esta salsa está buenísima, Peeta._

Mientras yo preparaba los raviolis de ricotta y parmesano que tenía en la nevera, Peeta se había metido de lleno en la elaboración de una salsa de albahaca que estaba de muerte.

_- Me la enseñó a hacer Effie._

_- Pues te ha enseñado muy bien_ – sonreí _– ¿Qué es lo que te preocupó?_

_- Dijiste que tenías que decidir qué hacer con tu vida, ¿a qué te referías?_

_- He estado pensando mucho en lo que hablé con mi padre el día de la fiesta._

_- ¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?_

_- Tengo que acabar la universidad_ – asintió escuchándome _– Aunque ya he perdido este semestre, tal vez el próximo semestre pueda inscribirme a las asignaturas que me quedan pendientes._

_- ¿A todas? ¿Tendrás tiempo para todo?_

_- No creo que pueda trabajar, estudiar y pintar_ – reconocí _– Pero creo que mi padre estará de acuerdo en hacerse cargo de las cuentas mientras acabo la universidad. Entonces dejaría Italia y me dedicaría a estudiar y seguir pintando._

Peeta inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

_- Sabes que puedo ocuparme de eso..._

_- ¿De qué?_

_- Ya sabes que no me desfinanciaré si aceptas que yo me encargue económicamente de nosotros mientras tú acabas de estudiar._

_- ¿Te ofreces a mantenerme?_

_- Dicho así suena mal. Somos una pareja y espero que sigas pensando en vivir conmigo. Yo puedo encargarme de las cuentas mientras tú terminas la universidad. –_ explicó entrelazando sus dedos con los míos

_- Te ofreces a mantenerme_ – confirmé

_- Si lo quieres decir así, pues sí. Puedo pagarlo, no hace falta que trabajes para pagar las cuentas, ni que las pague tu padre._

_- ¿Eso no me llevaría a ser como Johanna? Vivir de tu herencia._

_- Katniss,_ – replicó entre dientes_ – agradecería que dejaras de compararte con Johanna. No te le pareces y ya te lo he dicho. Si quieres tómatelo como un préstamo. Me lo puedes devolver a medida que vayas vendiendo tus pinturas que, como has visto, se venden bien. Te cobraré los intereses._

No pude evitar sonreír satisfecha.

_- Sí, supongo que sí._

_- Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Volvemos a Nueva York y nos vamos a vivir juntos?_

_- Ahora mismo no quiero volver a vivir con Finnick y Marvel_

_- También estás enfadada con ellos_ – aventuró

_- Sí, un poco. Me siento traicionada y herida._

_- Tengo que interceder por ellos._

_- Los perdonaré. Sé que lo haré. Pero ahora mismo no quiero vivir en su casa._

_- Es mi casa también._

_- Lo sé, pero igual prefiero no vivir allí._

_- Bien, lo entiendo. Busquemos algo para nosotros solos._

Nos quedamos dos semanas más en Palm Beach, y fueron unas vacaciones maravillosas.

Cada día hacíamos el amor, nadábamos en la piscina y dábamos largos paseos a orillas del mar.

Y volvíamos a hacer el amor.

Peeta me habló mucho sobre sus padres, su vida con ellos, sus vacaciones de niño en la carretera con The D`Mellark.

Me contó también cuánto cambió todo cuando murieron y cómo se adaptó a Forks, haciéndose amigo de Marvel el mismo día en que llegó.

También nos metimos en Craiglist y buscamos varios departamentos en alquiler para visitar en cuanto volviéramos a la ciudad.

Finalmente, un sábado, dos semanas después de que Peeta llegara a Palm Beach, condujimos hasta el aeropuerto y cogimos nuestro vuelo con destino Filadelfia.

Parada obligada antes de volver a Nueva York.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer. Y también gracias por recomendarme.**_

_**Adelanto del último capítulo:**_

Di un trago en silencio antes de que Glim hablara con decisión.

_- Tenemos que disculparnos contigo, Katniss._

_- Sería hipócrita de mi parte negar que esperaba una disculpa._

_- Es justo que la esperes y te la mereces. Lamentamos mucho haberte engañado._

_- No fue culpa vuestra_ – aseguró Peeta – _Fue mi culpa. Vosotros lo habéis hecho por mí. Por ser mis amigos._

_- Es verdad_ – aceptó Annie – _Pero también somos amigos de Katniss_ – dijo volteándose hacia mí – _No queremos que pienses que valoramos más la amistad con Peeta que contigo..._

_**Besitos y nos leemos en el último!**_


	49. Chapter 49

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**CAPITULO 49**_

_- Última_ – dijo Peeta con un suspiro cuando dejó sobre el suelo la última caja con libros que habíamos traído del que había sido mi departamento en Mornigside Heights, a nuestro nuevo departamento en el SoHo.

_- ¿Qué hay en esa caja?_

_- Libros, cds y dvds._

_- Entonces a la librería_ – dije cortando la cinta que la mantenía cerrada para proceder a vaciar su contenido y ordenarlo en la librería.

Hacía ya un mes que estábamos en Nueva York, pero sólo una semana desde que nos habían dado las llaves del departamento.

Finalmente habíamos conseguido un departamento de sesenta metros cuadrados, con tres habitaciones, y un solo baño.

Era pequeño pero no necesitábamos más, por mucho que Peeta hubiera insistido en que podíamos pagar algo más grande.

En este momento, yo no podría poner dinero así que creía que nos bastaba.

Había cedido en lo de las tres habitaciones, pero porque Peeta había insistido hasta el hartazgo con que un estudio para mí y una habitación de invitados eran innegociables.

El departamento era pequeño pero muy acogedor y quedaba a sólo dos calles de Midnight Sun.

Los muebles eran de Ikea, pero bastante nuevos y el departamento estaba recién pintado. Sólo hizo falta traer nuestras cosas, así que ésta sería nuestra primera noche en nuestro primer hogar compartido.

Sonaba bien.

Nuestras sonrisas permanentes, demostraban que estábamos de acuerdo en ello.

Y hoy, los chicos vendrían a cenar.

No les había visto desde que me había marchado a Filadelfia hacía ya casi dos meses y, evidentemente, no podía retrasarlo más.

Seguían siendo los mejores amigos de mi novio y, aunque Peeta no hubiera insistido ni tan solo intentado reunirnos, sabía que era importante para él.

Él había visitado mi casa y a mi familia sin una sola objeción, aún cuando sabía que tanto Cressida como Prim podrían resultar bastante desagradables, lo había hecho.

Así que yo, que sólo tenía una cuenta pendiente con unos chicos que sabía, eran encantadores, no podía quejarme.

La reunión en Filadelfia con mi familia, había sido cuando menos, curiosa.

Gloss fue un poco duro con Peeta al principio, pero se ablandó en cuanto vio que él y yo lo habíamos arreglado y estábamos bien.

Plutarch fue amable y cálido desde el principio, y sonrió cuando en lugar de recriminarle que me hubiera delatado con Peeta, se lo agradecí.

Prim y Cressida fueron harina de otro costal. Ambas fueron amables, pero Prim se notaba incómoda, supongo que por haber tenido que reconocer que todas las pullas que le había estado lanzando a Peeta todo el tiempo, no sólo eran estúpidas, sino que él se había burlado de ella, con su actitud humilde y condescendiente.

A Cressida, saber que el chico al que había destratado un mes y medio antes en Aspen, tenía más dinero que ella, le enfurecía.

Especialmente porque no podía entender que siendo tan rico como era, Peeta no sacara ventaja de su posición.

Sólo nos quedamos allí un fin de semana, pero realmente salimos de allí hastiados de tanto postureo.

_- Deberíamos ir a hacer la compra_ – susurré acercándome a la barra que separaba la cocina del salón.

Peeta vaciaba el lavavajillas de toda nuestra vajilla y cubertería a estrenar.

_- Creo que sería más sencillo pedir pizzas. Acabamos de hacer el traslado, los chicos no se lo tomarán a mal._

_- Lo sé, pero creo que por ser nuestra primera cena debería ser especial. Además decir que esto es cocinar, es un poco presuntuoso e irrespetuoso_ – reí

Había decidido cocinar algo, en lugar de simplemente pedir unas pizzas. Aunque después de discutir muchas veces el menú, Peeta me había convencido para comprar sushi y rollitos primavera precocidos a los que sólo había que pasar por la freidora.

A dos calles de nuestro nuevo departamento había un restaurante asiático que preparaba un sushi fantástico, así que fue lo que hicimos.

Yo estaba terminando de vestirme en cuanto el timbre sonó.

Cuando salí de la habitación, todos charlaban animados en el salón, desperdigados entre el sofá de dos cuerpos, dos puff y una montaña de cojines que habíamos agregado a último momento, ya que no había mucho sitio en nuestro departamento.

La habitación se sumió en el silencio en cuanto entré.

_- Vaya –_ dije mirando mis piernas _– Espero no haberme olvidado los pantalones –_ comenté nerviosa buscando distender el ambiente

Peeta rió y Marvel y Finnick le secundaron.

_- Una cerveza, cariño –_ dijo Peeta entregándome un botellín de bud y tiró de mí para obligarme a sentar en los cojines junto a él

Di un trago en silencio antes de que Glimmer hablara con decisión.

_- Tenemos que disculparnos contigo, Katniss._

_- Sería hipócrita de mi parte negar que esperaba una disculpa._

_- Es justo que la esperes y te la mereces. Lamentamos mucho haberte engañado._

_- No fue culpa vuestra_ – aseguró Peeta – _Fue mi culpa. Vosotros lo habéis hecho por mí. Por ser mis amigos._

_- Es verdad_ – aceptó Annie – _Pero también somos amigos de Katniss_ – dijo volteándose hacia mí – _No queremos que pienses que valoramos más la amistad con Peeta que contigo..._

_- Entiendo que lo hagáis, al fin y al cabo conocéis a Peeta desde siempre, y yo sólo soy una recién llegada._

_- Eso no importa_ – discutió Glim _– Eres nuestra amiga y debimos decírtelo. Supongo que si no lo hicimos, fue porque creíamos que era él quien debía hacerlo._

_- Sin dudas –_ reconoció mi novio

_- Pensamos que si lo hacíamos nosotros y no él, sería más difícil perdonarle, y sabiendo cuánto le amas y cuánto te ama él a ti, no podíamos imaginar que no le perdonaras_

_- Entiendo –_ reconocí

_- Creo que lo excusábamos sólo porque sabemos, a ciencia cierta, cuánto te ama este chico. Sabemos que es completamente honesto en ello, así que simplemente le seguimos el juego._

_- Espero que al menos vosotros no creyerais que me importaba su apellido o su cuenta bancaria._

_- Claro que no, y así se lo dijimos, pero ya sabes lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser._

_- Hey_ – discutió Peeta –_ Yo también lo sabía, yo también sabía que me amabas, es sólo que después de ocultártelo en las primeras citas, cada día se hacía más difícil confesártelo._

_- Ya lo hemos hablado, y ya está, prefiero olvidarlo_ – aseguré recostándome contra él

_- Entonces, ¿crees que nos disculparás a nosotros también? –_ pidió Annie temerosa

_- Sí, desde luego que sí, ya lo he hecho. –_ aseguré y se lanzó en mis brazos haciéndome caer contra los cojines.

_- Bien, entonces ahora que todo está aclarado... las novedades_ – sonrió Glimmer echándole una mirada a Marvel

_- ¿Hay más novedades? –_ inquirió Annie con curiosidad

_- Sí –_ reconoció Glimmer colocando sus manos sobre su vientre plano.

Nos miramos unos a otros, antes de que Annie y yo reaccionáramos con gritos.

_- ¡Glim!_ – gritó Annie lanzándose al sofá a su lado para abrazar a su amiga _– ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí –_ sonrió feliz ante las miradas desconcertadas de Peeta y Finnick

_- Oh, Dios, Glim, felicidades_ – dije uniéndome a su abrazo antes de girarme hacia Marvel y abrazarle también _– Felicidades, Marvel._

_- ¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto?_ – preguntó Finnick confundido

_- Tonto_ – meneó la cabeza Glimmer _– Vas a ser tío._

_- ¿Qué?_ – gritó el chico antes de voltearse hacia Marvel _– Y tú, gilipollas. ¿No sabes calzarte un condón? Mi padre te arrancará la cabeza por no haber esperado a estar casados para embarazarla._

_- Felicidades, chicos –_ saludó Peeta abrazando a Glimmer primero y a Marvel después

_- Entonces ¿para cuándo la boda?_ – preguntó Annie con interés

_- En cuanto podamos organizarla._

_- Cuenta con nosotras para ayudar_ – ofreció mirándome interrogante

_- Cuenta conmigo –_ acepté

_- Bien, Finn, supongo que nos toca organizar la despedida de soltero –_ expuso mi novio

_- Supongo que sí, y ahora que tú y Marvel me dejáis el departamento para mí solo, espero que Annie –_ agregó el chico dirigiéndose a su novia _– aceptes mudarte conmigo._

_- Sospecho que Katniss y Peeta no querréis que vivamos los cuatro juntos, ¿no?_ – indagó con un mohín infantil

_- Mmm, déjame que lo piense_ – dudó Peeta llamando poderosamente mi atención – _Mmm, no, en absoluto –_ agregó risueño estrechándome en un abrazo contra él

La cena fue divertida y para cuando los chicos se marcharon todo estaba igual que antes de la hecatombe.

Salvo porque en seis meses un bebé se sumaría al grupo.

_- Vamos a la cama _– susurró Peeta en mi oído cuando puse en marcha el lavaplatos.

Me levantó en brazos y me llevó a la cama.

Me desvistió con ternura y de la misma forma me penetró con lentitud, manteniendo un vaivén suave y cadencioso.

Sin salirse de mi interior se volteó para quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón conmigo sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

_- Es maravilloso que Glim y Marvel vayan a tener un bebé, ¿no crees? –_ dije mientras me movía con suavidad sobre su falo, recibiendo las suaves embestidas de Peeta

_- Sí, lo es. Me resulta increíble ya que les conozco desde que éramos unos críos. Glim no tenía pechos cuando nos conocimos, y Marvel odiaba a las niñas._

_- Lo imagino –_ sonreí – _Es escalofriante._

_- Sabes, no puedo negar que sentí un poco de envidia en cuanto lo dijeron._

_- ¿Envidia?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Quieres tener un bebé? –_ indagué sorprendida deteniendo mi movimiento

_- Creo que sí. – _aseguró instándome a moverme con sus manos en mis caderas

_- ¿Ahora?_

_- No, sí, qué sé yo –_ sonrió _– Cuando te marchaste y encontré aquella prueba de embarazo, lo pensé mucho y creo que en cierta forma me hice a la idea de tener un bebé contigo y... qué sé yo... me gustó la idea... En realidad creo que no es el mejor momento para ti pero... no sé..._

_- No sé, Peeta –_ dudé

_- Hey, no, cariño... no tenemos que tener un bebé ahora mismo... no quiero que te preocupes por ello._

_- Pensarás que soy una retrógrada... – _comencé a explicarme

_- ¿Qué dices?_

_- Pensarás que soy un poco arcaica pero... me gustaría casarme antes de tener bebés – _confesé sonrojándome avergonzada

_- Mmm – _sonrió Peeta con petulancia _– Entiendo que estás esperando una proposición _– dijo instándome a cabalgarle con más brío

_- No – _discutí enérgica _– Claro que no._

_- Tal vez esté dispuesto a hacerla – _dijo entre jadeos mientras me embestía con celeridad alcanzando de lleno mi punto G y haciéndome olvidar nuestra conversación

_- Ah, Peeta, sí... _– gemí jadeante arqueándome contra él y cabalgándole con más velocidad

_- Vamos, nena, dámelo – _ordenó embistiéndome con dureza y haciéndome explotar para descargarse en mi interior tras unas pocas embestidas más.

Me dejé caer sobre él buscando recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración, antes de sacarle de mi interior y tumbarme a su lado.

De su mesita de noche cogió el paquete de Marlboro y encendió un cigarrillo, sentándose recostado contra el cabecero acolchado de nuestra cama.

Dio una calada y me ofreció el cigarrillo, poniéndolo en mi boca.

Me recosté sobre su pecho y solté el humo sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre mis dedos, mientras Peeta me rodeaba con su brazo.

Sin soltarme se estiró hasta la mesita de noche y abrió el cajón para sacar de allí un sobre blanco pequeño, bastante arrugado.

_- Tengo esto para ti_ – dijo entregándomelo

_- ¿Qué es?_ – pregunté curiosa y me senté recostándome en el cabecero junto a él, entregándole el cigarrillo para coger el sobre.

Había algo dentro que hacía un bulto extraño.

_- Nunca sabía cuándo sería el momento de dártelo pero creo que es éste._

_- ¿Qué es?_ – repetí volcando su contenido sobre la palma de la mano

Aguanté la respiración.

Un exquisito anillo de compromiso brillaba en mi mano. La piedra era un óvalo grande decorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas redondas. La banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha, y tejía una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes.

_- Es el que mi padre le entregó a mi madre –_ susurró Peeta y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

_- Dios mío, Peeta, es precioso_ – susurré también

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- Me encanta. _– reconocí –_ Me encanta, pero no quería decir..._

_- Shh _– me cortó_ – Lo sé. No te lo estoy entregando por eso, y tampoco quiere decir que espere que nos casemos mañana, ni en dos meses, pero quiero que sepas que quiero casarme contigo algún día. Cuando tú lo desees. Es el símbolo de mi compromiso para contigo._

_- Oh, Peeta _– gemí y las lágrimas desbordaron mis ojos.

Cogió el anillo de mi mano y la giró para dejar la palma hacia abajo_._

Me observó con solemnidad haciéndome temblar.

_- Katniss Marie Everdeen, sé que voy a amarte el resto de mi vida y sé que es contigo con quien quiero compartir cada día, ¿aceptarás ser mi esposa? _– dijo colocando el anillo en el extremo de mi dedo.

Con los dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior, asentí incapaz de decir las palabras.

_- Sí _– susurré al fin_ – Claro que sí._

Peeta deslizó el anillo por mi dedo, antes de rodearme con sus brazos y estrecharme contra él.

Supe entonces, que ese era el primer día de mi nueva vida.

Nuestra nueva vida.

Una vida diferente.

O quizás no tanto.

* * *

_**Bueno, llegamos al final. Espero que les haya gustado.**_


	50. Chapter 50

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**¿ DIFERENTES ?**_

_**EPÍLOGO**_

_- ¿Nerviosa?_ – me preguntó Peeta en un susurro cuando detuvo el coche frente a la galería de arte.

_- ¿Qué crees? –_ murmuré con la vista fija en la puerta del edificio donde ya se veía bastante gente.

Era mi primera exposición en solitario y realmente estaba temblando.

En los últimos tres años, Cinna me había promocionado mucho más de lo que me creía merecedora.

A menudo había expuesto pinturas mías en su galería, y se habían vendido bien.

Hasta había logrado que me pidieran a mí todas las pinturas que decorarían el hall del nuevo Hotel Ritz-Carlton que acababa de abrir en Manhattan.

Y ahora, finalmente tenía mi propia exposición.

Con motivo de ella había salido un artículo sobre mí en la sección Cultural del New York Times.

En el artículo me habían nombrado como la pintora Katniss Everdeen, hija de Plutarch Everdeen y novia de Peeta D´Mellark.

Estaba segura de que los periodistas que estaban allí, habían venido atraídos por mi relación con el hijo de The D´Mellark, más que por mi éxito como pintora, pero el hecho era que allí estaban.

Eso era lo que Peeta decía de aprovecharse de su apellido, pero a mí no me importaba. Sabía que nadie compraría una pintura que no les gustaba sólo porque mi novio fuese un D´Mellark, así que, aunque habían llegado a mí por Peeta, creía que si se quedaban sería por mí.

Y ahora estaban ahí y esperaban por mí.

_- Tranquila, cielo, todo estará bien_ – intentó infundirme calma cuando el valet se acercó para llevarse el coche.

Peeta bajó del coche y se acercó a la puerta del pasajero para abrirla y ayudarme a bajar.

Si bien ahora que conducía un coche nuevo y las puertas estaban en perfecto estado, no era imprescindible que lo hiciera, él sabía que mis nervios no me permitirían salir del coche sin tropezar con mi vestido.

Yo lo agradecí.

Tomé su mano y bajé.

Caminamos hasta la puerta, inspiré profundamente y entramos en la galería.

Una salva de aplausos nos recibió y Cinna se acercó a nosotros para besar mis mejillas y asegurarme, en voz baja, que todo estaba resultando un éxito.

Los flashes de los fotógrafos nos cegaron y después de unas fotos con Peeta, me separaron de él para hacerme cientos de preguntas que contesté en modo autómata.

Cinna me acercó a muchas personas importantes y me obligó a hablar con artistas, críticos y marchantes varios, antes de finalmente, liberarme.

Peeta me rescató entregándome una copa de champagne y tirando de mí hacia el lugar más apartado donde estaban mis padres charlando animadamente con los Albertany.

_- Katniss, querida_ – me saludó Effie abrazándome con cariño _– Felicidades, cielo. Eres todo un éxito._

_- Gracias, Effie_ – acepté abrazándola también _– Gracias por venir._

_- ¿Cómo íbamos a perdérnoslo?_

_- Felicidades, cielo –_ me abrazó mi madre besándome orgullosa _– Estás preciosa._

_- Gracias, mamá._

_- Y eres muy talentosa –_ aseguró Carlisle abrazándome también

_- Esa es mi niña –_ agregó mi padre con orgullo

_- Me haréis ruborizar._

Mis padres y los padres de Peeta se habían conocido seis meses antes, cuando mi padre les había invitado a pasar las navidades en Aspen.

Se habían caído bien inmediatamente y mi madre les adoraba.

Mi madre.

Había dejado a un lado su reticencia a mi carrera de pintora, en cuanto mis obras empezaron a venderse a precios bastante altos.

Cuando el afamado actor de cine Brad Pitt, compró un dibujo mío a carbón del skyline de Manhattan, pagando por él tres mil quinientos dólares, mucho más de lo que yo creía que valía, todas sus dudas se borraron de un plumazo.

Y cuando él mismo me halagó en una entrevista, ése fue el súmmum...

El malestar de mi hermana había crecido de forma directamente proporcional al enamoramiento de mi madre por mi nueva carrera, pero yo ya no me preocupaba por ello.

Tampoco es que ella y yo hiciéramos mucha vida juntas, ni siquiera ahora que ella estaba viviendo en Nueva York, mientras estudiaba leyes en Columbia.

Leyes.

Prim estudiaba leyes.

Aún después de tres años me costaba creerlo, pero ahora que finalmente estaba saliendo con Gale, no me sorprendía.

Aún creía que era enfermizo que mi hermana saliera con mi ex novio.

No creía llegar a entenderlo nunca. Sólo tenía claro que si eso siguiese, y parecía ser que seguiría, yo me vería obligada a compartir comidas y reuniones familiares con mi ex novio, durante el resto de mi vida.

Peeta lo consideraba gracioso pero para mí era espeluznante.

Gloss creía que Gale lo hacía porque no estaba dispuesto a resignarse a no obtener parte de Everdeen, aunque fuera por matrimonio con la segunda opción.

_- ¿Has hablado con Gloss?_ – preguntó mi padre trayéndome de regreso al presente

_- Sí. Se lamentaba por no poder estar aquí, pero prometió que vendrían con Laurent antes de que quiten la exposición._

_- Pues tiene tres semanas._

_- Lo sé – _reconocí con un mohín

Gloss, mi hermano favorito, finalmente se había instalado en París con Chaff, donde estaba estudiando cocina en Le Cordon Bleu.

Cressida no había estado muy conforme, pero Plutarch había logrado convencerla. Aunque ella aún seguía hablando de Chaff como un amigo de Gloss y nada más, sabíamos que en algún momento se acostumbraría a la idea de que fueran pareja.

_- ¡Katniss! –_ la voz en grito de Alice nos hizo voltear

Annie, Finnick, Glim, Marvel, Bonnie y Leevy, caminaban hacia nosotros.

_- Hey –_ saludé dejándome abrazar por mis amigas

_- Katniss, felicidades, esto es un éxito_ – dijo Annie con entusiasmo rayano a lo infantil

_- Gracias, chicos. Gracias por venir._

_- ¿Cómo nos lo perderíamos? –_ contrarrestó Glim

_- Sólo esperemos que Bonnie no rompa aguas_ – dijo Marvel burlón ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Ben.

Bonnie y Leevy, que se habían casado tres años antes esperaban el nacimiento de Liam, su primer hijo, en cualquier momento.

_- No te preocupes, Marvel, seremos un poco más oportunos que vosotros_ – replicó Bonnie en clara alusión al parto de Glim.

Glim se había puesto de parto durante el banquete de la boda de nuestros amigos, tres semanas antes de su fecha prevista.

Bonnie había sido demasiado educada como para quejarse, pero que todos hubiéramos abandonado su fiesta para asistir al hospital, aún hoy no lo había podido olvidar.

Pero que Glim le nombrara la madrina de la pequeña Vera, había suavizado bastante su molestia.

_- Vera quería venir –_ me aseguró Glim – _pero se conformó con saber que la traeremos durante el día._

Vera. La pequeña de Marvel y Glim era la princesa del grupo, la gran consentida.

Peeta era su padrino, así que la niña se quedaba con nosotros a menudo y nos tenía encantados.

Sabía que Peeta quería un bebé, pero nunca lo decía, consciente de que mi vida recién ahora se estaba acomodando.

Tal vez todavía pudiera darle una sorpresa.

La exposición fue un éxito, y cuando finalmente nos metimos en la cama, ya entrada la madrugada, Peeta parecía más exultante que yo misma.

_- ¿Te he dicho ya lo orgulloso que me siento de ti?_ – susurró abrazándome contra él

_- Unos cientos de veces_ – sonreí recostando mi espalda en su pecho

_- Ahora que la exposición está en marcha, hay algo que quería pedirte..._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

Me giró para recostarme sobre el colchón y me observó fijamente sin hablar.

_- ¿Te estás sonrojando?_ – indagué sorprendida por ver su rostro ruborizado

Sonrió con una timidez que no le era habitual.

_- Hey, Peeta, me estás poniendo nerviosa._

_- No tienes por qué._

_- Venga, ¿qué querías pedirme?_

Pasando sus dedos por mi rostro, mi cuello y bajando por el valle entre mis pechos, dudaba, asustándome por momentos.

_- Ahora que finalmente tienes la exposición, y ya eres una pintora reconocida..._

_- Reconocida..._ – me burlé pero no sin dejar de sentirme algo vanidosa

_- Sí, reconocida_ – sonrió – _Sabes que lo eres._

_- Gracias a Brad Pitt_

_- Gracias a ti._ – me corrigió _– Ese Pitt sólo ha sabido apreciar lo buena que eres, pero la que ha hecho el trabajo eres tú._

_- Sí, pero debo reconocer que la mayor parte de la gente que estaba allí esta noche, habían venido por recomendación de Pitt y para ver al hijo de The D´Mellark_

_- Se quedan por ti y lo sabes._

_- Es verdad_ – reconocí _– lo sé._

_- Bien, deja de distraerme_ – me regañó con ternura _– Bueno, ahora que tienes la exposición y eres una pintora reconocida, y ya que también te graduaste en la universidad..._

_- Eso fue hace dos años._

_- ¿Puedes dejar de interrumpirme?_

_- Sí, lo siento._

_- Bien, ahora que todo eso está hecho y creo que no quedan puntos pendientes... ¿Crees que es un buen momento para organizar nuestra boda?_ – preguntó por fin haciéndome sonreír

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y tiré de él acercándolo a mí para besarlo.

_- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías_ – susurré

_- Llevo tres años esperando el momento correcto y creí que no llegaría nunca... ¿qué dices?_

_- Creo que sería lo más atinado, y tal vez deberíamos darnos prisa..._

_- ¿Darnos prisa? –_ preguntó mirándome confundido _– Tan pronto como lo desees..._

_- Es que, como te dije cuando me entregaste mi anillo, –_ expliqué con una sonrisa petulante – _me gustaría estar casada cuando naciera nuestro primer bebé..._

_- Sí, estoy de acuerdo, enton..._ – se interrumpió frunciendo el ceño _– ¿Qué quieres decir?_

Sonreí divertida sin contestarle y mi sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro.

_- No es verdad..._

_- Lo es_ – murmuré

_- Oh, por Dios_ – dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi vientre plano _– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?_

_- Hace tres días. Quería esperar a que pasara la inauguración antes de decírtelo._

_- Dios mío, nena, no tienes idea lo feliz que me haces..._

_- Tanto como tú me haces a mí._

Se volcó sobre mis labios para demostrarme una vez más su amor.

Le respondí, porque si había algo en lo que Peeta y yo éramos iguales, era en que nos encendíamos mutuamente con sólo un caricia.

Incluso con menos que eso.

Después de tres años volví a recordar las palabras que me dijo la primera noche que dormimos juntos en su antiguo departamento, "tal vez podría demostrarte que somos muy parecidos".

Tenía razón. Siempre había tenido razón.

Él y yo no éramos diferentes. Al menos en lo realmente importante.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí una historia más. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Resta repetir lo dicho: Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Gracias por recomendarme.**_


End file.
